Secrets
by Seika Warrior
Summary: Jim and Talia are trapped in the Darklands and now are being held prisoner by Gunmar. Good news their friends make a plan to rescue them, but the bad news is Talia has somehow fallen into some kind of illness that is disrupting her powers thanks to whatever the Gumm-Gumm's did to her. Their only chances of survival is getting back home.
1. Chapter 1

Secrets

Chapter 1

Severed

Part 1

Barbara was back home lying on her couch sound asleep with the television on showing Gun Robot on screen. The alarm on her phone went off, Barbara groggily wakes up with her glasses misplaced on her face. Now wide awake she fixes her glasses and walks over turning off the t.v.

"Jim?" she called, but no response. "Jim, honey, are you up?"

Still there was silence, nothing stirring, no sound was made, there was no noise at all. She walked upstairs to his room finding a note on his door saying 'Late night sleeping - Jim.' She twists the knob opening the door, "Honey are. . . are you here?" she finds his room completely empty and her son no where in sight.

"Jim,?" She anxiously said with worry looking around the room.

Then surprisingly her son reveals himself coming up from behind the bed. "Oh, hey! Sorry mom. I had a late night studying at Claire's."

"You scared me," she sighed in relief. "I was worried you'd run off or-"

"What?" Me run off on you, Mom?" Jim said. "Never. Come one let's go to the kitchen I'll make you your favorite omelet."

They went downstairs to the kitchen as Jim prepared the ingredients grabbing the tomatoes, green peppers, shredded cheese, and eggs. Then he grabbed a skillet set up the fire on the stove, chopped the veggies, cracked the eggs setting them on the pan to fry and sprinkled with the ingredients on top. Both omelets were done and prepared. Jim handed over her dish, she took her first bite, and her mouth was filled with exotic flavors. "Hm, you'll sure make a fine chef someday, kiddo."

"Thanks, mom," Marshall said. June looked at him noticing an emotional look on his face, "Jim? Is everything okay?"

Jim shook his head snapping back to reality wiping his misty eyes. "Uh. . . .yeah. Just got some allergies."

Barbara just shrugged and went back eating her omelet. What she didn't know is that her real son is somewhere else while this Jim was actually Marshall Cadden in disguise wearing a Glamour Mask pretending to be her son. He never had a breakfast or dinner with his mom before, but during his time here he wonder if this is what it feels like. His phone vibrate indicating a text message from one of his friends. "Well gotta go! See you at dinner, Mom!" He ran off waving goodbye.

He went into the garage grabbed his bike, pressed the button on the garage door to open, as it slowly rises up, Claire and Toby were there sitting and waiting for him.

"We are late, Jimbo," Claire said.

"Sorry, trying to keep in character so she wouldn't notice," he said.

Toby had his arms crossed pouting, "I don't understand why you have to be the one impersonating Jimbo. I know one of my best friends in the whole wide world like the back of my hand."

Jim reached and pulled off his face, a sudden flash of light revealing Marshall's true form. "Do you want to try and make an Omelet for Dr. Lake," he asked offering him the mask.

Toby raised his index finger to say something, but then stopped for a moment realizing that Marshall may have a point. He had never cooked a meal his entire life and had relied only Jim and his grandmother. There was no way his cooking skills could compare to his. So his only response was, "No."

Marshall smiled and shook his head by Tobias's predictability. He put the Glamour mask back on his face changing his appearance looking exactly like Jim and rode off on their bikes.

As they pedaled down the road they made a right turn towards the gravel road in the woods leading them straight for the canals.

"Thanks to this Glamour mask she doesn't suspect a thing," Marshall said removing the mask catching up to Claire.

"I'm impressed by your acting skills, Marshall," Claire complimented. "You showed think about joining our Drama club."

"Thanks, but I don't like performing on stage," Marshall said, remembering that embarassing performance he and his master did for the trollsan opening act at a game of Pyro Blitz wearing a weird Circus Ring Master uniform.

They simultaniously jumped off the ramp making a perfect landing on the gravel road.

"Two weeks, and no response from Talia," Marshall said. "I'm really starting to worry."

"But the amulet hasn't called for anyone else," Claire said. That's a sign that Jim's okay and Tally's probably already with him now. They'll be back, and with my baby brother."

She accelerated using the power of her legs down towards the pedals fast making a big jump and graceful landing at the canals, as did Marshall, Toby on the other hand just rolled down not wanting to perform any stunts.

"I hope so," Toby moaned. "I don't know how much longer I can take. Jim! Tally! Where are you guys?!"

Somewhere in the depths of the Darklands near the tunnels where one of the creatures inhabit; the Nyarlagroths. Talia uses her fire element igniting it in her hands waving them in the air drawin the blind serpant. She looked back at Jim hiding behind a rock getting ready with his bag to snatch it's eggs. The creature snarling echoed through the den.

Talia slowly stepped bavk while turning into her beast form as it's giant glowing jaws made an appearance, sensing the heat, it made a gargauntua roar as it pursued her. Talia quickly made a run for it with her hands still on fire creating a distraction allowing Jim draw an arrow to mark their trail and steal some of the eggs.

Talia continued distracting the Nyarlagroth keeping it far away so Jim can grab them some supper. The Nyarlagroth slithered chasing after the attractive fire it even tried catching it with it's tongue, but Talia's reflexes were too much for the overgrown Earthworm. Thinking she stalled it long enough. Talia turned off the fire from her hands and slipped away letting it slithered back to it's den.

Talia came back to their hideout with Jim using his poaching skills boiling the eggs he'd stole from the nest and offered one of them to her.

"Dinner is served," he said with a cracked, smelly, grabage stinking, yolk insided of the shell.

Talia took her supper and sat next to Jim by the fire.

"Nyarlagroth Egg Stew what will they come up next," she joked taking her first sip. The tast was so unbearable it almost made them want to puke.

"Still beats chicken surprise," he gagged.

Jim looked up at his human-troll family portrait he drew thinking about how much he miss them already.

"We're going to make it back home, Jim," Talia assured him, knowing what he was thinking. "I promise."

Talia may know the location to the Nursery, but Jim on the other hand was having a hard time retracing his steps from when he last saw Killahead Bridge when he first came to this awful place.

In Heartstone Trollmarket, in the Library own by none other than Blinkous Galadrigal. He had been devising a plan all night without rest. Hoping on finding a solution creating another door to the Darklands.

"Then Tobias and I ride in on the Vespa, in a blazing fury, obviously utilizing Claire's Shadow Staff's temporal portal ability," he said to himself formulating the plan writing on the wall with his chalk. "Yes! I belive this could work. What do you think, old friend?"

He looked back at Arrrgh now an inanimate stone of Arrrgahmont hoping to hear a response. But he knew all too well that Arrrgh is not with him anymore. Even though he refuses to believe that.

Blinky looked down sighed depressingly, "No, you're right. That can't work. A Shadow Staff cannot cross into the Darklands. So the question remains, how does one open a bridge to save the Trollhunter? When one needs a Trollhunter to open a bridge? The quandary is confounding. Think, Blinkous, think!"

Claire, Toby and Marshall came in listening on Blinky talking to himself.

"Any luck, Blink," Claire asked.

"Per usual, I'm never short on plans, but a working one? No," Blinky said slapping himself in the face. "I muset say, it is frustrating to find oneself without any options."

He turned to Toby and said, "What about you, Tobias? Any fortune with the fetch?"

Toby looked through the Fetch by putting head through the small portal ring and came back and answered, "I've been sticking my head through this thing everwhere in Arcadia," Toby answered. "All I see is endless Darklands. No Jim or Tally. But I have been leaving Nougat Nummies to let them know we haven't given up. . . . and provide nourishment."

"This is hopeless, isn't it," Toby with a doubtful tone.

Blinky put a hand on his should and said, "As my brother Dictatious used to say. . ." he then speaked in the Trollish tongue.

"Even the word hopeless. . ." Claire translate.

" . . . Isn't void of hope," Blinky finished. "Glade to see you still know your Trollish. Which is precisely why we musn't give up in helping Master Jim and Talia. Our adventures already taken one friend from us. We must not lose another. The answer to saving them is in here somewhere."

So everyone spent hours researching looking through every book hoping of finding the solution to their problem.

Toby then noticed and recognized his weapon on a shelf his Warhammer weapon had been tinkered with and changed appearance. It was now a small stick handle.

"Hey who turned my warhammer into a back scratcher," Toby asked.

"After witnessing your troubling handling it, I thought to stabilizing it's unpredictability and make it a might you say. . ." he took the stick, pressed a button, made a clicking sound, and then extended from stick to Warhammer. "Fun sized," he finished.

Toby's mouth dropped dumb struck, completely amazed by Blinky's handy work. He took back his weapon from Blinky and started to have fun with it's new uprade.

He clicked the button switching it from pocket hammer to fun sized.

"Awesome size! Fun size! Awesome size!"

Marshall and Claire looked at him annoyed by him playing with his hammer like a child as if he was on some kind of joy ride.

Then the sounding of a blow horn alerted them. Toby then stopped as he fell back surprised.

"Holy horns, what's that?"

They all exited from the library and went outside where there's a crowd standing aside for the Tribunal. Trollkind leader's from different tribes from far across lands making their way through the street to the Hearstone where the council was being held.

"Whoa! All the troll heavyweights are here," Toby said. He then noticed Quagawump friend from the swamps when he pretended to be their king to find the Birthstone. "Hey! Wise Wumpa Lady!" he waved cheerfull trying to get her attention.

The Wumpa leader took notice but did not respond to his warm greeting and continued on towards the council.

"Who summoned the Tribrunal, Vendel?" Blinky asked.

"The Tribrunal summoned themselves," Vendel said. "Word of the Trollhunter's stupidity to enter the Darklands has spread like a plague. And now they're calling for the destruction of Killahead Bridge."

"What?!" Marshall gasped. "They can't do that! Our friends are still in there!"

"If they destroy the bridge, they won't be able to get out," Claire said.

"I'm well aware of that and I'm trying to prevent it," Vendel said. "Lets go Blinkous."

"There goes our hope," Claire said.

"We must keep searching," Blinky insisted. "Master Jim and Talia's time is running out." He followed Vendel and the Tribrunal and assured them that they will do whatever it takes. Claire and the boys tried to follow, but the Krubera guards halted them with their spears preventing them to enter.

Talia and Jim were sleeping soundly in their hideout, Talia was curled up in her beast form like a cat laying right next to Jim's feet purring until her ears perked up startled by the a familiar snarling sound and footprints.

Scavenging Blood Goblins were right outside closing in on their base alongside a hooded figure guiding him towards whom he had been seeking.

Talia rised up, shook Jim to wake him up, "Jim! Jim!" she whispered. " Come on! Wake up! Wake up! We got to go! We've got company!" Jim woke up startled and gasped, "Help me cover our tracks." He grabbed a blanket to try erase his portrait drawing and his map on the wall but it was no good. It only left nothing but smudges. Talia took Jim's arm and urgently said, "Come we need to go!" She dragged him and dashed right out of their lair and far as possible from the unwanted search party.

The hooded figure walked into the abandon hideout and saw the smudged chalk drawings on the wall, a little fire pit, and most of all a piece of silver hair on the ground. He smirked malicously as he picked up taking a good look at it. "Oh, this is just delicious," he said. "She's with the human Trollhunter. The bridge can be opened. Find them!" The Blood Goblins ran out on all fours and scattered.

Talia held on tight to Jim's hand as they desperately run for their lives. "We need to get to the Nursery, grab Enrique, and get to the bridge before Gunmar and the Gumm-Gumm's find us."

"Good idea, but. . . .do you even know where the Nursery is?" he asked.

Talia turned to face him while running, "No sorry I forgot." she said with a deep dumb sound. "Of course I know where it is! I have Enri-" Just when she was about to finish she tripped dragging Jim down along with her falling and made a crash landing. They then heard the sweet laughable and coeing sounds of toddlers over their heads and looked up to find what they've been looking for. "The Nursery," Jim whispered.

"I told you I knew where it is," Talia said.

"That's alot of babies," he said.

Talia sniffed the air catching the scent of Claire's stolen baby brother to help them find him where he's being held and has got a lead on his trail.

"He's over there," Talia whispered pointing them to the right direction. She jumped on the next rock, she turned back to Jim and said, "Watch out for goblins. They tend to these little guys very often. If they see us they'll give us out right away."

Back at Heartstone Trollmarket, Marshall rushed through the crowd running at high speed to his mentor's current home informing her of the Tribrunal's plan on tearing the bridge down before Jim and Talia could make it back. Marshall could see the small building just ahead, he ran past one of the trolls that were just passing through with a handful of junk, "Excuse me!" He said. The Troll came to an abrupt stop just noticing the human boy losing his grip on his stuff and clumsily fell back dropping his things. The frustrated troll raised his fist shouting, "Hey! Watch where you're going!"

Marshall slid making a stop infront of June's home and ran downstairs making his way into labratory where she was doing some alchemy tests.

"Miss Sturges!" Marshall said with his hands on his knees catching his breath.

June put down one of her viles, taking off her glasses and turning towards her apprentice.

"Marshall? What is it," June asked looking at his exhausted face.

"The Tribrunal are hear," Marshall said. "When they heard about Jim going into the Darklands they're discussing of about tearing down the bridge."

"What?!" June raised her voice. "The Tribrunal here?!"

"Yes! If they do this then that will mean Jim and Talia be trapped and Gunmar will have them right where he wants them." Marshall said.

Then a certain black cat familiar shows up, "Uh. . .I hate to bring it up but. . .even if they do destroy the bridge that still won't stop Gunmar."

Marshall looked down at Jinx, "What do you mean?"

"Need I remind you that Talia has the Power of Enhancement? If Gunmar knows that she has complete control of it. He can use it not only for him and his army, but as another back up key for one of the portals that are cracked from this world to theirs," Jinx explained.

Marshall picked the little black cat up to face him, "And you tell us this now!"

"Miss Sturges! We have to tell them about Tally!" he said.

"No," June said. "We can't do that.

Marshall and Jinx looked at her in complete shock as if she was insane all of a sudden.

"What?" Marshall and Jinx said.

"Thinke about it," she explains. "The last descendant of an ancient clan that used to be their enemy. The very same kind that has created Gunmar from their spite. . .the blood they've spilt. Even if would make a good excuse for them to keep Killahead standing. What do you think they would do to her if they know? They might kill her."

"But Vendel, found what she was and he didn't anything bad to her," Marshall said.

"That's because he knows her they don't," June said. "Besides they would rather listen to themselves and their own pride than evolve what man-kind has."

She may have a legitimate point. What would the Tribrunal do if they learn about Talia's heritage. Even if that were true Jim and Talia are still running out of time and might quite possibly in danger.

Marshall stood tall and said, "But you heard what Jinx said! Talia has mastered her enhancement ability. It will take more than some bridge to keep him locked up. What would happen if Gunmar finally captures her?! Have you ever thought about that?"

June looked at the boy as her face became still and her eyes widen.

"He'll brainwash her." Marshall said. "No. He'll brainwash both Jim and Talia. There's no going back."

Marshall gently put Jinx down and finished, "I don't care about the Tribrunal, I don't care about their laws, I care about my friends and the people of Arcadia. Every living being, every living creature here. I'm sorry, but I can't just sit on the sidelines and let this happen."

Marshall then took off running leaving his master and her familiar alone. June looked down in deep thought. Thinking are there really risks that are worth to take? Can Gunmar really actually capture and corrupt Talia? Her own niece? What is she suppose to do now?


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets

Severed

Part 2

Claire used her Shadow Staff to help sneak her and Toby in the Heartstone where the Tribrunal and now in a council discussing the matters and consequences of Jim and Killahead Bridge. They remained hidden, silently, and listened very carefully of their plans and situation.

"I see now reason for your impatience," Vendel speaks. "He may still be alive. There's been no other Trollhunter chosen. Why do we have to move now?"

"We cannot allow the Child's folly to endanger all of Trollkind," Usurna said.

"Foolish he was to go in alone," Wumpa said. "Should not have gone at all."

"If Gunmar finds the boy, what's stopping him from getting out?" Tribrunal leader, Bork said.

"Killahead Bridge is locked in the vault," Vendel said.

"Like a vault will stop Gunmar," Usurna said.

"Then a pile of rocks came together forming a face of Gatto the giant mountain troll.

"Tear it down and let the flesh thing perish in the Darklands," Gatto demanded. "Your toy amulet will choose another."

Toby spat at their selfish cowardice, "Those ungrateful turds! We don't have a say about Jim, but volcanoe guy does?"

"The Trollhunter's fat is not yet sealed," Vendel stated. "The amulet has yet to call another he may still return to us."

"Captured already he may be, with Gumm-Gumm horde maarching for us!" Wumpa stated.

Blinky then stepped in for Jim's defese and said, "I am astounded at what I'm hearing. Master Jim's deeds may be brash, yes, but in his short tenure bearing the sacred mantle, the Trollhunter slayed Bular the Vicious. . .rallied against Angor Rot, uncovered the changelings in our midst, and captured the very bridge you wish to make his tomb. So many times he has granted our kind mercy, saved us from ourselves. I don't merely ask that we keep the bridge standing I demand we go in after him!"

"Very moving, Blinkous, but answer me this," Gatto said. "Who's to say the human isn't a changeling who went into free Gunmar himself?"

"I am flabbergasted!" Blinky defiently gasped.

"I see no proof otherwise," Bork said.

"How dare you!" Claire jumped in for Jim's defense. "you wer the ones who said he has to answer every call!"

"He went in to hunt down Gunmar, the one troll the rest of you are too scared to deal with!" Toby supported.

"Ugh, not these two," Gatto said in annoyance. "They're always a pain in my rear!"

One of the guards grabbed ahold and try to remove them from the council.

"They have the right to be heard!" Blinky said. "If you throw them out. You can throw me out as well!"

Just when they thought that can be arranged a powerful voice creating a force of wind halted the guards to a stop. "VENTUS!"

The wind blinded the trolls and the young teenagers as the wind died down they looked up and saw the young wizard before them with electricity emanting from his hands.

"People, please!" Marshall said. "Listen to us!"

"A wizard?" Gatto's eyes widen in surprised. "Wizards in Trollmarket?!"

"Don't let him get to you all Usurna clarified. "He's only but an apprentice."

"I maybe an apprentice, Queen Usurna, but I've had more experience on the field than any other wizard's apprentice has before," Marshall said. "I know that your all scared, but sacrificing someone's life won't save you. Besides there is another key in the Darklands."

Vendel's eyes widen, _Has this boy lost his mind?! Does he not know the consequences?_

"What is he talking about," Bork asked.

"Another key?" Gatto asked.

"There is only one key," Wumpa said. "So do you mean?"

Marshall took a deep breath so he could continue his explanation, "Do you all remember an ancient powerful clan that your kind has faced centuries ago. . .the one whom you all believe to be dead?"

The Tribrunal all looked at one another silent yet confused, but otherwise quite curious.

"That depends on what or whom you are refering to," Bork said.

"I am talking about the Silver Lion's," Marshall said.

"That's absurd," Usurna said. "There hasn't been a Silver Lion ever since Gunmar raided their village and wiped them out."

"Well. . .there is one now here today," Marshall said. "And she's in the Darklands."

Everyone besides Vendel gasped, Usurna on the other hand looked suspiciously.

"Really? Then what is a Silver Lion doing in a place like that," Usurna asked.

"Because she risked her life for us all," Marshall said. "She helped Jim stop Bular and the changelings from freeing Gunmar, but ended up getting sucked into the portal."

"A lion? Protecting us," Wumpa asked.

"Give us one good reason we should believe you, Sorceror?" Gatto said. "Do you have any proof?"

Now he was caught in a dead end. How was he suppose to prove them about Talia's existence? Marshall didn't know what to say until his teacher came in.

"He's speaking the truth," June said passing through Blinky and the children stepping before the Tribrunal. "The Silver Lion's were more than just your enemy from the past. They used to be my kind's too."

June turned around and began slowly stripping down her sweater and unbuttoning her polo shirt, Toby eyes widen as his face was turning red, Marshall looked way with his face too turning red, Claire quickly covered her eyes, Blinky on the other hand just stared with his six-eyes dumbstruck. Once she'd unbutton her shirt she slowly pulled down her shirt revealing a large four mark scar on her back to the Tribrunal.

Everyone gasped in complete and uttershock upon of what they were witnessing. But Vendel had already seen this before, because he had helped treated her wounds back when Jim and Talia rescued her from Bular.

"When a lion reaches puberty. Their feral instincts can be dangerously aggressive and pretty hard to control," she explained, "This was from when my foster brother, Adam Sturges, unleashed his lion spirit. When he turned four-teen, a couple of bullies ganged up on him at a small alley. As you can obviously see I was there when it happened. Just when they pushed him over the edge. . .he snapped. I tried restraining him as best as I could from attacking them so they could escape but. . .he was too strong. He was blinded by his rage and instincts he ended up hurting me. The bullies ran away in fear as I lay on the ground wounded and bleeding. Then Adam came back to his senses realizing what he had done and had been conflicted with guilt."

Everyone stood there completely speechless from hearing June's story and witnessing the evidence revealed upon her back, Usurna slammed her fist on the table and said, "Unacceptable! As if dealing with a human child's foolishness is one thing. But harboring the last remaining bloodline of our enemy?!"

"Just so you know,Lady. This last remaining enemy bloodline has put her life on the line for your sake!"

"Yeah! Tally has been putting others before herself! She's not like the ones from before," Toby said.

"She's a good person!" Claire stated.

"Enough," Vendel said. "All of you wait outside. We will discuss these matters ourselves."

Blinky and the other's left the council with the Krubera guards escorting them out. June pulled up buttoning her shirt and picked up her sweater. She looked back at the Krubera Queen one last time with the squinting her eyes judging her suspicously. June put a hand on Marshall's shoulder using her telepathy to communicate," Marshall, Queen Usurna is up to something. I'm not sure what it is, but we can't trust her. We best be on our toes on this one. But right now we need to focus on helping Jim and Talia."

Meanwhile in the Darklands, Talia lead Jim through the nursery, quietly, stealthy, without letting the goblins know of their presence. When Jim jumped to the next cradle one of the babies woke up and saw him. She smiled giggling with joy. Jim hushed the little one to keep quiet. He looked up and saw Talia signaling him to hurry up. He moved the cradle back and forth like a swing and hop to the next cradle. He pulled himself up enduring the weight of his armor, but when he saw a goblin he quickly duck and hid preventing it from spotting him. He then saw a name tag on the cradle, "Eloise Stenhower. Born 1894."

He lifted himself back up and jumped to a nearby cliff.

"Jeez, what are they feeding you guys?" Jim wondered.

Jim jumped to the next baby chandelier accidently making the baby drop his bottle and started to cry.

Talia had heard him and whispered, "Jim! Calm him down!"

Jim picked up the bottle and put it back into his mouth feeding him, soothing, calming him down.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay," he gently said looking at his name tag, "Waltolamew. . .Strickler?!"

Jim was not expecting to find the real identity of his history teacher that had been replaced by a changeling. To be a baby infact.

"You're the reat Walter Strickler?" Jim said to the baby boy. "You're so. . .small."

"Jim!" Talia whisperdly called out to him.

She picked up a baby in her arms and jumped to a nearby cliff. Jim hopped on over to get a good look at the child recognizing him right away that this was the real Enrique; Claire's baby brother. The golden blond hair, the cute, sweet, toothy smile, and his innocent blue eyes.

"We got him," Talia confirmed.

"Enrique," Jim said taking him from Talia's arms cuddling him. "I know a girl who's dieing to see you."

The echoes of the coeing children brought to their attention. They wish they could bring them all back with them if they had not lost the Cradle Stone during their survival from the battle at Skarlagk's fortress. But one thing's for sure they will come back and find another way to save them.

"We'll come back, I promise," Jim swore. "We'll come back for all you."

"Come on, Jim," Talia said. "Time to got home."

She took a deep inhale breath and exhaled concentrating by sharing some of her power with Jim granting unlocking his potential he needed. Jim was amazed when he had felt such a gift, but he remembered to stay focus.

They both jumped to the nearest platform and hid behind a rock before one of the goblins came to intend Enrique. Just when he realized the child was missing it alarmed it's bretheren.

"We gotta go now!" Talia whispered.

Enrique had the bottle he was feeding from in his little hands, but then it slipped while Jim was following Talia. Jim gasped noticing the bottle falling down, but Talia saw this in time using her quick reflexes to grab the bottle before giving them away to the goblins until. . .one of them close by spotted her.

"Sha-hooo!" cried the alarming goblin.

Now was the time for a massive action. Jim swung from chandelier to chandelier trying to get away from the goblins. Talia turned in her beast form climbed up the rocks fast assisting Jim by killing one of the goblins from reaching him and the baby.

Talia caught up with Jim struggling with one of them trying to take Enrique and killed it before it could do so.

"We need to get Enrique out of here!" Talia said.

"What do you think we're trying to do?!" Jim said.

A group of Goblins were on one of the chandeliers next to them hissing threateningly as one of them moved the babies out of the way.

Jim gently put Enrique down on the cradle they were on and summoned his glaives, tossed it breaking the chain holding the Goblins making them fall.

Talia smirked and laughed, "Heh, he, so that's why that included that in the lullaby."

But then more, dozens, thousands of them were closing in.

Jim picked Enrique back up and said, "Hang tight little guy! The bough's about to break."

He made a jump, summoned his shield breaking his fall, tumbled and rolled making a safe landing. Enrique did not seemed to be frightened. Mainly because he's still just a baby and his curiousty beats him from being scared.

Talia landed gracefully on her feet right next to Jim and reminded him, "Huh, Jim. We still got Goblins on our tail."

They looked back and saw them coming right at them, Talia quickly picked him up, and both of them made a run for their lives.

The Gumm-Gumm's sound the alarm banging the walls alerting their troops of the Trollhunter's presence preparing for their hunt.

"The Trollhunter and The Silver Lion must not escape." The hooded troll said. "We need them alive!"

Jim and Talia continued on the run for their lives desperately trying to find the bridge and getting Enrique out of here.

Jim struggled trying to remember the location of the bridge.

"Left, then right, then. . .No. Agh . . .Jim you are never good at remembering things! Tally can't you sniff out the bridge like you did with Enrique?!"

"I wish!" Talia said. But then a thought came to mind. "I don't even know it's scent."

They made another left turn and continued running. But just when things couldn't get worse Enrique was beginning to cry.

"Shh! Come on, Enrique, don't cry," Jim soothed trying to calm him down. "Come on. You want everyone to know we're here?"

Enrique's cries were then started to become louder. They both slow down to a stop, Jim tries to comfort him cradleing him in his arms, Talia's sharp senses detected that the Gumm-Gumm's were on the move, and Enrique's cries were making it more difficult for the both of them.

Talia came up to him and said, "Jim they're all closing in on us. You have to get to the bridge. I'll stall them while you get Enrique out of here." She took off her bracelet that allows her to turn invisible and put it around Jim's wrist.

"What?! No! Tally that's too risky I'm not leaving you behind!"

"You're not leaving me! I'm buying you guys some time," she said.

She pulled out another stone from her satchel attached it to her pendant, concentrated it's power creating an illusion of another Jim and Enrique. "Now go!"

Talia stalled the Gumm-Gumm's as long as she could so Jim can get Enrique out of harms way. Thanks to the stone she had given him they won't even notice them, and the one she wields right now casting illusions of her friend and the baby in his arms easily fooling them was working well as she hoped. More of them were coming right in after her, but one by one they fall by her deadly slash turning to stone.

The hooded figure watched above from the scene witnessing the girl's strength. He smirked underneath the hood as if he could see right through her trick. But time was running short and they needed to find the human Trollhunter fast. He pulled out a loaded blow dart, aimed it carefully right at the mighty lioness, blew his breath into the stick, took his shot, and hit the only open spot where she was vulnerable.

A painful needle like sting struck behind Talia's neck, she reached it and felt the weapon then pulled it out finding a dart in the palm of her hand. Talia took a quick wiff of it and smelt something was off about this one. Another Gumm-Gumm came right at her bringing down his axe but Talia reacted quickly and struck him down turning to stone. Now that there weren't anymore at the moment she had to return to Jim.

Back at Trollmarket, Team Trollhunters rushed quickly to the vault where Draal was standing guard.

"Woah there, younglings!" he said halting them. "I'm afraid the vault is off-limits until the Tribunal ends."

"Draal, the Tribrunal's going to tear down the bridge with Jim and Tally in it!" Toby gasped.

"Bushigal! They can't do that!" Draal pressed the lock opening the vault.

"They're not going to get through us," Draal said pulling out his axe.

Usurna and Vendel came down marching alongside with three Krubera carrying each of their own hammer. Vendel took notice of children attempt of protecting the bridge. He acted quickly and stopped them in the tracks.

"I'm sorry, I've forgotten my eyeglasses," he lied.

"Trolls don't wear eyeglasses," Usurna said.

She then notice something was off about the young humans and the two Trolls at the vault.

"What are they doing in there?" she asked pushing Vendel aside.

"Please, stop them!" Vendel said trying to sound convincing.

The Krubera were about to run, until Vendel used his Heartstone staff tripping them, and slowing them down.

"Oops," he said.

One of the Krubera ran up the stairs reaching the vault.

"Break the controls!" Blinky called out.

"You know, if only I had a portable warhammer," Toby said, pulling out his weapon. "Oh, wait, I do!"

Toby extended his weapon, slide down the stairs, twirled, and swung his hammer hitting the controls, slamming the door shut before they could even step in.

Toby and Draal fist bump Draal and Marshall.

"So, what now?" Toby asked.

Claire spinned her staff in the air and said, "We hold them back as long as we can."

Marshall's stepped into a defense fighting position with both of his hands glowing, Toby prepared with his hammer, Draal snapping his neck itching for a fight.

"Always had a thing against authority," Draal said.

"I just hop Master Jim is near," Blinky prayed.

Jim was far clear from the enemy, he deactivated the invisibility stone Tally had given him and made him and Enrique visible. He looked up and saw the red light beacon. It was where the bridge was when he last saw it when he first stepped into this place.

"Yes!" he whispered.

A flash of light came from his left revealing it to be Tally, but with more Gumm-Gumms.

"Jim!" she called out to him.

"Tally, the bridge is just up ahead!" Jim said.

He took her hand and the two of them ran racing against the chasing Gumm-Gumm's.

The Krubera finally were able to open the vault. The door slid down as they entered.

"The Tribunal shall discuss matters of your ousting after this, Vendel." Usurna said.

"Kiss my mossy bottom, Usurna," Vendel said.

As Jim and Talia along with Enrique in arms were closing in on the bridge as the beacon blinked shining from the Darklands the amulet reacts the same indicating their friends incoming.

As the Krubera closed in with their weapons, Draal was the first to strike with his rollout attack, but was knocked aside like it was nothing, Claire came charging in with her staff, but the other blocked and grabbed her, then Toby too came charging in but clumsily fell. Blinky tried pounding them but to them it was tickleish. Marshall rolled his eyes, _You got to everything. _

"Nulla Gravitatis!" He shouted.

The Krubera now where floating in the air immoblized. The weight was unbearable, but he knew that he had to hold on for Talia's sake. But then he was struck below his ribs, knocked down, his spell was undone dropping the Krubera trolls crashing onto the floor, Marshall then looked up and saw the Queen before him.

"You know tearing down the bridge won't stop Gunmar," Marshall said. "He'll surely find out Talia can control her power and use it to escape. Why take the risk?"

"It takes a leader to make sacrifices," she said as she snapped her fingers giving the command of tearing down the bridge. Then the amulet glowed illuminating the bridge.

"No! Hey, wait, the amulet! He's coming through! He's coming through!"Toby said.

The portal then began to open.

"It's Gunmar," Usurna said. "Tear it down now!"

The bridge on the otherside began to crumble and the portal was moving further away.

"No, we're here! We're right here!" Jim said with Enrique crying in his arms.

"Jim, give me Enrique I'll get to the portal and get him out," Talia said, taking the baby from his arms. "Then I'll come back for you!"

She sped up reached the portal, jumped through now inside the vault with two trolls trying to break the bridge, her friends being held back, Vendel, and the Queen before her. Usurna turned surprised with disbelief upon of what she is seeing. A humanoid feline creature with silver fur and cold blue eyes looking right into hers as if she was staring at her soul. Marshall then took notice and saw Talia in her beast form, but wearing armor.

Talia saw Claire and rushed towards her with her baby brother.

"Tally!" she said.

"Here," Talia said handing Enrique over to her. "What ever is going on don't tear down the bridge I have to get Jim!"

Talia shined bright as a star and excelerated her speed knocking the Krubera guards down before she jumped back into the portal again.

"What was that?!" Usurna said.

"Oh, you haven't seen one before," Vendel smirked. "It's called a Silver Lion."

Talia raced right back after Jim and kicked an incoming Gumm-Gumm closing in on him back.

"Enrique's okay," she said, "We need to get back home before. . ." Her vision then started to become blurry and her head hurting.

"Tally!" He said.

Tally shook her head and saw that her fur was disappearing from her skin and her claws retracted itself, and her body was reverting to human.

"Oh, no. What's going on?" she asked.

She then realized from that dart she took out from her neck earlier might of had some poison in it that was disrupting her powers. Then the bridge was getting more further way and starting to shatter.

"No! Stop! Stop! Don't break down the bridge!" Jim shouted. He picked up Talia and got back to running for their lives.

Where the Killahead Bridge is being torn down, Marshall got back on his feet ran straight to the portal. "Stop! They're coming through!" he said.

He reached the portal saw Jim with Talia but somehow back in her human form and with Gumm-Gumm's chasing after them.

"Guys!" Marshall reached out his hand towards them.

"Marshall!" Talia shouted.

As the portal moved further inches away Marshall reached for his friends, Talia extend her arm reaching her hand for the young wizards. Just when all hope seems lost they're hands finally touched. Talia smiled with joy, but then the Gumm-Gumm's grabbed her and Jim pulling them back ripping her apart from the boy's grasp.

"No! No! No!" she screamed.

"Talia!"Marshall said.

The Krubera made one last swing and destroyed the bridge. Talia and Jim used one last once of their strength freeing themselves from the Gumm-Gumm's and made one last attempt to reach the portal but. . .it was too late.

Marshall was pushed back from the collision force and was on the ground. He looked up and saw the bridge now back as it once was before in crumble.

"No," Marshall began to well up in tears. "I let them slip through my fingers."

"You've killed them!" Toby yelled blinded in rage attempting to kill the Queen.

But one of the guards stopped and restrained him from doing so.

Everyone came into Blinky's library feeling the griefo of loss and failure of saving their friends from doom.

"They were right there," Toby sniffled.

"Jim. . .Tally. . ."Claire said looking at her long lost baby brother's face. "They got you back. Jim' kept his promise."

Marshall slammed his fist into the wall in rage and grudge against the Queen Usurna's selfishness. "If only Miss Sturges could let me curse that heartless, ruthless hag. I. . ."

"It won't do you any good, Marshall," Blinky said.

He looked at Arrrgh's petrified form with grief and sorrow, "This is my fault. I could've done more."

Toby slammed the amulet on the stone table, "We can do more! There has to be a way. There has to be something we haven't thought of."

But everyone remained silent of hopelessness, but Toby refused to believe.

"You said it yourself," Toby said to Claire. "As long as the amulet doesn't call to anybody else, we know he's okay. 

The amulet then began to glow and caught her attention as did everyone else. It burst into a blue flare, calling Jim's name, spinning in the air, and flew right into the Arrrgh. Then an enchantation was whispering in the trollish tongue.

"I don't understand," Blinky said as the enchantation continued. "It's not maky any sense."

"What's it saying," Claire asked.

"The troll is the key, the key to the hunter," Blinky translated. "The troll is the key, the key to the hunter. Over and over. It must be a glitch."

"Is it broken?"Claire asked examinig the amulet.

Toby took a closer look as the amulet continues clicking.

"No," Toby said. "They're helping us!"

"Who," Marshall asked.

"The voices in the amulet, the ghost council," Toby clairified

"What are they trying to say," Claire asked.

"The troll is the key, the . . ." Blinky tried to think and then it popped. "Arrgh is the key! But that's impossible. He's. . .-"

Toby jumped giving Blinky a hug "-Gonna help get us our friends back! Did you hear that, Claire? If we save Arrrgh, we save Jim! We save Tally!"

"I don't believe it," Claire surprised.

Blinky and Toby laughed with joy.

"Now that is some glitch!" Blinky cheered.

On the otherside, the Gumm-Gumm's had finally captured Jim and Talia. They tied Jim up in chains, Talia struggled to break free from their grasp, but they muzzled and restrained her in the chains as well.

The hooded figure came before the young prisoners smirking with an evil chuckle.

"At long last, here you are," he said to Jim.

He then grabbed Talia's muzzled face to make her look at him in the eye.

"And you. . .you've been alot of trouble."

Jim took a good look at the stranger recognizing his face similar's to trainer, Blinky.

"You. . .you look like Blinky," he said.

The stranger removed his hood revealing himself with a smirk, two of his arms crossed, and one holding a spear.

"You're. . .Blinky's"

"My brother has taught you well, but well not enough" he said before knocking him out cold.

"Jim!" Talia muffled.


	3. Chapter 3

Secrets

Skullcrusher

part 1

The Gumm-Gumm's have finally achieved of capturing the two most wanted beings they have been seeking for a long time. Jim Lake Jr. the Human-Trollhunter and Talia Sturges the Daughter of the Silver Lion's. They returned to their master's dominion with the Trollhunter half concious with two Gumm-Gumm's dragging him. Talia now not only chained up and muzzled but contained in a small human-sized cage like dog inside it's kennel carried by another dou of Gumm-Gumm's. She tried summoning her power, but somehow it is not responding to her will. Jim shook his head regaining back his concious.

"Where am I," Jim said.

"Pipe down," one of them said as continued towards his cell.

It was a den with neon-orange spikes blocking the path until they made them move opening the cell before tossing him in.

"Strip him of his armor," Dictatious said with two albino goblins hopping off of his shoulders doing as they were told.

Talia banged her body against the hard stone like bars as another attempt to break free to aid her friend. Jim's armor suddenly acted on defense as the red aura shielded him from one of the goblins. Jim reacted quickly summoning his Sword of Eclipse to the palm of his hand swinging it scaring the goblins away.

"Let go of me!" he yelled charging right towards Dictatious. But then the orange spikes popped out from the wall sealing him in. He tried to break the spikes the electic energy within the spike shocked him knocking him down. Dictatious smirked chuckling with amusement.

Jim rose back on his feet comforting his head, "Blinky thinks you're dead. If he knew what you were doing- -"

"Behave, boy, and I'll see to it that you're cared for," Dictatious suggested. "The Dark Underlord listens to me."

Jim makes another attempt of breaking free but the spikes were too strong and the electricity was so painful.

"Have it your way," Dictatious said realing his stubborness. "Reserve your strength. You'll need it. You may have save the baby, but you cannot save yourself."

Dictatious walked away with the two Gumm-Gumm's along with the other's carrying the restrained Talia.

"Wait!" Jim yelled reaching out his hand for his friend. "Where are you taking her?!"

Dictatious stopped and turned to answer, "Your friend here has made quite the trouble while assisting Skarlagk and her horde. Now that she's here. . .I believe Gunmar would like an audience with her and decide the best suitable punishment first. Before on what he decides for you."

"NO!" Jim yelled still trying to reach for his friend. "Tally!"

Talia banged against the bars in another attempt to break free, but her strength wasn't enough. She cried out for her imprisoned brother as they continued marching towards their Dark Master, "Jim!"

Claire shadow jumped in the Hearstone sneaking in on Vendel and Usurna's conversation.

"The Trollhunter has gone to far," Usurna said. "The denizens of Trollmarket will not be safe until Killahead Bridge is destroyed once and for all."

"You know as well as I, Usurna the pieces cannot be destroyed," Vendel said.

"No. . .but they can be thrown into a hole so deep that no living then can hope to find them," she said.

"And I suppose you know of such a place," Vendel said before defiantely slamming his staff. "I cannot agree to this! You are signing the boy's death warrant!"

"He signed it himself the moment he crossed into the Darklands," Usurna stated. "The edict has already been made. Killahead Bridge will never be found again."

Claire gasped in shock the moment when she heard that.

"And what of the girl?! The Silver Lion? Regarding from our young wizard friend's information about her is that she has already achieved and has maintained the Power of Enhancement! Which Gunmar can use as another way out of his imprisonment!"

"Then pray that it will never come," Usurna said.

Marshall was back home lying on his bed with only his lamp on his nightstand on. He looked at his right hand remembering that brief moment of meeting that girl for the first time touching each others hands for the first time. The feeling. . .it was something he had never felt before. The thought of her snow like hair, blue eyes, and cute doll looking face made him all warm inside. He had hope to dream to finally meet her in real life one day if the Tribunal weren't such cowards or full of themselves. The pride of their laws made him sick. He turned looking at his book shelf where all the text books June had provided him knowledge of magic, spells, alchemy, troll-kind history and better yet. . .the ecosystem of their laws and regulations. He pulled one out of his shelf of the first volume of Troll law. He remember watching a shows based of law and order with his dad and remembering of hoping someday of becoming a lawyer helping people, putting bad guys in their place and bringing them justice. That's when it occured to him that it was time to educate himself for not only for his kind, but theirs.

Blinky was doing a little research of his own too a way to help Arrrgh. He read even skimmed through every book to find the answer but, no avail. He laid his head on his pile of book stack and then looked at the Amulet of Merlin still ticking upon his solid stone friend. Toby came in carrying another big heavy book.

"Did you bring what I asked," Blinky asked.

"Never told me the storage tombs were infested with scorch beetles," Toby complained.

The Beetles he'd encounter earlier were crawling on the book, he freaked out shaking them off and stomping them as they lit up like fire crackers.

Blinky took the book from his hands before he could use it on them. He brought it to his table, blew the dust off the cover, and began looking.

"Now, where is it? Where is it?" He said to himself.

As Toby finished stomping the last remaining scorch beetle he turned back looking at Arrrgh with the amulet upon his chest ticking.

"Why would a book about the thing that killed Arrrgh help us now," Toby asked.

"Because, Tobias, if we can uncover who created the poison, perhaps we can find who holds the antidote," Blinky explained. "Aha!"

"What," Toby asked.

Then the expression from his face changed, "Oh, no, grumbly gruesome."

"Is that good news or bad news," Toby asked.

"It was created by the ancient guild of changeling spies, as old as they are mysterious," Blinky continues. "If you're fortunate enough to find a member, you'll unfortunately find death."

Toby gasped in shock upon hearing that.

"Where they walk, footsteps disappear," Blinky said, revealing him a page of an ancient emblem symboliIng the changelings. "They are the Janus Order."

Tobias was amazed yet pretty much in shock, then another scorch beetle was on him he screamed before he stomped and killed it.

"If the cure for Arrrgh lies with the Janus Oder, it may as well with your. . .Easter Bunny," Blinky sighed.

"Hey," Toby said putting a hand on his shoulder. "What was all that talk about finding hope when things are hopeless? We'll find a way."

"Find a way to what, exactly?"

They turned around to find Vendel entering the library.

"We were just tidying up," Blinky tried to cover their research. "This place is a disaster, per usual."

"Need I remind yo, after yesterday's incident, the Tribunal has you four on my strict probation," Vendel said. "Out with it!"

"Just. . .looking for a miracle to save my wingman," Toby submit.

"So," Vendel said noticing the amulet upon Arrrgh. "You aren't meddling with the Tribunal's edict to bury Killahead Bridge where no troll our mortal can ever find?"

"They're moving the bridge?" Blinky gasped.

"No, but we need- -" Before Toby could finish Claire walked in.

". . .to move on without Jim. Without Tally. Don't worry, Vendel." she said. "We've accepted the Tribunal's decision."

She walked over besides Blinky with her head down signaling Blinky and Toby to make it look convincing.

"Wait, we have?" Toby said. Blinky elbowed him like Claire did and then lied. "We have, we have."

"I wish it were different, but, to go against the Elder Word, is to court treason, war," Vendel said.

"Jim put more than himself in danger by going into the Darklands," Claire said. "We all have to live with the consequences."

"Very well," Vendel said before leaving. "Tidy away."

Now that he was out of the library Team Trollhunters came back to their plan and nonetheless their new situation.

"Great Gizmodius, they're taking the bridge!" Blinky dramatically said. "How will we rescue Master Jim now?"

"Don't worry, I saw this coming," Claire said, explaining her plan. "I had NotEnrique stow away in one of the crates when the pieces were shipped. That way, I'll have an emotional anchor."

"An emotional anchor for us to shadow jump in, to get the pieces back!" Toby jumped infront of them excitedly. "Oh, my gosh! We're gonna steal the bridge! Magic bridge heist!"

"Come on, T.P.," Claire said walking out towards the exit. "We gotta get to class."

"T.P.?" Toby looked at her weird.

"Toby Pie." Claire clarified.

"I don't like it. Mm-mm." Toby unamused.

"Don't fight it," Claire chuckled.

Blinky turned back towards his books to prepare himself for another round of research.

"And now, to find the Easter Bunny," he said.

At Arcadia Oaks High School, Uhl made an announcement through the speaker regarding of Jim absence.

"Attention, students and faculty." he said as the speaker echoed through the halls and outside the building. "The 'Save Jim' bake sale was a massive success. Together, we will find a cure for this rare and sudden disease. That is all. Thank you."

Outside in the school yard, Eli had a coffee mug filled with coins making a donation to help Jim for not only he thought of him as a friend, but because he looks up to him as a role model.

"Donate to stop the disease!" He said. "We gotta cure Jim, guys." Then Eli's mug was knocked out from his hand and the coins scattered on the ground by the one and only nuisance, Steve Palachuck.

"Donate, my butt!" he said and takes notice of Toby at his locker. He pushes Eli out of the way making his way towards him kicking him from behind.

"Save Jim?" he mocked grabbing the straps of his backpack to face him. "What a load of crock! Admit it, Dumbzalski, he's not sick. He's just faking this because he knew Marshall cheated, and just like him he's just trying to steal my 'Thunder'!"

"Let go of me!" Toby struggled.

"And what are you gonna do about it, Dumbzalski?" he mocked.

Toby grit his teeth furiously with the rage stirring up inside him feeling the urge of wanting to hit him. . .but then felt. . .nothing.

Steve laughed thinking how pathetic he is, "That's what I thought, you wuss."

"Wuss?" Marshall stepped in. "The only real 'Wuss' here in this school is you, and you scream like a little girl."

Marshall had a grin on his face standing tall with a fist on his right hip. "Every time I catch you and straighten you out from picking on the weak and defenseless. So, do yourself a favor and let it go. Besides I didn't care about winning the Spring Fling and earning that ridiculous crown and sceptor."

"What?" He let go of Toby and went up to face him. "I do not scream like a little girl."

"Yes, you do," one of the girls from the crowd said. "We hear you every single time Marshall beats you up."

Steve's ear twitch when he heard that, "Shut up! Who said that?"

"Listen, I 'interneted; some things," Steve said. "And there's never been a single caes of Jim lake Disease, like, ever! Explain that, Newbie!"

"Oh. . .so a thick headed jog-strap such as yourself can read," Marshall teased. "I would, but I don't speak Neandtheral." He hooked a leg behind his foot and pushed him making him trip falling onto his butt. Steve got back on his feet and threatened, "You two plebes can only cover for Jim so long. I'm onto you." Before he walked away making ticking sounds.

Marshall went over and help Toby back up, "You okay, Tobes?"

Toby cringed and hissed, "I hate that guy. I wish I could punch him in his perfectely-chiseled face."

Marshall put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Save your strength for the real fight. Besides the guy's not that tough and not worth our time anyway. Did you bring Jim's homework?"

"Yeah. It's right here," he said pulling it out from his backpack, but instead got a scorch beetle jumping at him. He screamed and stomping the bug to death.

"Guess I missed a scorch beetle," he sighed, picking up rolled up half burnt homework.

"Okay, here's Jim's assignment. Might want to double-check the work there."

Marshall then heard a sound from his phone and recieved a call from Claire.

"It's Claire she probably got a response from NotEnrique!" he said answering the phone. "What's up?"

"NotEnrique said that he doesn't know where he is. I got a secluded spot on where we can meet up and shadow jump. But we need to do it right away!" Claire said.

"Right! See you there!" Marshall said, as they started running. "Come on, Tobes!"

"What about school?" Toby asked.

"What about our friends?" Marshall said.

But what the two boys didn't know is that Steve was hiding behind the lockers listening to every word in their conversation.

"Run away, my little plebes, and lead me to Jim Fake, Jr."

Whatever this was holding Talia's powers back she knew she needed to find someway to escape and get Jim out of her. Little did they know she was able to reach her fire element making a small burn behind the strap of her muzzle. Her strength may be weakening, but she still had some tricks up her sleeve. As they opened the large gate, they entered the chamber where Gunmar sits upon the throne made from the remains of his victims bones.

Dictatious kneels before his king before he announced, "Dark-underlord, may I present to you the Silver Lion."

The Gumm-Gumm's unlocked the cage, grab a hold of her, and threw her out on the ground. The burning strap behind Talia's head holding the muzzle loosened. Before the guards tried to pick her up Talia was free from the muzzle and let out a mighty roar at the Gumm-Gumm's. One of them came at her charging with a spear, she timed it just right, jumped back breaking her chains, bounced off of his helmet-face, summoned her dagger, threw it right at armored troll, and turning him into stone. Talia tried to make for the exit, but they were shut right away before she could even escape.

"You may have escaped from me once , Cub, but not this time," Gunmar said, absorbing the remains of the husk of this world's heartstone.

Talia stood her ground preparing to face whatever he may bring.

"Two weeks has passed since the last time the Darklands shook. . .since Amos had perished," he continued as he walked his way towards her. "I'm impressed, although I never imagined that he would be defeated by one of his own. Especially for some youngling."

Talia made her move to strike him down, but he back handed her dropping the dagger and knocking her against the wall. She got up tried summoning her power once more, her aura flickered, but did not respond. _What did these guys do to me?!, _she thought. For a moment Gunmar was a few feet away, but now he was looming over the poor girl. He grabbed her be the throat and slammed her against the cold, hard, obsidian, rock-wall.

"What's the matter?" he said. "Where is that power you used against Amos, girl?!"

Then he noticed something was off judging by her skin looking a little pale and for not even giving her all. "Wait" He pulled her in taking a good wiff of something reeking off her scent something dead. Then he slammed her to the ground, stomping his foot on her back, pulling her short hair up, and saw the infected wound showing vessels on her neck. Realizing that another source of his power that he had long hope for had been poisoned.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he snapped. Gunmar turned towards Dictatious angered an unsatisfied upon of what he was seeing. "Dictatious!"

Dictatious gulped nervously, "Well my lord. . .you see. We all know that she's trouble and hard to catch. So I thought it was best that- -"

"YOU POISONED THE ONLY THING TO KEEP ME ALIVE IN THIS WRETCHED PRISON WITH GRAVESAND!" he yelled.

_Gravesand? What's Gravesand?, _Talia thought.

"It was the only way to slow her down," Dictatious said trying to come up with an excuse.

Gunmar kicked her aside and ordered one of his soldiers, "Take her away! And put her in with the Trollhunter. I would like to talk to my advisor alone."

The Gumm-Gumm's grabbed and drag the injured girl out of the throne room.

"You fool!" Gunmar said, stomping his big feet towards him in raged. "What else did I use besides Amos to elminate her entire clan?! The bones that were made from our own may be the only thing empowering us, but it kills them!"

"Lord Gunmar, please, I know that it seems bad, but I promise I will conjure up an antidote, but only to give her a slow recovery," Dictatious said. "Then you can make her your new Heartstone."

"See to it!" he said. "And she better not die."


	4. Chapter 4

Secrets

Chapter 4

Skullcrusher

part 2

After from have that life threatening lecture from the Dark Underlord Dictactious anxiously looked skimmed through each scroll he had found when they raided Skarlagk's fortress hoping to find a cure for their captured lion.

"Come on, come on," Dictatious said to himself desperately seeking the answer. "Agh!" I tore a couple of them up frustrated. "Useless worthless pitiful excuses of knowledge. None of them describe anything of encountering Gravesand! How am I suppose to provide the medicine I need to relieve the poison if I do not know of what I require the needs to do it!"

He placed three of his hands on his hip and pinched his stone eyebrows with his fourth one trying to think. Gravesand was known to enheighten troll's killer feral instincts by making them stronger. There is even a saying that it also causes some sort change in side effects and some of the changes are permanent. The thought of that made him fear that if it kill and disrupt her powers what would happen if there's a possibility she make her lose her powers too. Dictatious shook his head reminding himself to remain calm and try to stay focus. A green light from underneath the buried scrolls shined right into one of his six eyes grabbing his attention. He went over pushed them aside and saw another scroll with a jade green roll end and a leaf looking symbol on it in an old wood round box with the lid half broken. Dictatious grew curious of this one and opened the box containing the scroll and unrolled it. Dictatious read carefully:

_Despite of our lion spirits' and our connection with them providing great power to aid mankind against any dangerous creatures and magical threats. There still limits and weaknesses. While we are capable of self healing there is one that it cannot recover; Gravesand. When my brother, Demetri, and his team discovered a changeling camp. They were inhaling a dust grinded up from the bones of Gumm-Gumm's increasing their aggressive feral instincts and it rivaled with our own. Demetri's team were able to finish off these human impersonating trolls. But when Demetri had been exposed to the sand it disrupted his connection from his lion spirit, and his powers were weakened. He spent days trying to reconnect to his lion and regain his powers, but nothing came back to what it once was. Demetri was depressed from all of this_

_A couple of weeks later, Demetri had fallen gravely ill to a fever. Which was unexpected, because not Silver Lion had ever gotten sick before. I brought Demetri back home to nurture him and find out on what was wrong with him. I checked his symptoms, and use whatever connection I have with him along with my lion, Bliant. Through all my years of studying medicine and biology I put my mind to good use. _

_When I figured out that the cause of this illness was Gravesand. I tested on whatever medicine and magic I can find to expel it. _

"This must be it!" Dictatious squeeled excitedly as he continues reading.

_The last one I formulated, I grinded up a Citrine stone, then I use the petals of a white rose, boiling them in the clear water, and last but not least which I did not expect. . .the blood from- -. _

" Blood of a pure hearted troll?" Dictatious said. Dictatious was now at a deadend how was he suppose to obtain these ingredients when none of them are in a dead place like this? More importantly whom can he find a troll with a pure of heart?

Meanwhile, at the prison chambers were Talia and Jim are being held. Talia persistantly try regaining her powers in hopes of a means to escape but they still haven't been working right. While Jim has been using his glaives to dig his way through the obsidian rocks but they were hard. Talia looked at him watching listening to every scrape he uses that glaive leaving nothing but minimal scratches. Talia placed her hand on the back of her neck of the wound where the dart had pierced her. She winced feeling the stingy painful sore. Jim looked back when she made a hissing sound and saw her face all cringed up.

"You okay?" Jim worried.

Talia relaxed her face and pulled her hand back trying to look natural. "Uh. . .Yeah! Yeah! I'm fine."

But Jim didn't believe it. He knew that she was hiding something which made him concern. He walked over on his knees and looked at her, "Let me see."

Talia sighed defeatedly there was no point hiding the truth. She turned around pulled her hair aside showing him a swelling bump with dark vessels breaking upon her skin. Jim examined the infection closely and he could tell right away that it was not good. "What did they do to you? Is what's been slowing down your powers?"

"When I was stalling the Gumm-Gumm's while you trying find the bridge," Talia explained. "I let myself wide open and turns out whatever it that was in that dart is the reason why we're both in this prison cell."

"Don't beat yourself up about it," Jim said. "I was suppose to get us both home and I've failed. I'm sorry."

Jim leaned back against the wall holding his knees to his chest now feeling bad for all of this. He let those he love in danger one of them paid the price and now he fears he'll lose another. Talia turned back around to face him. She did not like to see him looking like this now that this was all happening. Talia had always been there to support and protect him like any friend would do, and he's been there for her. But how was she suppose to lift his spirits now. But one thing's for certain they can't lose hope.

She sit next beside him and said, "Well. . . it wasn't total failure."

"What do you mean 'not a total failure'?" Jim said.

"Well I mean we both saved Enrique and we've survived worse. I've learned so much here. . .and from you that the only way we're gonna win is by working together. I had to ally myself with Skarlagk and the resistance, and for a while. . .arguably. . .I somehow grew to trust her. Even though she made some wrong choices but she learned to realize that and was willing to make up, and do what's right. You and everyone even Strickler fought off an ancient, crazy assassin that has killed many Trollhunters in the past, and you've come out ontop. Now that it's just the two of us. That's all we'll need to put our heads together if we're going to get out of this dump."

Jim looked at her and smiled knowing that she was right. The only thing that mattered now is that their together and that's all the hope they need to get back home.

"You should'nt have come." A voice echoed in the dark.

The two jumped in surprisedthey then saw a hole probably where the source of the voice was coming from.

"You will die here."

The Gumm-Gumm's return along with Dictatious opening the cell grabbing Jim.

"Let him go!" Talia shouted, trying to help her friend, but the Gumm-Gumm's kicked her back and locked the cell before she could get out.

The Gumm-Gumm's put a bag over Jim's head.

"Oh, hey, come one! What's with the bag?" Jim grunted, as two Gumm-Gumm's took him away.

"It is time for you to meet the Vicous, the Black, the Skullcrusher. . .Gunmar!" Dictatious chuckled telling the struggling Trollhunter. He looked down and a red rectangular piece of plastic on the ground and picked it up. Talia saw this too and knew exactly what it was. Toby's favourite Nougat Numie candy bar.

It was close to dark from where they were going, they walked through the woods with flashlights in hand. Toby kept on putting his head through the Fetch for Jim and Talia's whereabout's.

"Any sign of Jim," Claire asked.

Toby pulled the emerald glowing ring off his head, "Nothing but barren Darklands. And I'm running out of Nougat Noumies." he said tossing another candy bar through the Fetch.

"You think this is secluded enough," Marshall asked, judging by the forests space and coverage of the trees.

"For a magic bridge? This far out, could hide a few dead bodies," Toby said, bumping into Claire making them jump.

"All right, let's do this quick," Claire said taking out her staff.

"Making portals is exhausting, and I don't know how many I've got in me."

She tore a space in the rift creating a black hole in the air.

"Wow," Toby said. "You're turning pro with that magic shadow stick."

"Well, it's powered by emotions," Claire specified. "Getting the guy I like out of the Darklands? Plenty of emotion."

Toby tried to follow her but Marshall stopped him," Wow, there little buddy where do you think you're going?"

"What's it look like helping a heist," Toby said.

"Claire needs us here as a homing beacon so she can transport the pieces while we gather them," Marshall said. "Also we need to keep a sharp eye out in case anyone finds out what we're doing."

"Marshall's right Toby," Claire said before running into the portal. "Just stick tight and get ready to catch."

Claire bumps into something hard and heavy, she turns her flashlight back on finding herself in a room full of wooden crates probably containing the bridge pieces inside. Then there was a sudden movement coming out from one of them. opening the lid and to find. . .NotEnrique hiding in the crate.

"Took you long enough!" NotEnrique said, being blinded by her flashlight.

"What are you doing in there?" Claire asked.

"I- -Uh, Suzy's a little scared of the dark," NotEnrique said, making up a lie. "And with all the freaky noises, this place is giving her the heebie-jeebies."

Claire chuckled knowing what he was truly hiding and said, "Alright, come on."

She climbed up on one of the big boxes and began pushing one of them in her open portal.

"Where are we," she asked.

"All's I could make out was someone saying 'starboard' or 'captain.' " NotEnrique said assisting her. "We could be on a spaceship, for all I know."

The first crate came through the portal where Toby and Marshall are waiting. They caught it lifting the weight of the giant crate and moved it aside. "That's one down and a few more to go." Marshall said.

"Aah, let's just hope it's not too many," Toby sighed.

On the otherside of the portal, Claire listened in on through the walls to hear a couple of voices.

"Yeah, yeah, the paperwork says dump it here."

"Dump it?" she said.

She gasps realizing knowing exactly where they are.

"We're on a cargo ship!"

The room shook making lose balance and fall onto the ground.

"They're dumping us into the ocean!" Claire said.

"The ocean? But I- -" NotEnrique stopped himself before another rumble shook the room. "But Suzy can't swim!"

The cargo continued to move shaking the room.

"Hold on!" Claire said.

Then they were both end up rising in the air before they crash with the cargo sinking into the water.

The portal Claire had left to prepare for the boys to catch the bridge pieces, shrunk and then suddenly had disappeared.

"Oh, no," Toby gasped.

"This cannot be good," Marshall worried.

Inside the sinking cargo box, Claire and NotEnrique came in for a rough landing when they hit the water.

"You never said nothin' about no water," NotEnrique said. "I knew this idea was lousy!"

"Just stick with the plan and let's get the pieces out of here before it's too late," Claire said as she opened another portal, continued picking up and throwing more pieces. But time was running short as the water began leaking through the metal box.

"The metal can't hold for long! The water's going to pour in at any minute! Hurry," Claire insisted.

As time slipped by, Claire opened each portal with every ounce of her strength as they picked up every heavy box and throwing into the portal. But Claire was getting exhausted with all the indurance, but she tried to stand tall because if they don't succeed they'll never see their friends again.

Meanwhile the pompous, jealous, track-jock, Steve Palachuck rode down on the highway tracking down Claire, Toby, and Marshall hopeing they would lead him to Jim. Then he stopped noticing and recognizing their bikes. He chuckled malicously pounded his fist into his hand thinking of punching Marshall and Jim in the face proving he was right all along, and can not wait to show everyone at school. He picked and sniffed the dirt up his nostrils getting a good wiff of their scent like a dog. "They're close."

In the Darklands Jim struggle to break free from the Gumm-Gumm's dragging him towards his doom with a bag over his head. He feared on of what they were doing to Tally and on where they were taking him. Just as they arrived at the throne room of Gunmar the Black they stopped.

"Wait here while I go consult the Underlord," Dictatious said.

Jim thought of this as the best opportunity for an escape. So he quickly summoned the Sword of Eclipse breaking the chains bounding his wrists, ran and slipe removing the bag from his head, dodging one of the two Gumm-Gumm's spears, moved around him kicking him from behind, sought the other incoming Gumm-Gumm deflecting his attack, and jumped hight in the air finsishing him off. Just as Jim was about to kill the last one a powerful voice struck the room.

"ENOUGH!" Gunmar roared slamming his fist on the throne seizing Jim. He backed up as he felt a chill ran up his spine remembering that vocie from when Skarlagk helped him and Talia escape from when her fortress was attacked. Dictatious looked at the boy with a smug look on his face

"How disappoting," Gunmar displeased as he absorbs the remains of the Heartstone's energy helping him rise up.

"Overcome by a child!"

The Gumm-Gumm got on his knees and begged him for forgiveness. Jim watched as the Dark Underlord steps out from the shadows revealing his overgrown size, neon-blue markings glowing upon his body, long huge horns, large teeth, his face resembling Bular's accept he was missing an eye.

"Gunmar," Jim said under his breath.

Energy slowly flows into his hand forming a great big sword and pointed it at one of his comrads.

"You will not disappoint me again," he said.

The spell from the cursed blade began corrupting devouring the soul of the pleading Gumm-Gumm, Jim watched horrified upon of what he was witnessing, as Gunmar pulled his blade away the frightened troll then felt nothing. He walked passing by Jim across the room towards the gate in the floor, and stepped right into whatever was in there making that terrifying screech.

Gunmar crawled over getting a good wiff smell of fresh meat before him, Jim jumped startled by Gunmar approaching him, "Oh, it's been so long since I smelled living flesh." Gunmar took a good look and judging by Jim's size he was not impressed.

"So, the stories are true," he said. "The old fool chose a human child to be his Trollhunter!"

Jim put both hands on his sword and held on tight preparing his attack.

"Careful, My lord," Dictatious said. "He has the Eclipse Sword."

Gunmar looked back at his advisor with an evil grin, "But can he wield it?"

Jim tried to make his first move, but Gunmar reacted quickly and knocked it out of his hand, "To wound me one must be able to touch me child!" he said crawling towards him. Jim summoned his shield and threw his glaives right at him. But then Gunmar suckered punched him sending him flying right to the wall. As Jim try to recover from the blow, Gunmar came before him.

"Tell me Trollhunter," he said, before he picked him up and slammed against the wall.

"What should a father do to the one who murdered his only son?" he asked.

The other part of the amulet glowed reacting on time before Gunmar could lay a hit on him, Jim's armor covered his head with a horned helmet with a mask to protect him.

"Whoa! Cool!" Jim said amazed.

Gunmar then continued on punching hopeing on to finally hit his face, but the helmet was proving to be a nuisance. While Gunmar was busy pounding Jim's protected face Dictatious examined the candy bar he had found earlier and saw something that caught his eye. The helmet that protected Jim's face disappeared now leaving him wide open for Gunmar to take his kill.

"K.I.C.?" Dictatious said curiously until he realized what it was.

"Stop!" Dictatious halting Gunmar. "The boy must live!"

Gunmar ceased an inch at Jim's face then threw and pinned him to the ground with his foot.

"Why?!" he yelled.

"I must speak to you alone, sire," Dictatious said, running up to him. "Things have come to light."

Gunmar kicked Jim across the room where the guards picked him up.

"Take him away!" Gunmar ordered, before he walked back towards his throne. "Let him hunger as I have."

"I stopped Bular, and I will stop you!" Jim yelled as the Gumm-Gumm's dragged him away.

As Jim was taken away, Gunmar returned sitting back upon his throne made of bones. Dictatious cleared his throat and walked up to him.

"You showed. . .restraint, Dark Underlord."

"Why would you take his death from me, Dictatious?" Gunmar said in disapproval.

"The bridge is gone." he sighed. "I can't let this dieing world take me with it."

Dictatious came up to him and delivered him the piece of candy he had discovered earlier.

"My Lord, I offer a morsel of hope."

Gunmar took the candy and examined it, "What is 'Nougat Nummy'?"

"They're sending him coded messages!" Dictatious said.

"His friends seek him," he gasped rising from his seat. "The bridge could still be opened."

"But only if he remains alive." Dictatious stated.

"They thought Killahead could stop me," Gunmar said as his remaining eye flared up. "This cage has only hardened me! When I bring forth the Eternal Night, trolls will take back the surface lands and claim what is rightfully ours!"

As the Cargo sinks deeper into the bottom of the abyss Claire and NotEnrique continue to throw everysingle piece of Killahead through the portal. Then suddenly water burst in through the wall like a hose filling up the room and the portal disappeared.

"Oh, no! The portal!" NotEnrique said.

Claire grabbed her staff to open another. . .but she used up quite a bit of energy from making portals and throwing the bridge pieces at the same time.

"I can't," Claire exhausted. "It won't work. I got nothing left."

NotEnrique tried to come up with something and an idea came to mind.

"Right. I knew you'd get us killed!"

"What?" Claire agitated.

"You wanna know the truth?" NotEnrique said. "Fine. About to die, anyway. I decided to stick around 'cause you're a pushover. I can do whatever I want, and you're to weak to stop me!"

"Excuse me? How dare you!" Clair said without even realizing her emotions are powering the staff.

"I use your toothbrush to clean me ears," NotEnrique continued. "I steal cash from your purse. And you know your lucky Papa Skulls jacket? I like to call that my snot rag! Hilarious!"

"Ugh! Why, you. . .you. . ." Then she notices her staff by the fuel of her emotions and the color change. "You baby genius!"

"Yeah, I know," NotEnrique said. "Now, come on! We've just got a few more!"

Claire opened up another portal and before they continued delivering the cargo.

"Wait a minute." she said. "You didn't really do that stuff, right?"

"Uh, don't use your toothbrush," NotEnrique said.

Then more water was punched in through the walls making it fill up the room. Claire and NotEnrique climbed ontop of a large crate from the incoming flood.

"We're never gonna get 'em all!" NotEnrique said. "Time to bail out of this death trap!"

"No!" Claire said. "We lose the bridge, we lose Jim and Tally. We need this last crate."

Back in the Forest Toby struggled getting the heavy piece of stone off his chest. Marshall went over and lifted off of him.

"Hey! Have you heard of the phrase 'heads up'?" Toby complained.

Marshall looked at the same spot where Claire has been opening the portals to deliver the packages. '_We've been at this four hours and she's been going at this repeatedly, and some of her portals seem to be growing weaker. I just hope she and NotEnrique make it back.' _Marshall concerningly thought.

Unbeknownst to them Steve was lurking in the shadows spying on the boys moving those crates together in a pile. He didn't know why or what they were doing but one thing's for certain all he cared about was he knew they were onto something.

"Ha," Steve jumped out. "Well, if it isn't Butt-braces and Glory-Hog!"

"Steve! What are you doing here?" Toby panicked.

"What are you doing here?" Steve asked trying to get a closer look. "And what's with all the boxes?"

Marshall pushed him back and away from Toby, "Look Steve, if this is still about the Spring Fling or you getting back at Jim. Let it go. And what we're doing here none of your business."

"Why? What are you hiding, Cadden?" Steve asked.

"Like I said it has nothing to do with you," Marshall argued.

The water in the cargo was filling up the whole room there was not much time left.

"Come on, just power up that staff and make a portal under the crate, or we're doomed!" NotEnrique urgently said. "Do it! Do it! Do it now!"

Toby continued to watch the two boys going right at it each other argueing it was like dogs barking at one another.

"Oh, grow up Steve!" Marshall said. "I know you were at this since you were five. Everyone at school has told me. How's picking on the weak and dominating everyone makes you great?"

"I used to be the big shot before Jim knocked my tooth out and has made everyone looked down upon me!" Steve said and then started poking his chest. "And then there's you! Ever since Talia went with her aunt on her so called business trip you moved in hanging around Jim Fake and Dumbzalski you're always in the way!"

Toby and Marshall then noticed a tear slowly beginning to open behind them. Marshall turned back and continued to stall him.

"In the way?! You tried to frame me planting the stolen trophy in my locker, attacked Jim at Truck-a-thon, and keep using Eli as your own personal punch bag just to make yourself look good. No. Jim's and I are not the one's in your way! You are!"

The water rising was taking every ounce of space Claire and NotEnrique's time were running short. The girl tried to fill her staff with every emotional thought, but both mind and body were deplete.

"Come on, kid. Last piece!" NotEnrique Implored.

"Oh, I can't! I'm exhausted!" Claire said.

"Yes, you can! You have to!" NotEnrique said. "You have to!"

"It's not charging!" Claire said desperately commanding her Shadow Staff to work.

Claire tries to find any last ounce sorce of strength within herself to open another portal and getting the last piece of the bridge home.

"Ugh! I can't get it to work," Claire struggled.

NotEnrique jumped onto of her head and looked at her directly in the eye.

"Look at me, big eyes. Dig deep. Maybe anger isn't your thing." he said. "Maybe you gotta find somethin' stronger inside."

Steve was taken back by Marshall's words when he said that. But his arrogance and pride were unfazed.

"You- -you- -well you're always beating me up!" he tried to make an excuse.

"Only because you deserved it!" Marshall snapped. "You're always playing the badguy abusing everybody. That's why they down upon you!"

Steve then have had enough of this and then came at him with a punch. Marshall quickly dodged it on time, Steve came back and tried to strike him again.

The water was rising so fast their bodies were now floating to the ceiling with only a small space of air and limit of time.

"I can do this," Claire said.

"Heck yeah, you can!"

"I can do this. I can do this. I can do this," Claire repeatedly said to herself.

"So, do it already!" NotEnrique insisted.

They both took a deep breath and dived down into the cold water. Claire concentrates of her last attempt of opening a portal. But it was not enough for their escape. NotEnrique's small lungs were giving up from all of the water's pressure. Claire saw her little changeling friend lose his breath and tries opening another portal repeatedly.

Then suddenly a giant tear opened up the sky powering down water. The boys saw this and the expression of Steves face left him speechless and completely dumb struck. "You know what, Steve." Marshall said. "There's an old saying that 'curiousity killed the cat. Sooo- -" Marshall stepped out of the way before one of the crates put the drop on Steve knocking him out cold.

Claire was now lying on the soaked muddy grass ground coughing up the water gasping for air.

"NotEnrique?" Claire looked to find a response from her fake-baby brother. But NotEnrique was lying on the ground with no sudden movement.

"Ah! Toby, he's not breathing!" Claire said.

Toby gasped and ran up to him, "Oh, no! Oh, no! NotEnrique!" Marshall came up and knelt down next to Claire, took off his jacket and put it over her shoulder's as comfort and to keep war.

"What happened?!" Marshall asked.

"We were on a Cargo ship," she exhaustedly said. "We were dumped into the ocean- -water was breaking into the box- -I did everything I could but- -" They looked back at poor NotEnrique and watched Toby performed c.p.r. on him from what he had learned and experienced from the Ms. Janeth at the school dance. He stopped breathing oxygen to his lungs and pressed both his hands against his chest.

"He's still not breathing," Toby said. "Come on! Come on, you little imp! The party ain't over yet!"

"Come on, NotEnrique," Claire cried.

Then suddenly the little changeling spat water from his mouth.

"Oh, it woked!" Toby laid back and sighed in relief. "Ah, thank you, Ms. Janeth!"

Claire affectionately imbraced NotEnrique in her arms glad to see he isn't dead.

"I told you, I can't swim," NotEnrique said and gave Tobes a fist bump.

"Claire! You got all the pieces!" Toby said.

They all looked at what they've accomplished every single piece of Killahead Bridge and now all was left was to find a way to save Arrrgh before they could assemble the bridge and save their friends.

NotEnrique turned to Claire and said, "Thankyou. You did good back there, kid. What emotion did you use to get us out of that tin can?"

"Fear," she answered. "I was afraid. . . I lost you."

"I'm the king of the ocean."

They all turned towards the unconcious Steve talking in his sleep.

"What are we going to do about him?" Claire asked.

The police sound his siren finding a young highschool student sleeping on the bench in the middle of the park. He got out of his car and pointed a flashlight at him.

"Hey." Officer said. "Hey, come on, kid, wake up."

Steve startling woke up finding himself in the park with the police standing right before him.

"What? Where? No, I. . . I was in the woods. I was with Marshall and Toby. And the sky opened up! And there was a great flood! And I was king of the ocean!"

The officer didn't believe him thinking that he's one of those juvenile delinquet kids who do underage drinking. Steve's expression was now full in complete dumbstruck watching Marshall ride off on his bike.

"Someone's had one too many juice boxes," Officer said as he picked up Steve.

"What?" Steve said.

"I'm taking you in," he said pulling the back of his shirt. "We're calling your parents."

"No! I'm telling the truth! I can take you there!" Steve said, before he took off running and screaming with the police officer trying catch him like cat and mouse. The cop then stopped and waited at the exact right moment when Steve came running back without paying attention and caught him. Then the cop arrested and took Steve away.


	5. Chapter 5

Secrets

Chapter 5

Grand Theft Otto

Part 1

Jim had been clawing his glaive into the obsidian ground floor of his prison cell hoping of digging his way out to escape. But his glaive could do so little it had been for almost felt like an entire day of scraping his digging hasn't even reached an inch.

Talia had tried connecting to her lion spirit in hopes as a means to not only speak with her, but to Marshall, or maybe infact the Trollhunters of the past. But the poison was blocking her connection and her powers were still not working. She even tried to look to find another way to get out, but everything was completely sealed of and for some reason. . .she had been feeling a little weak.

Then the guards came in bringing back their mysterious prison mate who lives right next to their other cell. Jim stopped what he was doing immediately and made himself look natural as if he hadn't been doing anything at all. Just before they put whom ever this neighbor of their's away in her cell. The sound of her painful yell echoed prison hall it was assumed they have been torturing her for some reason. The closed the cell and left their prisoners alone. The injured prisoner coughed choking on the pain probably spitting out blood. Jim walked up to the hole and peaked inside the hole, "Hey. Are you okay?"

Then a familiar cat glowing eye and raspy sounding voice surprised him and caught him off guard.

"Hello!"she said.

Jim recognized her right away. Nomura the female changeling he'd face back on the surface lands when he and his friends stopped her, Strickler, and Bular from releasing Gunmar at the museum.

Jim screamed and fell on his back, "Nomura!"

"Did I scare you, Trollhunter?" she asked.

"Nomura, I was wondering what happened to you after we part ways," Talia still leaning back against the wall not surprised.

Jim looked at her confused and said, " Whoa! Wait! What? Tally you two have been running into each other here?"

"Oh, yeah." she said. "Back when Skarlagk and I had our little disagreement, and bailed. I concidently bumped into her from one of my hunts. We made a temporary truths, she helped train me to know our enemy so I could steal one of my so called traitorous ancestor's cursed talisman that Gunmar was using to control him and the main source of his immortality."

"You were pretty reckless, kid," Nomura said. "You nearly died twice."

"What are you even doing here, Nomura?" Jim asked her.

"Gunmar had to punish someone for his son's death," she explained as she fixed her arm.

Jim then resumed digging through the obsidian floor with his glaive.

"Hoping to escape, are we?" she asked "What's the boy-hero's plan? Did through solid rock, cut down hundred guards, and then what? We're still in the Darklands. There is no escape."

"My friends will come for Tally and I," Jim assured her trying to ignore her voice of doubt.

"Aw," she teased. "I'm sure they miss you, but Killahead is gone, destroyed. Even if they were able to put the pieces back together, they don't have you to open it."

She was right about one thing: the bridge will not open unless he's there with his amulet. But he cannot let that get him down. He needed to get Talia out of here. Jim kept on digging through the solid rock with all of his might.

"And yet you still scrape," she scoffed. "Scrape, scrape, hero-boy."

"I will get out and I will get home," Jim said. "You'll see."

"I'll see you die, Trollhunter. Just like everything else in here," she menacingly laughed.

Dictatious appeared before the Darkunderlord with the scroll with the ingredients and instructions of the formula to cure Talia from the poison. Gunmar sat on his throne with an impatient look upon his face tapping his claws on the armbar.

"Well," he said. "What is it?"

Dictatious gulped and his body shook nervously. His desire for not wanting to lose his head from after hearing that lecture from him when he found out he had posioned the girl made him far more afraid than ever before.

He took a deep breath and said," Well. . .my Lord. After we've claimed all the knowledge from conquering Skarlagk's Fortress. I have found the antidote but-"

"BUT WHAT?!" Gunmar yelled.

"Well sire, we know there is nothing resourceful here to solve our problem," Dictatious explained as he unrolled the scroll. "The ingredients that we require are on the surace. We need a Citrine stone, white roses, and the blood of a troll with a pure heart."

Gunmar's remaining eye widen when he heard the last part. A troll with a pure heart? How was he suppose to find something like that? But then an idea came to mind. His last kill he made was Skarlagk the Scorn, who sacrificed herself to save the Silver Lion from ever finding her. He pulled up the stone canteen looking bottle containing her blood he'd picked up. Wondering if this might be the right to what he needs. But there was another problem. . .how was he supposed to obtain the last two ingredients?

Marshall was at home in his room studying and going through each and everyone of his textbooks to educate him to both human and troll law. He had been sitting his desk for hours and even cooked up frozen pizza to supply him nutrition.

A sudden knock on the door alarmed him, Marshall quickly put the giant troll books away hiding them underneath his bed before his fater; Mason, stepped in.

"Marshall," he said.

"Yeah, Dad?" he calmly said.

"I think it's time you and I have a talk," he said entering the room.

"What is it?" Marshall asked. He did not like the sound of that. Could he be onto him during his late nights and absences? Or is it about his time at school always getting into conflict with Steve.

His father sat on the bed of his mattress and began, "I understand things have been hard for you at school. But what I really do want to know is. . .why?"

"What do you mean?" Marshall said.

"Well for instance you're never around the house after school, you getting into fights, not finishing your homework on time, sleeping in most classes,and doing whatever it is you'r doing with your new friends you won't even tell me about. Infact. . .you've been avoiding me also. What's going on," he demanded to know.

"Dad, look I know you're upset- -" Marshall said.

"Upset!?" he said. "Far from it! I'm worried! It's like I don't even know you anymore! You being silent and not being around it's scary! Marshall just tell me what's going on with your life?!"

Marshall looked down on the floor and sighed. How was he suppose to respond to his father? If he'd told him he would think he's crazy and send him in the looney bin. Being under the tutelage of a witch, talking to a girl he'd developed a crush on, fight troll's and whatever supernatural threat that throws at them. How was he going to get out of this one?

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he said.

"I'm your father," he said. "Anything you're dealing with you can tell me."

Marshall looked at him he wanted to tell him so badly, but he knew he cannot let word get out of the existance of trolls. He knows far too well there would be panic and chaos, and could bring the trolls living at Heartstone Trollmarket in danger. So. . .he did not answer.

"Fine," Mason said, before he closed the door behind him. "As of now you're grounded til you get your grades up. Or you tell me the truth."

Mason shut the door leaving Marshall alone at his desk. He slammed his head on the desk piled with books now feeling just horrible about all of this. His father is the only family he has and he's shutting him out. How much longer was he going to take? He looked back at his hand remembering the thought of when he touched Tally's for the first time ever before the bridge broke down and tore them apart. Marshall clenched his hand into a fist,_ Tally. . .Jim. . .you I promise we're going to get you guys home._

The next day after Claire, Blinky, Toby and NotEnrique went out on a stakeout to find the changeling Blinky had impersonated Strickler using his account so he could lure the mysterious, Mr. Evil Man. The mission was a total fail and so was their chances of finding the Janus Order's secret lair and the antidote for Arrrgh. Marshall groggily walked through the halls with dark circles in his eyes tired from his late night studying. The spanish teacher Senoir Uhl was distracted reading his papers walking in the halls failing to notice one of his students was walking right into him. Marshall ran and bumped right into the strict teacher making him drop his papers onto the floor.

"Mr. Cadden," Uhl said with a disapproving tone before he noticed the exhausted look on his face.

Marshall slowly picked up each paper that has fallen on the floor for bumping into the spanish teacher. Uhl then noticed that the textbooks he'd been carrying inside his message bag and one of them were titled 'Law and Order.' Uhl kneeled down helped him pick up the rest of the pages and one the books that had fallen out of his bag. Uhl handed it over to him and spoke in a calmer tone, "I see you've been doing some late night studying."

"Yeah, got to keep my grades up," Marshall said handed Senor Uhl's work papers.

"You dream of becoming a lawyer," he asked.

Marshall looked at him tired and confused, "Wha. . .?"

"I noticed your books," Uhl said. "Is something wrong?"

It's not like Marshall could tell him that the girl who'd been absent from this school for going on a long business trip with her aunt across the united states is actually in a dark dimensional prison, and that he's studying the laws of both human and troll so he could defend his friends in the future or perhaps change them. Infact. . .is this strict crazy teacher being nice to him?

Marshall shook his head and took back his book, "No. . .it's just. . .there's too much corruption everywhere."

"Corruption? How do you- -"

Marshall then just walked off without giving him a full explanation. What could it be on this boy's mind that he don't know about?

He walked outside bearing the bright sunlight shinning in his exhausted eyes he hardly noticed everyone freaking out over Toby's new head-gear he got this morning from the dentist after from last night's slamming his face into a truck. He was out on a stakeout with Blinky, Claire, and NotEnrique were suppose to meet the changeling they setup to help them track down the Janus Order, but unfortunately they lost him and the antidote for Arrrgh.

"It's like a car accident," Mary dramatically said covering her eyes and walking away. "I can't look."

Marshall looked back at Mary passing by and rolled his eyes unamused.

Claire walked up to Toby to help try not let everyone judge him by his appearance.

"You can hardly notice it," she said.

Toby slammed his locker door and faced her with his wired-cage face.

"Claire, I look like somebody tried to build a cyborg, but then gave up," Toby complained.

Marshall came over to them with his dark circled eyes moaning with his head hung over.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Toby said. "Did you die or something?"

Marshall rubbed his eyes trying to stay awake.

"Ugh, I did an over night study of homework and Troll law. Then I recieved a lecture from my dad and got grounded," Marshall said.

"Bummer," Toby said.

"So does this mean that you'll be staying home for tonight,"Claire asked.

Marshall shook his head and slapped the cheeks on his face to wake himself up.

"No, our friends lives are at stake here," Marshall said. "I hate to disobey my dad but I have no choice."

As hours slipped by it reached to Marshall's study hall. His eyes were so weary he could keep his head up and focus on his homework assignments. He tried so hard to stay awake and keeping his eyes opened. But just when he could not hold on much longer. . .his face fell flat onto his textbooks.

Then next thing he knows he finds himself at the astral plain fields. The place where he'd first met Tally and her lion, but only this time the tall grass looked wilted, the ground was dry, the fireflies weren't around, and the trees looked like they were dieing.

"Why. . .why am I here?" he said. "What's happening to this place?"

Then a wailing cry was heard hidden somewhere in the tall grass. Marshall walked in and followed the hurtful cry watching each step carefully 'til he reaches to a familiar creature; Dawn. The lone lioness lye sick and weakly on the ground without a flinch noticing her guest before her.

"Dawn!" Marshall kneeled down picking her head up.

"Dawn! What's wrong?! Where's Tally?! What's happening to you?!"

Then suddenly a visions flashed straight through his mind of Gumm-Gumm's turning to dust, their kind using their remains as weapons, Silver Lion's infected and dying, and now Talia lying in her death bed. Once the vision was clear Marshall then understood. . .Dawn and Talia. . .have fallen to a grave illness and their light is fading.

"The Gumm-Gumm's poisoned you?!" Marshall gasped. _'If that's true then we need to find the Janus Order, get Arrrgh better fast, or they'll not make it back.'_

"Dawn," Marshall said. "You have to hold on just a little longer. I will get Tally out of the Darklands and get the both of you better soon I promise! Tell Tally too! We're coming!"

Marshall then woke up back to reality startled by the sound of the bell for the next class period. Marshall quickly gathered up his books and his homework, stuffed them in his bag, and dashed out the door. Marshall took out his cellphone and dialed his mentor, June.

June was at her troll home sitting at her table with her crystal ball looking for any signs of the future. Then she heard phone ringing and vibrating next to her. She saw the caller i.d. was her pupil, Marshall. What was so urgent for him to call in the middle of a school day? She picked up her phone and answered.

"Marshall?"

"Miss Sturges!" he panicked. "I just had went into Talia's dream world and looked like that sad scene from 'Neverending Story' and found Dawn lying on the ground sick- -"

"Whoa, whoa. Marshall calmed down what happened? What did you see?" she slowed him down.

"Talia's lion spirit sick," Marshall said.

June then listened very carefully to this serious sounding message.

"When I touched her. She showed me vision of the past with Gumm-Gumm's using their kinds remains, Lion's perishing one by one and- -" Marshall could not bare to tell her the end of the vision he saw. "I think Gunmar did something to her. . .something bad."

June pieced together what Marshall told her over the phone and knew exactly what he was talking about. "Gravesand."

"What?" he said.

"The remains of Gumm-Gumm's changelings use enheighted their troll like instincst making them stronger, faster, and more aggressive. But to lion's it makes them weak and vulnerable, disrupting the powers and blocking their connection with their spirits. But I don't don't see why Gunmar would do such a thing if needed her in the first place. Unless some idiot didn't think things through."

"Is there a cure?" Marshall asked.

"I'm not so sure," June said. "I've looked up on this before more than twice, but it never said anything of how to expel it."

"Then what's gonna happen to Tally?" Marshall worried.

June stayed hesitant for a moment not sure of how to respond. From what she had learned so far about all of this. Many of these Silver Lion's didn't turn out so lucky.

"Miss Sturges?"

June snapped back and answered, "Just focus on finding the Janus Order. Once we cure Arrrgh we'll rescue her and I'll see what I can do."


	6. Chapter 6

Secrets

Chapter 6

Grand Theft Otto

Part 2

Mason finished up his job from the Arcadia Oaks Radio Station and went to get his favourite cup of coffee from the only one place he knows.

"Here you are,Mr. Cadden, one cup of Caffe Latte," the waitress said placing the small white cup on his table.

"Thanks, Nancy," Mason said. He sat outside in the nice fresh air warming sun trying to relieve himself from all the stress of work and parenting. Grounding his only son was the toughest decision he had ever made, but he knew it was Marshall's own good. But somehow he can't help shake the feeling of what he's hiding from him. They've only been in this town for a month. Marshall's progress of making friends was a plus, but Mason doesn't believe their a good influence despite they've been staying out late at night, then there was him getting into fight's with a certain bully that has been a pain in the rear, struggling with his studies and grades. What is happening to his son? _'Marshall, why won't you tell me?', he thought._

"Cadden?"

He looked up and notice a woman before him wearing glasses, short red-hair, and wearing a green hospital uniform.

"You wouldn't happened to be, Marshall's father would you?" she asked.

"You know my kid," Mason asked.

"Well. . .yes. I'm Doctor Barbara Lake, Jim's mother," she greeted. "Your son has been a good friend to my son."

"Mason," he introduced and offered her a seat. "Care to join me?"

Barbara kindly took his offer, pulled out her chair and took her seat at his table.

"So Barbara, is your son a sophmore like my Marshall," Mason asked.

"Yes," she shook her head. "Ever since his childhood friend, Tally, left on her trip with her aunt. A friend of mine, June. Marshall had been spending some time with him, Toby, and even Claire. Which is kind of surprising because Jim's told me he's got quite the crush on her."

"Tally?" Mason asked but couldn't help of wonder where he has heard that name before.

"She's a friend of my son's," Barbara explains.

"And you said that she's traveling on a business trip with her aunt?" Mason asked. "Why?"

"I don't know," Barbara said. "June probably just didn't her to be living at the house all by herself."

Later evening ontop of Arcadia Oaks High School, Toby's metal headgear has been picking up radio waves and somehow has picked up one from the Janus Order. Marshall met Claire, Toby, and Blinky while they were listening into Toby's head-gear trying to pick up the Janus Order once more locat to their secret lair.

'I think fairy tales are way for us to understand the world, and. . ." Claire shook Toby's head to mess with the wires and find the Janus Order.

"Anything yet?" Claire asked Blinky with a blow horn to his ear.

Marshall watched with poor Toby enduring his struggle with Claire yanking and pulling, and was looking at them completely weird. He'd been dealing with vision-dreams, magic, trolls, gnomes, and talking cats, but he would have never thought Toby's headgear could be useful to find what they're looking for.

Then suddenly Blinky had heard something, "Ooh. Wait."

He listened carefully and said, "Thirty-five. Eleven. Janus Initiative."

Blinky looked at Toby surprised, "Great Gronka Morka! Tobias, I believe your headgear is picking up the secret transmissions of the Janus Order!"

"Awesome-sauce!" Toby said.

Claire listened in on Toby's headgear, "Where two faces meet."

"It could be a secret combination," Blinky believed.

"Or lead us to a passage in a book." Claire said.

"Maybe it's a code," Marshall said.

Then Toby realized what it is, "It's coordinates!"

"Or an unbreakable cipher." Blinky said.

"Or be a lottery ticket," Claire said.

"Or coordinates!" Toby repeated.

"What would changelings care about lottery tickets, Claire? These guys are liars and killers." Marshall said.

Then Toby just had enough of them ignoring him, broke out of their hold from his headgear, and said. "Oh, for Pete's sake, they're coordinates that lead to someplace here in Arcadia!"

Once they translated the message and loan down the location, it led them straight to a building with a big sign with an aiplane on it saying 'Omni Reach'.

"The coordinates lead to this precise location," Blinky said.

"Travel agency?" Claire said curious. "These places stile exist?" She took ahold of the big flat knob on the door and try to open, but it was completely lock.

"It's, locked." she sighed.

NotEnrique overconfidently chuckled snapping his fingers, "Locks are my specialty."

But instead of picking the lock he threw a brick throught the glass window letting Claire to open the door.

"Really NotEnrique?" Marshall whispered. "Somebody could've hear that."

"Keep quiet," Blinky said.

Then Toby's headgear was starting to pick up another radio frequency again with music playing he hummed and showed off his dance moves getting into the beat. Claire, Blinky, and Marshall shushed reminding him to be in complete silence.

"Scour the room," Blinky said telling them where to look with his four arms. "Look, here, here, and here. This place might hold a clue to the location of the Janus Order." NotEnrique climbed the shelves where the books are stacked. Toby tried putting his head throught the Fetch, but his headgear was in the way.

"Again with that thing?" Claire said annoyed.

"My head won't fit with this thing on," Toby said still trying to poke his head through.

"I'm not sticking my head in there," Claire said.

"Please," Toby begged with his babydoll eyes.

It had been hours of digging through the obsidian rock and it hasn't even reached and inch. So Jim just stopped almost as if he was starting to lose hope. Talia was lying on the ground resting but she was far from getting better. The vessels breaking on Talia's skin was spreading turning pale due by the poison's infection and her body temperature was slowly beginning to rise. Jim turned seeing his surrogate sister's condition and came over to her. His hand may be covered by a gauntlet, but he was able to feel the heat touching her head. _'Oh, no. She's getting worse.' _he thought looking at her neck where was nicked and the sound of her panting was starting to make him worry.

Then three Gumm-Gumm soldiers came walking into the dungeon supposedly to come check on the prisoners or worse.

Nomura grabbed Jim's attention, "Listen here, hero. They're coming for you." She tossed in a purple pear shaped fruit into his cell. "Take this. It mighte save your life."

Jim caught it and took a whiff of it's foul oder. "Oh! Oh, it reeks!"

"Be grateful I enjoy your company," Nomura said.

The Gumm-Gumm's opened Jim's cell and grabbed him before he could even attempt to escape. The third Gumm-Gumm that was with them noticed something was off with his cell-mate.

He pointed and spoke in his native language, "_The girl's appears to be growing weak. What should we do_?"

The second looked at what he was talking about and said, "_Take her to the infirmary. We'll discuss the situation with Lord Gunmar after we deal with the Trollhunter." _

When the third Gumm-Gumm was about to take her until. . .the girl swiped his eyes blinding him with her dagger. She maybe not be able to use her powers, but she still has her magical armor. Talia jumped on her feet and tried to help Jim break free from one of them restraining him, but the poison then kicked in again causing another migraine to her head making her drop to her knees. The other Gumm-Gumm grabbed her before she could even get back on her feet again. The Gumm-Gumm she blinded came out wailing out of their cell covering his eyes.

"_Forget taking her to the infirmary," _the third said. "_Take her to the horde's stronghold where the beasts are!"_

Just like that they took off with their prisoners leaving the empty cell opened. As they left it completely empty Claire's head popped out from the floor looking around seeing no sign of trace of Jim or Tally.

Claire pulled her head out of the portal and gave the ring back to Toby.

"It was a cave and it was dark. Happy?" she said.

Toby took out a Nougat Nummy from his back pocket giving it a good luck kiss and threw it in the Fetch.

"Last Nougat Nummy."

Then the sound of an old telephone ring from the desk startled them.

"Uh, someone gonna pick that up," NotEnrique asked.

Marshall walked over and picked up the phone, "Uh, Hello?"

"Welcome to Omni Reach Travels," the female-voice said. Claire came over and listened in on the phone. "Where would you like to go?" Claire and Marshall looked at each other for a moment.

"Where would you like to go?" the voice repeated.

Claire took the phone and answer, "Where two faces meet?" Then the phone hung up on them leaving them confused. Then the room shook and rumbled like an earthquake.

"Uh, I didn't do it!" NotEnriqu freaked.

Then the floor started sinking down, that's when they realized that they were standing on an elevator floor.

"Whate are we gonna do?" Toby freaked. "We gotta get outta here!"

"It's underground?" Marshall said looking at his surroundings.

"It's too late to turn back now!" Blinky said. "We must face what's before us with courage, and beyond all else, a warrior's dignity."

They all turned forward looking at a large wall canvas staring at the eye of their Dark Underlord. Toby jumped startled frightened by the picture. Then the floor stopped moving and the wall suddenly rised up opening, and a flash of light illuminated the room showing an evil looking eye with the voice over the speaker saying, "Welcome to the Janus Order." Then more lights started to come on across the hall.

Toby gasped still all startled NotEnrique jumped on his shoulders covered his mouth to hush him, "Quiet!"

"The Janus Order," Blinky said as he walked into the halls. "This must be one of their bases of operations. By Gorgus, we were seeking a trail of breadcrumbs and wandered straight into the baker's oven!"

"I got a bad feelin' about this," NotEnrique said.

"We will have to improvise," Blinky said. "The antidote must be in this building. We're in a den of spies, so try not walk lightly. Now fan out!"

Everybody walked quietly tip-toeing carefully being aware of their surroundings trying not to get caught.

"Find the antidote and try not to get killed," Blinky said.

As the gang split up Claire, Toby and Marshall turned right and saw a huge statue of the same troll from that canvas he was big, muscular, his horns were big as an ox, and he had a missing eye. Probably the ruthless tyrant, Gunmar the Black, himself. Which was kind of wierd for Marshall considering the Changelings used to be just ordinary troll before Gunmar took them and experimented on them yet they all worship him.

"Either, these guys praise him or the big guy's just got a huge ego," Marshall raised an eyebrow judging the size of the statue.

Claire hushed him and said," Someone's coming."

Then there were sounds of footsteps coming their way. Claire grabbed Marshall's hand and pulled him behind the giant Gunmar statue. Toby hid behind it as well and watched a masked woman with the same symbol of the same eye they saw earlier pass by not giving notice of their presence.

"All clear," Toby said.

Claire and Marshall made their move making it straight fo the door and entered another all with head statues of people. One them looked like their fomer history/principle Waltomier Strickler.

"All of these faces and no one suspects they're walking amongst us," Claire said.

"Kind of sick you know," Marshall said. "Them using their familiar's that are being held in the Darkland's and using their skin as disguises."

Claire looked at him weird as he forgot her baby brother was one of those familiars and NotEnrique's a changeling too. Marshall then took notice of what he'd just said and it sounded prejudice. "Not that- -they're ripping their- -I mean-that- -NotEnrique's- -"he just stopped himself and continued on. Toby then came in before the door shut. Then his headgear was picking up another frequency behind a black curtain embeded with a red-eye. He touched the soft fabric of the curtain, but when he did it fell revealing a room of changeling's in some sort of communication room. Screen's with camera's all over across Arcadia Oaks, a big map being displayed on another, and old dashboards.

"Uh, Claire," Toby said. The mask wearing changelings turned around noticing Toby. "A little help?" One of them pulled off her mask stomping straight towards him was a disapproving look on her face.

Claire stepped in with a spanish accent slapping him behind the back, "You're right, Don Carlos. The Janus Order deserves a bigger banter than this toilet paper. All hail Gunmar!"

"I don't recognize you two," the female changeling said. "What command post are you from?"

They both looked at each other for a moment trying to decide on what to say next. Then Claire came up with another lie, "Tapachula, Mexico."

"Si!" Toby said.

The changeling looked at her clipboard and walked up straight to Claire, "You must be the new transfer, Esmeralda!" she said excitedly.

"Si! I am she," Claire still in accent.

"Esmeralda! Oh! This is a huge honor!" she said shaking her hand. "You were the one who destroyed the dam and killed hundreds of fleshbags to protect our base!"

"Ugh. That was a crazy day." Claire said keeping in character. "Not gonna lie, they had it coming."

"Yeah," Toby said. "Adios muchachos."

"You're late for your orientation," the changeling said. "I'll take you there now."

The Gumm-Gumm's dragged Talia into another dungeon but only this one contained dangerous creatures that in habit this world. Stalklings inside birdcages above their heads, Helheetis contained in some sort of magical barrier to prevent the fire from getting out, and small young looking Nyarlagroth's. They tossed her into an empty cell and the neon orange spikes emerged sealing her in. _"Stay in here and behave you filthy animal.' _One of them said before leaving.

"You can't keep me, Jim, or any us of here!" Talia yelled out of her lungs. "I will get out! And I'll make you all pay for what you've done to Skarlagk!"

Talia sat down and leaned against the wall now alone with a bunch of caged monster growling, snarling, and screeching.

Gunmar was at his throne room as always but with his Gumm-Gumm minions giving them his villainous speech to the crowd.

"Our eternal night is coming!" he said. "Our freedom is at hand! We will march from this wretched place and reclaim the world from man!"

The crowd cheered praising their master's name along with raising their spears.

"For centuries, they have forgotton what it means to be afraid," he said feeling his pride full of strength. "We will make them remember!"

The crowd's cheers were rising louder admiring their master's words.

"My son was to free us from the Darklands." Gunmar felt with grief mentioning his child. "But someone. . .took him from me."

The doors opened bringing in two Gumm-Gumm's dragging in the human Trollhunter revealing Bular's slayer to them.

"The Trollhunter, our greates enemy, will take my son's place," Gunmar announced summoning his Decimmar blade. Jim's eyes widen remembering him using that on that one Gumm-Gumm from before to make him kill himself without a thought. And now he plans on brainwashing him too."

"I will break his amor, then remake him with my Decimaar blade," Gunmar said. "He will be our Dark Champion!"

The Gumm-Gumm's did an uproar cheer applauding Gunmar at the end of his speech. A chill went up in Jim's spine. '_Why would Gunmar want to corrupt me and use me if the bridge is gone?' _Jim thought. '_What's he up too?'_

"Let us test your mettle," Gunmar sat upon his throne. "See if that little shell shatters."

Dictatious stepped forward and said, "Summon the Nyalagroth!" The Gumm-Gumm's stepped out of the arena leaving Jim to face his opponent. The gates closed shut locked and unlocked the one's beneath the arena. Jim summoned his Sword of Eclipse into the palm of his hands and prepared himself for whatever comes next. The sound of the Nyarlagroth growls echoed the air ready to attack.

Marshall followed Claire and Toby being escorted by the changeling to their so called orientation. So far, so good they have'nt been compromised. . .yet. He remembered one of the magical lesson's he picked up from his mentor about opening his mind to create a telephathic hoping on using it to connect with Blinky. But instead there was a frightening interference of a voice whispering into his ear, "_Sleep sweet boy. . ."_ a flash of a golden-masked face and emerald green eyes shocked him. His head started to spin and fell onto the floor unconcious.

Claire and Toby took their seats in the small dark theatre room playing their orientation video with Strickler on scene.

"Our time is nearly at hand," Strickler said. "When Gunmar returns, we will be his army. As our brother's and sister's consolidate power around the world, remember, this isn't just about Gunmar. This is about something bigger. Serving the will of our Lady Creator, she for whom all this being. . ."

Then suddenly Toby's headgear was picking up another frequency from the Janus Order.

"Code Red. Code Red. Intruders in the Janus Order."

The changelings in the room turned facing towards them knowing of their presence. Toby elbowed Claire and said, "Claire, we gotta go." The changelings eyes turned to an aggressive glow yellow. Claire and Toby quickly bailed out of the room running for their lives. Claire took our her Shadow Staff made a portal beneath their feet and disappeared into another area of the base.

They were transported into the hallway and made a run for it. "Hurry! Quick!" Claire said.

"Anytime you wanna Shadow Zap us home is fin by me," Toby said. "Sooner rather than later!"

"We're not leaving without our friends." Claire stated.

The changelings saw the young teenagers and pursued them in a chase.

"Stop them!" one of them said.

Toby and Claire made a right turn, but then was caught in a dead end with couple of more. Toby brought out his jaw-breaker candy balls and threw them on the floor making the guards slip rolling on the hard candy, Claire used her shadow staff sending the two masked changelings dangling onto of Arcadia Oaks Museum. The remaining two changelings continued to search for the intruder, but they didn't know is that they camoflouged themselves using two empty pedistals making them look like they were statues.

"Psst!"

They turned and saw NotEnrique on anoter pedistal right next to them. They followed him to the door and went inside the room to hide.

"Thanks heavens you're here," Claire sighed.

She looked up and saw Blinky, Marshall, and . . .NotEnrique? All hands tied up in chairs half concious. Claire looked down at the other NotEnrique . . .he grew into size changing shape taking a form of the changeling wearing glasses, buttoned poloshirt, with strap pants and leather shoes. He raised his hand and chopped Claire on the neck knocking her out cold and did the same thing to Toby. . .but he had to do it repeatedly til he knocked him out completely thanks to that irritated headgear of his. Another changeling came in where the Trollhunters were now captured.

"Tie them up with the others," The german accent changeling said. "I want to have a little chat."

Gunmar watched Jim with his Eclipse blade burning with crimson-red like fire in the arena witnessing of what matter of skill this boy has. The ground shooke the gates from the floor flipped right opened around the area. Jim held his sword tight and kept his guard for the giant serpent. The beast slithered out of the floor from behind screeching with its massive luminous jaws and came right for him. Jim quickly ducked and rolled moving out of the way in time.

"Oh! I hate those things." Jim said. Then another rumbling stirred beneath, the Nyarlagroth came right underneath Jim knocking him aside, the armor quickly reacted covering his head with his helmet protecting him from colliding against a rock. Jim got back on his feet and try commanding his sword to come to him. But then the light from his other half of the amulet began to flicker weakly like a dying flashlight and Jim was starting to become exhausted. Gunmar took notice of the boy's struggle and knew that everything was going accordingly as he planned.

"His will weakens," he said. "His shell begins to shatter." He laughs malicously in great pleasure of what fate he has for this boy.

Toby slowly regained his concious and woke up to find a tray of instruments of torture upon the table right next to him. Toby jumped alarmed tied to a chair finding all of his friends retrain

"No! No!" he cries. "They're gonna torture us, aren't they?"

"Good thing I have four hands," Blinky said. He attempted to try break the ropes binding his arms with all of his might, but then ended up falling flat on his face. Marshall tried to use his magic but they did not respond, and then felt something else besides ropes. He felt a big ring bracelet around his left wrist. Marshall remembered something about an artifact that suppress's magic user's from one of the books June gave him to study; the Fouding Ring. Then the german, probably the one called Otto Scarrbach, came pulling in an old fashioned antique looking record player and set it next to them. Then he came over and lifted Blinky off from the ground.

"My deepest apologies," Otto said while scooting Toby next to the instruments of torture. "You must understand our irrational fears when discovering intruders crashing our private party."

"You did not get any inventation." he sang.

"Oh, come on, man, I ain't went them," NotEnrique cowardly said. "I was playing both sides. You can untie me. We're on the same s- -"

The changeling shused him, "Silence! You have an abnormally large mouth for such a tiny changeling." He walked over to face him, "Do not doubt my intelligence, imp! We never expected much from you."

"You're not like the others, are you?" Claire said. "You changed into NotEnrique." A flash of green light illuminated from the changeling's body and transformed into a young teenage boy she saw last night can spraying graffiti on the walls in the alley.

"Yes," he said. "I am a changeling polymorph. I can take the form of anyone." He then turns back to his original disguise. "One of the perk of being the Grand Commandant."

The changeling went over and picked up one of the tools from the metal tray.

"I don't care who you are!" Claire said bravely. "You can torture us all you want! We're not talking!"

"I'll talk!" Toby fearfully said. "Don't listen to her! I'm loose lips! I'm fatty-chatty!"

Everyone looked at him irritated and yet disappointed in Toby's cowardice.

"Don't judge!" Toby said. "I'm the one in the toture chair!"

Otto then tapped the metal wire onn the frightened boy's face shushing him to calm him.

"So much noise," he said. "Now let us discuss what we should do with you." He turned back towards the record player twirl the handle playing opera music and a whisper came to his ear.

Toby panicked begging the Otto not hurt him, "Dude, I said I'll talk! Stop being creepy with your record player!"

The Changeling shushed him once more and continued listening to the mysterious voice.

_'They require the antidote for the fallen Gumm-Gumm. Grant them what they came for, but in exchange for the one known as Vendel's Heartstone staff and the ingredients for the elixar to provide the cure for the Silver Lion and undo the damage caused by the fool Dictatious Galadrigal.'_

Once the conversation had reached to a conclusion. Otto held his hands behind his back and walked towards Tobais and brought out tapping his tool with a serious look on his face making Toby even more frightened than before.

"Change of plans." He said. "The Janus Order would like to propose a trade."

"A trade?" Marshall asked suspicously. "What are you playing at?"

One of the changelings outside the door came in with an ancient textbook and gave it to Otto before he announced, "The antidote for Creeper's Sun. Correct me if I'm wrong, but your stone friend Arrrgh needs this."

This drew everyone's attention. How exactly did they know what they were looking for and why would he be willing to give it to them for a simple trade?

"What's the catch," Claire susupicously asked.

Otto then came right into her face admiring her intelligence, "Such the clever one. For the life of your friend, we wish only Vendel's walking staff."

"But his staff is sacred, forged from the center of our Heartstone," Blinky said.

"And therefore exceptionally rare," Otto described. "Arrrgh's life for the staff."

Then Otto leered at the young Sorceror sitting all tied up and suppress from his magic, walked up to him and place a hand on his shoulder, "And from you young wizard, as another part for our little trade I would like you to retrieve me two items for a special someone," he then whispered into his ear, "We are fully aware of the Silver Lion's sickness and she may have little time left. You will bring me a Citrine stone and a white rose so I can deliver the ingredients to Gunmar and complete the formula."

This made Marshall completely stunned of what he had just told him. Knowing what and how to save Talia from certain death. But the only problem is once they do that Gunmar would take control of Talia before she fully recovers. Marshall looked with a thought if they might be able to get there in time to save her. Otto looked at the boy with a smug look amused by his expression. He then turned back towards Toby grabbing another different tool with a tiny buzz saw and screw.

Toby freakishly panicked attempting to try break free from his restraints.

"We'll consider! We'll consider! I've already been to the dentist!" he cried. "I can't take it anymore!"

Otto then began his work with the sounds of pain and torture making everbody look away not bearing the sight of their poor friend being tormented whatever impales him. But instead. . .there were no wounds inflicted upon his face. Just his headgear removed.

"Torture?" Otto said. "This is just to take your headgear off. We can't have you listening in on our secrets anymore, can we?"

Toby licked his choppers and relieved of the cage that had surrounded his face.

"Thankyou."

Jim continued struggling in battle with the giant Serpent trying destroy him. If Jim does not think of something soon his armor will break and Gunmar will have him right where he wants him. The Nyarlgroth jumped from underneath him again now caught right into it's jaws, Jim pushed and held on it's long thin like teeth til he frees himself before the creature crawled into another hole. Gunmar growls defiantely impatiently irritated by the boy's persistance and the Nyarlagroth is taking too much time.

Jim hid behind a obsidian boulder for the Nyarlagroth's size was unable to reach him. But then it extended it's luminous tongue reaching for Jim and disgustingly licked his face. Jim tried to make a run for it, but the Nyarlagroth cornered him and again. Jim figured it's tongue is probably one of his senses that allows him and only way to see, and it would be best to put the fruit Nomura gave him to good use. He pulled out the fruit and squished it in his hands the stench evaporated and covered him.

Gunmar smelt the stench of this world's only produce that grows in this dead cavern.

"Ugh!" he wenced. "Cimmerian Fruit? From where? Someone helped him."

Dictatious then thought and knew the only person whom to ever come across this sort of thing before.

"Nomura."

Jim gasped coughing the gas from the squashed fruit. He slowly walked out from the boulder then came face to face with the Nyarlagroth once more. It extended it's tongue to taste and licked his face again, but only this time it immobilized it and made a crying screech. Jim then took this opportunity, grabbed his glaives, climbed it's back, made a big leap and finished it with a killing blow piercing it's head with his sword.

Gunmar slammed his fist on his throne defiantley and yelled, "How did he know?"

The impaled Nyarlagroth shook Jim off it's back and fell lying dead on the floor. Jim picked himself up faced Gunmar and said, "You can't break me Gunmar! You're only making me stronger!" The Guards grabbed him right when the match was over.

Gunmar growls defiantely and gave order to his guards, "Take him away!"

The guards removed Jim from the throne room as one of their own mourns for the slain beast.

Now Jim was thrown back into the dungeon once more, but left alone with only Nomura.

"Congratulations," Nomura said. "You're alive. And your armor intact."

Jim laid back relieved and grateful that he'd made it out alive.

"Yeah," he pants. "Thanks for the stinky fruit. I owe you one."

When he was just about to lay his head to rest something next to him had caught his eye. He picked it up recognizing it as one of Toby's favourite candy bar and saw a permanent ink written on it with three little words.

"K.I.C. 'Keep it crispy'"he said. Then Jim knew what the message mean and that he was going home. "They're coming. They're coming! They com- -" He silenced himself from getting all too exciting and fell on his back. "They're coming. Nomura, my friends are coming." He unwrapped the candy bar, took his first bites and began chewing the sweet delicous chocolatey cookie taste.

Nomura sighed doubting that will ever happen, "Hope is good, Trollhunter. Even in the Darklands."

Gunmar looked upon the beast lying dead upon the throne room of his floor. Despite he had been helped by a changeling he manage to defeat it. He had shown promise and skill which kind of impressed him and learned he is not to be underestimated. But this will not stop him from reaching his goals.

"When the Trollhunter sets foot in the arena again, it will be the last time," he summon's his Deciamaar blade into his hand with full ambition. "I will watch his next opponent vangquish him. And then he will be mine!"


	7. Chapter 7

Secrets

Chapter 7

Kanjigarrrrrgh!

Part 1

Talia sits leaning against the cold wall listening in all the creatures screeching, clawing, and roaring and didn'nt mind one bit of it. All because of her sickness getting worse by the minute. She looked outside of her cage through the neon orange spikes and crawled up to it. She knew that there was no point in digging her way out after from watching Jim for hours. Then saw her beast like neighbors struggling in their cages. Stubborn as they are they still want their freedom. Kind of reminds her of herself. She then turned towards the wall where the lock is. I'ts a big troll-size key hole only a rat could fit in. Talia wondered despite her powers not responding could her wind element help pressure it to open like those people she watched online using a tennis ball to open a car door? She poked her arm out and reached towards it in deep thought.

In the center of the Heartstone where Vendel's staff lyes dormaint with guard protecting it. Toby had snucked his way in getting himself ready and put the Glamour mask to use.

"Okay," he said to himself. "Get into character." Toby put the mask on his face and took the form of Vendel and then approached before the guards.

"Ah, guard person," he said which was not the tone of voice sounding like their elder leader.

"Just returning to pick up a few things and such," Toby said trying to impersonate Vendel.

The guards watched him completely weird and confused as he walked towards the steps clumsily to retrieve his staff.

"Awesome-sauce!" he cheered. He then quiet himself and looked at the guards in an awkward position. "I mean, splendid and whatnot."

Then unexpectedly the real Vendel stepped into the Heartstone and saw the strange suspicous situation. "Whate is the meaning of this?" The guards turned and saw another Vendel in the room. They looked at each other confused and looked back at the one holding the staff.

"An imposter!" Vendel said. He walked up towards the fake and commanded the trolls to arrest him. "Guards, seize him!"

"No! Dudes! Seize him!" Toby in disguised said. "If I'm not the real Vendel, how come I have this the, uh, staff thingy?"

The two trolls dimwittedness let themselves be fooled by Toby's poor act of character then pointed their spears at the real Vendel trying to reclaim his staff and tackled him.

"Ahh! Unhand me at once!" Vendels struggled with the two trolls piled upon him. Toby then took the opportunity and fled.

Marshall was on the surface in town doing a little shopping without the needs to steal. He found himself a Citrine stone from Trollmarket for a trade of an old toaster and a little t.v. he'd found in the attic his father had in storage. Now he was at a floral shop searching for a white rose for the final ingredient. Which was kind of strange because roses are a symbol of love and he's looking for one for Talia. It was almost as if he was finding a date gift. The Florist setting up a bouquet in a glass vase noticed the boy and went up to him.

"Looking for a flower for a special one?" she asked.

Marshall looked at the nice florist lady with a warm smile on her face.

Marshall stood tall straight scratching his head awkwardly and face blushing.

"Uh. Yeah- -No! I mean- -Yes, I'm trying to find a rose. A white one! For her- -I mean- -"

The Florist still smiled as if she understands on what he means, "I may have some that have just arrived." She went behind her desk to the green house storage where she keeps her other flowers and brought a handful out.

"Here," she said offering them to him, "That'll be ten dollars."

"Thankyou," Marshall said pulling the change out from his pocket giving her the money.

"Of course," the Florist said. "Anytime you need to find a gift for your special someone. You can come back here anytime."

"I just might do that," Marshall kindly accepting her offer.

He left the Floral shop with the bouquet of white roses in his hands hoping these and the stone will be enough to save one's life.

Blinkous with Vendel's Heartstone Staff in hand, and Toby and Claire beside him waited underneath the bridge waiting for Otto Scaarbach to arrive and bring them what they need in ordered to trade for the antidote.

"Dealing business with these vile agents. . ." Blinkous said not enjoying thise idea. "I dearly hope we are doing the right thing."

"Anything to get Arrrgh back." Toby said.

Then car headlights shown through the darkness and pulling over infront of them.

"Brace yourselves," Claire said. "Looks like the creep patrol is here."

Three cars stopped and parked a few feet from them with their lights on and engines running.

"Follow my lead," Toby said with a hand on Blinky's shoulder. "I've seen enough spy flicks to know how a handoff works. It's a precise ritual of nuance and power."

Then Otto opened the door and stepped out of the car with a smug look on his face with his eyes set on the staff.

Toby halted him and said, "Not another step, wiener schnitzel!"

Otto then stopped and stood still, "That's far enough! Throw us the antidote, and we'll throw you the staff!"

"Are you serious?" Otto asked judging Toby's intellenge.

"Deadly!" Toby answered.

Otto rolled his eyes annoyed, pulled out a piece of paper from his coat and tried throwing it. . .but it the lightweight of the paper only made it float in the air and didn't make it to where the Trollhunters were reached and tried so hard do it over and over again.

"Now what? Agent Toby?" Claire said real annoyed by all of this.

Toby knew this was taking too long and decided to make a change of plans, "Uh. okay, fine! Let's meet in the middle, but no funny business! Hands where I can see them!"

Otto sighed in relief, picked up the paper and walked over to the approaching four-armed troll with the staff.

"Enought theatrics." he said with the paper in hand. "Do the exchange now!"

Toby took ahold of the paper, Blinky still held onto the staff and the three were now in a tug of war. "Would you let go?" Annoyingly struggled. Just like that Toby grabbed the paper and Otto took the staff from Blinky.

"Yes," Otto said with his eyes locked on the staff in the palm of his hands. "This will do quite nicely."

Toby tore the envelope and read outloud, "Twig of Worm's Root, ounce of silver. . . This isn't an antidote! This is a shopping list!"

Otto looked at the Trollhunters walking away with the staff, "It is the ingredients to the antidote," he described. "Boil the oils until it burns, and that will bring your friend back." He walked straight to his car and finished, "Pleasure doing business with you." He tried opening the car door, but the nuisance of three goblins locked the inside of the car door.

"Fragwa, open the door," Otto said. Team Trollhunter's took one last look at the despicable changeling with a glare as Otto bid his farewells.

"Auf Wiedersehen!" He laughed as he drives off with his car and the rest of the changelings burning rubber against the concrete.

"We did the right thing. Right Guys?" Claire said.

"Desperate times, desperate measures," Blinky said as he took and read the recipe carefully. "Now, we must concern ourselves with some shopping. Hmm. . .Where might we find the tears of one untouched by love's first kiss?" Claire and Blinky smiled and turned towards Toby.

"What? I've been kissed. Many times." Toby shrugged.

"Your nana doesn't count," Claire specified.

"Oh," Toby dropped.

Jim survived and won another from one of Gunmar's beasts. The Gumm-Gumm's threw him back into his cell and came in for a harsh landing. . .as usual. The Gumm-Gumm's said something under their breath mean and insulting before leaving the dungeon.

"Oh, yeah? Same to you, buddy," Jim sassed.

"You seem chipper for someone that's been fighting to the death," Nomura said.

Jim walked over and leaned up against the wall to make their communicate through their conversation. "We just gotta hold out a little longer. Give my friends some time to find us. Then we'll be back home with a soft bed, deep-dish pizza. . ." he continued then took a whiff smell of his armpit and coughed from the stench. "Soap. . .Man, did I take soap for granted."

"We?" Nomura said.

"Yeah, you're coming with me," Jim said.

Which caught her by surprise another human showing compassion for the likes of her. A former enemy who tried to kill him before. She rised from the ground listening to the boy from his cell.

"You saved my like," Jim said. "The least I can do is save yours."

"You've found some candy. How sweet." she said still in doubt that freedom will ever come. "Doesn't mean your friends can save you. No one escapes the Darklands."

"Really?" Jim said. "Weren't you the one who saved Tally from when Skarlagk had her imprisoned?"

"That doesn't change anything." she said. "She went back to help save her enemy to slay another. Yet she's still trapped here just like us."

"We'll that didn't stop her," Jim said. "She's even fighting off the poison and there's no doubt in my mind that she'll find away out too. . .Where ever they're keeping her."

He then began's to play whistling her favourite song back home.

She turned around and spoke, "Do you even know what you're whistling?"

"I just thought it was catchy," Jim said. "What is it?"

"It's 'Peer Gynt'," she answered.

" 'Peer' what?" he asked.

"Gynt," she explained. "It's an aria, like an opera." She turned away and pushed it aside. "Never mind. You wouldn't understand."

"Hey, come on, try me." Jim said. "I mean, it's not like we're going anywhere."

Nomura sat down and sighed, "I was just a young chageling when I first heard it. . .alone in your human world. But there, opening night, when the curtain rose and the orchestra swelled. . .Peer Gynt is a little boy, who stumbles into a mountain of trolls. He faces a troll king, who tells him, 'To thyself be true. . .' and who cares what the world thinks? But it's just a play. You want to hope, kid? Go ahead. We'll need our strength for tomorrow. Rest up, little Gynt."

She then began whistling Peer Gynt as Jim rests his eyes and fell into sleep.

At the Janus Order headquarters, Marshall had waited for Otto Scaarbach to return after from making their trade with Blinky and the others. The cars from the canal pulled in infront of the travel agency building where the young sorcereror had the bouquet of white rose and the big stone in his messenger bag. Otto stepped out of the car and approached him with an evil grin.

"This had better work for your sake, changeling," Marshall said handing him over the two ingredients.

Otto took the roses along with the Citrine Stone and have the Goblins hold onto the pale yellow stone and took a deep inhale of the flowers. "Aaahh. The smell of roses. One of natures greatest beauties of the world. Such a shame that they will have to go to waste."

Marshall stepped aside leering as Otto, his goblins and changeling agents entered the building. Otto turned back towards the boy and said, "I'll be insure to tell Gunmar to send the Silver Lion a message from you." He smirked and locked the door behind him leaving the boy outside alone.

Otto and the changelings went underground and went to the Fetch with the white bouquet of roses and the Citrine stone in hand. Otto folded a piece of paper with a message to Gunmar of the ingredients they have required for the formula to cure the Silver Lion.

_These two items are the last two remaining ingredients to complete the elixer. Just pray that the blood of Skarlagk will be enough to relieve the girl from the gravesand,_

_Your trustful servant,_

_Otto Scaarbach._

_p.s. Tell the girl that the young wizard who retrieved these for us sends his regards._

He put the message in the bouquet and transfered the items into the Fetch.

The white rose bouquet and the Citrine Stone were transported through the portal and delivered before the albino goblins. The blood thirsty scavenger's picked them up and ran straight towards to Dictatious's studies. They climbed up the walls to the hole with the two ingredients in hand and brought them befor the four-armed six-eyed troll.

"Shi-shi-taka!" one of them holding the stone said. Dictatious turned away from the scrolls based off from the Silver Lion's history and looked towards the Blood-hound Goblins.

"Excellent," he said taking the stones and bouquet from them. "Now I can began to conjure the antidote." He then saw a little piece of paper in the roses and read what it said, he piffted in annoyance of the impure's so called loyalty, crumbled it up and tossed it aside.

Dictatious pushed the pile of scrolls on the table aside, set the tools, brought out glass bottles of tubes, beakers, flasks, burner, mortar and pestle. He brought the recipe to give him a clear guidance prepare it, and brought the last remaining ingredient for the formula, the Blood of Skarlagk. He set the burner with clear water the changelings also provided, read the instructions carefully as the water slowly comes to a boil, crush the stone in his hands crumbling it into dust upon a piece of cloth, grinded the the petals of one of the white roses in the mortar with the pestle til it was mush before he tossed them into the boiling water, stirred them up til it reaches yellow, and last but not least carefully put on ounce of the blood into the potion, and then. . .the color turned into luminous white. Dictatious confidently smiled gazing upon the elixar's light and if his calculations were correct. . .the antidote was ready.

Talia had been desperately trying to find the last remaing ounce of strength within her to use her wind element to unlock the cell. But only a small puff was blown inside the lock from her hand. She grit her teeth and grunted, "Come on! Just one big puff . . ." She took a deep inhale and exhaled to relieve all the tension and then. . .a gust punched into the lock gears shift and grind opening the cell pulling all the orange spikes back. "Whoo! That actually worked." She took a step outside of the den, clinched her fists tight, ready to face whatever comes next, _'Now. . .to find Jim and get out of here.'_

Gunmar sits upon his throne tapping his claws irritated with impatience of how he has not been able to break the human Trollhunter's will yet. If he is to require the key to unlock the bridge he needs to find a way to break him in order to gain his freedom and assume his conquest of reclaiming the surface lands. But how was he suppose to do so? He sit thinking for a few minutes until he was interuppted by the intrusion of his loyal advisor.

"DarkUnderlord!" Dictacious announced. "I have done it! I have completed the cure for the Silver Lion!" He present the white luminous potion in his hand contained in a glass bottle. "There was never a full doubt of your instincts my lord. Skarlagk's blood was the right one after all."

Gunmar's spirit's have lifted gazing upon the elixar in the palms of Dictatious hands. Gunmar smiled malicously believing now that the tides have turned this could excelerate their plans.

In the Hero's Forge, Marshall arrived just in time where everyone was preparing the antidote for Creeper sun to free Arrrgh from his petrified state.

"How's it going," Marshall asked Draal.

"Not so sure," Draal said. "They've been at it for hours. I just hope that this isn't one of those impure tricks trading Vendel's staff for nothing."

Marshall crossed his arms thinking the same thing.

Blinky, Toby, and Claire continued putting in the ingredients into the cauldron with the potiong boiling. Every single one of them.

"I think that's almost all of it," Toby said putting in the dead remains of a gnome in. Then started punching himself in the face to make himself cry a tear for one of the remaining ingredients, but then just stopped. Then Blinky stepped on his small foot making him scream in pain.

"Oh, that hurt," he cried. He wiped the tear from his eye and dropped it into the potion.

Then Blinky stepped in with the last remaining ingredient, "And lastly, a fragment of Heartstone." He tossed it in creating a puff of blue smoke fogging up the arena.

"It's working!" Claire said.

Everyone watched the blue fog forming like a cloud and then the smoked sucked itself back into the cauldron, but Arrrgh still remained stone solid.

"I don't get it," Toby said confused. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Claire said. "It didn't work."

"I. . .I thought for certain," Blinky said.

"No!" Toby said touching his stone friend. "No, come on, we did everything right! Come on, after all that we did, it has to work."

"Unless. . ."Claire said believing it was just a scam Otto set them up. "The list was bogus! How could we have been so stupid?"

"The amulet told us we could bring him back," Toby sniffled. "He has to come back. I even did the tear thing."

Blinky turned away in disappointment including Claire. Marshall and Draal dropped their heads with their loss of hope.

Toby pressed himself crying against the stone Arrrgh. But unbeknownst to them his fingers then started to wiggle, his skin was becoming alive, he then started to breath, Toby pulled himself back witnessing of what's happening. Toby smiled and cheered with joy. . .Arrrgh was coming back to life. Claire and Blinky turned and saw him no longer in petrification.

"Arrrgh," Claire said.

"Deya's grace be upon us," Blinky said.

Marshall and Draal raised their heads seeing Arrrgh now ressurected from the dead.

"Arrrgh! You're back," Mashall ran up to him.

But when Arrrgh opened his eyes they were black with neon purple glowing pupils including the markings on his body. Arrrgh then screamed in madness. Marshall stopped himself and gasped of the state he was in.

Draal then rushed up to stop him, "You are making too much- -" Arrrgh then hit the cauldron knocking Draal down.

"Arrrgh, calm yourself!" Blinky said.

Claire rushed towards him to calm him down while he went on a rampage.

"Arrrgh! Stop! Wait! Arrrgh!"

He then ran knocking both Blinky and Toby aside.

"He's disoriented! Quiet him before he alerts all of Trollmarket!" Blinky said.

Arrrgh then ran into the weapons knocking them down and then jumped straight towards Toby having him cornered.

"Whoa, Arrrgh! Easey, easy!" Toby trying to calm him down. "It's me, your wingman!"

Arrrrgh roared blinded by his rage and madness, and slammed against the wall nearly hitting Toby. But then Arrrgh slowly begins to recognize him, took a few deep breaths, shook his head waking himself up, and opened with clear eyes.

"Wingman," Arrrgh said.

Toby slowly opened his eyes seeing Arrrgh coming back to his senses.

"Ah! He's back!" He shouted with joy embracing him in a hug. "Oh, I knew he'd be back!"

Everyone ran up to their friend now and finally back.

"I see it, I don't believe it!" Draal said.

"Huh, I guess Otto was true to his word after all," Marshall said with both fists on his hips.

"We miss you, you big brute!" Claire said embracing him.

Blinky slowly walked up with tears of joy, "I had all but assumed I would never see you again, old friend." And then embraced him with a hug.

Arrrgh then pulled himself back and asked, "How did I. . .?" And then notice someone missing from their group. "Where's Jim?"

"He, uh, went to the Darklands so that no one else would get hurt," Claire said.

Arrrgh closed his eyes and lowered his head in remorse, but then raised his head and stood tall, "Must get Jim!"

"Oh, yes, so you do know how to save him," Blinky said. "The amulet proclaimed that you are the ket to the hunter. So, tell us, what must we do?"

Arrrgh scratched his head to think, but then a blue light came from the ground, the floor opened with the Soothscryer rising from the floor, and then a familiar voice was heard.

"Aarghaumont."

The Soothscryer's mouth opened the portal to the void for Arrrgh to come and cross.

"What is. . ." Arrrgh said confused.

Blinky put a hand on his shoulder, "The amulet and the Fates that guide it have called to you." He then pushed him to step towards the Soothscryer. "To what purpose, only you can discover, my dear old friend."

Arrrgh came before the Soothscryer and placed his hand in. Then suddenly he was in the void where the council of Trollhunters lyes dormant. Where all Trollhunters seek guidance from one from before. Arrrgh looked at his surroundings amazed by the realms appearance with with a constellation of stars above his head from tales of the past, statues of the Trollhunters before on the pedistals lke the ones from the Hero's Forge.

"Hello?" Arrrgh's said in his only response.

"You are the first outsider since time began to see our sacred realm," the voice said. He turned around to see and face Kanjigar the Courageous before him. Arrrgh backed up in shocked seeing the ghost of Kanjigar approach him.

"Welcome, Aarughuamont," Kanjigar said. "To the void between worlds."

"Kanjigar, why?" Arrrgh asked.

"I know you have many questions," Kanjigar said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Arrrgh's body lit up in blue just like the amulet's feeling the strange sense of energy flow through his body.

"There is a reason you were chosen," Kanjigar said as his spirit flew in emerging himself with Arrrgh's. "We need you." His mind turned blank and his eyes turned ghostly blue.

Everyone at the Hero's Forge waited for Arrrgh to come out from the void within the Soothscryer. Then in a flash Arrrgh had returned.

"Arrrgh, what did you see?" Claire asked.

"What did they tell you," Marshall asked.

Arrrgh opened up his blue ghostly eyes, "He did convene with us. But I am not Aarghaumont."

Blinky gasped recognizing the sound of that voice and kneeled before him, "Kanjigar the Courageous."

"Wait! What?" Toby gasped.

"At ease, Blinkous," he said before him. "Yes, it is I."

"It is you. . .Father," Draal said with a little emotion in voice.

"Well met," Kanjigar said embracing his only child. "My son."

"But how?" Draal asked relieving his father from embrace. "What has happend to Arrrgh?"

"Your friend is here with me," Kanjigar said. "Arrrgh walked the line between life and death, so he alone could become a vessel for me to aid you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Toby waved his hands stopping him for a minute. "Hey there, troll-tergeist! Give me my wingman back!"

"Tobes." Marshall said calming him down.

"At ease, Tobias Domzalski," Kanjigar in-spiritng Arrrgh said. "I will only stay until my work is done."

"Will help us find our friends in the Darklands?" Marshall asked.

"I can only help unlock the bridge," Kanjigar explains. "Journeying to the dark realm is far beyond my reach. You will have to continue on yourselves."

Then suddenly the gates opened with guards coming in along with Vendel.

"I knew it," Vendel said. "Detain them. And find the staff!"

Draal quickly thinked ahead, curled himself into a spike ball and rolled off knocking a few down.

"For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command," Kanjigar recite the incantation and summoned the Sword of Daylight to his hands. Vendel and the guards stopped surprised and completely stunned of what they're witnessing.

"Arrrgh? What dark powers have you meddled with?" Vendel asked.


	8. Chapter 8

Secrets

Chapter 8

Kajigaaarrrghh!

Part 2

When Draal was subdueing one of the guards he slammed one of them against the switch activating the arena. The floor rised with Kanjigar inspiriting Arrrgh with the Sword of Daylight in his hands against one of the guards. As the arena rises Blinky fell off leaving nothing but Toby on the platform. Kanjigar manages to out manuever the trolls with his swordsmanship and fighting skills. He heard Toby shriek from above running for his life. The Platform below his feet shifts and begans to slide down. Kanjigar reacted quickly and catches him, then they both started falling, Toby panickly screams watching them fall right towards the gears below, Kanjigar bounces off from the arena and made a safe landing.

"We have little time," Kanjigar said. "This will take us to Bone's alley."

"But, Father- -" Draal said.

"Follow me, son," Kanjigar said, "We are together at last." Then everyone made a run from the Forge as Kanjigar leads the way.

As they made it towards the library with two trolls standing guard, Kanjigar caught them by surpise with his very own technique and knocked them both out cold. He signaled them that the close was clear and the fall in.

"Kanjigar's creeping spider!" Blinky described of what Kanjigar had just shown. "A signature move!"

"Sneaky," Marshall impressed.

"This guy's a legend," Toby said.

Gnome Chompsky and Jinx sat on the table playing cards with books and a stone torch surrounding them.

"Got any three's," Jinx asked.

Chompsky shook his head in response and Jinx pulled another car from the deck. When they heard loud footsteps what caught them by surprise is their friend Arrrgh alive. Jinx dropped his cards and freaked with his fur spiked up in a mowhawk.

"Arrrgh?!" Jinx shrieked.

Chompsky rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't going crazy.

"Hurry," he said gathering books from the shelves, and tools scattered from the floor, and everything else on the table including Jinx and Chompsky and tossed them all in a bag. "Claire Nunez, I require a portal to Killahead Bridge."

"Whoa! Wait!" Jinx said as he was cluttered underneath the heavy textbooks inside the cluttered bag

Claire pulled out her Shadow Staff and opened a portal, then Kanjigar tossed all of the stuff including both Jinx and Chompsky through with them both screaming.

"Quick, everyone through!" he said.

But then a quick arrow show Claire's staff from her hands and slipped away in the portal losing their escape. They turned and saw the guard with a crossbow from earlier, Kanjigar quickly and knocked him out hard and good this time.

"We'll take the gyre!" he exclaimed as they walked over the troll down on the floor.

They ran straight to the station and towards the gyre with Kanjigar leading them on board.

"Kanjigar, why don't you simply talk with Vendel and the Tribrunal?" Blinky asked before getting on. "Surely, one of Trollmarket's greatest champions could persuade- -"

"Talking requires time, Blinkous, something we do not have," Kanjigar said as he gets on the gyre taking the wheel.

"Things are dire," he said as he starts the ignition. "I we do not act now, James Lake Jr. and Talia Sturges will die."

Everyone gasp upon hearing what Kanjigar had just said and understood completely.

Kanjigar pulled down the lever and the gyre took off like a bullet and down through the tunnel.

Blinky pulled himself up from the pressure of the force and spoke to Kanjigar, "But Killahead's in the woods. There's no gyre station there."

"We don't need one," Kanjigar stated.

"What do you- -" Just before Marshall could finish Kanjigar used Arrrgh's strength to lift the gyre off the tracks sending them through the roof. "MEAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Jinx and Chompsky were at the forest where the retrieved pieces of Killahead lye. Jinx was still bewildered and really confused of what had just happened down there at the library. "Chompsky. . .Tell me I'm not crazy." Jinx said. "Was that really Arrrgh back there?"

Then a big rumbling occurred from the ground and the gyre burst from the ground coming in for a crash landing. Everyone was alive yet shaken from all of the action.

Marshall was feeling nauseated from their joy ride and his entire body felt like spaghetti. Everyon climbed out of the gyre feeling a little dizzy at first and shook it off.

"Oh, dear," Blinky dramatically said. "We are officially fugitives from Trollmarket."

"Forget what they think," Kanjigar said. "We must concentrate on what we do."

Kanjigar walked over to the pieces of Killahead,"Whe have all that we need."

"And then some," Claire said picking up one of the books Kanjigar had thrown from the portal earlier.

Toby gasped still recovering from the gyre, "Okay, how does this crazy crime spree help us save our friends, exactly?"

"Friends," Kanjigar explains picking up one of the tools from the ground. "I have seen the impossible. A vision of you saving James Lake, Jr. and Talia Sturges."

He walked over to them and continued, "But to do so, you must follow the path I lay before you."

"We've done the impossible before," Claire said getting her staff ready. "We can handle it."

"I have my war hammer!" Toby said, extending his weapon lighting up like fire. "It's hungry for smash."

"And I can use my magic to lead us through the Darklands and find them," Marshall said.

"No," Kanjigar said. "No weapons. . .and no magic." His sentence caught them by surprise.

"In my plan, you will need nothing else but the knowledge and tools I will give you." He took the weapons of Claire and Toby, and then quickly grabbed ahold of Marshall's arm and attached the Fouding Ring upon his wrist.

"The Fouding Ring again?! Aw, come on!" Marshall complained as Kanjigar released him.

"What possible chance do we stand if we are unarmed," Blinky asked.

"Each of you will be charged with a task," Kanjigar explains. "You must follow them to the letter if there is any hope of survival."

"Claire Nunez, take this," Kanjigar offered her a giant looking key. "In the Darklands, it will aid you in a key moment."

"Um, thankyou?"

He then turned towards Marshall and lend him the giant empty bag, "Marshall Cadden, you use this to retrieve and gather all of the lost and stolen knowledge of the past." Marshall took the black leather bag and raised an eyebrow looking at it.

"Blinkous, take this flare crystal," Kanjigar offered. "It's blinding light will save your life."

"My life?" Blinky asked confused. "Could I get some specificity on that statement?"

"Tobias Domzalske." Kanjigar said.

"Oooh, ooh, me, me, me!" Toby excitingly asks. "What do I get? What do I get?"

"You must ensure that your team only brings back James Lake, Jr. and Talia Sturges. No one else," Kanjigar finished.

"Okay, got it. Just Jim and Tal," Toby understood. "Guess I got good advice."

Then Draal asks of his father, "Father, what is my task?"

Kanjigar steps toward his son and said, "I know you wish to go into battle, but I need you here." He puts a hand on his shoulder.

"I can help," Draal said.

"And you shall," Kanjigar assured. "Of all you, your responsibility is greatest. You keep watch so that Gunmar does not escape. If your friends do not come back, you must make a choice."

"To destroy the bridge?" Draal concerningly asks.

"If you must," Kanjigar said.

"I understand," Draal said nudging his head against his father's.

"Now, then," Kanjigar raised his head. "You all have your orders!"

"Wait! This is all happening so fast," Claire said. "We don't even know our way around the Darklands."

"But your gnome and cat, whom survived it, does." Kanjigar pointed out.

Jinx gulped upon hearing Kanjigar say that infront of them.

"Huh?" Chompsky asked.

"They will be your guides. . .and more," Kanjigar said.

Chompsky shook his head in denial not wanting to go back and venture into that horrible place again, but there was no choice.

"Jim and Talia's time are short," Kanjigar said. "I sense Gunmar readying to destroy them.

Talia snuck quietly through the halls without letting any of the Gumm-Gumm's know of her presence while enduring the poison. She dropped onto her knees breathing deeply from all the pressure feeling the weight of the armor starting to slow her down. Talia heard some footsteps closing in, she quickly moved behind a rock to hide as some guards walked down the hall. Talia watches them continuing walking down the hall and out of sight, she carries on without them noticing.

While after discussing Gunmar's persuasion with Nomura, Dictatious proudly stands by his side with the antidote to cure Talia's illness in the palm of his hands.

"For your sake, this had better work Dictatious," Gunmar said.

"My wisdom has never failed me before my lord," Dictatious assured him. "This elixir will clear all her symptoms from the gravesand. It will take time til she reaches a full recovery once she takes this. Then her powers will all be yours."

The gates opened, Gunmar looked up with full of pride and the urge to finally take what he had been waiting for so long. As they fully opened he hoped to see the young cub in shackles before him. But instead, it was the two Gumm-Gumm guards whom he had sent earlier to retrieve the girl from the dungeon. The expression of Gunmar's face changed to total confusion. Dictatious raised a stone eyebrow curious of why they do not have the girl.

"Well," Gunmar said. "Where is she?"

The Gumm-Gumm's looked at one another to decide which one of them should tell their warlord first shaken with fear.

"Answer the question!" Dictatious said. "Where is the Silver Lion?!"

The Gumm-Gumm on the right elbowed his friend insisting of delivering the unfortunate news of their prisoner.

The Gumm-Gumm swallowed his throat nervously and respond, "We went into the dungeon where the beasts are being held. . . .When we got there- -well- -We didn't find her in cell."

The Fortress was silent for one moment until Gunmar burst into a raging uproar shaking the castle walls.

"WWHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Gunmar yelled.

Gunmar absorbs the energy from the Heartstone and rises from throne with fury.

"Get out there! And find her!" he growled. "If she's not found! Or has so much step foot out of this castle we will lose our chance of reclaiming the surface!"

Meanwhile at the woods, Toby tries to persuade Gnome Chompsky and Jinx to help them on their journey.  
"Chompsky, I promise, if you find Jim, I'll buy you the Sally-Go-Back moon base," he said.

"Toby, I care for Jim and Tally. I really do, but no way I'm going back there with those trolls trying to eat me again!" Jinx said.

Marshall smirked and raised an eyebrow knowing the best way to persuade this cat, "Hey, Jinx. If you help us. I'll get you the most biggest tastiest tuna and cook it with your favourite honey glaze dressing ontop."

Jinx's one ear perked up and his mouth watering imaginnig the giant fish on his plate in a fancy style dish.

Then Kanjigar touched the amulet and concentrate, the stones turned blue floating in the air, and assembled together forming the bridge, and shined bright as a sign fully complete.

"What is the plan, Kanjigar?" Blinky asked. " I have naught but a flare and more questions than answers."

"I cannot reveal more, for to know your future is to risk dooming it," Kanjigar said. "Trust in yourselves and me, and all will be clear soon enough."

"Don't worry!" Toby put a hand on Blinky's shoulder. "With super Trollhunter Kanji-arrrgh by our side, two for one, boom! We can't lose!"

"Uh, Toby?" Marshall said. "Didn't you listen to Kanjigar from ealier? He can't come with us."

"He's right Tobais," Kanjigar said. "After I open the bridge, I must use the last of my power here to keep it open." He jumped ontop of the bridge.

"Wait, you're leaving?" Claire asked.

"You will need Arrrgh, not I," Kanjigar explains. "He will make his own way."

"Oh, dear," Blinky said with worry. "Is that another one of you riddles?"

Kanjigar took the amulet from his chest and raised it in the air, "One revolution of the amulets' arm is all the time I can grant you before the bridge closes! Best of luck Trollhunters!" He placed the amulet on the bridge and the portal to the Darklands opens. Kanjigar then finally leaves Arrrgh's body and turns to take one last look of his friend before he fades away.

"Save Jim. Save Tally." Arrrgh said, as he jumps off from the bridge.

Kanjigar then turns towars his son, "Remember what you must do, my son!" Draal nodds his head and understoods.

Just like that, Kanjigar disappears into thin air letting these brave heroes embark on their quest to rescue their friends. The amulet began to whur and tick to leave the portal open long enough but only with limited time.

"This whole thing is nuts," Claire said. "Are we really doing this?"

Toby picked Chompsky up as Jinx jumped onto Marshall's back.

"Uh, I think we are," Toby assured. "But I was half-listening, he was talking really fast. I don't now what we're supposed to be doing!"

"Worry not!" Blinky said with confidence. "We'll get through this as we always do, together."

"Draal," Claire said. "We'll be back soon. Keep the door open, will ya?"

Draal smiled and assured them that he will.

"For Jim!" Toby said.

"For Tally!" Marshall said.

"For our friends!" they all said running in with a battle their battle cry.

Draal looked upon the bridge where his allies had venture off into.

"Bring back our Trollhunter. And bring back the Silver Lion, my friends," he said.

They all came in for a rough landing and gaze upon the dark realm before their eyes.

"Oh, dear," Blinky said. "Such is the stuff of nightmares."

"Uh, let's not stay one minute longer than we need to, huh?' Toby said.

Marshall looked at his surroundings in a jaw dropped expression, _'How are we suppose to find Jim and Talia? This place is huge?'_

"Chompsky, do you know where they're keeping Jim?" Toby asked Chompsky.

"Jinx?"Marshall asked.

The two jumped off from their back and lead the way.

As they continued down the long narrow path. They discussed figuring out what Kanjigar had mention about the item's he had given them on their quest.

"Perhaps I'm meant to use the flare," Blinky said.

"Kanjigar said use it to save your life," Claire reminded him.

Marshall took a look at the big empty leather bag and wondered, "What sort of knowledge could Gunmar possibly have that we need for the future?"

"Why do the Darklands have to be so dark, man?" Toby said. "I can't see a thing." Toby made a leap, but could not reach. Arrrgh came in to save him before he could fall.

"How am I to discern when my life depends on it?" Blinky asked. "Such infernal instrucions. They're both cryptic and oblique. What if my indecisivenss is cause for our undoing?" While he was not paying attention while walking down the path. Blinky nearly slipped and lost his grip on the flare and dropped it.

"Oh, ahh! Cragglesnacks!"

"Really?" Arrrgh said. As everone looked down below their feet at the dark abyss.

"I know," Blinky said. "You would think four hands would be more helpful. Oh, but alas, my accursed butter digits!"

"Blinky, you needed that!" Toby said. "You're going to die without it!"

Blinky shook Toby and said, "I'm aware of that!" He pulled himself back and took a deep breath before he went into a meltdown. "Okay, no one panic. Don't panic. Everyone, stop panicking!" He turned and noticed the rope wrapped around Arrrgh's shoulder. "Your rope! Yes, we can retrieve it. Kanjigar thought of everything." He climbed on top of Arrrgh's back as he lassoed to one of the pillars. He tugged the rope to make sure it was secured.

"But Jim and Tally are running out of time," Claire reminded.

"Yes, you three go ahead," Blinky insisted. "Arrrgh will help me retrieve the flare. We'll be right behind." Arrrgh climbed down the rope leaving the young teenager's to carry on their search.

"Hang on, Jim," Claire said as everyone ran down the path. "We're coming for you."

"I'm so afraid!" Toby cried.

"Will you calm down?!" Marshall said. "We're going to be fine!"

As they continued on with Chompsky and Jinx leading the way. Everyone could not help but look at the cold dark realm that surrounds them.

"Ugh, it's like an Escher painting threw up in here," Claire said.

Chompsky halted them for a moment and then signaled them to take cover.

They then saw a group of dark armor wearing trolls walking upside down along another path above their heads.

"Are those Gumm-Gumm's?" Toby gasped. They took a good look at the monsters passing by. "And goblins?" Toby whimpered in fear and continued a move on.

Jim was alone in his prison cell throwing rocks at the wall with bordem. As he took another rock and threw at the wall, Chompsky offered him another.

"Oh, thankyou," he said. He opened his eyes wide and looked at the familiar gnome.

"Chompsky?" he said as the Gnome cheered happily.

"How? How did you get here? How did you find me?" Jim asked as the Gnome ran out of the cell.

Jim wasn't sure, but he had to be sure. He stood up and called out, "Toby? Claire? Marshall? Up here! I'm up in "

Toby then came out of the corner and spotted Jim, "Jimbo?"

"Oh my gosh, Jimbo!" Toby ran up to his imprisoned friend. "You're not dead! Your'e not dead!" The two best friends embraced each other in a hug.

"It's you! It's you, Tobes!" Jim said with joy. "It's really you!"

"Jimbo, I'm so glad you're okay!" Toby said. "You are okay, right? Are you? Are you okay? You okay?"

"Tobes, I'm- -I'm fine," JIm said. "I've been better, yeah, but I'm keeping it crispy! I got your message!"

"Keep it crispy!" Toby chuckled. "I told you he'd get it, Claire."

Claire moved her hair out of her eyes and held onto feeling Jim's hand.

"Claire," Jim smiled.

"Hey. . .you," she said, as she touched his face.

"Hey," Jim said.

Marshall walked in with his arms crossed, cocked eyebrow and smiled, "Well isn't this a touching moment."

"Marshall!" Jim said. "I. . .I can't believe you guys made it."

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world," Claire chuckled.

"How did you- -" Jim tried to asked

"Oh, it's a long story," Toby explained. "But I'm glad you asked."

"First, we had to get the bridge from the bottom of the ocean." Claire began.

"And we brought Arrrgh back to life, and he merged with Ghost Kanjigar!" Toby finished.

"Wait, what? Arrrgh's alive," Jim surprised.

"Probably should catch you up later," Claire said. "We gotta get you outta here."

Marshall looked into his cell hoping to expect someone would be in there with him.

"Where's Talia," Mashall asked concerningly.

Jim's smiled dropped remembering the poor state she's in, "The Gumm-Gumm's did something to her."

"What?" Toby asked wide eyed.

"They nicked her with some kind of poison to stop her from using her powers," Jim explained. "And when she tried to help us escape. They moved her to another dungeon."

"Where?" Marshall said.

"Probably the kennel's" Jinx said.

"The what?!" Marshall looked at the black cat. "Gunmar has a whole chamber of caged animals that inhabit this place. It might possibly the only place where they sent her."

"Show me," Marshall said. Jinx ran on his two hind legs and showed him the way leaving the others to help Jim.

The poison within Talia was kicking in and she was growing weaker every second. The fever she'd picked up from the symptoms was making her completely disoriented she doesn't even know where she's going. She climbed up the stairs using the wall as support to move onward. As she took another step to reach the top of the stairs, she fell on the floor, she slowly raised her head up finding a door before her, then crawled towards and pushed it to open. Talia crawled further into the mysterious room with her sight all blurry. Even though she couldn't make out her vision she could've sworn that she there were scrolls surrounding her. As much as she's desperate to find her way out of this prison and save her friend. Her body could not take much more of the pressure she end up lying on the floor completely exhausted.

Jinx led Marshall to another dungeon where they're hoping to find Talia at. When they got there all they found was an empty cell.

"She's not here!" Jinx panicked. "They've must of grabbed her."

"No. . ."Marshall said feeling as if something was missing. He took out a blue light from his back pack shined it's light against the floor revealing human shoe wearing footsteps. No signs of dragging or Gumm-Gumm's. "They didn't move her. . .She got out. And the trail leads this way." He prepared himself pulling out his kunai then they quickly chased down the trail.

As Gunmar sent his Gumm-Gumm's to track down Talia, he sent Dictatious to bring Jim into the arena to face his final opponent. As the advisor walked with his hands behind his back with the Gumm-Gumm's dragging Jim towards his doom. A Gumm-Gumm whispered into his ear telling him the awarness of his long lost brother with the fallen Gumm-Gumm.

"Take the hunter to the Crucible," Dictatious said. "I will be there shortly."

Arrrgh continued climbed down to the deep dark cavern hopeing to find the flare where Blinky might have dropped.

"Kanjigar gives me one item of utmost importance, and I drop it," Blinky said searching for the flare. "Blinkous you imbecile!"

A glowing green light came towards them in the darkness. As soon as they noticed it the two of them were surrounded by Gumm-Gumm's.

Jim was thrown into the Crucible again to face another challenge Gunmar has in store for him. Jim picks himself up from the ground to face him.

"If beasts won't break you, perhaps your friend will," Gunmar said.

When Claire and Toby previously tried to help Jim escape. The both of them were now locked in with no way out.

"Are you kidding me?!" Claire complained. "We're locked in?! We're the rescue party!"

"Wha-Those intructions were pretty vague!" Toby said.

Marshall and Jinx ran following the footsteps with the blue light and ran up the stairs towards an opened door chamber. As they entered the two had found a whole room of what seems to be a laborartory or a study room. With some textbooks and scrolls, and scientific looking tools. But what really caught their attention was a sick girl breathing heavily lying on the ground.

"Tally!"Jinx said rushing towards her.

Marshall could not believe it, but it was. Talia Sturges in the flesh. He ran up, kneeled down picking her up, and check the temperature on her forehead. "This is bad," Marshall said, feeling her burning body.

"What did they do to her?!" Jinx worried.

Arrrgh and Blinky were now trapped by the surrounded by numerous of Gumm-Gumm's with no way to escape.

Then the voice of evil laughter was heard that caught Blinky's attention.

"You were always the fool, Blinkous."

Blinky could not believe his ears, but he turned towards to where the source of the voice was coming from and saw whom he thought to be dead.

"No! Impossible." he said. "You were dead!"

Dictatious appeared from the darness with a villainous smile across his face, "Am I?"

"Dictatious," Blinky gasped.

"We never could agree on anything, brother," Dictatious chuckled.

The gates opened in the Crucible bringing out Jim's next opponent.

"Know thyself. . ." Gunmar said. "and know thy enemy."

Revealing herself before him was none other than the female changeling Nomura.

"Not you, no." Jim gasped.

"A battle to the death!" Gunmar announced and the Gumm-Gumm's raised their voices excited for the competition.

Now the team was divided once more with certain doom, to one's dieing breath, to one's imprisonment, and to one's fate. How will these heroes survive and make it out alive now?


	9. Chapter 9

Secrets

Chapter 9

Homecoming

Part 1

For the first time ever, Marshall finally has met the girl of his dreams. But he was not expecting or hoping to find her in this sick state. Her skin all pale with dark breaking vessels and her breating heavily like she was dying in his arms. Marshall knew there was little time left but not just for Talia, but to everybody here in the Darklands.

"We need to find the antidote and fast," Marshall stated. "Or she may not make it back home."

He picked Talia up in her arms and held onto her securely tight using all his strength to carry her.

"Wait, Marshall," Jinx said looking at the scrolls on the floor. Marshall looked at the one-eared cat searching through unrolling one of the rolled up paper. "This is the knowledge Skarlagk's been holding onto. Gunmar must have taken it to learn more of Talia's clan and history."

'Knowledge' was the word that brought his attention remembering of what Kanjigar had meant and why he gave him the big leather bag in the first place. 'You will use this to retrieve and gather all of the lost stolen knowledge of the past.' Is what he had said to him, he didn't understand at first, but now he knows. If he can collect all of the scrolls based on the Silver Lion's origins and history. He can also find the knowledge to help Talia and themselves for the future. But how was he suppose to do if he is to carry them and Talia at the same time?

"Jinx," Marshall said staring at loads of scrolls and text books surrounding them. "We have little time left, and I don't have the strength to carry Talia and all of that stuff on my back."

Jinx rolled the scroll back up and said, "We'll only take what we need and. . .I'll use this form to do the heavy lifting." Marshall looked at him confused of what he'd meant by that. The little black cat's body expand itself growing bigger, lean and muscular too. Marshall's mouth dropped wide opened in shock seeing the little black cat familiar now a humanoid panther.

"Since when were you capapable of doing that?!" Marshall said.

"Oh, I've always been able to do this," Jinx said. "During my adventures back when June was young."

"And you could've used this before to help Talia with Amos?!" Marshall shouted.

"I have my limits," Jinx explained picking up the scroll and putting them in the bag. "I can only use the form once and it'll only last for about thirty minutes." He found the one with the green jade rod with a leaf embedded on one of the ends and took a look. "Hey, check this out!"

Marshall came over to see what he had found.

"This scroll was written by an alchemist," he said. "According to this the alchemist was a lion and. . ." As they read through out the entire page learning what it was and Jinx rolled it back up and tossed it the bag. "Better hold onto that one."

Marshall took a quick look at Talia and began to wondered, _'If these guys had the cure for the Gravesand. . .and the ingredients I've given them then. . .shouldn't they have- -'. _This brought an idea to his mind.

"Jinx!" Marshall said.

Jim was in the Crucible once more, except of facing another of one those monster Gunmar throws in the arena. It was Nomura whom he was starting to become close friends with.

"A battle to break your will!" Gunmar annonced.

Nomura snarled at the young Trollhunter dragging one of her scimitar's across the floor in a threatful manner as she steps forward.

"If the impure cannot break your armor, her death surely will." Gunmar said to Jim trying to throw him off. "You shall be mine!"

Jim backed up withdrawing his sword and used his gauntlet to bring out his shield.

"We don't have to fight, Nomura," he said.

"You don't. I do." she said taking out her other blade. "Sorry. I was getting to like you." Nomura then came charging right at him. Jim blocked and deflected her attacks with his shield while also avoiding them. Just when their weapons crossed she face him, "Fight me, young Gynt! Or else Gunmar will do us both in."

She moved his shield using her strength with her scimitars and came in with a round-house kick. Jim blocked her next attack and jumped back to face her in a distance.

"My friends are here," he whispered. "We're going home."

"Home?" she yelled. "Home is gone!

She brought down her scimitars once more and kept on attacking her. Jim then was left with no choice but to bring out his sword and cross blades with her. When she knocked Jim's Eclipse sword from his hands, Jim quickly reacted and summoned his glaives preventing her from chopping him to pieces.

"They're in the dungeon." Jim said. "I saw them. We just have to get back there."

"Only one of us is leaving this arena," Nomura said. She kicked him up and struck him across crasing into a rock.

Jim tries to pick himself up, the armor's light then began's to dim. Jim took notice of this knowing it cannot be a good sign.

"His will, it's weakening," Gunmar says to himself watching the match.

Toby and Claire were still locked in the dungeon trying to escape.

"We're commiting to this," Claire said as she got into position.

Toby wiped his nose and said, "Yeah, we're commited."

Chompsky confidently grinned looking at his human friends preparring himself like they were.

"Toby, don't hold back," Claire suggested.

"I'm not, on three. . ." he said.

"One, two, three!" they charged themselves towards the electric orange spikes to break them down. But instead they were sent back flying by it's discharge.

Toby moaned from the pain and said, "I really thought we had it this time."

"I don't think the door's gonna open," Claire pushed herself up from the ground.

"Chit-tat!" They both turned and looked to see their little friend chompsky out of the cell thanks to his small size.

"Kanjigar said we needed Chompsky to be our guide and more. You don't think. . ."

An idea came to mind, she picked up Chompsky and brought him towards the lock. He sniffed at the small hole for a moment, then turned away not liking the idea of him crawling into that thing.

"You'll forgive me if this works," she said as she shoves him in forcing him to unlock the door and just like that the spikes pulled in and they were free.

Toby smiled and said, "How would Kanjigar know that?"

"Who cares. Let's get Jim!" Claire said as she picked Chompsky up once more. "Chompsky, go find Blinky and Arrrgh."

Chompsky jumped off from her palms and dashed right off with his two little legs to find their troll friends.

"Ha! Just a spunky little fella," Toby watched him run.

Blinky and Arrrgh were both tied and dangling above in chains now captured by his treacherous traitor of a brother, Dictatious, and his Gumm-Gumm commrades. Blinky struggled in his restraints trying to break free, but he stuck in a tight situation. He looked up as he saw his brother came up before him with an evil smile.

"Dictatious," Blinky said. "I thought that you were dead. I mourned you."

"Sentimental sap," Dictatious scoffed. "Despite a plentitude of eyes, you remain blind to the truth. Gunmar is Trollkind's salvation."

"No," Blinky said. "This isn't you, brother. This is the cursed blade of Gunmar talking."

"This is not the blades work," Dictatious said. "I chose to follow Gunmar."

"I idolized you," Blinky said in disbelief. "Your books fill my library."

Dictatious turned away and said, "And your words waste my time. Gunmar's restoration of Earth is finally upon us." Then he turned back towards Blinky. "Once you disclose the location of the Killahead Bridge."

"Help you free, Gunmar? Ha!" Blinky scoffed. "You can torture me a thousand years on hot pokers, and I'd never tell."

Dictatious rolled his six eyes expecting he would say something like that, because his brother was still the same and naive as he could remember, and punched him in the face. Which kind of hurt him, but Blinky shooked it off resilently.

"I'll never tell you!" Blinky yelled.

"Hmm." Dictatious rubbed cracking his stone knuckles shaking his head. "Oh, really, brother?"

"Oh, no." Blinky took another hit from Dictatious.

"I didn't think you bring pillows to this fight," Blinky insulted taking more punches in the face.

"I thought I ordered meat sauce, not weak sauce," Blinky continued. Dictatious punched him across the face yet again making him spin.

"How about now?" he asked.

Blinky raised his head and said, "If I wanted to be tucked in, I would've called Mother."

Dictatious crossed his arms and chuckled, "You always did have a weak stomach, didn't you?" He grabbed Blinky behind the head.

"Oh, no." he said. Dictatious spinned Blinky like a celing fan and stopped him with his head still spinning.

"Where did you move the bridge?" Dictatious asked.

"Your bark is worse than your bite," Blinky persists.

Dictatious spinned him again, "Tell me! Where is it?!"

"Don't you know it's not in my nature to break?" Blinky said.

Dictatious stopped him from spinning to let him talk once more.

"I once admired you," Blinky emotionally said. "But now I see, you are the rotten apple in the family tree. I'll never tell you!"

Dictatious smirked and said as he turns away, "Oh, but you already have. It's obvious you would require privacy, yet space, to rebuild the Bridge, but it's your choice of wordplay that gives it away. Bark, tree, nature."

Blinky gasped realizing now of what he'd just done.

"Oh, no." Arrrgh said.

"Killahead Bridge is in a forest somewhere near Arcadia," Dictatious said exploiting the truth.

"You evil mastermind!" Blinky said.

"Soon it will be ours," Dictatious said. He turned towards the Gumm-Gumm's to give command. "Find out where it corresponds in the Darklands and inform Gunmar at once."

Blinky struggle to break free once more, but then looked down to find the one piece Kanjigar had granted him to help save his life.

"My flare! If only I could reach- -" he whispered to himself trying to grab it.

Dictatious grabbed a spear walking up towards Blinky, "Sticks and stone may break your bone but a Parlok spear can do far worse. Adieu brother."

Blinky quickly reacted in time breaking his chain, grabbed his flare in his big mouth, and then struck Dictatious across the face blinding him. Dictatious fell crying on his back in pain, "My eyes, my six eyes!"

"Oh, great destiny! Kanjigar was correct," Blinky praised. "Our success could still be fated!"

"You brat!" Dictatious yelled. "You useless fleabag of a- -" Blinky picked up the spear and said, "Goodbye, Dictatious." He struck him smacking his head with the spear and knocked him out cold. Blinky went over to help Arrrgh and broke his chains with his spear.

"Thankyou," Arrrgh said, as they escaped. Then little gnome Chompsky arrived chattering with his sharp dentures. Blinky and Arrrgh kneeled down to him.

"Where are others?" Arrrgh asked.

Chompsky pointed out trying to explain in his sort of confusing language.

"I fear that is the message he is struggling to convey," Blinky said, as he picked up the little gnome. "Lead the way, our pint sized-friend.

Jinx carried the heavy load of scrolls on his back while sniffing out the antidote he'd picked up from the chamber he was previously in. Marshall knew that they've must have conjured the elixir somewhere and probably one of the Gumm-Gumm's have it. Marshall followed Jinx with Talia in his arms still trying to hold on. Jinx could tell that they were getting close as he looked down below him and saw a small troll that looked just like Blinky, but he was blind and had a couple of Gumm-Gumm's to support him.

"There!" he said. "That shrimp has it in one of his back pockets!"

Marshall looked to where he was pointing and saw the blind troll.

"Wait a minute." Marshall said. "Is that. . .no way. Blinky's brother?"

Jinx picked both Marshall and Talia up with his free arm and said, "Questions later! Antidote now!" He jumped from the path and came in stomping on the Gumm-Gumm crushing him into pebbles leaving Dictatious defenseless. Jinx put Marshall down with Talia still in his arms as he grabbed the spikey haired troll from the ground and growled at him.

"Aaahh! Who are you?! What are you?!" he yelped. "What do you want?!"

"You know what we want, punk!" Jinx threatened. "Where is it?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Dictatious frightened. "

Marshall stepped forward and answered, "He means the antidote. We know that you made it for Talia and that you now have it. So where are you keeping?"

Dictatious couldn't make out his poor vision thanks to what Blinky had done to him earlier. But he could tell by his voice that he was a young human boy just like the Trollhunter and his nose could smell the Silver Lion is with them.

"You have the girl?!" he asked struggling from Jinx's grip. "How did you- -" Jinx tightened his throat with his claws stranggling him to answer the question.

"Stop wasting our time!" Jinx yelled. "Give it to us now!" Dictatious struggled to breath,he raised his four arms to surrendor and choked through his grasp, "Alright- -I." Jinx then dropped him. Dictatious fell onto his knees gasping for air, he reached for his back pocket pouch, and pulled out the glass bottle infront of them. Marshall looked at the white glowing potion confirming it was real, and took it. Just when he was about to give Talia the potion. More incoming Gumm-Gumm's came their way aiding Gunmar's advisor from the intruding aggressors.

"Time to go," Jinx picked the teens up once more and jumped climbing rock to rock.


	10. Chapter 10

Secrets

Chapter 10

Homecoming

Part 2

Jim still continues his battle with Nomura struggling with the endurance of keeping up with the fight losing his will in the process.

"You'r holding back," Gunmar said slamming his fist on the throne. "Kill the changeling! This will not end until you take her life."

Jim twirled her arms crossing blades with her and knocked her scimitars from her hands. Nomura then elbowed him in the face knocking him back into the corner with a fire breathing creature behind a cage. Jim quickly moved out of the way from getting burned and dodged some Nyarlgroth tongues while running from Nomura chasing him. Nomura caught up to him using the arena to her advantage and threw him straight right into a giant skeletal troll. Nomura looked up believing that she had won this fight, but then. . .the Trollhunter came down riding on his shield like a snowboard heading straight righ towards her. He brought out his glaives as he jumps right off from the ramp tossing aiming his glaives knocking her scimitars away again, and hitting her with his shield. Jim slide beneath her, grabbed her hair, and restrained her bringing his sword to her neck.

"Will you listen to me?" Jim said. "There's a way out. Claire, Toby, and Marshall are here to save us."

"You cry for your friends," she struggled. "But there is no rescue." She grabbed his sword with her sharp dentures and cast it aside. She breaks free and kicks him in the abdomen with her knee, pulls him back with her hair, and slams him down to the floor.

"There is no home!"

Toby and Claire ran from the dungeon desperately seeking Jim before Gunmar finishes him off. Then suddenly they were stopped by a large back creature before them.

"Aaah!" Toby shrieked. "Gumm-Gumm!"

The creature turned and looked towards him.

"Me?" it said. "Please. I am ten times better looking than a Gumm-Gumm."

Claire took a good look at him and recognized the feline creature despite his size, "Jinx?"

"Wha- -" Toby jaw dropped. "Sinc when did you hit a growth spurt?"

Marshall up from behind Jinx carrying the unconcious Talia in his arms. Toby's eyes turned wide astonished and yet distraught. Seeing his long lost childhood friend that had been missing for two whole months now right before him.

"Tally!" he said running checking on her poor condition. "What happened?! What did they do to her? Tally!" He touched her burning cheeks looking at her pale dark vessel breaking skin.

Claire came up and took her wrist to check her pulse. "Her pulse is getting weak." She looked up at Marshall and said, "Marshall, what happened?"

"Never mind that," he said. "We just need to get her out of here. Where's Jim?" Marshall asked.

"The Gumm-Gumm's took him to the Crucible," Claire explained. "Gunmar's probably trying to finish him off." Marshall knew that he need to think and act fast. But first he needed to get Talia out of harms way, he look towards Jinx and handed Talia towards him, "Jinx, take Talia. Find Arrrgh and Blinky. We'll catch up with you."

"Right!" Jinx said as he picked up Talia leaping from rock to rock.

Marshall, Claire, and Toby watched the anthropomorphic feline move like a shadow with accelerating speed.

"Come on!" Claire said leading the way down the narrow path. As they ran they've reached twoards a deadend with a big skull before them.

"We've been here before," Toby said recognizing the place. "We'r running in circles."

Then Claire and Marshall heard metal clashing from behind the skull.

"Did you hear that?" Marshall closed in listening from behind the skull.

"I can hear him," Claire said. "He's got to be on the other side of this skull!"

Toby leaned up panting again the giant head, "I used to love mazes. Not anymore." He pressed against the nose and then there was thud sound which alarmed them.

"What did you do?" Claire said.

"That wasn't me," Toby shrieked.

Marshall looked back at the skull then realized something, "Uh, guys. I think this skull is a- -" But it was too late to answer. The skull lifted itself pulling back it's head letting the three teenagers fall right into the tunnel screaming.

Jim continued fighting for his life at the Crucible and crossed blades with Nomura once more.

"No one dies today," he said. "We're going home."

Nomura still would not listen, she pulled back and came at him with another swing, Jim dodges it in time and hits her with an uppercut knocking her down pointing his sword to her neck.

"There's gotta be another way," Jim said. But then the amulet's light grew dark and his sword disappeared from his hand. Nomura tripped him useing both of her legs bringing him down to the floor, and came up right at him like a snake. Jim backed up desperately trying to find the last ounce of his will to defend himself.

Gunmar smiled malicously witnessing before him thrilled of what he'd been waiting for a long time.

"Yes," he said.

"Come on! Come on!" Jim said to himself.

Nomura pinned him down to the ground preparing to finish him off, "Your will betrays you and so does your armor!"

"Enough, Nomura," Gunmar said stopping the match. "You've proven your loyalty." He grasps his throne as the rocks lit up with an omninous green light absorbing the remaining energy of the heartstone. "Now, leave the final blow to me. Merlin's Trollhunter is mine."

Then the sounds of screams came from the the wall and shot out three young human teenagers in the Crucible coming in for a rough landing.

Nomura and Jim saw them crash right before them.

"Your friends," Nomura gasped releasing him. "You're not crazy."

"Oh, everything hurts," Toby groaned.

Marshall shook his head from all of the rush of that crash landing. Claire looked up and noticed Jim with the neon purple female changeling.

"Jim!" she said.

"Jim!" Toby said. He turned left taking notice of the fearsome Gumm-Gumm whom he was not expecting to see. "Aaaah! Not just Jim!"

Gunmar could not believe his only eye, but there were actual human children before him.

"Humans? Here?" Gunmar said realizing that they must've come through the bridge. "The Bridge is open! Catch them!" He commanded his horde to seized them.

"This way," Nomura said, leading them towards the gate. Toby tried busting through the hard solid rock to open, but no avail.

"It's locked!" he said.

Marshall looked at the Fouding ring on his wrist. Even though Kanjigar said 'no magic' but they were in a desperate situation. So he tried bashing the bracelet to break free from the magical suppressing accessorie, but it was harder than a diamond.

Nomura stood in defense for the incoming Gumm-Gumm's and said to Jim, "You have to get us to the Bridge."

"Let him follow us?" Toby said. "We're not that crazy!"

The sounding of a screeching Stakling brought to their attention giving Nomura an idea.

"Leave that to me!" she aimed right at the cage throwing one of her scimitars releasing the vulture troll from it's cage letting it come down attacking one of the Gumm-Gumm's.

Gunmar continued charging himself finding every last ounce of the Heartstone providing him enough strength to fight. He rised from the throne roaring now fully super charged.

Toby then spotted something on the wall that might help them get out, "There's a keyhole!" he said running towards it.

"Holy sheeshkebab. They key! It's a crank!" Claire said taking it out from Toby's bag.

"Don't just stare at it! Use it!" Toby said.

Claire inserted the key into the hole pushing it turning it to open the door. Gunmar was slowly closing in on the Trollhunters. The stalkling viciously held off as long as it could until he grabbed and broke it's neck like a toothpick. Toby panicked after from witnessing his brutal strength.

"Hurry!"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Claire said, trying to turn the key as hard as she could.

Marshall saw Gunmar still coming right towards them as Claire trys openening the gates he rapidly tries to breaking the bracelet as hard as he could but it still has not even made a crack. Just then Claire had finally unlocked the door.

"Yes!" she said.

"Come on, come." Toby said making for the exit. "Let's go, Jim."

Everyone made it out making a run for their lives.

"Release my army!" Gunmar commanded. The Gumm-Gumm's picked themselves up and came out charging, chasing the Trollhunters.

"What is Nomura doing here?' Toby asked while running.

"She's with us," Jim explained.

"You're supposed to be alone," Toby said. "Kanjigar said you had to be alone!"

Jim slowed down and looked at Toby, "Wait, what?"

Everybody then reached to another dead end, but Nomura saw another path for them to take, "This way!"

Meanwhile Draal continues to stay guard of the bridge with the portal still open paceing himself impatiently. Worried of his friends that not making it in time.

"Hurry, friends," he said stareing at the amulet ticking once more like a clock. "Your time is slipping away."

Jinx carried both Talia and her families history on his back continueing on finding Blinky and Arrrgh hopeing to find him in time before his form wares off. His glowing yellow eyes then spotting two figures up ahead on a path running the other way and stopped. His vision zoomed in getting a clear look recognizing it was them with Gnome Chompsky leading the way. He climbed up once more leaping from rock to rock reaching towards them.

As Chompsky led the two Trolls towards the Crucible it was completely empty except a Stakling lying dead on the ground.

"The savage brutality," Blinky gasped looking upon the dead creature. "This is. . ."

"Hmm. Gunmar," Arrrgh said identifying the cause of damage.

Then heard the roars of Gumm-Gumm soldiers above them.

"That's more than Gunmar." Blinky said.

"Blinky!"

They all turned and came to alarm finding a dark creature calling and running towards them. Arrrrgh slammed his fists to the ground aggressively as his eyes change and markings glowed green defending his friends from the incoming creature. It then stopped before them carrying a bag on its back and something in one of it's arm.

"Arrrgh! Calm down it's me, Jinx!" he said halting him raising his hand.

Arrrgh snapped back to normal and then looked confuse looking at the supposedly black cat familiar now a giant cat. Blinky's six eyes then saw who he was carrying and recognized her straight was filled with horror. Talia Sturges all sick and weak.

"Talia!" he said rushing towards her. Arrrgh then realized it to and came up towards them devastated of what their seeing.

Blinky took a good look at the poor girl. Her hair was cut short, her skin was all pale with dark vessels breaking on her skin, and she was breathing heavy through her mouth. Blinkous picked her up in his stone arms.

"Those monsters," he said taking pity upon the girl. "How could they do such a thing? She's just a child."

Arrrgh looked at Talia's sick condition and tighten his fist enraged of what they've done.

Nomura continues to lead the children away helping them try to escape. They came down sliding on a steep rock and continued on running.

"Wasn't expecting to find her here," Claire said.

"Wait? You know her?" Marshall said.

"Long story," she said.

"We're supposed to rescue Jim. And Tally. Only them." Toby said.

"I don't know!" Claire said. "You wanna be the one to tell her that?"

They've reached towards a cliff the edge of a cliff with chains dangling above them another deadend.

"We can look for another way around!" Jim said.

"No time," Nomura said, as she jumped toward the nearest rock cutting one of the chains to use as a rope to help them swing across the other side. Nomura offered the chain to Jim and Claire. "Youth before beauty." Jim held on tight to the chain and grab ahold of Claire, and swung across to the other cliff. They lost balance at first and fell back, and came into an awkward position.

"Hey, watch your hands!" Claire said, feelin his hand on her behind.

Jim awkwardly smilied raising his hands as a defensively, "Oh, I really pictured that going more smoothly."

Marshall swung across and jumped off from the chain making a safe landing to the otherside. Then it was Toby's turn. Nomura grabbed the chain and wrapped around Toby's chubby waist.

"Thank you, Ms. Nomura," he nervously said.

"I never liked you," she said.

"Might be a little tight," he said. "But that's fine."

She made sure the chains were fastened tight, checked and asked Toby, "Anything else I can get you?" Toby nervously backs up still frightened by her, and then she pushes him as he screams swinging across. Jim, Claire, and Marshall try to grab him, but couldn't reach his small chubby arms, and swung back.

"Pump your legs, like you're on a swing!" Claire said.

"No!" he screamed. "Whoa!" Toby then saw more Gumm-Gumm's closing in on their tail. Nomura saw them too then reacted fast jumping onto the chunky boy swinging them both across and breaking the chain, and came in for a rough landing with Toby ontop of her.

"Thanks, Ms. Nomura," he said before she shoves his face off of her.

"I still don't like you," she said.

Marshall shook his head amused by her persona thinking that this changeling somehow reminding him of Talia during his visits in her dreams. They continued on running for their lives and then were surrounded by goblins. They killed only a few, but then more kept on coming.

"There's too many!" Nomura said.

"Run!" Jim said, as they continued running with the goblins chasing them down. Nomura and Jim hold out as many as they could while Claire, Toby, and Marshall ran trying to avoid them, but more keep crawling from the walls like an investation of spiders.

The Trollhunter's ran with the horde of goblins still chasing them and then brought to another cliff, but with no escape.

"A dead end!" Jim said looking over the edge of the cliff.

The goblins with firey yellow eye came out from the shadows and now have them all cornered.

"They were herding us!" Jim then realized.

"Herding? To what?" Claire asked.

"Not what, who." Nomura pointed out.

A fade of blue light shown through the darkness forming a giant sword and the being wielding it was the Skullcrusher himself, Gunmar.

"The Bridge," he pointed his sword towards Jim. "You will take me there."

"Stay away from the sword," Nomura warned. "He'll put you under his control!"

Gunmar slammed his blade clanging to the ground walking towards them.

"Don't worry," Toby freaked. "I have a general rule to stay away from sharp things."

Nomura stepped forward with only one scimitar in hand, "Stop toying with the children and fight one of your own kind."

"You are not my kind, Impure," Gunmar stated.

The two of them went neck to neck. Nomura was using her speed and agility as an advantage over Gunmar's size. When he deflected her attack Nomura told the Trollhunters to make their leave while she holds him off. One at a time, they climb down the edge and slowy climbed across to the otherside to make their escape. But Gunmar's tail knocked Jim aside preventing him to do so. Marshall stopped and saw this while Claire and Toby were still climbing across the side of the cliff.

Nomura continued to stall him using her skills and reflex. Gunmar then had her cornered close to the edge as they crossed blades, "You do not deserve my blade." He then knocked her across the side using his horn and picked up a large boulder, and threw it right at her pinning her leg down.

"Toby," Claire said. "Help me. We can't leaver her like this."

"Or can we?" Toby said. She elbowed him for his selfisness and made him assist her helping Nomura.

Gunmar turned towards the cornered Trollhunter with his Decimaar blade preparing to finish what he had started. Jim tried to find the strength of his will again, but his energy was completely depleted. Jim crawled back as the overpowering Gumm-Gumm walked towards him to the edge. But Unbeknownst to him Marshall climbed and sneaked his way behind Gunmar without letting him notice.

"I have waited for centuries," Gunmar said bringing the cursed sword above his head. "Tell me. . .where is the Bridge?"

Marshall then jumped onto Gunmar's back and grabbed ahold of horns. Gunmar saw the young wizard on his back, "What?!" He then tried shaking him off like a raging bull. But Marshall wouldn't let go of the beast and held on as tight as he could while being waved in the air like a flag screaming.

"Marshall!" Jim said, still trying to summon his Eclipse sword.

Claire and Toby came to Nomura's aid and helped pulled out of the boulder.

"I think your leg is broken," Claire said, helping her up.

"You think?" Nomura said.

Blinky, Arrrgh, and Jinx carrying the sick girl searching for their other friends still having a hard time to make it out of this maze. But then were stopped the sound of a familiar roar echoeing in the air.

"Gunmar," Arrrgh said and then heard another scream of a young boy. They all knew that their friends were in danger and quickly turned around to find another path.

Gunmar then tossed the boy off his head and into a wall. Marshall's numb body then crash on the floor hurt from the impact. He looked up gritting his teeth glaring at the dark towering demon.

Gunmar then picked him up from the back of his shirt and tossed him towards Jim.

"Marshall," Jim checked his wounded friend.

"You sure have some very persistant allies, Trollhunter." he said dragging his blade across the floor making his way towards him. "But not strongest ones."

Jim looked up glaring at him with his injured friend next to him. Despite from being injured from that stunt he pulled he was till concious and witness watching him come towards them. Gunmar then brought his blade towards Jim once again and began using it's power to consume his soul to control him. But then his armor reacted protecting him from the dark magic forming a helmet over his head. Gunmar then pulled his blade back preserving his energy as Jim continues to persist.

"That armor is not going to protect you for long," he said.

Marshall layed there helpless watching his poor friend continueing to fight off and hold on as long as he could against the cursed blade. _'This is bad. Really, really, bad. I need to get back up and help him. But how?', _he thought. He then noticed that his wrist felt was lighter than before from the bracelelt and then noticed that the Fouding Ring must've breaked from when Gunmar crashed him against the wall.

"If you do not tell me," Gunmar roared attempting to once again to corrupt Jim. "I will turn you all! You must tell me!" But only this time he was using all of his strength to break his will and consume his soul.

Blinky, Jinx, and Arrrgh finally made it out and have found them below with Gunmar pinning Jim. The screaming cries echoed in Talia's ears made her flinch stirring in her unconcious state.

"There they are!" Blinky pointed out.

"How do we get down?" Blinky asked Arrrgh.

Arrrgh then just jumped off coming in straight down towards them and Jinx followed.

"Very well," he said as he was about to do the same. But then hesitated and decided not to. "Nope." He turned around and looked for another way.

Jim was then starting to lose all of his strength and Gunmar now finally has him right where he wants him. "Now you're mine!" he malicously grinned.

Arrrgh then knocked him down stopping him from using his Decimaar Blade on Jim. Jim snapped himself back from whatever force that drained him and could not believe his eyes. His friend Arrrgh alive.

Jinx landed right next to Claire, Toby, and Nomura with Talia still in his arms.

"Are you guys alright?" he asked.

"You!" Gunmar notices Arrrgh roaring at his face. "Traitor!"

Arrrgh then pushes him back holding Gunmar off, while Jim helps Marshall get back on his feet to escape.

"Master Jim!" Blinky said making his way towards him. "Master Jim! You're alive!"

Arrrgh was able to held out on his own against Gunmar the Black. He came down with a body slam on the tyrant and then Gunmar kicked Arrrgh right off him making Arrrgh crash into the wall. The Trollhunters watch the struggle between the two Gumm-Gumm's as they try to escape. Marshall was coming through from his concussion and clenched his fist.

"Arrrgh," Gunmar said wielding his Decimaar Blade. "You have gone soft. Let my blade remake you."

Arrrgh growled furiously in denial, he picked up a stone of the rubble from crashing into the wall, defleced his blade, and grabbed ahold of his fists, "Never. You've grown old. Weaker."

"Strong enough to kill you still," Gunmar said. "Would you rather die?"

"Done that," Arrrgh said with his eyes glowing green with fury. Arrrgh took hold of his arms and and slammed him against the wall causing the rubble to fall ontop of him.

Toby cheers for Arrrgh's triumph and everybody was glad that they all were still in one piece.

"Ah-ha! Excesior! But no time to celebrate," Blinky reminded them. "Let's make haste."

"Vincula ferro titanium!"

Giant chains slithered from the ground and wrapped around the large boulders buried ontop of the vicous monster. Everybody looked towards Marshall back to his conciousness with an amber aura evaporating from his hand.

"That should hold him for a while," Marshall said. "Now let's go!"

"But I thought Kanjigar said no magic!" Toby said.

"Well he could've been wrong," Marshall said as he climbed the stairs.

Gunmar pushed with all of his might trying to break free from the rubble and the hard steels chained around them. When the Trollhunters left him, he had witness the boy who tried to hold him back from controlling Jim cast the speel peeking through the hole in the pile. And he was not expecting there be a wizard in his group. Gunmar tried again once more and finally broke free.

Dictatious and the Gumm-Gumm's arrived with fortunate news, "Dark Underlord, I know where the Bridge is. We need to gather the armies."

"Forget the army," Gunmar stated. "We go now!"

Draal continues to wait impatiently and more worried by the minute with the bridge still open and very little time left.

"Come on! Where are you fools?!"

Jim climbed the wall with Nomura on his back helping him with her scimitar, and using every ounce of his will to carry her and enduring the pressure. The Gumm-Gumm's were on their tail, Arrrgh carried his friends and manages to reach the top, Jinx came up after him but then suddenly shrunk down to smaller size. dropping the bag and Talia.

"Oh, great!" Jinx said.

Chompsky on Toby's back pointed down towards the path to where the bridge is supposedly is.

"Almost there, guy's! Gotta keep moving. Time's running out!" Toby said.

When Nomura reached piercing her sword into the wall she hit a loose rock and lost ahold of Jim.

"No!" Jim said as Nomura fell. He quickly grabbed her hand and held on tight. Everybody gasped in alarm, Jim screamed as his strength was slipping.

"There's no time for this, Jimbo," Toby said. "We got to keep moving."

"We're not leaving her," Jim grunted.

Nomura appreciated of what Jim was doing, but she knew that it was hopeless now and there was no point of saving her.

"Listen to them, little Gynt," Nomura sighed. "I'm only slowing you down."

"But I- -But I told you were getting out of here," Jim stated.

"It was a nice thought," Nomura said. "I'll hold off as many of them as I can. Go!" She released her hold on Jim's hand letting her fall.

"No!" Jim cried trying to reach for her again.

"Jim!" Claire shouted.

Arrrgh jumped in and grabbed him stopping his fall.

Jim watches Nomura falling towards her end facing the Gumm-Gumm horde once again.

"No!" he raised his hand out towards her. He lowered his head in despair feeling heartbroken failing to keep his promise.

Nomura came down in a crash landing and rolled. She picked herself once more with the Gumm-Gumm's surrounding her and draw out her scimitar once more.

"Okay, boys," she said. "Let's dance."

Arrrgh brought the struggling Jim up to the top desperately desiring to help Nomura.

"Let me go! No!" he cried. Jim tried to got back, but Arrrgh wouldn't let him.

Blinky looked up and saw more Gumm-Gumm's coming their way.

"Oh, dear. Master Jim!"

They came down with their spears pointing towards them down the steps to seize them once more. But then the sound of a whirring wheel was heard and then come crashing down on the Gumm-Gumm's Draal piloting the gyre.

"What are you doing here?" Blinky said.

"My father said I had a choice," Draal confirmed. "This is my choice. Get in!"

"Shotgun!" Toby raised his hand jumping in.

"Let's get this thing movin!" Draal stated. Everybody climbed aboard and brought in the luggage.

"Make room for one more," Jim pointed out. "She's coming with us."

Draal saw whom he was reffering to and could not believe his eye, "Nomura."

Draal started the ignition again and took the wheel. The gyre made tremendous speed toward the struggling battle between the lone changeling and the Gumm-Gumm's.

"Nomura!" Jim reached out his hand.

Nomura looked up and couldn't believe her eyes. Jim and his friends came back for her. . .for her. She jumped and took his hand without hesitation and jumped inside. The gyre still running and rolling like a rollcoater through the Darklands and have made it towards their destination.

"The Bridge! It's closing!" Draal said.

"Go, go!" Jim insistingly.

With only a few seconds left on the clock, a Nyarlagroth slithered in their way stopping their tracks.

"A Nyarlagroth!" Blinky shrieked.

"Don't stop!" Jim shouted.

"This will do some damage!" Jim and Draal pulled up the lever accelerating the speed, jumping into the belly of the beast, and out from it's sides. They continued down towards the path faster to the closing bridge and reached the surface with a crash impact on a stone boulder.

Everyone was alive and breathing. . .almost everyone. Marshall remembered just one thing and turned towards the sick girl with barely little life left.

"Tally!" he said.

Draal looked towards her and gasped in shock. Marshall took her off the gyre, placed her gently on the ground, and leaned his head against her slow beating heart. Everyone came off the giant wheel vehicle and looked down upon the girl. He turned towards Jinx and said, "Jinx! Get the antidote from the bag and hurry!"

"Right," Jinx crawled into the leather bag, dug into the scrolls and brought out the glass bottle still in one piece, and rushed towards the sorceror's apprentice. "Here!"

Marshall removed the corg from the bottle and tried pouring the elixir into her mouth, but to weak to drink.

Toby tears began to mist up in his eyes fearing that they've failed to save her in time, "Come on, Tally! Pull through, girl! Come on!"

"Come on, Tally,"Jim prayed.

Draal and Nomura held onto each other's hands taking pity and grief. Claire covered her mouth with her eyes swelling up in tears, Chompksy on Blinky's shoulder both looked down upon her with sorrow.

Then Marshall then switched to Plan B, put some of the elixir in his mouth, and did it again mouth to mouth. Marshall pulled back hopeing for a sign but. . .nothing occurred. Everybody lowered their heads with loss. But then. . .Talia's blood started pumping, her dark veins pulling back, and her skin turning back to normal. Talia gasped for air alarming everybody, and reacted punching Marshall in the face without thinking.

"Ah!" Marshall groaned feeling the pain in his jaw.

"Sorry!" she said. "Thought you were a Gumm-Gumm!" She looked around and noticed everybody surrounding her. "Wha. . .why are you all in the Darklands?"

Blinky smiled with tears in his eyes, "My dear. . .your in the forest of Arcadia Oaks."

Talia turned wide eye and her jaw dropped hanging from her mouth, and then turned to a heart warming smile.

"You're home," Arrrgh smiled.

Talia cried noticing Arrrgh, "Arrrgh!"

Jim, Toby, Claire, Marshall, Blinky, and Arrrgh came in embracing the Silver lion welcoming her home.

"Awesome-sauce!" Toby cheered.

"It's so good to see you guys!" Jim said.

Draal came over and patted Arrrgh on the shoulder and everybody turned towards Nomura sitting on a rock with an injured leg.

"Hey! You in?" Jim said offering her to join.

"That's not my thing," Nomura said. "Thank you, little Gynt. I have to hand it to you, you were right."

"About what?" Jim asked.

"Hope. Friends." she said.

Blinky then came over with the Amulet of Merling to Jim, "I believe this belongs to you, Master Jim." Jim took the amulet as it glowed with a bright blue aura floating in the air and attached itself to Jim's left breasplate making him fly into the air with blue sprites soaring, surrounding him, and turning his black armor into silver.

"Feels good to have this back," Jim sighed. He looked up and climbed to the top of the boulder looking upon the beautiful sunny morning embracing the warmth of it's light. Then Claire came up to hug him.

"I missed you," she said. Their eyes gazed deep to one another, Jim touching her soft skin, and then. . .came in embracing each other to a kiss.

"Whoa," Toby amazed.

Arrrgh then covered his eyes blocking him from seeing, "Mm-mm. Private." And even did so himself.

"Ugh!" Draal disgusted. "A savage custom."

"Absolutely," Nomura agreed.

Talia and Marshall then looked at one another finally meeting each other for the first time. They held to each others hands remembering the warm comforting touch and smiled.

"I missed you too," Jim said.

"You've also missed a few showers," Claire chuckled.

"Let's get rid of this Bridge once and for all," Blinky suggested.

"Ha! wait until Trollmarket gets a load of Jim, Tally, and Arrrgh!" Toby said, and then gasped realizing something. "Oh, no! The Tribrunal! They're gonna go crazy town banana pants when they find out what we've been up to!"

Talia looked at Marshall confused and said, "What's a Tribrunal? And why should we be so concerned about them?"

"Uh. Long story," Marshall said.

"Frankly, who cares?" Blinky said. "We have our Trollhuner and Silver Lion back.

Once Jim returned home reuniting with his mother. June was at her trollmarket home reorganizing some paper on the table. Talia peeked behind the wall from the entrance, took a deep breath, and quietly walked in. She was not sure how to respond so she cleared her throat instead.

"Vendel," whom she believed. "Look I know you're upset about my pupils actions. Believe me I know- -" when she turned around June dropped her books surprised. It was so hard to believe, but it was real. Her niece that had been gone for far too long was standing right before her.

"Tally?" She said with an emotional voice.

"Hi, Aunt June," Talia smiled.

June came up to her touching her face making sure she wasn't hallucinating. Her tears began to form and her lips curled into a smile, and she brought her little girl into a big bear hug.

"Oh, my baby girl," she cried.

Talia hugged her back enduring the strong embrace and began to feel tears dripping down her face.

"Aunt June- -it's good to see you again," she said.

Somewhere in the dark shadowy side of the woods where Killahead once stood. Large animal like foot prints that belong to no bear, but a troll. . .a Gumm-Gumm. Walking on the surface lands for the first time for centuries. Gunmar the Black now finally free.


	11. Chapter 11

Secrets

Chapter 11

Hiss Hiss, Bang Bang

Part 1

At the sounding of an alarm on from her phone, Talia woke up back not from the Darklands but on her sweet, soft, and comfy hammock underneath the covers and in her bedroom. She joyfully jumped out of her bed, got a good morning stretch embracing the warmth of the sun from her window, she took deep breath through her nose to smell the fresh air, feeling the wind gently brush her face, and looked upon the culdesac of her neighborhood.

"Good morning! Arcadia Oaks!" she cheered.

Then she got herself a nice hot steaming shower with the water running, got herself dress with new pair of clothes her aunt laid out for her looking just like her old ones. A grey hoodie, olive green shorts, and black sneakers. Then she brushed her short hair up into a pony-tail, got her backpack filled with all her text-books and notepads, and then she ran downstairs surprisingly embracing her aunt from behind.

"Good morning, Aunt June!" Talia greeted.

"Well, you're up earlier," June said, as she watches her prepare her breakfast smoothie. June was just so happy to have her niece back home. But could not help but wonder how Talia could be so resilent from after having been through all that? Talia brought out the organic fruit, dairy-free milk, spinach, blender, and start blending all of the ingredients. June came up and asked her, "Tally. Are you sure you want to go back to school today? Don't you think you're kind of bit rushing it? I mean. . .you were just poisoned."

Talia looked back at her aunt still smiling, "Of course I'm sure, Aunt June! Besides I like to have a nice normal day for once without getting killed. And also I have to catch up from my lost time here, especially my studies." Then her smile dropped remembering her least favourite teacher at school. "I just don't to deal with that strick crazy spanish teacher of mine."

"Oh, that's the part I need to tell you," Aunt June said. "He's also the new current principle."

"What!" Talia said in disapproval.

"I know. I know. You don't like Uhl," June calmed her down. "But I wouldn't call that you biggest concern though. Now that the Tribrunal know of your existence. They'll be onto you now."

"Why would they be?" Talia asked.

"Well you're the Silver Lion," She explained. "Your ancestors were once Trollkind's enemy and they blame them for creating Gunmar. Even though your power's can be a total asset it's also threat." June put her hands on her shoulder's so she would listen. "Just be sure to keep your emotions in check. No matter how much they offend you okay?"

Talia looked down for a moment to process all of this then looked up. Now completely understood everything she nodded her head.

"Good girl," June affectionately rubbed her head.

"Now get a move. You're friends are waiting," she said.

Talia poured her smoothie in her mug and took off.

"Thanks, Aunt June!" Talia said.

Talia was now on her bike enjoying her time pedaling down the street with her friends, Jim, Claire, and Toby. Although there was one person missing in their group.

"Where's Marshall," Talia asked.

"Grounded," Claire said. "His dad's been so worried about him lately he'd been on him twenty-four seven. So he's dropping him off to school."

"Well then all there is a means to get there faster," Talia accelerated her pedals speeding uphead of everyone. Once Claire and Toby were alone in a distance between Jim and Talia they talked.

"Have you talked to them about it," Toby asked.

"No, it hast to come from you," Claire said. "Why haven't you talked to them yet?"

"They just got out of the Darklands," Toby said. "They need time to recover."

But Jim however was full of spirit and joy he pulled his bike back doing a stunt like the one he saw on t.v.

"Whoo!" Jim cheered. "Check this ou- -" He lost balance and dropped back to a thud, and returned back to pedaling.

"Oh, Jim," Talia said. "Glad that there's one part of you that hasn't change."

"Seems fine to me," Claire said.

Jim then spinned his bike back with full of adrenaline.

"Come on, slowpokes, let's take the old shortcut!" Jim said.

"Yeah, let's take the canal," Talia insisted stopping next to him.

Claire and Toby stopped infront of them.

"We'll, uh, since you guys have been gone, Claire found a faster way," Toby said.

"Pssh! Come on. Faster than the canals?" Jim scoffed.

Claire used her Shadow staff opening a portal leading them straight towards the school, and made sure that they weren't seen in plain sight from coming out from behind a truck.

"Whoo-hoo!" Jim cheered. "You're right you have gotten good at that."

"I had no idea you can do magic," Talia impressed.

"Oh, no. That's just the staff's power," Claire explained. "It's only fueled by emotions so I can create portals whenever I want."

Then the sounding of a school bell rang and on time before the tardy bell.

"Good ol' Arcadia Oaks High!" Jim smiled.

"Never thought I be happy to go back to school again," Talia said as they pedaled towards the bike racks to park.

"They're clearly not fine," Toby said. "Who in their right mind looks forward to school?"

As they entered inside the building Talia and Jim took in every where of their surroundings. Classrooms, lockers, posters, and all of their classmates in the school yard. Once everbody takes notice of Jim's arrival during his absence of his so called disease they applaud for his return. Although they did not expect Tally to come back after from what they believed to be on a long business trip with her aunt.

"What the. . .?" Jim looked confused.

Then suddenly Eli came up running embracing him.

"Jim! You're back! You're alive!"

" 'Back'? They know?" Jim asked.

"They know you're the first person to be officially cured from the incurable Jim Lake Disease," Toby explained.

"Oh," Jim understood.

"Jim, you're a walking medical mystery," Claire said.

The crowd was still raising praising with cheers and Eli still continued hugging him. Toby then broke them up, "Yep, could still be contagious. Move along Eli."

Talia then asked Claire, "What about me? What did you tell everyone while I was gone?"

"We had your aunt convince the whole entire school that you were on a business trip with your aunt to find more medicine, because she didn't want to leave you alone and couldn't afford a babysitter." Claire said.

Talia raised an eyebrow yet not surprised that they all would fall for that considering that they've fooled everybody of Jim's absence too.

"Bye, Jim!" Eli said wiping his hands on Toby's shirt. "Gonna go wash my hands now."

Marshall then showed and came up toward his friends with hands in his pockets.

"Good to see you guys," Marshall said, but was really to happy see was Talia.

"Marshall's been covering for you while you were gone," Claire said to Jim.

"Really?" Jim looked at him.

"I had to pretend to be you using the Glamour Mask's magic and my cooking skill's were good and convincing enough to fool your mom," Marshall said. "Your mom's so nice by the way."

Then Toby stepped in and brought out a few textbooks from his bag, "Oh, and you've missed two weeks of homework. Don't hate me for this," he said offering them up to him.

"Hate you? Are you kidding?!" Jim said. "I love homework."

"What about me?" Talia asked. "I'm ready to hit back to the books."

Then suddenly the one and only bully,Steve, slammed into Jim with an elbow thrust knocking him back. Talia was glad to be back home and at school again, but the one thing she was not looking forward to see again besides Uhl was him.

"Look who's back." Steve said, and then grabbed him. "Did I hear you say you love homework?"

"Steve. . ."

Steve's eyes turned all big and wide as a chill went up his spine recognizing the voice of the most fearsome female he had ever crossed his entire life and was not hopeing to expect to see again. He slowly turned towards the Silver Amazon with sweat dripping down his head and swallowed his throat. Talia cracked her knuckles with a deathly glare piercing straight into his soul.

"I was recently informed that you've been picking on Jim and Toby while I was away," she cracked her other fingers. "Now that I'm back. I'm going to have to catch up and make your punishment even ten times worse than before!"

Steve released his hold on Jim's sweatshirt and backed up raising his hands.

"Now- -now- -hold on- -Tal- - -I was just- -" Steve stammered all frightened.

"RAAAAH!" she yelled. Steve then ran screaming like a little girl with his hands in the air like a coward.

Talia smirked crossing her arms glad to see that she hasn't lost her touch. Marshall came up to her impressed by her skill of dominating bullies, "Not bad."

"Thanks," Talia blew into her knuckles. "I've been working on it."

After school was done for the day, Jim, Talia, Claire, Marshall, and Toby all decided to go to pay Heartstone Trollmarket a visit.

"Wow," Talia said taking in all of her surroundings seeing the people thriving through the streets and gazing upon all of the colorful gems above the ceiling.

"I can't say how much I've missed this place," she said as she twirled herself like a balla dancer.

"Home is the same, school is the same, Trollmarket is the same," Jim said agreeing with Talia.

As they walked through the streets, a familiar looking Krubera passed by glaring at the young teenagers.

"Except for that guy," Jim said. "What's that guy doing here?"

"The Krubera came along with their queen," Marshall said. "When the Tribrunal have heard about you going into the Darklands. They've reached their decision of destroying the bridge leaving both you and Tally in there."

"Stinking, horrible traitor," Blinky's voice echoed from the library enraged.

They all rushed inside finding a bonfire in the middle of the room with Blinky throwing away and burning all the books in a pile.

"Blink?!" Jim said.

"What are you doing?!" Claire said.

"You love your books! This isn't like you!" Toby said.

"Not my books!" Blinky infuriated continueing destroying the books. "I'm destroying any that bear my traitorous brother's name. Full of lies. My Gumm-Gumm brother cannot be trusted an neirther can these!"

Talia then quickly used her wind element to extingquish the flames from spreading and burning down each and everyone of these giant textbooks.

"Blinky," Talia said. "I know what Dictatious did was unforgivable. But their not his books anymore they're yours. And they've been helpful in the past maybe they can be useful in the future."

"I don't care!" Blinky said. "I once looked up to him and even mourned for him. Now that he's with Gunmar there's no point keeping his memory alive."

Arrrgh then went over to Claire to ask her of Toby while Talia and Blinky argued.

"Talk to them yet?" Arrrgh asked.

"He's said he hasn't found the right time," Claire whispered.

"It's not just me right?" Toby said. "Ever since they got back, they've been acting super weird."

"They're just happy that they're finally home," Marshall said. "Although I'm amazed of how resilent they were from after going through all of that. Being held by Gunmar and his horde against their will. Surviving the horrors of that terrible place."

"Hey, guys, you know what we need?" Jim said turning towards to face them. "A calling! I'm sure there's been tons of stuff piling up for us to take care of now that I'm back."

"Like uh, a cursed box?" Jim continued while Blink and Tal were argueing. "Or a loose monster troll, huh?"

"Actually, Claire, Marshall and I kinda took care of that stuff while you guys were gone," Toby said with his arms crossed.

"Oh, okay?" Jim said. "What about some training? It'd be good for us to get back in the Forge and. . ."

Arrrgh sniffed the air senseing an coming familiar presence of one of his own kind.

"I smell Usurna." he said

Talia then stopped talking with Blink and turned towards Arrrgh.

"Who?" she asked.

"Oh, dear," Blinky gasped.

Two Krubera guards walked into the library presenting their queen before them as everyone beside Tally stood in an awkward silence. Talia took a good look at the female Krubera recognizing her from when Killahead Bridge was being torn down.

"You!" Talia gasped.

Then Vendel walked in with his new wooden staff wrapped around with Christmas lights caught hooked on the entrance and took it down.

"So. . .it's true," Usurna said. "The human Trollhunter has returned from his frolic in the Darklands."

"The human Trollhunter humbly apologizes," Blinky said. "And throws himself at the mercy of the Tribrunal."

"The Tribrunal has already voted on your fate," she said.

"And, by the barest of margins, has ruled to drop all charges. So as long as you cooperate from this moment forth," Vendel stated making everybody relieved.

Usurna then turned towards the young silver haired girl before her. "So this is the Silver Lion?" she said, as she walks up to Talia taking a good look grabbing ahold of her face with her two big fingers. Marshall and Jim did not like the way how she was handling her and was feeling a little agitation.

"Hmm." Usurna said examing the girl. "I'm surprised to see the likes of you here, girl. But I never imagined there be one fighting along our side." Talia couldn't bare of her cheeks being squshed by this female trolls massive fingers, she pulls herself slipping away from her grasp, and comforts her face.

She looks up at the Queen and tooks notice of what she didn't expect. . .a dark aura emanting from her body. Talia wanted to say something but she wasn't sure how to respond. Her aunt informed her to behave especially around the Triubrunal. But the Queen however she did not like one bit.

Talia took a deep breath, cleared her throat, and stood tall, "Well. . .I hope to be more of service and make amends for what my ancestors have done." Everybody looked at her awestruck, because they did not expect her to respond like this.

Usurna raised an eyebrow at first. Then she amusingly smiles and said, "Then I will watch your progress with interest, young cub."

Before she and her loyal guards took their leave she asked them one final question, "Are you sure nothing followed you on your return?"

"Draal never left his post guarding the bridge," Blinky informed. Then everybody nodded in confirmanation to assure her.

"Hmph. Very well then," she said as she and her guards took their leave.

"Are the Krubera really staying permanetly," Blink asked Vendel concerned.

"Usurna feels their presence is required in light of my questionable judgement," Vendel said. Then his new irratable staff got caught on the stone chadelior shaking it to pry taking it off.

"Speaking of such, have you made any progress in tracking down the culprit who stole my staff?" Vendel asked.

"We will not rest until we bring them to justice," Blinky assured him.

"Yes, of course." Vendel said, looking towards them suspiciously making them feel uneasy.

"I'm sure whoever took it had good reason and will return it as soon as possible." he continued knowing what they were hiding. "I've put my neck out far enough for you ungrateful fools. Any further, and she'll be sure to lop my head right off."

"Thank you, Vendel," Jim appreciates. "It's good to see you, too."

"Yes, well if you want to thank me, go look into the goblin mess that one of our trolls discovered on a salvage run," Vendel insisted.

"Goblin mess?" Toby asked.

"There appears to be some droppings in a dumpster behind the Arcadia Cinema," Vendel informed.

"Goblins? We haven't seen any of those in months," Claire said.

"Oh, my gosh! Is this a call?" Jim asked excitedly. "Like, a good ol' trollhunting mission?"

Then Vendel's new trouble making staff hooks onto one of his horns making everybody look at him weird.

He sighs and said, "Just go."

As everybody makes their leave Talia stayed behind to speak with Vendel one last time.

"Hey. . .Uh, Vendel?" she said. He looked at her raising a stone eyebrow impatiently. "It's really good to see you again. Really."

"Yes, yes, yes." He shook his hand. "Now as I said- -"

Talia then came up embracing the old, big, wise, cranky troll in a hug. Which he was not expecting. He looked down strangely at the girl with her arms around him.

"Uh- - -flesh- -"Vendel rolled his eyes and slightly smiled patting the girl on the back.


	12. Chapter 12

Secrets

Chapter 12

As Team Trollhunters roam across the streets without in plain sight. They went to the theatre where the scene of the crime was supposedly at. Jim halted everybody when he looked over the corner of the building making sure there was no one around.

"Alright, coast is clear," Jim signaled. "Nothing like a simple mission to get our mojo back, huh?"

"Did you just say 'mojo'?" Claire looked at him weirdly.

While everyone was scavenging Marshall and Tally were left alone. The young wizard looked at the Silver Lion coming from behind in the alley all full of energy.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey, yourself," Talia said.

"So. . .you feeling alright," Marshall asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Talia asked.

Marshall scratched his head with his face blushing a little red, "Well. . .you uh. . .were poisoned and I know you'be been through alot during your time in the Darklands. . ." The memory of him giving her the antidote reoccured in his head wondering if she remembered of what he had to do to save her. "And that kiss. . ."

"Kiss?" Talia looked at him weird.

Marshall's face turned even more red saying that out loud. Scared to think what she might do to him now.

"Are sure you should be asking me of how I am?" Talia said, touching his forehead to check his temperature. "Your face looks like it's burning up."

"Uhh. . ." Marshall said with no word of response.

Jim saw the two together making him feel suspicous and uncomfortable. He cleared his throat grabbing their attention.

"What is this?" Jim asked leering at them as everyone looked in on what's going on. Marshall quickly put down her hand from his forehead giving them an awkward smiled.

"Nothing." he said. "We uh were. . .checking. . .on each other's. . .health condition."

Jim glared at him not liking the sound of that. He pointed two of his fingers from his eyes to him signaling him ' I'm on to you.' He then turned back returning to the scene of the crime. Talia looked at Marshall and asked, "What's the matter with him?"

Marshall cringed his face scratching behind his head again feeling a bit slight of guilt. He may have earned everybody's trust again, but not Jim. After from back when he kept her being in danger a secret Jim did not take it too well. To think dealing with Jim was going to be an issue Draal on the other hand is another. He was glad that he finally gets the chance to meet Talia in reality, but now he has a feeling those two overprotective surrogate brothers of her's is going to be very difficult.

Arrrgh sniffed the ground following the scent into the theatre's dumpster.

"Huh, smell poop," he said, as everyone gathered.

"Ew," Claire grimaced.

Arrgh picked up of what ever endtrails it was, tossed it into it's mouth, and ate.

"Ugh, gross Arrrgh!" Talia disgusted.

"Double ew," Claire agreed.

Arrrgh continued tasting whatever it is in the dumpster to identify of the source.

"Arrrgh, what is it?" Blinky asked.

"Mm, cat!" Arrrgh said, then sniffed and his face turned to a suspicous look. "No. Blood Goblin."

Talia's eyes widen as a chill ran up her spin remembering those albino vermin during her time in the Darklands.

"It cannot be," Blinky gasped.

"Blood goblins? Are those the green ones or the blue ones?" Toby asked.

"Neither," Talia said, as she sat down on a nearby crate. "They're white and they're as vicous and blood thirsty as they come. I know because I ran into these breed of goblins before."

"But they can't be here," Claire said. "The only place you can find the white goblins are. . ."

"The Darklands," Jim finished as he crossed his arms feeling worried. "Now that they're here they won't stop until they find me and Tally."

"No way we destroyed the bridge," Toby stated.

"Well, Draal left his post to save us," Claire said. "You don't think, in that time- -"

"If they got out, what if Gunmar got-" Jim said.

"No,no,no." Blinky interjected. "We would know if he got out. Death would be on every doorstep. Arcadia turned to ash. We would know. These are just a few goblins. A few ferocious, insatiable, bloodthirsty goblins."

"Jim. Tally. There's been something we've been meaning to ask you guys." Toby said wanting to know the answer right away. Claire came up to him and said, "Toby. If these little poopers are in Arcadia, how do we find them?"

"We don't find them they find us," Jim said.

"Once they have your scent you can't shake them," Talia said, as she stood up from the sitting on the crate. "They're gonna probably come after me and Jim soon."

"But you two weren't the only ones in the Darklands," Marshall pointed out. "Nomura was with you."

"Nomura skipped town as soon as we got out," Claire stated. "She's long gone."

"Well, then why aren't they here?" Toby asked.

Jim thought for a moment and then realized, "Because someone else was in there too."

"Oh, no." Talia knew what he had mean't.

Little gnome chompsky played on his guitar with a lovely romantic tune for her dear precious Sally-go-doll. Then hold her for one moment, turned away, took off his hat, and like a rabbit pulled out a magician's hat he revealed a diamond ring around his broken horn to the love of his life as a sign of a proposal. Then suddenly a small knock was heard on his little doll house. He came out in a disapproving irritable behaviour, but one was there. He walked out to make sure, but once he turned around. . .a white goblin loomed over him above his house and more followed closing in on him. He looked beyond the window as if his sweet heart was reaching out for him. Once they had him cornered, chompsky zoomed dodging their each and everyone of their grasp. They chased him around the room, chompsky then jumped on an excercise ball rolling all over them, jumped to dresser to Toby's bed, and smacked one of them with a pillow. Chompsky then leaped swinging on a airplane and fell right into Toby's magician hat. The goblins tried shaking him out, one of them checked inside to find him, but nothing but a bouquet of flowers. They scattered around the room to look for the crafty fellow, but what they didn't know is that he was one step ahead of them. Chompsky hid on Toby's shelf with a sly smirk and quickly ran over behind Toby's t.v. . He turned on the screen with the game of Toby's sushi video game drawing them in grabbing their attention. Once they were distracted, Chompsky came right at them stabbing one of their hands with a pencil and rushed over to his house. Chompsky looked to find his beloved, but she was no where to be found. Then suddenly the goblins had him cornered again with his love taken hostage. Just like that, Chompsky was finally captured.

Everyone came over to Toby's house with his Nana washing dishes in the kitchen. Toby walked in along with Jim, Claire, Talia and Marshall.

"Nana," Toby said grabbing his grandmother's attention.

"Oh, Toby Pie!" she said, as Arrrgh and Blinky silent walked passed outside the house without letting her notice.

"I thought you kids were upstairs playing." she said. "There was an awful lot of noise."

"Uh. . ."Toby gasped and said. "The goblins are here? Uh, I mean. . .I must've left my music on."

"The Goblin's are Here?" she said as she resumed her dish washing. "Oh, that's a horrible band name. I don't understand what you kids listen to these days."

As Arrrgh and Blinky were clear, the teens rushed upstairs to Toby's room finding it a mess.

"Chompsky?" Jim called, but he was already long gone.

"No! not Chompsky!" Toby as he searched inside the doll house.

Jim then found his familiar red pointy hat and gave it to Toby.

"Poor gnome." Arrrgh said.

"It was supposed to be a simple mission," Jim said.

Claire sighed and said. "There's no such thing as a simple mission."

Jim sighed and sat on Toby's desk chair, and Talia came over putting a hand on his shoulder.

"The little guy survive the Darklands, then goes out like this?" Toby said, as everyone looked at him remorsefully. "Nothing's right since. . ."

Jim and Talia then looked at him seeing a angry frustrated look upon his face before her burst out.

"Why did you go into the Darklands without us?!" Toby asked Jim before turning towards Tally. "And you! What were you thinking?! Letting yourself fall into that place?!"

"Wait, what?" Jim asked confused.

"We found the amulet together, we trained together, we killed Angor Rot together!" Toby said to Jim.

"Tally, you've always been keeping in touch with us until you were being blackmailed by Gunmar and being hunted by your great-great-great-something Uncle, and told Marshall to keep it secret from us," Toby continued, before turning back to Jim.

"Then you just left us."

"Wait, is this how you all feel?" Jim asked, rising from his seat.

"You promised we'd get my brother, together," Claire stated.

"After everything we've been through, you said it was 'Trollhunter's' not 'Trollhunter.'" Blinky clarified.

"Yeah,"Arrrgh said.

"Gunmar wanted revenge for killing his son," Jim said. "The amulet chose me to protect you."

"We protect each other!" Claire stated.

Jim sat back down and sighed, "When I saw Arrrgh die. . .I couldn't bear losing any more of you. I just wish everything could go back to way things were, when everything was. . .normal. Yeah, the Darklands was a failure. I went in alone so you wouldn't have to. But classic Jim, you guys have to rescue me anyway. Some hero I am."

"And I let myself fall, because I was holding Draal back while he was pulling the amulet out of the bridge. He even lost an arm because of it. When I saw Gunmar and his army trying to break out everything we've worked for stopping him would've been for nothing. Later on, I was back mailed by the guy, and being hunted by my traitorous ancestor. I didn't wanted to tell you because you guys had to find the Triumbric stones, and if you all knew the kind of trouble I was in you all would've been killed." Taila confessed.

Marshall came up putting a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Blinky came up to Jim giving him Chompsky's hat and said to him, "The amulet made you a Trollhunter. You made yourself a hero."

"But Chompsky didn't deserve this." Jim said as he rised from his seat again. "He may have been small but he had a big. . ."

"Wait." Talia said as he took the hat from Jim's hand. She turned into her beast form and sniffed the scent from the litte red hat and then followed it's trace "We are in luck."

Everybody looked at her confused on what she means by that.

"I have his scent," she specified. "I don't think he's dead. I think the goblins must've took him somewhere."

"Chompsky's alive?!" Toby smiled. "What are we waiting for? Let's got find him!"

As Talia followed the scent leading the way across the streets of Arcadia towards a small building.

"They're inside," Jim said as they walked up to the door. Toby twisted the knob finding it locked, he cleared his throat signaling his wing man to open it for them.

"Hush! We must be silent, lest should we alert them." Blink said.

Jim tried to find another way in by climbing up the building before Claire cleared her throat reminding him of her Shadow Staff.

"Let me guess. Shortcut?" Jim said.

Claire opened a portal transporting everyone inside the building. Jim checked one around the corner, Toby tapped grabbing his attention and signaled them towards the right direction, and made their move. Toby covered everybody's back and checked one of the boxes he was not expecting to find.

"We're in a fireworks warehouse," Toby gasped excitedly. "So cool!"

"Toby focus!" Claire reminded him. "We're here to save Chompsky."

Toby slammed the crate down in confirmination, "You're right. But we're coming back her later."

Then the sounding a goblin snarling alarmed them, Jim halted everybody and looked around the corner to find two Blood Goblins trying to roast Chompsky above the fire and one of them messing with his doll girlfriend.

"Huh. Looks like there's two of them," Jim said. "I'll flank right. you take left."

The third goblin peeked over ontop of one of the crates snarling, Talia caught the scent of the blood goblin, looked up and saw the pair of red glowing eyes. She quickly transformed into her feral mode and jumped right at the incoming vermin. They wrestled each other on the ground alarming the other two and went to assist their comrad.

Jim took out his amulet, "For the doom Gunmar- -"

"Wrong one! AAhh!" Toby reminded before he trip.

"Little rusty. For the Glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to commaned!" Then silver armor plating arised from the amulet with a bright blue aura surrounding him and attached themselves upon Jim's body. He swiftly uses his blade to knock one off of Claire. One swinging above the ceiling jumped right towards Chompsky. Jim went after the goblin, but then it grab ahold of the stick with Chompsky tied on. Another goblin was on Marshall's back pulling his hair.

"Ugh! Get off of me!" he yelled. Then it was knocked off from his shoulder's by a firework rocket.

Toby smirked making after from hitting a direct bullseye before he clumsily fell back. The gobling holding Chompsky hostage swung the burning wood from the fire pit and hit one of the boxes lighting it on fire.

Toby gasped and screamed in alarm. "Oh, boy! Fireworks fire! Do we put it out? Or do we see what happens?"

Talia turned and takes notice of one of the burning boxes. Then quickly used her wind element to extinguish the flames but instead it spread. Everyone turned at her with a disapproving look.

"Oops," she awkwardly smiled.

Claire found a fire extinguisher and tried to use it, but it was out.

"Ugh! Useless!"

One of the Blood Goblins came at her again, but Claire saw him on time and hit him with a fire extinguisher. "Or not."

Jim was still at a parry with the Goblin holding Chompsky. Then it aimed the stick right at him, but Jim dodged it in time, but Chompsky was still tied and now was stuck onto another burning fire pit.

Fireworks were flying and sparkling around the room. Everybody dodged from the incoming rockets. One of the goblins danced with one spinning around it's feet giving Jim the opportunity to kill.

Toby was now ontop of the crates with some of the boxes on fire like he has gone crazy all of a sudden.

"Behold. Our dreams and nightmares are uniting," he maniacally laughs. Then one of the remaining goblins jumped on him. Toby cried trying to get it off as he fell off the crates.

Claire helped untie Chompsky from the stick, "Poor little guy. You must've been so scared."

As Claire unbinded the strings restraining from the little gnome, he rushed into action ran into the fire and save Sally-doll. Arrrgh helped get the Blood Goblin off of Toby and slammed it's frail body on the floor back and forth, and then Toby brought down his warhammer killing it as it's guts splattered staining his shirt.

"Ew! It died on me!" he whined.

"Circle of life," Arrrgh said.

Talia tried putting out the flames by absorbing them with her fire element but there was too much. Then Chompsky came running back towards Claire and Blinky.

"We gotta get out of here." she said.

Jim still struggled with the last remaining one, "Hold still will yah!"

The Blood Goblin crawled back climbing on the crate like a spider with an evil grin and stopped like he asked.

Jim raised an eyebrow confused, "You can understand me?"

The Goblin nodded his head in response, "Uh-huh."

"Master Jim, quickly! We saved the gnome! We must get out of here!"

But Jim was too focus on the Blood Goblin with intellingence, "Did anything else escape the Darklands?!" he demanded to know.

"Yes," the goblin said.

"Who else got out? Gunmar" Jim asked. But the goblin did not respond all he gave him was the still evil smirk. "Did Gunmar escape?!" Then an incoming firework rocket made a direct hit on the Goblin killing him leaving Jim with no answers.

The team gathered around with the surrounding flames.

"Jim? Jim! Where are you?" Claire called.

The smoke was so hard for him to breath then one of the burning pillars then came crashing down upon him.

"Jim!" Tally ran into the fire helping him up. They ran right back to their friends making their exit with Claire opening a portal below the flow making everybody dive in.

"Aha. Avant!" Blinky said as he jumped in. Jim and Talia jumped right in and Claire came in last. Everyone was outside of the warehous safe and sound. The fireworks launched right up towards the sky with the building still burning and smoke rising.

"Fireworks," Claire said. "So nicer from a distance, huh?"

Then Jim takes notice of Chompsky proposing to his Sally-go doll.

"Hey," he said grabbing everyone's attention making them watch the strange romantic scene. Chompsky brought the ring out before his love and if the doll was actually alive she would have said 'yes'. He tried putting the ring on one of her arms but they were too skinny, and then thought of better idea and used her leg instead. Then he brought himself towards her with a kiss. Then everybody applaud happy for their little gnome Chompsky.

"I'm not sure if it's official. But it's sweet," Blinky said.

Marshall raised an eyebrow looking at Tally confused, "Does he even know that thing's even alive?" he whispered.

"Let's just say that's how he is," Talia said.

"Looks like some good came out of the Darklands, after all." Jim said.

"Yeah. You dingus! My brother is back because of you," Claire said. And Talia's finally home! Some great came out it. We don't wanna go back and change that."

"That's true." Jim agreed. "We okay T.P.?"

"Whoo!" Toby sighed in relief. "We awesome-sauce. Although I hate that T.P.'s catching on."

"So, we shall not return to the past, but shall we return to Trollmarket?" Blinky asked. "I feel uncomfortable feeding the gnome's delusions."

"Yeah, this is getting real awkward." Toby agreed.

"Yeah," Arrrgh said.

"Oh, yeah! You know a shortcut," Jim said offering Claire to use her Shadow Staff agian.

"Actually, let's walk this time," Claire said thinking she's used too much of her staff. "It's a nice night." She took Jim's arm and everybody walked their way home.

Somewhere in the far distance of Arcadia as the fireworks continue to soar and erupt in the sky.

"Sounds of battle?" A six eyed blind troll curiously said.

Dictatcious with three gumm-gumm's one of them being his lord and master being carried by one of his subordinates.

"No. They try to make the night brighter," Gunmar said weakly. "They fear the darkness." He takes a deep inhale and sighs, "All that time. . .I had forgotten there were stars. If only my armies were here. . ."

"We will build you another one, Lord," Dictaious said with the other Gumm-Gumm help guiding him. "We must get to the Janus Order."

As the cross the road the sounding of a strange creature unknown to them approach.

"I hear a surface beast approach," Dictatious said alarmed. "Slay it in the name of the Underlord." The Gumm-Gumm agreed and stepped forward to face of what ever comes their way with his battle axe. A big truck came swerving around the corner speeding up with it's bright headlights blinding him and running him losing his arm.

"What matter of metal monster was that?" Gunmar asked.

"Did he slay it?" Dictatious asked.

Gunmar turned towards the weak wounded troll crawling his way towards him still persistently trying to carry on with every ounce of little strenght left.

"Aw, the poor thing thinks he can still fight for you," Dictatious said in pity.

"I have no need for weakness," Gunmar walked over to the pitiful troll bringing out his Decimaar Blade. "I'll show you how destruction is done." He swung his blade finishing off his soldier with a deadly blow making him scream in agony. Then another came approaching on the road before them. As Gunmar prepared himself with his last remaining soldier and advisor. It stopped and a human out from the vehicle before them. But it wasn't a human being. . .it was a changeling. But it was none other than Otto Scaarbach himself.

"Oh, Darkunderlord," he said. "We have been expecting you."

Gunmar then lowered his blade relieved once he'd been identified.

"We have the tools to ensure you final victory," he said as he kneeled before him.


	13. Chapter 13

Secrets

Chapter 13

Bitter Rivals

Centuries ago in the southwestern of Mesopotamia, a warrior from a powerful clan was sent on a task mission in search of a changeling that contains the secrets of their enemy, Gunmar the Black. Hopefully might have the answers they need to defeat him. This Silver Lion was as obersvervant and the best tracker of his class especially for one so young.

This young man was known as Duncan. He had on his bandit hood looking mask and commoner clothes; with a sword hidden underneath his garments, so he would blend in with the crowd so no one would expect what he is. Ever since the battle between his clan and the trolls this monster arised from the darkness and no one has been able to kill him.

He jumped from rooftop to rooftop of the village desert enduring the heat with his sweat running down his skin. His impecable night vision prowess kept a keen sight on anything suspicous until something caught his eye. A giant stone creature wearing armor with another but dark with pale blue veins and devilish horns. The young lion knew right away that there was trouble and he had to stop them.

"Gunmar the Black!" Spar the Spite called out. "Cease your cowardly escape! Come face me -Troll to Troll- instead of hiding behind innocent humans!"

"But I hunger, Trollhunter! taunted Gunmar, his veins pulsing with pale blue light. "And fleshlings make the tasties of midnight- -"

The monster was kicked right across the face by a small human foot with a powerful force knocking him down the building. Spar was not expecting to see something like this especially for one so small. The mysterious fighter turned towards him ice cold blue eyes he recognized him right away.

"You!" Spar shouted pointing his finger at him. "Stay out of this! This is a job only mean't for Trollhunters."

"Trollhunters?" Duncan scoffed. "Kind of a ridiculous name for something that hunts itself."

Spar growled irratibly clenching his fists at the Silver Lion's disrepectful tone. Duncan came to a fighting stance and brought out his sword. "Whatever it is you trolls are doing in this village take it somewhere else! I will not allow you bring any harm towards these civilians!"

Spar looked down towards the streest seeing the dark troll making his escape. Spar ignored the Silver Lion and somersaulted down off his current roof toward a nearby wall. Landing feetfirst on the wall, Spar immediately pushed offf again with his muscular legs, carrying him to a second wall. He kept springing back and forth between the two walls, getting lower and lower each time, until he reached the street and took off after Gunmar.

"Hey!" Duncan yelled as he pursued the two trolls jumping off the the roof leaping from wall to wall. The Silver Lion chased after the two Trolls towards the ziggurat temple. Low flames flickered from bronzed brazier. Polished metal objects lined the petroglyphs-crude drawings carved into the sandstone walls made by human hands. As the Silver Lion entered the darkness his nocturnal night vision kicked in allowing him to see the dark. He then heard a scraping sound and saw a bright blue light shine coming from a big club weilded by the Trollhunter.

Spar held his Daylight Club shining it's light toward the persistant young man.

"Ugh, what is with you lions?" he sighed. "How many times must we go through with this? I am not here to hurt any humans. Not that I care."

"Then what were you two doing in that village?" Duncan demanded.

"What else?! I am hunting Gunmar the Black!" he turned the other way.

Duncun followed the Trollhunter through the hall with his glowing club. As Spar came around the dark empty corner he saw eight matching scratches on the tile floor. Duncan looked at the claw marks suspicously thinking, '_Why would he leave his mark here?' _The Trollhunter kneeled prying open the tile with his club. His Amulet cast its glow upon a hidden tunnel beneath the temple floor. "A secret passage?" Duncan whispered, judging by the old ancient looking tunnel with cobwebs all around, and eons of dust coated the floor - except a trail of large Gumm-Gumm footpringts next to a smaller troll. Duncan then recognized one of the footprints and it was the exact identical to the one whom he had been tracking down on his journey.

"Hey, those belong to the changeling I've been chasing for weeks," Duncan said.

Spar looked at the masked boy, "What?"

Duncan kneeled down towards the old tunnel and explained, "My chieftan, Roarick, sent me on a quest to find him, because he is suppose to be the one with all the answers. But I'm not sure why."

Then this troubling question came to the Trollhunter's mind: _What if Gunmar isn't running from me? What if he's running toward something?_

The Amulet lit the tunnels like a torch. Spare crept down the passage accompanied by the young seeker, sweeping aside thick sheets of webs and keeping his Daylight Club at the ready. Silver Lions are not known to have any fears or phobia's but Duncan only had one thing he was afraid of and never cease to tell about it; claustrophobia. He looked at the walls as if they were closing in on him. His hands began to shake and more sweat began to soak his clothing. Spar looked back at the boy noticing this and smirked finding it quite a bit humerous,_ So not all lion's are that brave, huh_?

They tracked the footprints into an underground chamber. Crystals cropped out of the ceiling and floor, lending a dim glow to the cavern.

They discovered that the walls down here had been adorned with petroglyphs too. Only these images appeared far mor sophisticated than the ones in the Sumerian pyramid, as if carved by a skilled artisan. What's more, these engravings depicted events that no human could or should have ever witnessed. Duncan touched and brushed his hand against the wall entrigued by this art.

"These are incredible," Duncan amazed. "Who do you think did all of this?"

"Merlin?" Spar said, his voice barely above a whispered.

"What?" Duncan's said, his sensitive hearing heard the sound of his little voice.

Duncan looked up and saw another petroglyph, etched in the shape of a bearded man holding a crystal staff. _That's the great powerful wizard, Merlin?_

Staring farther down the wall, they spotted an engraving of a human boy wearing the armor of the Trollhunter.

"Impossible," Spar muttered.

Duncan looked in on the Petroglyph and was just about as confused as he was. "Why's this boy wearing your armor?"

"Shh!" whispered a new voice.

They spun around and found a Troll sitting on the cave floor, scribbling something into a big, heavy book on his lap. Short and potbellied with piglike features, the Troll wor thick crystal spectacles. He didn't even bother looking up as he added, "I'm trying to concnetrate."

"Hey, you're that troll I've been tracking down for two whole weeks!" Duncan stated, Spar then pulled him back.

"You. . . you are copying what these ancient walls show," said Spar. "But how can they possibly show events that have just happened-events that have not yet come to pass?"

"You'd have to ask their author," answered the Troll, nodding to the carved likeness of the wizard. "He's left them in countless caves across the surface world."

Duncan looked back at the wall staring at the Petroglyph's realizing why there's a boy wearing troll's armor, and that this was no ordinary etching, "This is a prophecy. Merlin's amulet will one day choose a human to be his next champion."

"Then. . . then this must be the reason Gunmar came here," Spar said.

The crystal pen stopped scratching against the parchment. Leaping to his feet so fast he almost lost his glasses, the paunchy Troll cried, "The Skullcrusher is here?! You guys got to protect me! You must help me escape!"

The porcing Troll scurried behind Spar's armored body for protection. Spar ignored the Troll's whimpers and concentrated on searching their surroundings. But the Trollhunter's always reliable eyesight failed him. Between the faint gemlight and the endless engravings on the walls, he felt overwhelmed.

"The book!" exclaimed Spar. "Its pages may reveal Gunmar's location!"

"No!" yelled the Troll as Spar snatched the boook from his grasp. "_The Book of Ga-Huel _isn't meant to be read by ordinary eyes! The enchantments use to write it are beyond powerful! If you look upon the latest page before the ink has dried-"

So great was Spar's spite in the moment that he refused to heed the warnings. He flipped to a blank page, which erupted with brilliant, otherworldly light. The glare struck Spar directly in his eyes. He cried out in pain and dropped the book.

It was all to fast Duncan wasn't sure what had just happened to the Trollhunter. One minute he took the book to open the pages then suddenly the magick's contained from within it blinded him.

"I-I can't see!" Spar cried.

He fumbled his fingers over his eyes, which had turned to stone. The Troll in the crystal spectacles reclaimed _The Book of Ga-Huel _and looked up in time to see Gunmar emerge from the cavern's.

"You always were the better fighter, Trollhunter," Spar heard Gunmar say.

"So you waited until my sight was stolen to strike," said Spar. "Is that it?"

"More or less, although it won't be I who strikes you down," Gunmar answered. "I've reserved theat pleasure for my heir."

Gunmar grunted, and a new Gumm-Gumm strode into the chamber from the underground tunnel, dragging a barbaric broadsword behind him. He bore a striking resemblence to his much larger father, even if Spar could not see it. Before draw out his sword to kill him, Duncan stopped him blocking him with his.

His eyes glowed pale blue as cold as ice glaring at the two trolls catching them off by surprise, "I know you Gumm-Gumm's have no since of honor. But this. . .this is just an act of cowardice."

The young Gumm-Gumm looked at the masked boy infuriated by his words of insult.

"You dare lecture me bo-" Duncan punched him below his ribs with a swift of speed and came at him with a cross punch knocking him straight into one of the crystals. Gunmar was at shocked at first seeing his only son struck by a puny human, but nonetheless enraged by this.

"How dare you!" he roared, drawing out his weapon coming at the boy. Duncan saw this and used his quick reflexes to dodging his strikes. Spar could not see of what was happening, but he could hear Gunmar struggling trying to kill the Silver Lion. _He protected me? But why?, _he thought to himself trying to regain his eyesight.

The son of Gunmar resilently got back up his feet and watch as his father fight off the mysterious human being and hasn't even land a single hit on him. Then he turned towards the blind Trollhunter now completely vulnerable and defenseless.

Duncan blocked Gunmar's sword with his iron weapon now locked with his a sound of deathly cry caught him off guard. He looked back and had forgotten about the other Gumm-Gumm and Spar unprotected. The Trollhunter was stabbed right through the chest turned to stone and shattered to pieces.

"NO!" Duncan cried, caught off guard and punched right across the face knocking him down.

Duncan was now lying on the ground with his head spinning and his left cheek swollen by the stone hard fist. Gunmar walked away believing that he wasn't going anywhere until he decides of what to do with him. Dun looked up and watched the tyrant walk over congratulating his son.

"Well done, Bular," said Gunmar to his son.

"I know of no greater honor than to slay in you name, father." answered Bular.

Gunmar circled around his fallen nemesis, gloating, until a blue glow shone between the cracks of Spar's remains. The Amulet then burst out of the pile of rubble, flew past bout the Gumm-Gumm's clutching claws, and out of the cavern. Bular howled in outrage. He rake his claws along the carved walls, defiling them.

"No matter," said Gunmar. "Merlin's Amulet may have escaped us, but I now possess a far greater treasure! _The Book of -"_

Gunmar stopped short and snarled as he realized the Amulet wasn't the only thing to leave the ziggurat. His two burning eyes scoured the entire cavern and found no trace of _The Book of Ga-Huel_ nor its bespectacled author.

"Bodus!" shouted Gunmar "Come back here, you coward! You already know too much of my designs! Show me my future or forfeit your own!"

Bular placed a hand on his father's shoulder in comfort, "I'm sorry Father. But- -" he turned towards the injured human still laying upon the floor with and evil grin. "We've discovered something interesting here." Gunmar looked back at the boy thinking the same thing he was.

"Yes," Gunmar agreed, as they slowly walked over to him. "I would like to know how a mere puny fleshbag was capable of holding his own against us."

But what they didn't know was Duncan was playing possum. His self healing gave him a full recovery from the pain Gunmar had inflicted upon him and dashed right by the two Gumm-Gumm's through the tunnel leaving them in the dust. Gunmar eyes turned wide before they burned with fury and growled with irritation.

Across Sumer, Bodus shuddered at the echo of Gunmar's roars. The Troll adjusted his crystal specs and looked down at _The Book of Ga-Huel. _It's latest page showed Spar the Spiteful clutching at his eyes, two Gumm-Gumm's lurking behind him. Tucking the book under his traveling cloak, Bodus fled iinto the night-into history- just as Merlin's Amulet soared the night sky in search of its next champion. . .


	14. Chapter 14

Secrets

Chapter 14

Guac 'N' Troll

Roughly 5,200 years later, Jim Lake Jr. Held Merlin's Amulet in his young hands. He felt the device's inner workings tick and whir in his palm, senisng the full weight of his destiny. Clearing his mind and his heart, Jim read the mystical incantation inscribed upon the Amulet's back and said, "For the glory of Merlin-"

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Talia shoutedly interuppted as musice thumped through the speakers. Carnival lights lit up Jim's backyard. A Welcome Home, Jim and Tally! banner unfurled. Their best friends- Toby, Claire, Marshall, Blinky, and Arrrgh grouped hugged their return. Well, except for NotEnrique. The little Changeling wasn't too big on public displays of affection.

"Master Jim! Lady Talia!" exclaimed Blinky, wiping his tears from his six Troll eyes. "I can still scarcely believe that you two have managed to return from the Darklands - and alive, no less!"

"Glad to have you back," Arrrgh grumbled, tousling their hairs.

"You too, big guy," said Jim.

"We thought we lost you," Tally said.

They hugged the gian Troll, happy to hear a heartbeat under all that muscle and fur. Jim reminded himself that it wasn't long ago that poisoned blade had solidfied Arrrgh into a lifeless statue, only for the spirits of past Trollhunters to revive him.

"We would've had this shindig a little earlier, if it wasn't for this week's Goblin trouble," Toby said, flashing a braces-filled grin.

"And under normal circumstances, we'd host this celebration at Trollmarket, added Blinky. "But I fear Queen Usurna wouldn't look kindly upon honoring the Trollhunter who defied her! Or the last remaining enemy bloodline of the past in our presence. Not to mention we don't have much in way of human party snacks there. . ."

"Eh, human food's overatted," sad NotEnrique, scarfing down an old gym sock.

"Speaking of snacks, it's time to unlock the guac!" Claire announced. She held out a bowl of her famous guacamole for the group. Jim dipped in the tortilla chip, took a bite, and closed his eyes. He chewed in silence, and Claire tried to read his reaction.

"Is it too bland?" she asked. "I can throw a ghost pepper in there for more heat! Or-"

"Claire," said Jim, opening his eyes and smiling. "It's perfect."

He hugged her, and his smile spread to the others. Jim looked around at his friends gathered in the backyard and added, "The guac, the decorations, the weather, the company-it's all _perfect_."

In truth, everything did seem perfect to Jim mostly Talia - especially when comapred to what they've endured in the Darklands. For two weeks for Jim and two months for Talia they've fought for their lives in the dismal dimension. The only foods they had eaten there were raw Nyarlagroth eggs. The only banners they'd seen were the war flags carried by two clashing enemies. The only weather they'd experienced was the mercilessly cold wind whipping against their armors. And the only company they had was each other, the chalk drawing Jim made of everyone, and a talking fireball who betrayed them shortly before trying to kill them. Overall, it had been a pretty weird time for these two heroes.

The sounds of their teamates' laughter roused them back to the present. Blinky hoisted a glass of glug into the air and said, "And now, in the immortal words of the Venerable Bedehilde: You, DJ! Pump up the jamz!"

NotEnrique popped a vinyl record onto the turntable and cranked up the volume. A blistering Papa skull track flooded the yard, and Team Trollhunters started dancing. Claire giggled at Jim's patented "thumbs-up groove." Blinky popped and locked with all four arms. Toby cheered on Arrrrgh, who had picked up a lot of moves from their _Go-Go Dance Uprising _video game.

"Go Wingman! Go Wingman! It's your birthday!" said Toby.

"What is the meaning of this?!" yelled someone from across the yard.

The record needle scratched, and everybody stopped dancing. At first Jim thought they must've been found out by a neighbor with a noise complaint. How was Jim going to explain to his mom that he was throwing a house party while she worked a night shift at the hospital? Or that he was secretly living a double life as an armored, magically powered champion? Or that Jim had erased the truth about his Trollhunting from her memory once before? But before Jim could come up with a lame excuse, the pary crasher stepped closer. The twinkling carnival lights revealed a blue, broad, and spiked Troll.

"Draal!" Jim hollered.

"How can you possibly have a party. . .without these?" said Draal, pulling his mechanical arm from behind his back to reveal three plump watermelons.

"Oh, it's on," Jim said. "For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command!"

The Amulet floated before Jim and released swarming orbs of pale blue energy. Interlocking metal plates manifested out of the thin air and contracted around Jim's body, sheathing him in radiant armor. The Trollhunter gestured, and the Sword of Daylight appeared in his awaiting hand.

Draal hurled all three of the melons. In one fluid stroke, Jim slashed through each of them, splattering the rest of Team Trollhunters with melon chunks. They looked at one another in startled silence-then burst into applause.

"Now that's how you party," Draal said.

"Hey Tal, you want in on this-" Toby asked, looking around to find their friend missing. "Tal?"

Everybody looked around searching for the Silver Lion missing in action.

"Anybody see where she went?" Claire asked.

NotEnrique took in a few sips of his glug and slammed it on the table before he answered, "I saw her went off to her house with her boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Jim asked suspicously, before he looked back facing Draal knowing who else is missing besides her.

"Marshall," they said.

Talia was lying on the roof of her house on the side of her back yard with Marshall next to her gazeing up towards the night sky with the moon shining full and bright and stars above.

"Your aunt had been tutoring me of the star constellations and the stories of the past that had been told," Marshall explained showing her. "And not just the ones from greek. Some of the them are Trollkind's. Like that one over there with a straight line and cross above it: that's the Sword of Daylight."

Talia looked to where he was pointing and was amazed, because he was right they do resembled Jim's magical sword. "No way. . ." she gasped, as her eyes widen, . "You know ever since I learned that there were troll's living beneath our feet. I never thought there would be so many mysteries yet to be solved or discovered. Like-" Her smile lowered thinking remembering of what Blinky had recently told her back at the party.

Marshall looked back at her noticing the sad tone of voice and look on her face.

"You okay?" He asked.

Marshall's voice snapped her back in reality and shook off the negative vibes.

"Oh. Yeah. It's just. . .Now the Tribrunal is here and that they know what I am. . .I guess. . .I'm kind of scared to know what happens next." Talia confessed.

Marshall completely understood, because these leaders from different tribes are the real deal. Her ancestor's were once their enemy and none the less the ones responsible for creating Gunmar the first place.

"Tally," Marshall said. "What your family had with trollkind is in the past. Don't let those jerks get to you."

"Yeah, but that's the thing. . .they'll never let go of what has been done in the past," Talia said. "And I'm pretty sure the stars say so themselves."

Marshall sits himself back up trying to think of another way to cheer her up.

"Hey, why don't we go back to the party," he suggested, standing up on the roof with his two feet. "I'm pretty sure that-WHOA!" an incoming melon came right at Marshall. He dodged it in time before it could hit him right into his face.

"What was that?!" Talia asked, they looked down on the other side of the roof seeing a blue spike troll with a mechanical arm and Jim in his armor standing next to him.

"What do you guys think your doing up there?" Jim shouted towards them with his sword in hand feeling the urge of slicing the sorceroress's apprentice in half.

Talia stood up on the roof place her fists on her hips displeased by Draal's act of aggression and Jim being in on this. "Stargazeing. Marshall was just showing me what he'd learn from my aunt."

"On your house?" Draal said, tossing another melon up and down in the air atempting to strike at the boy again.

Marshall gulped down his throat sensing those killer vibes coming from Draal's body. He remembered telling him being aware of being infatuated with Talia and he said that if he tries to get any closer to her, _he'll crush every bone in his body._

Much later that night - after everyone picked the last melon seeds from their hair and fur, and from interuppting probably a little courting between two certain people. Talia went back home sleeping so soundly in her hammock. Until she opened her eyes finding that she was not in her room, but the one place she had never hoped to see again. . .the Darklands. She was back in her assassin attire she'd worn back when she was with Skarlagk and the resistance, the harsh frigid gale whipping her hair and her face, and the photonegative sun shone sickly green light upon the jagged terrain.

"No. . .no,no,no! I can't be back here!" she said. "I was just back home!"

Overcome with dread, Talia saw a fire ignite beyond the cavern and heard the screaming dying cries of children. Talia gasped in terror as she knew where it was and panickly rushes over with sweat running down her face praying that those poor innocent souls don't die. Transforming into her beast form her speed accelerates leaping from rock to rock reaching towards the burning Nursery. The fire was rising as high above with massive heat it was too unbearable to go in. But their screaming cries rang in her head giving her a massive headache knowing that she cannot leave them.

She held onto her breath and jump into the fire. She landed gracefully on a nearby rock and try absorbing the flames to get to the closest bassinet. Talia jumped on and removed the covers to reveal the crying infant, but was not there.

"What?" she said to herself.

Then the cries grew louder as she continues to find the stolen infants.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" she cried, clinging her head.

Talia could not hold on with the smoke suffocating her lungs and the burning heat of the massive flames. Then a giant shadow with devilish wings flapping before her. Whether it was real or a hallucination from the smoke. The creature make an evil cackle recognizing it right away. Talia crawled back on all fours as it appeared revealing itself to be a Stalkling and looked down upon her with mirror glass eyes and a smug look reminding her of the monster that had been trying to kill her; Gunmar.

Talia snapped her eyes wide open gasping for air. She was back in her room, drenched in sweat, and hair all messed up.

She brushed her bangs from her left eye and sighed, "Whew. What a nightmare."

She looked at her nightstand with her phone lying ontop reading the time saying it was 2:00 a.m. There were only four more hours left before she had to get up for school. She layed her head back down on her pillow and try to shake off whatever that horrible dream was and slowly fell right back to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Secrets

Chapter 15

Accidents Happen

A black hole opened in front of the lockers at Arcadia Oaks High School. Claire stepped out, yawning, and said, "You guys coming?"

Toby practically sleepwalked out of the vortex. Jim followed along with Talia, saying, "Sorry, guys. I shouldn't have bothered you with this."

"Hey, after two weeks of no Jim, and two months without Talia, we'll take all the time we can get with you guys," said Claire.

"Even if it's at school," Toby added drowsily. "And way before first period."

While Jim dialed the combination to his locker, Talia sat on the floor leaning back against the lockers next to him snoring due to the exhaustion from last night's party and the nightmare she'd recently had. Jim looked down at the sleeping girl next to him with her mouth wide open and kind of slightly drooling. He kneeled down shaking her shoulder gently to wake her up.

"Tally, come on." Jim said, just as tired as she he is. "Now's not the time for a nap. We have algebra coming up."

"But I. . .finished. . .alegbra," she yawned, with her eyes still closed. Jim's eyes widen hearing that. _Seriously? She finished all her homework from after being trapped in the Darklands?_

Then Talia sleepily slide towards left and her body falls on the cold hard tile floor still snoring and her mouth drooling. Jim shook his head wondering what he was going to do with her.

The sound of raised voices made Jim stop talking. He, Claire, and Toby all turned their heads and looked down the empty hall. Two people spoke again from inside on of the classrooms. Jim strained to make out the words, but they were muffled and indistinct.

"What language is that?"Toby asked.

"I don't know," Claire admitted. "But whatever it is, it sure sounds heated."

The sounding of a snoring girl still remain lying asleep on the floor. The team looked back wondering what they were going to do with her now that there's something fishy going on at school.

They crept down the hallway and stopped outside of Senior Uhl's Spanish Class. Toby carried the sleeping Talia over his shoulder's with her feet dragging on the floor. They could see his silhouette pacing in front of the door's frosted glass and hear his German accent.

". . .completely unacceptable!" growled Senior Uhl. "They must step up the timetable!"

Jim, Toby, and Claire stared at one another and mouthed the same word: "Timetable?"

"The returne will happen as planned," argued another person with a different accent.

Curious to get a look at the second person in Uhl's class, Toby stood on his tiptoes and peered into the windown. Buy hid sneakers wer still wet with melon juice, making the rubber soles squeak loudly against the linoleum floor. Uhl's outline went ramrod straight.

"Whatd is it? Why have you stopped talking?" asked the foreign voice.

"Shh," said Uhl. "There may be a spy in our midst. . ."

The team of eavesdroppers scrambled with their fourth unresponsive member of their group still asleep dragged away. Uhl opened the door and poked his flat-topped head into the hall. Around the corner, Claire, Toby, and Jim flattened against the wall and held their breaths. Claire and Jim held up Talia still sleeping against the wall and covered her mouth from making anymore snoring. Claire cringed her face feeling the wet, moist, goey substance from her mouth disgusted by the sensation. Seeing nothing but vacant hallway, Uhl returned to his class and shut the door.

"Did you see who Senior Uhl was arguing with?" whispered Jim.

"No, the only body I saw in there was his musclebound one," Toby whispered back.

But before any of them could say another word, an unexpected glow caught their attention. They looked across the hall, where eerie lights danced behind another door.

"That. . .that's Strickler's old office," stammered Claire.

"I thought you sent him packing on a one-way ride to Nowheresville," Toby said.

"I did," answered Jim, his face flushing with anger.

His infuriating rage made him forget about Talia, making Claire losing her grip making her fall hard on the ground, but still sound asleep. Jim marched over to Strickler's erstwhile office and flung open the door, causing even more mysterious light to flood into the hallway. The Trollhunter and his friends shielded their eyes.

"All right, _Walter, _what're you doing back in Arcadia?" Jim shouted into the glare. "Just because you gave me Gunmar's Eye doesn't mean you get a second chance with my mom or-"

And just like that, the light vanished. The teens lowered their arms and Talia still snoring resting on Toby's shoulder's again. Other than the four of them, Walter Strickler's office remained completely empty. Toby said, "Maybe he installed some of those ultra-bright LED bulbs before skipping town?"

"That light didn't come from any bulb, Tobes," said Jim. "It came from over there."

Jim pointed to Strickler's desk and the old, leather-bound tome left open on its surface.

"It's _The Book of Ga-Huel," _remembered Claire. "Tobes, we must've forgotton to put it away the last time we were here."

"In our defense, Angor Rot was trying to murder us and all," argued Toby.

Jim ran his fingers against the book's open pages and said, "For an ancient book of Gumm-Gumm history, the ink still feel pretty fresh."

"I could've sworn those pages were blank last time," Claire said.

"Ah, the AC probably kicked on and blew it open to a different page," Toby reasoned, hearing a faint hiss in the ceiling air-conditioner vent.

"Maybe," Jim said. "But that still doesn't explain why a book that's thousands of years old is suddenly glowing in a deserted school office. Right?"

Claire said, "That sounds like a Blinky question. We should get this to him right away."

Toby was about to chime in with his agreement when the hissing grew louder. He spotted something moving behind the vent's metal grill and swallowed hard. Jim and Claire followed by Toby's blanched gaze, seeing a column of deep purple smoke bloom out of the duct.

"Antramonstrum!" Jim yelled to his friends. "Don't let it touch you!"

Jim had see up close the kind of damage wreaked by these sentient death clouds during his tour of duty in the Darklands. He had watched in horror as an Antramonstrum passed over a platoon of Gumm-Gumm soldiers, leaving only their fossilized husks in its wake.

The sounds of Toby and Claire extending their Warhammer and Shadow Staff pulled Jim back into the present. The Anstramonstrum surged over to the book shelf in Strickler's office and swirled around a pink crystal.

"Only Mr. Toxic-Gas-Giant doesn't seem to be having much luck," quipped Toby.

The Anstramonstrum prodded the crystal in knockling it to the floor, where it shattered. Even though it had no lungs, the smoke creature still shrieked in anguish. The three friends covered their ears and startled waking the sleeping lion in alarm, "Aye, Chihauaha! Whats that?!"

Talia found herself in Strickler's old office and the screeching Antramonstrum clouding up the room and it's cries grew louder making it ring in her ears just like the other's.

"That things louder than the school bell! We gotta shut it up before Uhle hears!"

Claire nodded and summoned a new black hole below the Antramonstrum. But its violet, vaporous body stared to drift away from the portal.

"Tobes use your Warhammer to weigh it down!" said Jim.

A knowing, metal-mouthed grin spread across Toby's face. He jammed the hammerhead into Antramonstrum's billowing form and concentrated. The Warhammer's energies seeped into the writhing smoke, condensing the cloud, increasing its gravity. The Antramonstrum sank lower and lower-and closer and closer to Claire's portal. Toby and Claire poured everything they had into their weapons until the Antramonstrum dropped like a stone into the black hole.

"Whoa, Heavy," said Toby as Claire closed the portal.

Jim tucked _The Book of Ga-Huel _next to the Amulet in his backpack just as the first bell rang. Claire cracked open the office door revealing droves of students now flowing through the halls. Sighing, Jim said, "So much for getting my homework done. Ms. Janeth's gonna kill me."

"Want me to pretend to be you?" asked Toby, pulling an odd, Tiki-like mask out of his own backpack. "I've got the Glamour Mask!"

"No thanks, Tobes," said JIm. "My grades are still on life support from last time."

Toby shrugged and said," Too bad they don't give out As for impersonation. This mask made me and Marshall look so much like you, not even your mom could tell the difference!"

"Let's go. Uhl's giving detentions to anyone he catche in off-limits areas," Claire said.

They exited Strickler's office and merged with the flow of hallway traffic-only for Jim to immediately collide with someone carrying a teetering stack of textbooks.

"I'm so sorry!" Jim said as he helped collect the books. "I wasn't watching where I. . ."

Jim trailed off. A redheaded woman in her twenties stood across from him, holding out her arms to accept the books. She smiled dazzingly and said, "No biggie Accident's happen!"

Toby stood riveted next to Jim. They both stared at her with matching dopey grins, absentmindedly holding her books. The rehead still held out her arms, but the guys just kept staring. Claire cleared her throat, reviving Jim, who hastily returned the textbooks. Talia looked at the new red-haired woman in front of them, she couldn't see any signs of suspicious aura emanting from her body, but she cannot help but why she there's a sense of strange vibes coming from her.

"Are you new here?" Toby asked the woman, his eye still glazed. "You look new. I haven't seen you before. I'd remember that. You must be new. Are you new here?"

"Yes, siree, I am!" she said with a snorting laugh. "Sorry, I snort when I'm nervous."

"Nervous?" said Jim. "Why in the world would you be nervous? About anything? Ever?"

Claire shot Jim a dirty look as the woman said, "Oh, it's my first day on the job. I'm your new school librarian, Eloise Stemhower."

"_Eloise," _Toby repeated in a singsong way.

"Well, Ellie for short," said Ellie. "I mean, 'Eloise' sounds so old-fashioned. I don't know what my mom was thinking when she named me. Other than 'What kind of name will guarantee my daughter grows up to become a school librarian?'"

Jim and Toby both laughed extremely loudly at the joke. Ellie joined in with more of her snorting, until the second bell rang.

"Uh-oh. I think that means I'm late!" Ellie yelped. "See ya in the stacks!"

Jim and Toby kept smiling even after Ellie passed through the library door. Talia and Claire exchanged looks and shook both their heads annoyed by the boy's somehow being infatuated by the new school librarian.

"Ugh. I think I'd rather be with that mindless Antramonstrum than you two boys. . ."

Talia shrugged her shoulders and said, "Heh. Boys will be boys Claire."


	16. Chapter 16

Secrets

Chapter 16

A Real Page-Turner

Seven grueling periosds of high school later, Talia and Marshall came right through the portal to Blinky's library listening in on Jim and Toby apologizing to Claire.

"-we were just welcoming Ellie, Claire!" Jim said. "Like. . .like school ambassadors!"

Marshall looked back at him raising an eyebrow with a sly smirk and said, "Really? Are you sure it wasn't her gorgeous red-hair and cute face?" Marshall had seen this new school librarian right after his dad dropped him off before he'd started school. When he talked to Talia about her, she told him that Jim and Toby mesmerized by her looks and Claire getting all jealous. Marshall did admit she was pretty and all, but not kind of his type.

Jim looked at him irritatingly pointed his finger at him and said, "Hey! You stay out of this!"

Their sudden appearance made Blinky- who'd been standing on Arrrgh's head to reach some scrolls on the tallest shelf-lose his balance and come crashing down ith a loud "Yaaaah!"

"Ambassadors who can't stopp drooling, you mean," said Claire. "Sorry, Blinky. My bad."

"My drooling has nothing to do with how Ellie's freckles seem to twinkle like a constellation of heavenly -Ah!" Toby clenched his head from after his head being bonked by Talia's fist. She looked at him raising her eyebrow with an irritating look annoyed by his persona.

"Tobes," she said. "Knock it off. You're drooling all over the floor again."

"You five could've picked the worse time of coming here," Blinky said, gesturing to the scrolls. "Do you have any idea how long it took for me to clean up this mess?"

"Don't worry, Blink. We'll help. And maybe this will make it up to you," said Jim as he unzipped his backpack and pulled out. . .

"_The book of Ga-Huel!" _exclaimed Blinky.

He raced over to Jim and gingerly took the tome from his hands. The leather binding creaked as Blinky opened the book and ran his sixteen fingers along the arcane script and sketches contained within.

"Sorta like _A Brief Recapitulation of Gumm-Gumm Lore, _huh?" joked Jim.

"Just so, Master Jim," Blinky confirmed. "The Gumm-Gumm's former king, Orlagk the Opressor, commissioned it after learning of the Venerable Bedehilde's forty-seven volume magnum opus."

"Sounds like a real page-turner," Toby said sarcastically.

"That it is, Tobias," concurred Blinky. "For legend holds that this book does not just chronicle the history of the Gumm-Gumm empire- but also its _future._

Jim, Claire, Toby, Marshall, Talia and Arrrgh all raised their eyebrows impressed.

"The story goes that Orglagk learned of a traitor in his ranks, a soldier who dared overthrow him and take control of the Gumm-Gumm army," Blinky went on.

"Gunmar," Jim and Talia said.

"Correct!" Blinky answered. "Though Gunmar was careful to keep his mutinous plans secret at the time. Growing desperate, Orlagk to help him root out the true identity of his eventual betrayer. Thus was born _The Book of Ga-Huel."_

"But if Orlagk ordered the book's creation, why didn't he use it to expose Gunmar and save his own life?" asked Claire.

"Unfortunately, the answer to that mystery has been lost to time, fair Claire," said Blinky. "Throughout the ages, many Trollhunters have endeavored to track down the book and use its valuable knowledge for good, rather than evil. But _The Book of Ga-Huel _has always managed to slip out of their grasp time and time again."

"Until now," added Arrrgh.

"You mean, we could use this book to get a sneak peek at where our enemies are gonna attack before it even happens?" said Claire, her voice rising in excitement.

"Or possibly identify spies that could be lurking in the shadows?" Talia curiously asked.

"Why, yes, Claire," realized Blinky. "And good assumption, Lady Talia."

Arrrgh looked over to Jim, who stayed unusually quiet. He seemed lost in thought, as if some little detail was nagging at the edge of his memory.

"Jim okay?" asked the gentle giant.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jim said unconvingly. "It's just. . .there's something else the book might be able to tell us."

Jim felt all his friends' eyes turn toward him. He tried to organize his scattered thoughts as best he could and said, "That Antramonstrum. Back at Strickler's. It looked like it was trying to get back into that crystal, didn't it?"

Blinky and Arrrgh watched Toby, Claire, Talia while Marshall looked confused.

"And Tobes, you told me that Antramonstrum that attacked you, Blinky, Arrrgh and Tally months ago came out of a crystal in Strickler's office," Jim went on.

"Wait, wait, wait. Antramonstrum? Those death smoke like creatures? What kind of thing such as that be doing in a changeling's hideout?" Marshall said, stopping them for a moment.

Toby then explained to him, "It used to be guarding Strickler's office back when we were investigating to find the whereabouts of Killahead Bridge. Til Talia scared it off with her monsterous roar. . .allowing Blinky and Arrrgh banishing it into the Darklands." The expression of Tobias's face had just realized.

"Exactly!" Jim said, snapping his fingers. "So what I'm wondering is: What if that was the same Antramonstrum we fought today? What if it followed us back to Arcadia and tried to return to its crystal home? And what if it wasn't alone when it escaped the Darklands?"

The members of Team Trollhunters stared at one another in mounting dread. Jim's voice tightened with nerves as he added, "What if Gunmar got out, too? Could _The Book of Ga-Huel _show us where to find him?"

"You raise a most troubling series of questions indeed, Master Jim," said Blinky, who began fanning through the blank pages at the back. "Though the answers should be easy enough to obtain. All we need do is turn to the very last chapters of _The Book of Ga-Huel _and-"

"No!" cried everybody besides Arrrgh.

They knocked the book out of Blinky's hand a split second before one of the blank pages unleashed an intense bright beam. Claire used her Shadow Staff to generate a protrective shade around her light sensitive Troll friends. Holding his hand in front of his eyes, Jim peeked between his fingers and saw new words and pictures start to fill the illuminated page. A moment later, the blinding glow stopped as suddenly as it had started.

"By Gorgus!" marveled Blinky.

He tapped the corner of the book with his foot. No more light flashed, so Blinky figured it was safe to handle. He picked up the tome, looked at the now-filled page, and cried, "Great Gronka Morka!"

Shaken, Blinky threw the book back onto the floor. Jim and the others rushed to him, inspecting his many limbs for any sign of injury.

"Blink, what is it?" asked Jim. "Are you hurt?"

"No," Blinky said in a dry rasp. "Although it appears that's about to change. Look!"

All four of his hands pointed to the Troll library floor, where the book had landed open once again. Everyone else's eyes all went as wide as Blinky's. For _The Book of Ga-Huel's _newest page now featured an ink drawing of Jim, Claire, Toby, Marshall, Talia, Arrrgh, and Draal all standing in mourning around the broken, stony remains of Blinky's dead body.


	17. Chapter 17

Secrets

Chapter 17

Fighting the Future

Blinky was now huddled in a corner shaking like a leaf rocking on his but back and forth showing a face of fear. From after witnessing of what he had seen from the book made him far more terrified than ever before. _The Book of Ga-Huel _had showed him his future and death was written all over it.

Everybody looked and pitied their poor frightened friend at the state he was in. Marshall brought out a big blanket to cover his shoulders and over his trembling body. Talia looked back at the book seeing the picture once more of them grieving over the shattered remains of Blinkous Galadrigal and yet still could not believe it.

"This can't be real," Talia said, refusing to believe the books power. "This has to be some kind of trick."

"Tally, _The Book of Ga-Huel _predicts the future," Claire reminded her. "I don't want to believe it either but-"

"NO!" Talia shouted deniably. "Don't you dare say another word."

Toby ran holding her hand and patting her back trying calm her down, "Whoa. Calm down girl. Claire didn't mean anything by it."

Talia lowered her head and sighed regrettably from her recent outburst, "I'm sorry."

Claire came up and put a hand on her shoulder accepting her apology, "It's okay. I don't blame you for being scared."

Marshall stood up pinching his chin to think for a moment, "You guys said that you all saw a flash of light coming from Stickler's office before you all fought the Antramonstrum right?"

"Yeah," Jim answered. "But all assumed it came from the book. What does that have to do with-"

Before Jim could speak any further a voice was heard interuppting him, "What's with him?"

They all turned to find NotEnrique, Jim and Gnome Chompsky entered the Library seeing the six-eyed troll at the corner still trembling.

"Let's just say that _The Book of Ga-Huel _isn't the feel-good read of the year. Or millenium."

Jinx's back hair spiked up, screamed and jumped clawing into the ceiling terrified upon right ?when Jim spoke of the forbidden cursed book in front of him. Then became all petrified just as Blinky. Gnome Chompsky removed his hat, revealing his roken horn, and chittered in agitation.

"You said it," NotEnrique agreed. "There's some bad juju in them pages.'

"Yes, terrible juju! The very worst juju!" said Blinky, getting to his feet. "Forgive me, my friends. But when confronted with the bleak portent of my own demise, I'm afraid I-"

"Freaked out?" Talia and Toby said.

"Went crazy-town banana-pants?" offered Claire.

"With extra side of nuts?" offered Arrrrgh.

"All of the above, I suppose," said Blinky, returning the blanket to Marshall. "It's just that, in spite of recent adversisties, these past few months have been among the finest of my long life. Masters Jim, Tobias, Talia, Claire, and Marshall - you have blessed me with your trust and friendship. And Arrrgh, to have you among the living once again."

His voice grew thick with emotion, and his six eyes welled with tears. Chompsky locked the library doors, figuring the last thing they all needed now was any more unanounced visitors.

"Believe me, I know just how you feel, Blink," Jim reassured.

"Yeah," Marshall said, "Team Trollhunters is on the case."

Jim raised and eyebrow irritatbly and crossed his arms, "You're not on the team yet, Marshall."

Marshall turned to him flabbergasted, "What?"

Jim walked up to him with his hands on his hips glaring him into his eyes, "You may have helped us in recent times. But I still haven't forgotten of what you did." Everybody stared at them sensing the bad tension between these two.

"Jim!" Marshall said. "I said that I was sorry. I mean come on! While you were in the Darklands I told Talia of your whereabouts and saved you."

"Oh, ho,ho. Says the guy who has been keeping Talia being in danger a secret," Jim snapped, making Marshall clench his hands shaking angerly with his amber aura glowing.

"You wanna go, Lake!" Marshall said, raising his amber glowing hands feeling with the urge of a fight.

Jim grabbed his amulet and summoned his armor, "You wanna go, Cadden!". Bring out the sword of Daylight to the palm of his hand.

But Talia stepped between the two boys stopping them, "Guys! Guys! Stop! Now is not the time for fighting. We can settle things from the past later. But right now we have a huge problem right now."

"She right," NotEnrique said, stepping in as Jim don off his armor. "Look I may not know much. But I've overhead the Janus Order reporting through the Fetch portals while I was livin' in the Darklands."

"The Janus Order! Of course that network of Changeling spies," hissed Blinky. "Those two-faced shape-shifters bring nothing but misery and death-er, present company excluded NotEnrique."

The reformed Changeling shrugged and said, "None taken! Those snobby twits refused my application when I tried to join 'em! And it's not like it matters anyway. The Order's kept that book under lock and key since 1937, but hardly any of the agents had enough gronk-nuks to actually go near the bloody thing. Strickler was the only one who could ever read it and not turn as white as a Blood Goblin's bottom. So when he decided to move it to his office at yer school, nobody put up a fight."

"But jus because something shows up in _The Book of Ga-Huel _doesn't necessarily mean it's gonn happen. . .right?" asked Toby.

With a sullen expression, Blinky took the book once again and opened it.

Jim shouted, "Blinky, no! That light blast will turn you into-"

"I am heartened by your concern, Master Jim," said Blinky. "But I believe that light only emanates once blank pages are filled with new writings. Otherwise, I would've been turned to stone when I fist encountered these accursed annals in Strickler's office, to those many months ago. Besides, if we treat the book's contents as fact- and I believe we must- then no hamr will befall me in my library. That page I saw of. . .of my own _death _took place in an entirely different setting. Also, Draal appears in that dreadful drawing, yet he is not present here."

Blinky licked his finger and pored through the book's earliest chapters. His many eyes took in the strange symbols and savage imagery. Turning from page to page, Blinky winced anew at each entry in this history of horrors. He saw the page illustrating Spar the Spiteful's final moments with Gunmar and Bular. Another page documented how Gunmar betrayed Orlagk the Oppressor, losing an eye in the process. And yet another recounted Arrrgh's change of heart at the Battle of Killahead Bridge, followed by Gunmar's exile to the Darklands. With a weary breath, Blinky shut _The Book of Ga-Huel _and felt a desperate need to wash his four hands.

"As you can see, Tobais, every event depicted within its chapters has, in fact, come to pass," Blinky continued with some difficulty. "For whatever purpose, we have been given a glimpse of the future. And its course appears rather fixed."

"We can't think like that, Blink," said Jim, as he felt the Amulet tick in his pocket like a doomsday clock. "We've faced so many other insane challenges and won each time. If we have to fight the future, then so be it."

"And since all we have right now are questions, we should start by answering them," suggested Claire. "Like, _how _can a book predict the future in the first place?"

"And _who _is the ghost writer still adding pages across time and space?" Toby added.

"I. . .I don't know," Jim confessed. "But I think I know who might-"

Three loud bangs at the library doors made everyone freeze in place. They all watched the deadbolt rattle as three more knocks thundered from the other side.

"Blinkous Galadrigal and Aarghaumont of the Krubera!" said Queen Usurna. "But the order of the Troll Tribrunal, I demand you open these doors and surrender your human Trollhunter and Silver Lion for futher questioning."

"Man, you guys really are Panama-nun-grotto around here," Toby whispered to Jim and Talia.

"_Persona non grata,"_ Blinky corrected. "It means an unwelcome person who-"

"I hear voices in there!" boomed Queen Usurna. "Enough delaying. You Kruberas break down these doors at once. So commands your queen!"

Heavy Troll fists and shoulders banged against the library doors harder than before. Claire focused her attention on the Shadow Staff and opened another black vortex. Jim, Talia, Marshall, Toby, Blinky and Arrrgh each ran through it, while NotEnrique and Chompsky lagged behind. Claire beckoned them forward as the deadbolt started to crack. But NotEnrique shooed her away with a wave and whispered, "We got this, sis."

Claire nodded at the little green imp and disappeared into her portal just as the doors crashed down. A battalion of Krubera Trolls flooded into the library, followed by Queen Usurna, her regal head upturned in disdain. NotEnrique stood before her, talking into a scroll like it was a microphone, while Chompsky rolled on the floor in laughter.

"Ah, I see we got some guests from outta town!" NotEnrique said to the Kruberas. "Speakin' of outta town, anyone here ever been to Gatto's Keep? It's more like Gatto's _seep, _amiright?! I mean, what's the deal with that Mountain Troll's digestive system? Pee-yew!"

Chompsky doubled over in hysterics, but Usurna seemed less than entertained.

Jinx still remained petrified from the Taboo book pieces of fur started falling off from his skin like floating confetti. Usurna sniffed and inhaled the fallen fur and then felt a tickling sensation up in her nostrils and then started to sneeze.

"Aah-aah-achoo!" she sneezed. Trolls were not known for their allergic reactions, but Usurna on the other hand out of all of them has an allergy problem with cats. Which is strange considering that they eat cats. She turned on her heels and strode out of the library, followed by her confused Krubera soldiers while she continues to sneeze.

"Gazoontite!" NotEnrique called after them as they left the library in a huff. "Drive safely and don't forget to tip yer Gnomes on the way out!"


	18. Chapter 18

Secrets

Chapter 18

Zelda the Fierce

The fabric from within the space began to tear open and then expanded itself to a big black whole from within the training pit, the Hero's Forge. One by one every member of Team Trollhunters came through the portal before Claire closes it after everyone was out.

"We better move quickly," said Claire. "Who knows how long NotEnrique's diversion will keep Queen Usurna occupied."

"I really don't like that troll," Talia said, with her arms crossed.

"Then why were you nice to her when you first met her?" Marshall asked.

Talia looked at Marshall and said, "May I remind you that my ancestor's were trollkind's enemy? If I act aggressively towards one of the council leaders. They could throw me into prison. Besides it's like she's got everybody under control. . .besides Vendel of course."

"I know exactly how you feel, Tally." Marshall said.

"You do?" Talia asked.

"Yeah, I don't trust that woman either," he said.

While they were talking Arrrgh pulled a lever in one of the arena's recesses. Enormous gears cranked behind the sheer rock walls, and the foreboding relic know as the Soothscryer emerged.

"You sure you wanna put your arm in there, Jimbo?" asked Toby. "The last things I saw go into the Soothscryer were those PyroBligst gorbs. And they never came out again!"

"I have to, Tobes," said Jim. "It's the only way I can reach the Void."

"And the Council of Trollhunters," concluded Blinky.

"It's like you mentioned earlier, Blink," Jim said. "Trollhunters throughout time have tried to locate and understand _The Book of Ga-Huel, _only to turn up empty-handed."

"But together, their spirits may have enough collective information to piece together a bigger picture-a greater understanding of how its fortuned-telling powers work!" said Blinky, catching on. "One which might. . . .might. . ."

"Save Blinky," Arrrgh finished.

As Talia and Marshall continued their conversation after Jim summons his armor and materializes.

"The only thing chasing us on that day when Jim and I try to escape were only a couple of Gumm-Gumm scouts," Talia said, putting a hand on her hips. "If these Krubera people were so tough they - aaahhh!" Jim pulled on Talia's arm bringing her up towards up the Soothscryer.

"Come one Tally, I need you to come with me on this one," he said.

Talia then pulled her arm back releasing herself from Jim's grip and said, "Whoa. Whoa. Jim. . .I'm not putting my hand in there. I may have been to the void in my sleep, but. . ." she pointed at the Troll looking statue with razor sharp teeth spinning like a blendor. "Me being awake and getting my arm chomped off by that thing?! No way!"

Jim took a hold of ther other hand giving her an assured face calming her down and said, "You won't lose your arm Tally. If your lion spirit could bring you bring you to the Void. . .so can the Soothscryer. . .just trust me." Talia looked back at the spinning jaws of the gate to the spiritual plane before turning back towards Jim and nodded with a slight gulp in her throat.

Jim held her hand out into its mouth as it still glows with it's teeth still spinning. Talia shut her eyes tight waiting for the worse to happen. Jim looked back giving Blinky a thumbs up before giving Marshall a slight glare. The magical force pulled them both right in and vanished into thin air.

Talia felt the strange power at first and then felt. . .nothing. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a disoriented landscape with Jim beside her. Talia then let go of his hand and took her first step taking in all of her surroundings. It has been some time that she had been to this place and just like Jim her pulse was filled with nerves and excitement. Then she suddenly felt her feet cold all of a sudden and looked down finding herself in the state where she does not enjoy the most.

"Seriously?!" she said, looking at her astral plane dress and her feet all bare foot. "Even if I'm awake I still come back looking like this?! There a dress code policy in this place or something?!"

Jim raised his eyebrow and said, "It's not a big deal Tally."

"Easy for you to say," she said. "Your here wearing your armor."

Numerous spheres of energy flew out of the Void's haze and approached them. One by one, the incandescent balls expanded and took shape. They looked in awe, soon finding themselves surrounded by the Council of Trollhunters. Each of these spirits had served in turn as Merlin's champions. And once their bodies had fallen (almost always in battle), their souls had then ascended to this rarified plane.

"Um, hey," said Jim lamely to the impassive Trollhunters.

Some of the transparent figures shifted aside, making way for two of the finest warriors to ever wield Daylight- Kanjigar the Courageous and Deya the Deliverer.

"Well met, Trollhunter," greeted Kanjigar. "Do not mistake our silence for displeasure. And yet we know your appearance here is of grave import."

Deya stared disarmingly into their eyes and said, "Forsooth, we have witnessed your recent woes from the Void. We already understand what- and who- lies in the balance."

"Then you can help us save Blinky!" Jim said hopefully.

"That remains to be _seen, _human," said the spirit of Spar the Spiteful.

Jim and Tally could tell from the faraway gaze in Spar's eyes that he was still blinded in the afterlife. Another Trollhunter, a Krubera like Arrrgh, and gave the two a hearty slap on the back. Both caught off guard, Jim stumbled forward, while Talia became completely stung by the pain from the brutes strength, and wondered how could've they felt that in a place populated entirely by ghosts.

"Greetings, flesh children!" said the Krubera Trollhunter with a bemused laugh. " I am Boraz the Bold! Surely you recognize me from the many statues, songs, and sagas made in my honor?"

Jim and Tally looked at one another confused before turning back to Boraz.

"Um. . .sure?" lied Jim.

"Naturally!" Boraz the Bold said without actually stopping to listen. "Then you are no doubt aware of how I inherited the Amulet from Spar after he was felled by that Gumm-Gumm scum. But did you know that I, Boraz the Bold, _aslo _encountered _The Book of Ga-Huel _during one of my many memorable conquests?"

Before Jim could answer, Boraz laughed another haughty laugh and said, "It's a trick aquestion. Of course you knew. Who _doesn't _know about Boraz the Bold's every adventure?!"

Jim and Tally turned back toward Kanjigar and Deya for help, but they merely shrugged in a "What can you do?" fashion. Boraz wrapped one muscular arm around Jim's shoulders while gesturing grandly to the horizon with his free hand.

"Except it's one thing to hear about my greatness and another thing to see it," Boraz continued, while Talia looked at him utterly annoyed by this guy's huge ego. "So come with me - Boraz the Bold- and witness history in the making! Would that make my little fans happy?"

Before Jim could correct Boraz, he realized they were no longer standing in the Void-or the Hero's Forge for that matter. Instead, the trio stood in an altogether different arena, yet one that seemed strangely familiar.

"Welcomed to the famed Coloseum of Rome!" said Boraz the Bold. "I'd hazard we're here circa the year 70 CE on your funny human calender. Actually I know for a fact it's 70 CE because that's when. . .well, you'll see!"

"No way. . . Boraz," Talia said in awe, looking at the stadium as if it was good as new. "Did you. . .did we travel back in time or something?"

Boraz let out a harty laugh once more and wrapped his arm around Talia's shoulders. His strength was so unbearable she could hardly breath. "Oh,no. My dear girl! This is but a window, a fragment of my memory. During one of my great triumphs. And it's 'the Bold'. Boraz the Bold. Say it with me. Boraz the Bold."

Talia tap his arm trying to get him to loosen his grip, but he stood still waiting for her to say his mantra out loud. She gasped, struggling, wheezing, knowing the only way to get out was to satisfy this guy's ego and said, "Boraz the Bold!"

"There!" he said letting her go making her drop to the floor gasping for air. "You're getting the hang of it!" Boraz the Bold said cheerfully. Jim ran up helping her lift from the ground patting her back making sure she was okay. "Look!"

They followed Boraz the Bold's pointing finger to one of the gladiator pens. It's gates burst open from the inside, and out strutted. . .another Boraz the Bold.  
"That's . . .that's you!" said Jim to the ghost of Boraz the Bold beside them.

"Great Gorgus, I'd almost forgot how good i looked!" said Boraz's spirit. "Now wath this part. Watch what I do here!"

They watched as the living Boraz the Bold threw a potbellied, bespectacled Troll over his shoulder and leaped from the pens to the middle of the Colosseum.

"Watch it, Trollhunter!" cried Bodus, nearly dropping, _The Book of Ga-Huel _onto the arena's sandy floor. "You're meant to save my life-not prematurely end it!"

Dozens of Gumm-Gumms chased after them. They hurled their Parlok Spears at the squealing Bodus, but Boraz the Bold dodged each volley with admirable skill. The spirit version of Boraz winked at the two young teenagers. "Bet you can't do that." Talia rolled her eyes once he looked back at the fight, '_Oh, please.'_

A Gumm-Gumm roared, "For once, we have no quarrel with you Trollhunter! Hand over the Dishonerable Bodus so that our general Gunmar the Black, might discuss his last rites!"

Both Boraz the Bolds threw back their heads and laughted at the same time. The living Boraz on the field started talking to the Gumm-Gumms. But Jim and Tally noticed how the ghostly Boraz beside him mouthed the exact same words, as if he had memorized them.

"-and that's why Boraz the Bold will never yield to you! Ever! No matter who gets caught in the crossfire!" said the living Boraz before jumping back into the Gumm-Gumm mob.

Unbeknownst to the 70 CE Boraz and the Dishonerable Bodus. A figure from above the stadium watching the reckless arrogant Trollhunter remained fighting against the Gumm-Gumm crowd while he was not paying any attention while one of them was getting back up from the ground grabbing his spear coming straight towards Bodus.

Just when the Gumm-Gumm had seized the opportunity to kill the small Troll and finally claim the book. The Gumm-Gumm was tackled down and was slashed across the throat swiftly by a five finger blade like claws. He looked up with his last dying breath to see a female warrior with long silver hair, ice-cold glowing blue eyes, wielding a sword, and wearing amazon armor with a lion insignia just like Talia's pendant.

Jim and Talia's eyes turned wide eye upon the woman with quite the masculine looking body who made a sudden appearance in the arena under the moonlight. Boraz crossed his arms as if he knew this warrior and was not quite thrilled to see her face.

Bodus turned as a chill went up his spine seeing yet another one these powerful beings.

"Oh, no." he squeeled shaking his legs. "Not you lion's again."

"Wait!" Talia said. "Jim. Did you hear. . . what he'd just called her."

"Yeah," Jim nodded completely dumbstruck. There was no doubt in there mind. This woman is one of Talia's ancestors; a Silver Lion, right before them in spirit. The woman turned towards Bodus reaching out her hand demanding him to turned and walked over what she had been ordered to retrieve that might save her people and defeat their enemy, "Dishonerable Bodus! I have come for _The Book of Ga-Huel." _ Bodus backed up clinging the book tight in his arms refusing to cooperate.

"Who is she?" Talia asked with curiosity and amazement.

"Oh, that is just Zelda." Boraz said not amused before his voice turned annoyance. "Zelda the Fierce. One of the most so called observant and wisest's warriors of the Silver Lions."

"A. . .a Silver Lion!" Talia said excitedly and yet happy to see another one just like her even thought this was just a memory. The living Boraz the Bold looked back and saw Zelda with the defenseless author of the book. He threw the Gumm - Gumm in the palm of his hand down the sandy ground and came charging right at her. Bodus tripped and fell back still persistantly not allowing this full grown lioness anywhere near him or his book. Zelda felt the ground shake and slowly turned towards the charging armored Krubera, and slammed her right into the side of the arena. She looked up cringing looking at the Troll pinning her up against the stone wall.

"How many times must we go through with this, Silver Lion?!" Boraz roared.

Zelda coughed from the dust and said, "I am seeking answers to destroy. . .not just my enemy. . .but yours as well, Trollhunter."

While Boraz was at quarrel with Zelda Bodus lifted himself up and watch the two rivals argue. But then another Gumm-Gumm armed with a spear stabbed Bodus in the back letting the book slip from his hands, and his body shattered into piece's. Zelda then took notice of Bodus remains and snatching the book. The Silver lion kicked Boraz off of her and used her speed to stop them in their tracks with now the book in their possession.

"You all are not going anywhere," she said, extending her hand. "Now hand over the book and I may let live." But the Gumm-Gumm's did not respond to her request. The Gumm-Gumm holding the book put it away in his back pocket and held out his Battle-axe. Zelda figure that they would rather do the hard way instead and draw out her sword. They all came down upon her all at once with their weapons, but Zelda endured and used all of her strength to push them off. Side-kicked the one on the left, ducked her head and left hooked to second's abdomen, and came up with an uppercut slash turning him into stone. Another was coming right at her from behind. Boraz the Bold then quickly came to her aid knocking the Gumm-Gumm aside.

"Bet you did not expect one of them to strike you from behind? Now did you?" Boraz scoffed.

"I had it undercontrol," Zelda assured, throwing her sword right at him. Boraz stepped aside and the sword pierced the Gumm-Gumm into his stomach turning him to stone. She walked up and pulled it out shattering the Gumm-Gumm and said, "But thanks." The two parried with the rest of the Trolls taking them all one by one.

Jim and Talia still continued watching them while the ghostly Boraz shadow boxed mimicking his old self's move. After the fight was done, Boraz stood tall in triumph bragging while Zelda searched every dead body trying to find the book.

"Ah, ha! Any Gumm-Gumm or any challenger who would dare face me will feel the might of Boraz the- -" A striking pain hit Boraz in the stomach shutting him up and wheeze in pain. "You imbecile!" Zelda snapped with her fist against his abdomen. Boraz fell on knees cringing in pain, "One of them got away with the book and now I have to return and telling my chieftan that the mission was a failure." Zelda then took off leaving Boraz alone in the coliseum.

The ghostly Boraz pouted crossing his arms with an immature expression. "Well she didn't have to be so mean about it."

"Well. . .she may have a point, Boraz." Talia said. "You let your guard down, let Bodus get killed, and let the Gumm-Gumm's slip away with the book.

"Yeah, you didn't do anything," Jim said.

"First of all, it's Boraz the Bold," said Boraz's ghost. "Say it with me. Boraz the-"

"We're not chanting your name!" Jim and Tally said.

"Some fan you are," Boraz jilted spirit. "And second of all-_didn't I?"_

Before any of them could say anything, they found themselves back to the Void. Boraz was nowher to be seen, thankfullly, allowing Jim to mutter, "Geez, what a jerk."

"Tell me about," Talia moaned.

"Hey, I heard that!" replied Boraz's disembodied voice.

"Aw, pipe down, Boraz the Blowhard!" said a different, much smaller Trollhunter who approached Jim and Tally. "You had your chance to teach these rookies. Now it's my turn."

"And you are. . .?" Jim hesitantly.

The short Troll stood akimbo and boasted, "I am Merlin's greatest champion! I am he who laughs in the face of danger. I am. . . Unkar!"

"Oh, no," Jim and Tally said just as they felt their bodies depart the Void once more.


	19. Chapter 19

Secrets

Chapter 19

Gaggletacked

"I don't like it," Toby said in the Hero's Forge. "Jim and Tally had been in there way too long!"

Claire had to agree. Everytime she looked at the Soothscryer, its red gem eyes gave her the creeps. It felt like Jim had vanished into the relic hours ago. But when Claire checked her phone, she saw he'd only been gone for less than thirty minutes.

Marshall was standing alone reading the book of Troll law pouting irritated by Jim's cruel harsh behaviour and from keeping him from getting to know more about Talia. Claire noticed this and went up to check on him. "Hey," she said patting him on the back are you okay?"

Marshall looked at her and then away still upset, "No. Ever since we've escaped from the Darklands. It's like Jim and I are competing in a game of tug-of-war with Tally as the rope trying to pull towards from one and from the other. I mean did you guys see how he grabbed her and looked at me before they went into the void. I could've sworn I saw him glaring."

"Whoa, whoa, okay slow down there, Magus!" Toby raised his hands ushering him to calm down. "We get it, you and Jimbo are pratically fighting over Tally. We get it. He just wants to protect her and you want to get to know her."

"Marshall," Claire said trying to explain. "Jim and Tally have know each other since kindergarten. So I completely understand his reasons of being protective around her. If I ever learned that my brother's life was on the line, I'd do anything to make sure he's safe."

Marshall scoffs, shuts his book, and said, "You know something, that is exactly why Tally didn't want me to you all in the first place." He turned around to face him and calmly said. "I may not know Jim as well as you guys, but I know him well enough. Yeah, I would feel betrayed as much as you guys were, but I would wait and let someone explain their intentions. I mean we all make mistakes, but sometimes it's for a good cause. And let me ask you guys something, if any of you know that Tally was in danger and yet you didn't even have all of the Triumbric Stones, would you guys rush in and do whatever it takes without the only thing to kill Gunmar and pratically face certain doom?"

Claire and Toby stare at him and exchanged each others looks without a good answer.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Marshall continued. "And you know. When Jim chose to venture into the Darklands alone. That exactly proved me and Tally's fears were right. If Strickler didn't have the last Triumbric Stone, The Eye of Gunmar, he still would've went in there all by himself knowing one of his best friends was in danger, and he wouldn't have the weapon to even kill the guy."

Toby turned towards Claire and said, "You know. . .I can't believe I'm saying this, but he does have a point, Claire."

Claire stares down on the floor and said, "I guess I never really thought of it that way."

Toby turned back towards Marshall grinning weakly, "And honestly. I totally think it was cold of Jim saying that you're not part of the team. Don't let it get to you and beat yourself up about it. He's just being overprotective. You've always been a part of our teams ever since you first made contact with Tally. Once this _Book of Ga-huel _mystery is solved and save Blinky, you two can find a way to talk things out, and explained Jim to what you've explained to us."

"Thanks, Tobes," Marshalls smiled.

Standing behind Toby and Claire, Blinky and Arrrgh killed time by studying the page depicting Blinky's death. As before, inky drawings of Jim, Toby, Claire, Arrrgh, Marshall, Talia, and Draal all stood in sorrow around their friend's lifeless and crumbled stone body.

"There. . . certainely is a great attention to detail," Blinky said, trying to sound positive.

He force himself to scrutinize each brutal brushstroke in the hope of uncovering some new bit of information, some potential loophole out of his looming fate. The funeral scene did, indeed, take place in some unfamiliar location. But this time, Blinky noticed something new. Hix six eyes squinted and saw words written on the crime scene's barren, cinderblock walls.

"That's Trollspeak," Blinky said. "An antiquated Blocking Spell, if I'm not mistaken. But those cincerblocks would appear to indicate a _human _structure. How ver bizarre. . . ."

"Maybe it's better if yo don't keep looking at that page, Blinky," Toby suggested."

"Y-yes, Tobias, perhaps it is," admitted Blinky. "I know it sounds foolish, but I had hoped that _The Book of Ga-Huel _might show some different outcome for me this time. But such magical thinking is ludicrous! I . . . I fear I'm losing my mind, friends."

"No, no. That's what it _wants _to think," Marshall said. "There's a saying: 'Knowledge is a dangerous thing.' We don't know the whole story yet, and the book is questioning yourself. But you can't give in to doubt, Blink."

Stirred, Blinky got to his feet, punched two fists into his other two hands, and declared, "By Gorgus, you're right! Enough of this pointless second-guessing! As soon as Master Jim and Lady Talia emerges from theat Soothscryer, we shall all unite arm-in-arm, take up the flags of unyielding hope and optimism and-"

"Halt, by the order of the queen!" shouted one of the Krubera soldiers now rushing into the Hero's Forge.

"-and I'm deader than Disco," Blinky finished miserably.

"Go!" Arrrgh roared at Toby, Marshall, and Claire.

"What about you two?" ask Toby.

"We Trolls will be fine," said Blinky, urgently blocking the Krubera's view of Toby, Marshall, and Claire with his body. "But you will not. Now heed Arrrrgh's advice and go!"

Toby looked down, seeing a shadow portal open beneath his and his friends feet. The three teens fell into it and disappeared, just as Queen Usurna stormed into the Forge.

;)

Claire, Toby, and Marshall, shadow-jumped back into Strickler's office. Late afternoon sunlight slanted through the windows, and the halls outside had long since cleared of students.

"This place again?" Toby whined. "What's the matter, Claire? One near-death experienc at school today isn't enough for you?"

"Hilarious. You and NotEnrique should go on tour together," quipped Claire.

She went back to Strickler's desk and started checking under tidy stacks of paper and inside the drawers. As Claire searched, she said, "This's where we found _The Book of Ga-Huel _in the first place. Maybe there's another clue here to help us save Blinky."

"Good thinking. Don't forget Strickler's secret room behind the bookcase," said Toby.

"Wait, what?" Marshall asked curiously confused.

Claire rifled through school supplies and said, "It's behind the bookcase. But we need a special key to unlock it. . .That only a Changeling can do."

"Ugh. On second thought, never mind," Toby said sourly.

He pulled out what looked like a metal horseshoe from his backpack and added, "I've had enough of Changelings after that close call at the Janus Order. If any of those shape-shifters tries to get the drop on us again, I'll zap 'em with this Gaggletack and expose their true form!"

Marshall crossed his arms in deep thought thinking back during their infiltration at their secret base. He could not help but wonder what that strange eerie voice that rang into this head that made him pass out and let himself get captured. The thought of that mysterious woman's voice gave him the creeps. '_Sleep sweet boy. . .'_

"Yo! Marshall!" Toby's voice snapped him out in alarm. "What do you think?"

"Huh?" Marshall looked confused.

"What do you think about zapping those fakers with this Gaggletack?" Toby said showing him the horseshoe.

"Arent you being a little paranoid?" Claire asked, shutting the last drawer.

Toby opened his mout to answer, but jumped in place when a different, much louder voice echoed through the school. Claire said, "Was that Senor Uhl?"

Marshall slapped his face in annoyance, "Of course. . .who else besides that school dictator."

"Toby cocked his ear toward the hallway and heard what he guessed was a long string of German expletives.

They cracked open Strickler's door and peered down the hall. Uhl's shadow paced in front of his frosted glass windowpane. Toby, Claire, and Marshall traded each others a nervous look, then tiptoed over.

". . .they will pay," Uhl's invisible guest said. "Tomorrow, the return shall be complete."

The gang looked at each other again, then at the Gaggletack still clutched like a talisman in Toby's hand.

"By 'they', do they mean us? And by 'return', do they mean _Gunmar?" _Toby whispered.

"Are you saying Uhl's a Changeling?" Claire whispered back.

"Uhl maybe a pain in the butt. But we can't say for certain," Marshall stated. "If he is working for that _tyrant _we need to get close and use that thing on him."

"You're right," Claire agreed. "We should probably tell Jim and the others."

Toby nodded in emphatic agreement, and they started edging away from Uhl's classroom - only back into someone standing right behind them. Shrieking in surprise, Claire cocked her fists, Marshall got into a fighting stance, while Toby dropped the Gaggletack onto his toe.

"I'm new here!" said Ellie Stemhower in a rush, holding a clipboard in front of her face. Marshall and Claire both sighed in relief seeing that it was just her. Beside them, Toby hopped on one foot. He gave Ellie the same goofy, love-struck smile despite the throbbing pain in his toe.

"Ellie! What're you doing here?" asked Claire.

"Processing a serious back log of student late fees," Ellie said, consulting her clipboard. "Do either of you know an Elijah Leslie Pepperjack? That kid's checked out every single book on Mythology, Cryptozoology, and the Solar system! Plus one on coping with bullies and - ooh, what's that?"

Ellie knelt and picked up the Gaggletack. The horseshoe felt heavy, smooth, and cool against the flesh of her right hand as she gave it back to Toby.

"Um, would you believe it's a very big good luck charm?" asked Toby.

"Try telling that to your toe," Ellie snorted.

Toby burst into laughter-like, way too much laughter-prompting Claire to shake her head and Marshall rolling up his eyes. Ellie said,"Well, bacck to the card catalogues. If you don't see me in a few days, call the National Guard!"

"Heh, 'National Guard,'" Toby repeated, admiring Ellis as she walked away. "What a fun sense of humor. And stylish, too! Did you see that red nail polish!"

"No," said a thickly accented voice.

Toby, Marshall, and Claire turned slowly and discovered Senor Uhl seething in the open doorway to his empty classroom. He reached behind his back and said, "What I see are three students in violation of our school's 'no after-hours tresspassing' policy. And the price for that. . ."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we know. . ." Marshall waved his hand all calme trying to act just so he would not suspect anything. While Claire and Toby hugged each other frightened thinking if Marshall was crazy or something. "Detention."

Uhl pointed his finger and was just about to say something, but then turned all silent. Raising his eyebrow confused thinking 'That's just what he was about to say.'


	20. Chapter 20

Secrets

Chapter 20

The Drunken Lion

Never thought that they would expect it, but Jim and Tally somehow both ended up in the Darklands Nursery. Jim dangled from the edge of the bassinet and his Eclipse-armored fingers slipped against the chains. But Tally grabbed ahold of his hand with her armored hand as well holding onto to him tight with all of her might, but could feel the familiar weakening pain run through her veins.

She put her back into it and pule Jim up on the bassinet. Jim tried to catch his breath from after having that moment of excitement. Delirous, Jim's vision swam in and out of focus, when something bright flickered at him.

"Hey Tally what's that say," he pointed at the golden tag drawn by it's glow.

Talia's vison was about as hazey as Jim's as well, they leaned in close to see it clearly and read what it says. But then a sudden snap came from the chain holding them, they both fell plunged into the infinite darkness.

:)

They both landed with a start. Then found themselves on a patch of damp, leafy earth. They could see clearly. What's more, they discovered that they could shout again.

"Aaah!" they cried. Jim scrambled to his feet. In additiong to the change of scenery, the Trollhunter also noticed that he was back in his Daylight Armor, not the Eclipse version. Talia found herself back in her Astral Dress and bare feet once more, and not in her Lion's Armor from her very own pendant. Talia took big inhales and exhales leaning with her hands on her knees. Jim mopped the sweat off his brow, although Jim couldn't tell if it came from fright or from the increased humidity in the new place - whereever it was Jim saw a dense canopy of trees over head, which blocked out the last of the setting sun.

"Both had yourselves a nightmare, did you?" Unkar's spirit, which now stood beside them. "Waking dreams are sometimes a side effect of these Void Visitations."

Talia looked up now finally calm from that horrifying vision. This was the second time this had happened to her, but only this time. . .Jim was apart of it. She walked up to Jim and said, "Jim. . .did you see the same thing that I did?"

Jim looked at her and said, "Yeah. . .how did. . .why is this happening to us all of a sudden?"

They then heard rustling in the treetops and the faraway caws of tropical birds before asking, "Where did you take us?"

"Not where, _human _Trollhunter, but _when!"_ corrected Unkar, who then paused, appearing momentarily confused. "Actually, I gues it's where and when. Because we traveled through time and space and- look, kid, we're in the Yucatan Peninsula around 200 C.E. okay?"

"Wait. Wait. Wait." Talia stopped him for a moment. "Are you saying that we're in Mexico?

"Oh, for Kilfred's sake! Always with the questions, of course we are!" groused Unkar.

The ghostly Trollhunter grabbed their arms deeper into the rain forest. They climbed over downed logs and sidestepped snares of roots until they reached a clearing. There, they saw a towering stone temple situated in the middle of the jungle. Vines snaked along its steps, and perched golden statues of Mayan gods caught the last of the sinking sun's red light.

Jim and Tally then felst a rumble beneath their feet before a gyre burst out of the ground at the base of the temple. The Troll vehicle's circular metal bands slowed to a stop, and they both saw it's pilot none other than Unkar.

"_That's _why," said the ghostly Unkar at Jim's side.

The spying pair moved closer to the Mayan temple, while the living, breathing Unkar exited the gyre. He raised his armored fists into the air and announced, "Behold! Your champion has arrived! Make way for Unkar the Ultimate!"

Unkar the Ultimate took one step forward, tripped, and fell flat on his face.

"Stop laughing!" Unkar's spirit shouted at the two young teens, who couldn't help it.

"Sorry. . ." Talia smirked trying to hide her smile.

Stifling a few more giggles, Jim then noticed how the rain forest's birds squaked and flew away in a great hurry. Seconds later, a bevy of vine-covered Jungle Trolls descended upon Unkar's prone body. But in one graceful maneuver, the tiny Trollhunter rolled off the ground, formed the Sword of Daylight in his hand, and cleaved through the first wave of enemies.

"Whoa," Jim and Talia awed.

"Not bad for my first day on the job," agreed Unkar's spirit as he polished his armor.

"Tast the cold, metal sting of my unbrage, you dundering clods!" said the living Unkar to the Jungle Trolls. "You witless louts! You pathetic jackanapes!"

"That's, uh, that's a lot of name-calling there, Unkar," said Jim to his ghost guide.

"And kind of bit too over confident," Talia said.

"Psychological warfare," Unkar's spirit explained. "Softens 'em up before the final blow. Now let's follow him -I- me- myself- _whatever _into the temple!"

As the corporeal Unkar hacked his way into the Mayan temple, Jim's mind raced. He had barely been able to wrap his head around the events Boraz the Bold showed him at the Roman Colosseum. And now he was wading throught Jungle Trolls in the middel of Central America?

_How long have we've been gone? _thought Jim. _We've got to get back to the Forge. To our friends. I hope Blinky's okay. That' I'm not too loate. That he's not already d-_

Jim couldn't bear to finish the idea. His attention returned to the temple, Where Unkar the Ultimate had successfully fought his way through an army of Jungle Trolls. Bruised and out of breath, the scrappy Trollhunter reached the the interior. Torches lit up the enclosed space, which was devoid of any furniture - save for a lone pedestal situated in the middle of the floor. Jim and Talia's eyes widened when they saw _The Book of Ga-huel _resting ontop of it.

"But. . . but I don't understand!" Jim stammered. "Why's it here? I though Gunmar's soldiers took _The Book of Ga-huel _after they killed Bodus!"

"Yeah, we all saw it happen at the Colosseum," Talia agreed.

"Gadzooks! Didn't Boraz teach you two anything in the Colosseum?" griped Unkar's ghost.

"No!" yelled Jim. "I clearly learned nothing!"

"Beside him being egotistical," Talia shrugged.

Then a sudden thought - a niggling little notion - had been clinging on the tip of his brain. Jim closed his eyes to better concentrate and connect the dots between what he had seen so far.

"Oh please, human Trollhunter! Do go on!" said Unkar's ghost in mock interest. Talia looked at her friend confused on what he was thinking and wondered if he was onto something.

"I think I've got it," Jim resumed. "Gunmar first wanted _The Book of Ga-Huel _because it might relveal to Orlagk that Gunmar would one day betray him. Spar the Spiteful got in the way-that's why he died. And Bodus must have escaped with the book and come up with the Triumbric Stones- the only way to defeat Gunmar-as a way to protect himself. But Gunmar's soldier still managed to kill Bodus at the Colosseum and take the book."

"Getting warmer," said Unkar's ghost, while his younger self approached the pedestal.

Talia looked at Jim now knowing that he was definately onto something. Jim opened his eyes and said a little less certainly, "And now _The Book of Ga-Huel _is in this temple. . .because . . .because-" Then a thought came to Talia's mind and answered, "Because he put here for protection! The Gumm-Gumm's must've intrusted it to the Jungle Trolls to hide it in this temple, because they were working for Gunmar too!"

Unkar clapped his hands congratulating the young girl's progress, "Well played young lioness. I must say that I'm very impressed. But before you ask 'Oh, Unkar, why didn't Gunmar just _destroy _the book?' do us all a favor and think about it. If you had a book that revealed a few bad things about you - but also told the future - would you destroy it?"

Jim and Talia stopped and exchanged looks considering the question, because it was important.

What would they do with a book that told the future? Talia thought, _Probably see. . .and hopefully that there are more Silver Lion's out there some where, and. . .that I'm not the last one of my kind. _Then Jim thought, _I'd probably just use it to check on Mom and my friends and make sure they're all gonna be okay. But. . .but if it showed me something terrible was going to happen - like with poor Blinky-what would that mean for the rest of our time together? How could we ever go to the movies or, I don't know, just laugh together, knowing what was waiting for us?_

Jim looked back at his guide with a conflicted frown. Talia just looked away crossing her arms feeling the same conflict like him. Unkar's ghost merely nodded in understanding and once again said, "_That's _why."

They watched the battling Unkar take _The Book of Ga-Huel _and head for the exit.

"So, you got it back? Nice one, Unkar!" said Jim.

"Yeah, the thing about that is. . .," began Unkar's spirit before loud roars filled the temple.

Jim and Tally saw another wave of Jungle Trolls dogpile on top of the real Unkar and drag him to their master - Bular. The sight of Gunmar's vile son made Jim's blood run cold, but Talia's boiling red hot with rage on the one whom murdered her parents. Even though Bular could not see them - could not hurt them or the other way around in this Void Visitation - Talia could wish she could strike him down. Make him suffer by breaking every bone in his body or. . .smash him til he was nothing but dust.

Bular barked orders at the Jungle Trolls, saying. "Toss the Trollhunter into the spike pit so that our Stalkling flock might gorge on his entrails and slurp the marrow from his cracked -"

A sudden loudly sound of a belch rudely interuppted Bular's command making everybody stopped and turned toward the rustling leaves coming from the jungle. Talia and Jim exchanged looks in complete and utter confusion on what was coming. Unkar slapped himself in the face and sighed, "Ugh. . .that drunken fool. . .I forgot."

A human hand brushed the big leaves aside, a shirtless man in looking like he was in his thirties with a muscular tone body, only but wearing ragged pants, carrying a jug made out from a coconut, his skin was dark, his drowsy eyes appeared to be blue, but what really caught Talia's eye once he stepped out of the shadows was his hair being revealed underneath the moon light; silver.

"What's with all the ruckus out here?" he drunkenly said, before taking another sip from his coconut. Bular looked at him unamused thinking that he was nothing more but a drunken human meatbag and brushed it off as a minor annoyance.

"Kill. . .fleshing," he said to one of the other Jungle Trolls. A couple of them went over towards the the wobbly spinning human. They watched chuckling by the man's pitiful drunken dance as the try to grab him. The Drunk man walked backwards as he drinks the last ounce of his rum and hiccups. . . he throws the coconut right at one of their faces as it shatters against their hard stone skin, the troll looks down at the remains of the coconut's shell before he looks up. . .his face was bashed across the side of his cheek by a small bare foot with a massive force knocking him straight towards his partner.

The two Jungle Trolls looked up and saw the Drunken man glowing white while still dizzly dancing. Jim and Talia jaws dropped wide open whether to find that this man is actually another Silver Lion or. . .that two Jungle Trolls are now getting their butts kicked by a drunk. Bular turned back looking back at the conflict seeing that his own minions are in a struggle trying to catch the human. While the Lion appeared to be drunk he seems to be handling his enemies like they were nothing.

Jim and Talia completely dumbstruck watch him continously with their jaws still hanging.

"Who. . . the. . .heck. . .is that?" Jim asked with wide eyes.

"That. . .my human Trollhunter. . .is Hugo the Wonderer." Unkar said pinching his ghostly stone eyebrows. "He sails across the seas traveling and learning more of the world. .while drinking, and partying at the same time."

Talia watch Hugo as Bular then decided to come into the fight swinging his double blades trying to slice the nuisance down to size, but Hugo jumps and lands ontop of the second blade, bouncing right off the sword, somersaults to a flip pushing right of of Bular's head, and surprisingly makes a perfect landing. " Why would one of my ancestor's send him to travel around the world?" Talia asks the ghost of Unkar.

Unkar point's out his index finger at Hugo to explain, "Well for instance. Hugo is known as a Seeker. And Seeker's are known to gather knowledge for their people. For instance that fighting style you two can see here is known as Drunk Kung Fu. Hugo maybe one of the best fighter's but a Seeker. . .not so much. This fool on the other hand would rather enjoy spending time on his travels than do his job."

"Uh, huh." Talia said completely understanding.

Hugo then rushes over towards the other trolls that were holding Unkar and the Book. And without thinking Hugo snatches the book from their hands like butter, and continously dances like a baffoon dodeging each and every one of them he didn't even lift another finger to make another strike.

After from all of the chasing and catching all of the trolls became exhausted and nonetheless dizzy as Hugo was. Everyone dropped on the floor panting, Hugo spun around and hiccup again, "You guys sure do know how to party . . . now if you excuse me." Hugo faced the grounded trolls with his back turned from Jim, Tally, and Unkar's view, and then loosened his knotted belt holding his pants. Unkar eyes bulged wide open remembering this scene.

"What is he. . .?" Talia was about to ask before Unkar began drowning out and blurring the vision.

"Uh, nothing to see here!" he hollered. "Nothing at all! And it's, er, probably past your kid's bedtime!"

"No, wait!" cried Jim.

He saw that _The Book of Ga-Huel_ Hugo dropped and fallen onto the floor. Another dazzling array of light burned from its bindings as a new blank page miraculously started filling with ink.

But Unkar's ghost was in a hurry to leave. He pressed his fingers to both his and Jim's Amulet's, which began ticking like two timers. Jim had just enough time to see a blue-print or schematic appear on the labent page - it looked like an arm, but more cylindrical and segmented - before he, Tally, and Unkar's spirit returned to the Void.


	21. Chapter 21

Secrets

Chapter 21

Death by Detention

"So let me get this straight," said Toby. "Senior Uhl punishes us for being at school when it's late -by making us stay at school even _later?" _

"Maybe he is a Changeling after all," Claire deadpanned.

Marshall had his nose stuck into his book of Troll Law hidden behind another textbook shrunk down to size thanks to a shrinking spell he'd learn from June Sturges. It had nearly been two hours of sitting at the school library it was close to dusk. Marshall was deep in thought of worry about his friends they'd left behind in the Hero's Forge. . .even though one of them still holds a grudge against him. But what really concerned him most was leaving them at the hands of the Krubera Queen, Usurna. He'd started to hate her ever since she'd left Jim and Talia for dead at the hands of a monster. But all Marshall can do now is pray that they find some way out of this.

While he continues reading his book not realizing of Tobia's was gazing at their new school librarian, Ellie Stemhower. Watching her stamping return dates into the books without flourish or fanfare. Claire unamused by the look of his drooling goofy expression she notified him. He wiped his mouth with his vest, only to snag on his braces. Then suddenly cold chill breathed on Marshall's neck with a small voice whispering into his ear -

"Beware. . ."

Marshall freezes and slowly looks up, but see's nothing. Then more different voices whispers around the library continueing their spooky and mysterious message.

"She returns - -". they hissed. "- -world is at stake- -the Night shall fall- -Eldritch Queen - -Child of Leo- -in grave danger- -Trollhunter- -must become - -."

"What?" Marshall said softly.

Claire looks at Marshall while Toby stops struggling with vest tangled up in his braces, both staring at him confuse

Glancing between his friends and upward, "D-do you guys hear that?"

Claire and Toby incredulously look around, but they apparentliy heard nothing.

"I don't hear anything, Marshall," Claire whispered.

"Arr ya okaa, an?" Toby asked muffled with his braces still caught by the vest.

Marshall glances around again, still looking troubled, but then shakes his head.

"Uh. . .yeah. You know. . .never mind I probably must've imagined it," he said waving his hand with an amver glow freeing Toby's sweater vest from his braces.

Toby licked his lips and said, "Oh, thanks. Though. . .that didn't taste too terrible. I think I'm starting to see why Trolls are into socks."

Marshall shook his head and raised an eyebrow as Claire rolled her eyes before gazing back at her Advanced Placement American History textbook on the desk. All the text started to blur together after nearly an hour's worth of homework. She was about to call it quits for the night, when Claire saw a painting in the book of the signing of the US Constitution. She squinted, leaned closer, and said, "No way. . ."

Her voice caught Marshall and Toby's attention and watched her pull out her cell and hold a camera lens over the painting. She pinched her fingers on the screen, zoomed in on the image, then gasped. Toby and Marshall looked at Claire's cell and saw a close-up of _The Book of Ga-Huel _hidden in the painting. A man with a powdered wig and bright yellow eyes clutched the book, leering behind all the Founding Fathers.

"Are you kidding me?" yelled Toby.

Ellie gave a friendly "Shh!" reminding him to use his library voice. After waving sheepishly at Ellie, Toby softly said, "I've been staring at this painting for days in class and never noticed _The Book of Ga-Huel! _Makes you wonder where else it pops up. . ."

"Yeah," said Claire in a hushed tone. "It does."

She clicked a picture of the painted _Book of Ga-Huel, _then opened up her phone's we browser. Toby and Marshall watched over Claire's shoulder as she then uploaded the photo into the browser's image recognition app. The screen populated with numerous renditions of _The Book of Ga-Huel _taken from other works of art. Claire, Marshall, and Toby's eyes widened. They spotted the timeless tome in a fresco of the burning of Rome, in various Renaissance portraits of yellow-eyed royals, even in black-and-white photograph of the library abroad the infamous dirigable, the_ Hidenburg. _Claire, Marshall, and Toby nearly jumped out of their skin whey they heard someone say, "_Gute Nacht."_

Seniour Uhl had entered the library and greeted Ellie before shooting a disapproving look at Toby, Claire, and Marshall, and disappearing down one of the aisles. Toby stood up with the Gaggletack.

"What're you doing?" hissed Claire.

"Do the math, Claire!" Toby hissed back. "Uhl starts having loud arguments with an invisible someone in his office the _same day _that _The Book of Ga-Huel _turns Strickler's office into a tanning salon! We now have photographic proof that the book was in Germany, which is - oddly - our Spanish teacher's country of origin! And worst of all, he gave us detention!"

Marshall and Claire exchanged looks getting the idea where he was going.

"Well, when you put it that way. . .," said Claire.

Toby stomped into the aisles and found Uhl in the World Travel section. The stern teacher noticed his student approaching and said, "May I help you, Mister Domzalski?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, Seniour Uhl," Toby began politely. "I think we had ourselves a bit of a misunderstanding earlier and - HEY WHAT'S THAT OVER THERE?!"

He pointed behind Uhl, who turned around to see what the fuss was. Toby rushed forward and pressed the Gaggletack against his teacher's hand. Seniour Uhl shrieked and fell backward into the book-shelves. Claire and Marshall ran up, saw Uhl completely buried under a pile of books, and heard Toby ranting, "Oh my gosh! UHL'S A CHANGELING!"

Panicking, Claire extended her Shadow Staff, Marshall dragged and took Toby inside the new portal. The black hole vanished, leaving behind the motionless Uhl - and Ellie Stemhower, hiding meekly behind her clipboard in the next aisle over. . .

:)

Back in the Hero's Forge, Blinky, Arrrgh, NotEnrique, Jinx, and Chompsky observed another shadow portal spit out Claire, Marshall, and a blathering Toby.

"Uhl! Gaggle! Book! Tack!" he shouted at his Troll's and cat friend.

"Egad! Has Tobias gotten into the Elix-Lore again? asked Blinky.

"Where's Usurna?" Marshall asked.

"Did she take Jim and Tally?" Claire worried.

"Master Jim and Lady Talia still have not returned from the Void," said Blinky in concern. "As for Queen Usurna, NotEnrique arrived just in time to scare her away with his- -or better yet- -" The trolls looked down turning towards the black cat familiar.

;)

While the teens were stuck in detention NotEnrique arrived with Jinx and Gnome Chompsky just as Blinky described. NotEnrique was attempting to make another comedy performance but instead. . .she became distant and alarmed when she saw Jinx with them.

Usurna scrammed covering her nose hiding her face to prevent from seeing anything suspicous, because she could not bare the humility of letting everyone know of her deep dark secret. Just like that the Krubera's left leaving everyone in the Hero's Forge confused.

"

Marshall scratched his head confused wondering _why would a troll be afraid of cats?_ But Enrique knew the answer to their question, because he's seen it himself back at the library. He climbed up on Marshall's shoulders and explained, " I know what you're all thinking. You know in most cases where everybody has their own secrets. . .or better yet their weaknesses?"

"Uh. No?" Marshall said not sure where he was going with this. NotEnrique looked at his knuckles while everyone curiously gathered. NotEnrique climbed ontop of Marshall's head and grabbed his face, "Well get this." He jumps off of him and lands on the arena floor. "Usurna. . .isn't like other trolls. You all know that we are afraid of sunlight and eat mostly about everything including cats but she. . ." NotEnrique turned around with his hands behind his back smirking looking right at Jinx. "Is allergic to. . .him."

"Say whaaaaa?" Toby sang wide eye looking back at Jinx.

Claire chuckled as if this were somekind of joke, "Nuh, uh. No way. . .trolls aren't allergic cats."

"Oh, but it's true," NotEnrique walked up wraping his arm around Jinx's shoulders. "Jinx's fur made that Krubera wench blow out mucas from her snout."

"Usurna's. . .allergic to cats?" Marshall surprisingly asked. Everyone grew silent for a moment exchanging each other's looks before they all burst into laughter, besides Claire. Gnome Chompsky fell back kicking his little legs hysterically, Blinky's six-eyes began to water up filled with joy almost as if he'd forgotten from what he'd saw from the book, Arrrgh pounded his fist to the floor as he laughs so ever loudly, Marshall held onto his chest like he could not stop, Toby fell on his butt wrapping his arms around the laughing Changeling and talking black cat. Claire crossed her arms shaking her head unamused by their imaturity.

"Guys, come on," she said. "It's not funny that some people have rare severe allergic reactions to something especially if. . ." she slowly then started smile trying to fight off the laughter. "If. . .if. . .Phwaaaah! Ah, ha, ha, ha! Who am I kidding! How can a troll eat cats be allergic to them?!"

Chompsky slowly began to stop laughing as he looked up towards the Soothscyrer upside down noticing something was happening. As the light was showing from the relic everyone stopped laughing.

Jim and Talia stumbled out of a whorl of blue mist and into the Forge, Arrrgh quickly catched them in time and said, "Had us worried."

"Sorry, big guy," Talia said, shaking off from the crazy ride.

"Blink, turn to page seven hundred and twenty-seven in _The Book of Ga-Huel!"_

Blinky did as told and held up the requested page for all to see. I contained the same blueprint Jim saw in his Void Visitation to the Mayan temple, only now completely rendered.

"Looks like a ruddy arm ta me," NotEnrique said dismissevly.

"That's not just any arm," said Jim. "It's a mechanical one. Like-"

"The one I built for Draal," Blinky realized, his six eyebrows cocked in suspicion.


	22. Chapter 22

Secrets

Chapter 22

Armed and Dangerous

Draal's metal hand tighthened its grip on his ax. The sharpened blade glinted with moonlight as he patrolled the backyard. Casting a look over his shoulder, Draal confirmed the Trollhunter's mother was safe inside her kitchen, still scraping that pan. He then went back to walking the perimeter, keeping watch foor anything suspicous. Earlier he saw a pair of yellow eyes that had been stalking her and tried to face whomever or whatever possible threat that would want to harm her, but the eyes disappeared without a trace.

Then Draal's ears detected a muted _whoosh _behind him. He spun around a

nd found the lights flickering through the basement window - right below Ba-Bru-Ah. Withot hesistation, Draal rolled into a ball and launched back into the house via Jim's open window.

Inside the basement, a building shadow portal made the hanging light bulb flicker on and off. Once the vortex grew wide enough, Arrrgh poked his head through - only to get punched quare in the jaw by Draal's mechanical arm. Jim, Toby, Blinky, Claire, NotEnrique, Jinx, Chompsky Marshall, and Talia all exited the portal in time to see their large friend slam into the floor.

"Draal! What in Gizmodius's name did you do that for?" Blinky demanded.

"He's finally cracked," NotEnrique said. "Was bound to happen, really. Always trainin', livin' alone in a basement, referrin' to himself in the third person-"

"Draal the Deadly has not cracked!"

Talia looked at Arrrgh and noticed an unusual shade of purple glowing on his runes including his eyes. "Hey guys?" Talia said grabbing everyone's attention. "What's with the new glowy look on Arrrgh?"

Blinky gasped in alarm recognizing this familiar state from before, he rushed over to his best friend and said, "Arrrgh, you must calm yourself! The last time you looked this way, you went berserk-"

"Wait. Berserk?! What is he talking about? When did he went berserk?!" Talia turned toward Marshall.

Marshall pointed up his index finger and awkwardly explain, "Well the potion we got from the Janus Order had some. . .little unusual side effects."

"TRAITOR!" roared Arrrgh before he decked Draal.

The blow sent Draal flying across the air and smashing into a shelf full of old paint cans. He - and the cans all the way to the first floor. Jim heard his mom yelp in surprise and drop the frying pan with a clang.

"Did those dang raccoons get back into the basement?" Barbara asked aloud.

Draal tackled the violet Arrrgh. Everyone else gave them a wide berth, not wanting to be steamrolled by ther considerabl bulk. But Talia, transformed into her beast form and said, "For the Pride of the Lion's Evil shall fall before my Might!", and then jumped in with the wrestling trolls.

Jim rushed up stairs removing his armor, and shutting the door behind him to distract his mom while everyone avoids dodging the rampaging trolls and struggling lion. Talia was caught between the two oversized brutes massive bodies pushing reaching up towards their faces trying to make them stop, "Guys! Will you two just calm down for just one whole second!" But Arrrgh was still blinded by his rage, Draal persistantly continued their struggle. The three rolled and crashed into the wall making another startling noise.

Toby turned around and saw Arrrgh's back coming down upon him as he screaming. Marshall pushed him out of the way in time before he was flatten to a pancake. Jim came back in the basement slamming the door shut behind him, and looked down stairs. Jim's eyes bulged in horro. Draal and the purple Arrrgh still tussled, with Talia, Marshall, Blinky, Toby, Claire, NotEnrique, and even tiny Chompsky trying to pull them apart.

"Jim, hurry!" grunted Claire. "Arrrgh can't control his temper, and Draal's fighting for his life!"

"Neep, neep!" seconded Chompsky.

"Let go! I've got an idea! said Jim, leaping off the staircase.

The others distanced themselves as Jim landed on top of Arrrgh and Draal. He wedged himself as far between their gnashing bodies as he could and said, "For the Glory of Merlin Daylight is Mine to Command!"

AS before, a bubble of energy enveloped Jim like a force field. But as it expanded, the bubble pushed apart Draal and Arrrgh, separating them. Now sporting the Daylight Armor, Jim landed between his two stunned friends and said to Marshall, "Marshall immobilized them!" Marshall's hand's glowed with amber aura shooting out muti chains restraining the two trolls. Then Jim said to Claire, "Quick- the woods!"

She channeled another black hole through her Shadow Staff and swept it across every member of Team Trollhunters, herself included. The portal collapsed, the light bulb stopped swinging, and Barbara walked downstairs with a tray of food, saying, "Okay, you buff body-builders, Dr. Lake is here with some healthy snacks to boost-"

Barbara dropped the tray on the floor. Not only were Jim and Toby gone, but they had left the basement a shambles, with debris scattered everywhere.

"I'm not cleaning this up!" yelled as she stomped back up the stairs.

"

The amber chains Marshall had conjured from his magics disipitated releasing Draal and Arrrgh from their bonds. The two trolls shook off their dizziness before they charged right at each other again. Jim stood fast between them, held out his armored hands, and shouted, "STOP!"

The two titans skidded to a halt mere inches from the Trollhunter's body. Draal's chest still heaved from exertion, and Arrrghs violet eyes narrowed in disgust.

"This has got to be a misunderstanding," Jim said. "I've know both of you for months, and you've known each other for centuries before that! Everyone just take a deep breath and-"

"Be cool, baby!" Blinky interjected.

"Did you just seriously say that out loud?" Talia looked at him weird as they, Toby, Claire, Marshall, NotEnrique, Chompsky, and Jinx emerged from the woods.

Arrrgh huffed, but then saw the pleading loon in Blinky's six eyes. The purlple glow on his runes gradually shifted to green before fading altogther and he reverted to a gentl giant once again. Draal similarly stood down. He lowered his head and said, "Draal the Deadly . . . apologizes."

"Me too," grumbled Arrrgh.

"Aw, see? That wasn't so hard, was it?" Toby said cheerfully. "Now, how do you guys bury the hatchet in the Troll world?"

"Why, in cases of a dispute, the two involved parties tpyically resolve the conflict by bshing their skulls together, until one of them finally passes out," Blinky said matter-of-factly

"Hmm, why don't we just stick with a fist bump?" asked Toby.

Arrrgh and Draal shrugged, then tapped their stone and metal fists. NotEnrique stared at Draal's prosthetic limb and said, "Oi! Isn't that replacement arm the whole reason this baesment brawl started?"

"What're you going on about imp?" growled Draal, his temper flaring again.

"Easy! Easy!" said Jim. "Draal, there's a lot to catch you up on, but we found a dawing that looks just like your mechanical arm in _The Book of Ga-Huel._ Do you have any idea why it would be in there? Blinky's life could be on the line."

"No, I do not, Trollhunter. I swear it," Draal said, his regret apparent.

"I suppose it is possible I could've fleetingly seen that image during my first reading of the book months ago in Strickler's office," admitted Blinky. "Perhaps it subconciously influenced me to build a similar prothesis when Draal was in need of a new arm."

"I wouldn't know anything about that," Draal muttered. "But it stinks of trickery, as does whoever's been spying on the Trollhunter's mother."

"Wait, my mom?" Jim asked.

"You saw something?" Talia asked.

"Yes. I have reason to believe that someone has been following Ba-Bru-Hu," Draal said. "I had been tracking him - or her, or it -when your sudden arrival caught me unawares. I thought I had found the culprit and lashed out blindly and . . .well, you know the rest."

Claire covered her mouth and looked at Jim, who seemed stricken by the news. She held his hand and said, "But why would anyone be after Dr. Lake? Any of our enemies who kknew she's Jim's mom are either dead or banned form Arcadia."

"I have to get back to her," declared Jim. "Right now. She's all alone."

"I'll go," said Draal, hoisting his ax over his shoulder. "I am duty-bound to protect her."

He gave a curt nod, tucked into a spiked ball, and rolled out of the woods toward Jim's house. Claire gave Jim's hand a squeeze and said, "Don't worry. She'll be safe with Draal."

"I . . . I know," replied Jim. "But now I feel like we're back to square one with _The Book of Ga-Huel. _And if we don't hurry, Blinky could-

"Could get very sick of seeing a ll these sad faces!" interrupted Blinky. "With all due respect, Master Jim, I don't know if this day will be my last. But if it is, I certainly don't want to spend it mopin around some moonlit forest like. . .like. . ."

"Like a Stalkling, _a Goblin, _and a Helheeti at a beauty pageant?" offered NotEnrique.

Chompsky and Jinx squeaked so hard with laughter, they cried. The Gnome removed his hat and used it to dab away his tears.

"I suppose that'll have to do," Blinky murmured in annoyance.

"It doesn't have to," said Toby.

"I'm not saying it is your last day on Earth, Blinky. But if it was, where would you want to spend it?"

Blinky tapped a finger against his pursed lips, deep in thought, before a smile spread across his face. He beamed at his friends and said, "You know, I have just the place. . . ."


	23. Chapter 23

Secrets

Chapter

23

A Tragic Story We All Would Love to Tell

After Gunmar grieved over the _wake _of his only son's shattered remain's from within the wooden crate like a coffin. His desire for revenge craving for the Trollhunter's death made him as ambitous as ever - infact he could have sworn it was also making him stronger little by little.

He sat one one of the human furnishing's strong enough to with hold his mammoth sized weight feeling the soft comforting cushion. This place he was hiding in were one of the Impure's so called safe house for them to rest, before they can continue their quest for world domination. But there Gunmar also his mind besides the Trollhunter. . ._the Silver Lion. _

He attempted to harness the girls power for himself, so he could reclaim his strength, make his army unstoppable, and. . .would have been another escape plan if Dictatious had not poisoned her with _Gravesand._ He wondered it there was any chance that she had might have survived and possibly escaped like he did. But during his time learning from the cub's stubborness and persistance there is no doubt in his mind that she may still be alive.

Otto Scaarbach and another Changeling wearing a mask and a butler suit came in with a silver tray with a silver dome ontop with a very _special exquiste surprise_ to help his hungry appetite. The Changeling servant removed the dome as he bowed for his master, revealing _raw bloody meat _from the organs from one of their previous human victims they had saved from refridgeration.

Gunmar took the tray without hesitation or even bother looking at them and swallowed his dish whole down his throat and licked the remains right off from his lips.

"I hope that has stafisfied your hunger, my Dark Underlord," Otto Scaarbach said.

Gunmar's give or even show the slightest bit of gratitude of their service. All he could think of right now was avenging his only son, Bular.

Otto could tell that he was still upset, so he signaled the butlar to _shoo _him away and he did. The door slid down shut right after he left. Otto stood face to face with the overpowering king with his hands placed together nervously hopeing he will not chop him to pieces with his sword.

"Lord Gunmar. . .I know that it pales you of seeing of your deceased son, but. . ." Gunmar narrowed his only remaining eye with disgust down upon the quivering Changeling.

"But. . .he was a fine. . .prized prodigy." He stammered speaking quickly. "He had slayed that accursed Deya who has exiled you in your name, killed off Kanjigar. . . even killed off the other _Silver Lion _without even knowing-"

Gunmar's ears perked up when he heard him say that last sentence outloud and said, "Other _Lion? _What do you mean?" He looked at him curiously.

Otto then stopped shaking as he looked up at the mighty Gumm-Gumm warlord and smirked with confidence.

"Yes," Dictatious came in walking with a cane to help guide him in the room.

Scaarbach groaned with the annoyance of the six-eyed blind troll. Dicataious's poor vision made him accidently bump into a chair right in front of him and back up. He reached his four-arms out touching the soft silky fabric guiding him towards the cushion and took his seat.

Otto took a deep inhale and let out an exhale to calm his nerves, and cleared his throat to continue, "Well for starters. . .we all are very much aware that there is only but one remaining _Lion_ in our midst and she is also _Leo's_ legacy. . .his bloodline. But there were other's before her. . . .and we did not know it until today."

"Go on. . ."Gunmar insistantly demanded.

"Leo's son, Phillip, was entrusted under the care of Leo's most loyal servant making his escape just so the fool made would make his last stand. . .well you of course. The servant made sail on a ship across the Atlantic towards the land to which we're standing upon today; the United States. But we Changeling's were onto Leo's plan of rebuilding man kind's so called hope and have been searching killing off every single one of them. Centuries have passed. . .we've missed, but only one. _Adam Sturges, _ the girl's father."

Gunmar and Dictatious eyes bulged wide as Otto continued his story, "We thought we had killed him and his previous family three decades ago, but it turns out he'd survived just like Phillip had went into hiding. But as years passed he'd been concealing his prowess from us with extreme caution and even became a detective." Scaarbach pinched his thumb and index finger together and said. "He came this close knowing of our existence. But Bular knew that he had to be dealt with and the only way to finish him was killing him with own weakness. . .the _ones_ _he hold so dear to his heart. _One night, when Adam was driving home from his family's little picnic. The Son of Gunmar ambushed crashing them off the road. His beloved wife dead, and his sweet little girl whom has not yet connected spirit and awoken her power. Bular came face to face with the _heart broken beast_. Adam tried to remain so ever strong. . .but came into contact with the _gravesand _Bular was carrying in one of his pouche's. Adam then became vulnerable and then. . .well dead at his feet." Scaarbach concluded the story.

"But then Kanjigar the Courageous stepped in in time rescueing the brat and is right now aiding the Trollhunter as we speak," Dictatious stated stomping his cane defiantely.

"True. . .but for how long," Otto leered at the blind troll with a smug look on his face.

"Enough. . ."Gunmar said. "I am pleased of you telling me this story, Impure. My son could not have made me more proud than ever." He clawed his fingers into the couch's soft, leather, fabric with a twisted smile on his face. "If my son could slay a full grown _Silver Lion. . ._then it will be easier for me to take _her's."_


	24. Chapter 24

Secrets

Chapter 24

Backstabber

Blinky had wanted to see day break over Arcadia ever since he beheld his first sunset during the Troll's brief, magical stint as a human.

"Great Gronka Morka," said Blinky in awe. "Is it possible the sunrise is even more impressive than its descent?"

"Are you sure you want to risk getting yourself burn and turned to stone?" Talia concerningly asked seeing him and Arrrgh out in the open, "And since when did you take interest of the sun?"

Jim had forgot to tell her that Blinky was previously once turned into a human being from after being exposed to one of the magical potion's gas that Gatto the Giant Mountain troll had kept from within his molten lava stomach during from one of their adventures reclaiming the first Triumbric Stone.

"It's okay, Tally," Claire assured her with her Shadow staff in hand all dark. "As long as I'm providing them some shade they'll be fine. So just kick back, relax, and let's watch this moment of a lovely scenery."

Talia knew that time was running short and they needed to solve the mystery as soon as possible, but Claire was right. Who could ever argue with something like this? The orange and red vibrant colours of the sun painted the sky like a picture perfect work of art. And this view over Arcadia was breath taking.

Jim on the otherhand was on his phone typing and distracted. Claire turned around and took notice of this, "Jim, you're missing the best part." she said.

"Sorry, just texting my mom," said Jim distractedly. "She seemed pretty miffed about the basement. But now it sounds like it's clean again?"

"Gotta love that Draal," said Toby. Putting his hands behind his head and reclining along their grassy lookout point. "He slices, he dices, he does windows!"

"Har, har, Tobes!" said Jim, pressing send.

"I thought that Draal wasn't the cleaning type," Talia smiled raising an eyebrow.

"Neep, neep," said Chompsky of the beautiful sunrise before them.

"Yeah. . .amazing," Jinx agreed with the little Gnome.

"Eh, I've seen better," NotEnrique replied with a dismissive wave.

"Well, its certainly the most radiant sight my eyes have beheld," said Blinky.

"Arrrgh make sure you see another," promised the gentle giant beside him.

Jim looked up from his cell and absently nodded in agreement. But on the inside, he felt slightly less confident about Blinky's chances. Twice now, the Trollhunter had see _The Book of Ga-Huel _outwit and outlast the Trolls in his Void Visitations, as if the tome willed their deaths-as if it had a cold, calculating mind of its own. Jim struggeled with the feeling that he was still missing some big, important detail about the book. Like this blank spot was right in front of the Trollhunter, staring him in the face, and yet he could not see it. And the more Jim tried to focus on the problem, the further it retreated into the murky limits of his understanding.

The whole thing made Jim feel very tired all of a sudden. At least he wouldn't have to worry about his mom for a few hours. Barbara's latest text told Jim that she was about to see patients at the hospital, and Jim figured she'd be safe in such a public setting.

"Hard to believe our party was less than two days ago," Claire sighed.

The friends sat in contented quiet with the memory of their melon bashing before the bushes rustled behind them. The saw Draal trudging out to joing them on the promotory.

"Draal?" Talia asked surprised to see him thinking that he would still be at Jim's house keeping an eye on his mother.

"Draal, we were just talking about you!" said Toby. "Thanks for the cleanup effort!"

Draal did not answer. Marshall and Talia could sense something was not right about him. Jim studied his face, unable to read the Troll's neutral expression. A new wave of worry hit the Trollhunter, even if he didn't quite know why. Jim's voice cracked as he asked, "Draal? What is it? Did my mom get to the hospital okay? Is she safe?"

"She is," said Draal, devoid of emotion. "But you are not."

"Jim, look out!" Talia pushed him out of the way in time before Draal swung his metal arm. She transformed into her beast form, then was punched right straight in the face sending her flying and crash dragging the dirt in the ground.

"Tally!" Marshall ran up to check on her.

Jim yanked the Amulet out from his pocket and said, "For the Glory of Merlin Daylight is Mine to Command!"

The armor appeared and embedded itself onto Jim. Draal came right at Jim again with another swing, but then he activated his left gauntlet forming a shield colliding it against Draal's metal arm with sparks flying.

Everyone leaped into action, Blinky and Arrrgh carefully stayed int the projected shadow as the barred Draal's path.

"Draal, cease this madness at once!" said Blinky. "How could you, the son of Kanjigar the Courageous, turn on your Trollhunter? In all our years, I never took you for a backstabber!"

Arrrgh's eyes glowed purple again, prompting Toby to say, "Uh-oh. Looks like we're in for round two. . . ."

But Arrrgh's aggressive stance faltered when the wind shifted. His senses of smell had been heightened ever since his resurrection, and Arrrgh widened his nostrils to take in a full range of scents. He wrinkled his nose and said, "Not Draal."

"Do you mean to say this Draal is an imposter?" asked Blinky.

"Ceorcere!"

An amber aura of multiple whips coiled themselves around Draal like snakes suppressing him from all of his movements keeping him from attacking Jim. Marshall stood tall with his right glowing hand shaking from enduring all of the pressure restraining this big troll. Talia got back on her feet with her dagger in hand as everybody surrounded "Draal", who cracked an unsettling michievous grin.

"That's gotta be a fake. I've never seen Draal smile!" said Claire.

"And why would he be smiling? We caught this fake?" Marshall said still concentrating on holding the imposter.

Then unexpectedly Draal's giant masculine body changed to a lithe form, his horns retreated into his skull, which now sprouted black hair, and his skin shifted from blue to silver. His shrunken body escaped from Marshall's trapp letting him slip through and cut the amber ropes in pieces. The attacker was now the exact spitting image of Jim Lake Jr. - Daylight Armor and all.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" gasped Toby.

"It's another Polymorf!" exclaimed Blinky.

"Neep?" asked Chompsky.

"A Changeling that can assume multiple identities!" Blinky told the Gnome.

Jim ducked as the second Jim took a swing at him, then he kicked away his duplicate. The fake Jim rolled into a crouch before ramming into an unsuspecting Claire-and spinning her Shadow Staff into the bluff's overgrown bushes.

With the staffe now out of her reach, the shadow that had been shielding Blinky and Arrrgh dissipated. The two sunlight averse Trolls had now choice but to jump under the shade of a tree that was near to them, but far from the Jims.

NotEnrique helped up Claire, Jinx, Blinky, and Gnome Chompsky watched the fight, while Talia assissted the real Jim thanks to her instincts and sense of smell, and Marshall trying to capture the Polymorph with his magic again. Jim and Talia came at the other Jim side to side and collided right into each other after the fake jumped out of the way in time. Marshall reached extending his mutliple lasso ropes while he was in the air, but then the changeling turned itself into a tiny bird escaping from his grasp before turning back into Jim once again landing on his two armored feet.

Talia ran up as the fake backed up avoiding her swings. "This is ridiculous!" she shouted.

The imposter brought up his arm blocking her attack, "Ridiculous for you, but kind of bit fun for me."

Talia and Fake Jim both locked onto each other's hands struggling with both of their strength's. Then the changeling had changed form once again. His black hair turned gray, skin grew fur, and his whole entire body turn feminine looking exactly like Talia's beast form.

"Seriously?!" said Talia offended.

Talia sweeped her leg tripping her dopple-ganger as they tumbled down tumbled down rolling toward the lookout point's precipice. Jinx turned back towards Claire and NotEnrique recovering from the Polymorph's sneak attack rifling through the bushes for the staff and shouted, "Can you guys hurry up and find the darn thing? The thing's turned itself to Talia!"

"Still looking!" NotEnrique sassed. "Hey, Arrrgh! Use that supersnout of yers ta sniff out the real Silver Lion!"

Still confined to the rapidly narrowing shade of the tree, Arrrgh inhaled deeply, then said, "Can't - two Tally's too far away!"

Tally One and Tally Two came to a stop at the very edge of the bluff, teetering over it. They looked at each other in alarm before the ground gave way beneath their combined weight.

"Help!" yelled both Tallys as they fell.

"No!" cried Marshall, Jim and Toby.

Fortunately, Marshall casted his lasso to catch the two Tally's halting their plummet both dangling from the cliff. Marshall held on tight with his feet being dragged towards the edge, but then Jim, Toby, Chompskky, NotEnrique, and Jinx rushed over to the brink and pulled both Tallys back onto terra firma. Now faced with twin Silver lions glaring angrily at each other, NotEnrique asked, "How're we ever gonna be able to figure out which one's which?"

Toby didn't even hesitate. He slugged the Tally on the left with his Warhammer, sending her soaring across the loookout point. The remainig Tally rushed forward and hugged Toby.

"Gor blimey!" said NotEnrique. "How'd you know that was the pretender?"

"Are you kidding?" said Tobiy, hugging Tally back. "I've know this girl since preschool. You think I can't tell which Tally's favourite health snack of all time?"

"Yogurt's for life, buddy," said Tally in gratitude.

They pulled apart and considered the imposter crumpled against the grassy bluff. The being spasmed and lurched upright. It turned its head toward team Trollhunters at an unnerving angle, revealing a face that was a nightmarish hybrid of Jim, Tally, and Draal's likenesses.

"Grumbly Gruesomes!" cried Blinky, turning his six eyes away from the sickening sight.

The creature screamed a shrill, piercing scream that made everyone cover their ears. "Um, Claire, any luck in finding your staff? asked Jim.

"I'm trying!" Claire said, peeking through the dense bushes.

"Please do hurry!" called Blinkky from under the tree, their shade now a sliver.

"No pressure," added Arrrgh, moving his singed elvow from the sunlight.

The Polymorf lifted is bent body off the ground, its features shifting wildly between human, lion, and troll attributes. Jim, Toby, Claire, Marshall and Talia watched aghast as the monstrosity altered its appearance one last time, becoming Senor Uhl before their very eyes.

"You five will be serving detention for a very long time," said Uhl in his thick accent.

The Spanish teacher then broke into a run and pulled Blinky out from under the tree.

"Gah!" cried the six-eyed Troll as his skin started to smoke in the sun.

Arrrgh swiped at Uhl, but the renegade teacher dragged Blinky out of his reach, Jim shouted "Please! Keep Blinky out of the sun! You'll kill him!"

"If you say so," taunted Uhl.

The shape-shifter tossed Blinky into a public trash can, kicked it down the hill, and ran after it. Jim could hear Blinky's retreating voice as he called out, "Master Jim!"

"Found it!" said Claire, pulling her Staff from the bushess.

She broadcast a new shadow over Arrrgh, who tore off his abducted frined. The rest of Team Trollhunters joined the chase, and Jim yelled, "Bring back Blinky!"


	25. Chapter 25

Secrets

Chapter 25

Against Uhl Odds

"C'mon Steve!" whined Eli Pepperjack as the bully held him in a headlock. "It's a Saturday! Can't we just live and let live?"

"Yes, it is, and no, I can't, Peppjoke," said Steve Palachuk, squeezing a little harder.

He couldn't belive his luck. Normally, Steve hated doing chores for his mom. She had sent him to the pharmacy on Main Street to pick up some protein powder for her stupid new boyfriend. But once Steve saw Eli walking down the sidewalk, he knew he hit the Pepperjackpot.

Steve cocked a meaty fist, ready to punch Eli, when Senor Uhl ran past them on top of a trash can like lumberjack rolling logs. Their Spanish teacher turned his can off of Main street and disappeared from view.

"That's actually not the weirdest thing I've seen in Arcadia," said Eli.

Several feet below, Arrrgh galloped full bore down Arcaidia's sewers, with NotEnrique, Jinx, and Chompsky clingingto his furry back. The Gnome caught a fleeting glimpse of the trash can through an open manhole cover, and NotEnrique said, "Up there! Turn right!" The black cat familiar can handle fighting monsters and assissting his mistress, June, and all of his friends. But one thing that he can't handle is motion sickness. "I think I'm gonna puke. . ." he covered his mouth with his cheeks filled with vomit his face was starting to turn green like the back of Arrrgh's fur. NotEnrique turned back towards the feline and said, "Don't even think about it! Pussycat!"

Arrrgh rounded the corner and charged down another grimy tunnel, pouring on the speed. Holding his hat in place with one hand, Chompsky chittered, "Neep? Neep, neep?"

"I don't know where those five fleshbags went!" answered NotEnrique.

"On your left!" said Jim, beeping a horn.

He rode his Vespa past them, with Toby and Claire clustered behind him on the scooter's seat. Talia and Marshall were right behind them. Talia was in her beast form and armor making high speeds, and Marshall was hovering in the air with amber aura disks below his feet like a skateboard. "Good thing Angor Rot didn't trash my ride after I, y'know, accidently destroyed his soul!"

Seeing a public works construction zone dead ahead, Jim floored it and drove the Vespa up a playwood ramp. The scooter launched through a web of yellow caution tape and orange safety cones, landing on a surface street. Uhl rolled on his can a block away, and Jim accelerated. Noticing the broad daylight reflecting off his amor and the staring pedestrians o the sidewalks, he said, "I'm thinking we need a detour before the whole town learns about our extracurricular Trollhunting activities!"

"On it," said Claire.

A new portal opened up in front of Uhl, sending him and the trash can down to the sewer, heading straight toward Arrrgh Uhl skidded to a halt and started rolling the can backward, only to find Jim, Toby, Claire, Talia and Marshall coming out of the portal behind him.

"We've got him now?!" said Toby.

Uhl morphed back into Draal curled his spiked body around the trash can, and spun up and over Team Trollhunters along the rounded tunnel ceiling. Jim squeezed the brakes, narrowly avoiding Arrrgh. The polymorf came to a stop behind them, and an extremely dizzy Blinky clambered out of the dented trash can.

"Great Gronka Mor- BLARGH!" he managed to say before puking.

"I guess the sewer's as good a place as nay to blow chunks," said Toby.

Jim said, "Okay, Senor Polymorfo. This is the part where you hand back our friend and tellus what you have to do with _The Book of Ga-Huel." _

"Sorry, Trollhunter," replied the Polymorf, its accent returning as it switched back to Uhl. "But I think you skipped a chapter."

Uhl reached into Blinky's belt pouch and pulled out a squat crystal fastened to a handle.

"The Horngazel!" said Claire.

The Polymorf drew the crystal in a glowing arc along the sewer wall, then punched it. A Horngazel passage opened, and Uhl tugged the dazed Blinky into the swirl of stones and light. Jim summoned his Glaives and hurled the spinning blades into the passage right before it closed, becoming solid wall again.

"I can use Blinky as an emotional anchor to get a lock on them!" said Claire.

Team Trollhunters dove into another of Claire's portals and instantaneously emerged three blocks away on Delancy Street, where another Horngazel flashed behind Stuart Electronics. Out came Uhl, the unconcious Blinky, and the boomerang Glaives. Jim caught his throwing blades and sped after them. Draal's horns sprouted from Uhl's head and bucked the Vespa's tires, making it swerve. Jim regained control of the vehicle and said, "Tobes, take the wheel!"

The Trollhunter jumped off the scooter and followed Blinky and the Polymorf with Marshall down a new Horngazel passageway. A heartbeat later, Jim came out of the other end- which happend to be on the top sid of Arcadia's tallest office building. Uhl waved bye-bye with one of Blinky's limp hands from the roof, Jim plummeted eight stories to their doom. He shut his eyes as the ground raced toward him, only to find something wrapped around his waiste stopping him from his fall. Jim opened his eyes and saw Marshall floating above him with his magcal hover disc's.

"Close one!" said Toby as he pulled up on the Vespa with Claire and Talia next to them.

Claire shadow-jumped their group to the roof, where they caught the tips of Uhl's horns sinkind into a new Horngazel passage. Claire didn't miss a beat. Another portal lowered them one level down to the deserted penthouse floor.

"Good thing nobody's puttting in overtime this weekend," said Toby.

They heard the crackle of a Horngazel around the corner. Team Trollhunters raced over and saw Uhl slipping away with the out-cold Blinky. But Jim's armored hands grabbed two of Blinky's includind Talia's beastly hands, and they and the Polymorf played tug-of-war with the six-eyed Troll. With one final heave, Jim and Tally pulled Blinky clear, and the Horngazel passage shut.

"Ha! Got him!" Toby, before Uhl dragged, Jim, Tally, and Blinky into yet another passage.

"Tally!" Marshall cried out for her.

"Hang on!" said Claire, whipping up another shadow.

She took Team Trollhunters to the seventh floor, where Jim and Tally tossed Blinky to Arrrgh before they and the polymorf disappeared again.

Jim and Tally broke free from the sixth floor. Everyone cheered, until the Uhl/Draal hybrid rammed Arrrgh into another Horngazel passaged, along with Blinky, NotEnrique, Jinx, and Chompsky.

While JIm and Claire reclaimed them on the fifth floor, the Polymorf hijacked the Vespa- with Toby still on it.

"Ugh! Seriously?!" Marshall complained of the crazy chase.

Fourth floor: They got the Vespa, but not Toby. Also, Jinx and Chompsky ran to the men's room.

Third floor: Toby escaped. Blinky woke up. The Polymorf kidnapped everyone else.

Second floor: Blinky rescued his teammates, only to fall into the Polymorf's clutches again.

First floor: Jim, Tally, Marshall, Claire, Toby, NotEnrique, and Arrrgh landed in the lobby level, out of breath and punchy. They readied their weapons in anticipation of the final Horngazel passage way. . . but it never came.

"Blinky?" muttered Arrrgh, his big eyes searching the lobby in vain.

A door slammed behind them, causing the frayed team to turn and yell, "Get him!"

But it was just a startled Chompksy and groggy Jinx at the stairwell door, a toilet paper streamer trailing from Chompky's heel of his little boot. Jim lowered his Sword of Daylight and said, "They can't have gotten far. Claire can you one in on Blinky - use him as an emotional anchor again?"

Claire hadn't even bothered closing her shadow portal for those last few floors. She stared at it, concentrating on Blinky, then looked back at everyone with wide eyes.

"I. . . Ican't feel him," she said. "It's like he's vanished off the face of the Earth. Or. . ."

"Don't say it," Jim interrupted. "Don't even think it. We'll save Blinky. . .somehow."

A Gun Robot ringtone abruptly blared, making everyone jump again. The Trollhunter twisted off his Amulet in annoyance, vanishing the suit of armor so he could reach the cell in his pocket. JIm saw Babara's picture on the screen next to a video chat icon.

Jim answered it, angling the camera away from his Troll friends, and said, "Mom, you have no idea how glad I am to see your face, but I can't talk now. We're, um, in the middle of a weekend project with, uh, Senor Uhl."

"But, Jim, that isn't possible," Barbara replied. "I'm looking at Senor Uhl right now."

Talia's ear's perked up when she heard what Barbara had said over the phone. She reverted back into her human form retracting her claws, ears, tail, fur, and her armor disappeared into thin air. She came up right next to Jim to see what she was talking about and saw her mean Spanish teacher in an ugly sight.

He was in the hospital room laying on the bed sleeping all bandaged up with his skin swollen and purplish. Jim's mom's head poked back ito view, and she added, "The school liberian brought him into the ER last night. What's her name?"

"Ellie," Toby cooed dreamily before Clair flicked his ear.

"Oh," said Jim, his mind racing. "I, uh, meant Miss Janeth. Silly me, get those two teachers confused all the time!"

"Only because they're the most craziest teachers in Arcadia," Talia muttered underbreath feeling a slight dissapointment that one of her most hated teachers wasn't the bad guy.

Jim elbowed of her bad attitude and said, "Is Senor Uhl okay?"

"He will be," said Barbara. "Senor Uhl sufferd from extreme allergic reactions to metal. He even has to coat his keys in clear nail polish so they don't make contact with his skin."

Toby gave a nervous chuckle, speed dialed a number on his phone, and said, "Hello, I'd like to send a floral arrangement to Arcadia Oaks Memorial Hospital. The message on the card should read: _Querido Senor Uhl, por favor, nome mates. . .?"_

"Did you know Senor Uhl has a long-distance girlfriend?" Barbara asked. "They met in Barcelona when he was finshing his degree in Spanish. Her name's Susannah."

"Aw, Senor Uhl named his truck after her," Claire said. She smiled.

Marshall groaned face palming himself shaking his head in annoyance.

"You sure it isn't the other way around?" Toby muttered while on hold with the florist. "I bet Uhl only started dating Susannah because she reminded him o fhis truck!"

"Anyway, the good news is Susannah's flying out here to check on him," said Barbara. "She was supposed to arrive a few days ago, but there was some hold-up with her reservation."

All at once, everything about his Spanish teacher's recent spate of bizarre behavior clicked int place in Jim's mind. He figured Senor Uhl and his long-distance girlfriend probably had bee video chatting - just like Jim and his mom were now - on the classroom computer. And all those heated exchanges that Jim, Toby, Claire, Marshall and - well Talia was mostly asleep during that time- overheard about timetables and returns were just about Susannah's delayed flight. . . not evil Changeling plans.

Jim became vaguely aware that his mom was saying goodbye to him. He forced a smile at her face on the screen and said, "Sure, Mom. Love you, too. Bye."

He ended the video chat. The remaining members of Team Trollhunters stared at one another in the lobby, aware of the one empty space between them.

"Must find Blinky," said Arrrgh.

"But Claire can't track him," reminded NotEnrique. "And if the teacher brace-face almost offed ain't the Polymorf, then who is?"

"Let's just check _The Book of Ga-Huel," _suggested Toby, before Marshall slapped him behind the head.

"Tobes! Blinky still has the book in one of his pouches. Remember?," Marshall reminded him.

"Oh. . .right," Toby lowered his head feeling dumb.

"It is," said Claire with a dawning realization. "But it wasn't always."

She held her phone up to Jim and Tally showing them the black and white photo of the Hindenburg library. Jim raised his eyebrows in sudden realization and said, "We need to get to the void."

"Right," Talia agreed.


	26. Chapter 26

Secrets

Chapter

26

Second-to-last Rites

Jim, Tally, and Kanjigar's ghost stood at the foot of a European castle, it's pointed turrets backlit by a full moon. The stone stronghold reminded Jim of something right out of a fairy tale - except for the monds of burning books in the bailey at its center. Both Trollhunters and the Silver Lion past and present watched as as soldiers in severe green uniforms dumped more volumes onto the blaze.

"We must be near Berlin, in the 1930s," said Jim.

"Most astute, young Trollhunter," comfirmed Kanjigar.

"It's the time during when the Nazis were lead by Adolf Hitler," Talia said with her arms crossed. "And just like Gunmar. He's killed countless of innocent lives, even dragged children to his sick twisted ambition for conquest and power."

"You certainly know your enemies, Silver lion," said Kanjigar agreeing with Talia's judgement. "These jackbooted thugs routinely destroyed any literature that contradicted their learder's mad vision for the future. But this tomecide also served a secondary purpose."

Jim, Tally, and Kanjigar neared the torched texts, the soldiers oblivious to their presence. Some donned gas masks to avoid breathing smoke as they raked through the cinders.

"They're searching for something," Jim realized.

"_The Final Testament of Bodus," _said Kanjigar. "A separate text written by the same author of _The Book of Ga-Huel _before his death."

"I'm familiar with it, from my time," Jim said. "We thought Blinky had gone crazy when he sent the Last Rites on fire. But the ashes revealed a secret message Bodus had left. It spelled out how to collect the Triumbric Stones and defeat Gunmar."

"He left a secret message from within the book only to find it by burning the textbook?" asked Talia impressed. "That's actually quite pretty clever."

"Yes," said Kanjigar. "Although Gunmar had been vanquished to the Darklands by this point, the Janus Order still contracted these misguided humans to find and incinerate Bodus's Last Rites. This, I could not allow."

The spirit nodded his horns to the side, and Jim saw the living Kanjigar steal into the castle through a tunnel dug by his gyre. The soldiers opened fire on the Trollhunter with their machine guns, but he deflected the hail of bullets with the flat of his Sword of Daylight.

Jim stared agog as his predecessor dispatched the enemies with unparalleled skill. Unlike Boraz's blunt braggadocio or Unkar's uncivil attacks, Kanjigar the Courageous took no delight in combattig others. He fought thoughtfully, effciently, never hurling needless punches or insults, only swinging his sword when absolutely necessary. To Jim, watching Kanjigar systemically dismantle this army was like watching poetry in motion. Within minutes, the armored Troll had defeated every single soldier.

"Man, they should've called you Kanjigar the Kick-Butt," Jim said.

"Uh-huh," Talia nodded her head in amazement.

He thought he saw the briefest of smiles flit across his ghostly guide's face before they followed the corporeal Kanjigar into the castle's once stately library. Red banners emblazoned with the two-faced Janus Order insignia hung on the walls. Many of the bookcases had already been emptied, their former contents now burned to ash. Kanjigar the Courageous slowly walked past the cases that had not yet been ransacked, the Amulet on his chest ticking louder and faster.

"It's like a Geiger counter," Jim said. "I didn't know the Amulet could do that!"

"You've already unlocked a great many abilites in your short tenure, Trollhunter. But Merlin's contraption still holds a few secrets you've yet to discover," said Kanjigar.

"I have to admit that is pretty cool," said Talia rubbing the metal of a encarved lions face.. "But I'll bet my _Family's Heirloom _has a few surpises of it's own too. Like when it gave me my own armor."

Kanjigar sighed and shook his head but also slightly smiled. Jim chuckled a little before returning his attention to the Trollhuner in the library, whose Amulet now ticked incessantly. This Kanjigar paused in front of a shelf and pulled out a dusty old book that had been sandwiched between other unremarkable works. He tore off its false cover, and Jim recognized the actual book that had been exposed underneath.

"_The Last Rites of Bodus!" _Jim exclaimed to Kanjigar's ghost. "You brought it to Trollmarket. . . ."

"Alas, if only I had succeeded in the other half of my mission," said the spirit.

"So sorry, Kanjigar, but you should've visited this library during open hours," taunted someone from behind, whose voice Jim and Tally recognized immediately.

They turned around and saw Walter Strickler at the far end of the library, dress in all black - and tucking _The Book of Ga-Huel _under his long leather coat Kanjigar the Courageous raced toward the smug Changeling. Strickler was about to make his attempt of escape until the sound of a shattered glass alarmed them above their heads, then saw the incoming small object fall bouncing onto the floor, and landing right between the two. For a second they got a good look at the olive green egg was when they realized it was a _grenade _before it exploded blowing them away crashing on the stone floor.

Talia and Jim gasped at first while the ghostly Trollhunter was not surpised. They looked up and saw whomever attacked them came through the window making a perfect landing on his two feet. He rised up wearing a white scarf covering his lower face, with black shades of biker goggles, a leather coat with a cotton collar, ripped jeans with a belt full of pouches, leather boots, and last but not least his hair was short and. . .silver.

Jim and Tally were both at an awestruck by this and yet also very confused. But they know who or what the mysterious figure is, but what they don't understand is why? They were told the lion's were purged, wiped out in the middle ages yet there is one standing right before them. In Kanjigar's memory.

The young Kanjigar and Changeling looked up at the strange mysterious human figure.

"Who are you?" Strickler rose from the ground demanding an answer of the human who dared interfered.

The man spoke in a strong voice facing the two trolls,"I am here for these two special books you creatures have in your hands. Hand them over."

"Who is that?" Jim asked.

"One of the last remaining survivor's of your dear friend's people," Kanjigar said. "That is Leonardo the Rebel."

"Leonardo?" Talia gasped. "He would happen to be. . ."

"One of your ancestor's? Yes." said Kanjigar as they all watch the fight between his lively self face off between the Lion and the Changeling keeping eachother from their books.

"Leonardo, is also a descendant of Leo just like you. His legacy carried on with his son before the massacre. Leonardo stowed away in the army and assisted in this _World War _protecting the innocent, freeing countless of prisoner's from their camp, and still carries on the quest of hopeing to destroy our most hated enemy."

Talia's slapped drop jaw curved into a smile feeling the sense of pride and how proud of what one of her ancestor's. Feeling the desire of finding more about her family history. If there was a lion in this timeline then maybe. . .just maybe. . .could there be more like her somewhere across the united states?

Leonardo kicked Strickler to the book shelf making the stack of books fall upon him. Kanjigar then tackled Leo and slammed him against the stone brick wall. "Stop wasting my time you fool! I don't want to fight you! And I know that you know that we have a common enemy."

Leonardo struggled against Kanjigar's big arm and gasped, "But do you know who I truly am?" Leonardo's body then began to glow white, push the weight of Kanjigar's force off his body, and kicked him with both of his feet away.

Strickler saw what had just happened and knew right away that this was no ordinary man. He cowardly ran towards one of the book shelves and opened a secret passage. The Trollhunter and the Silver Lion saw this and pursued the Changeling, but the bookshelf closed before any of them could get to Strickler.

"Dang it!" Leonardo punched the self in disapproval.

"This is your fault!" Kanjigar furiously said to Leonardo. "If you hadn't gotten in my way I would've had _The Book of Ga-Huel!"_

Leonardo turned towards the Trollhunter and said, "I insistantly told you and the Changeling to surrender me the books, I could've carried my mission obtaining the knowledge and power I need for my family to survive and kill Gunmar. Which you possibly might have in your hands right now!" Leonardo tried to take _The Last Rites of Bodus _from him.

Kanjigar pulled it back from him and said, "Even you do require the key of defeating Gunmar. Despite the power you have within you it still won't be enough. Besides Gunmar is already locked away in the Darklands, so why continue fighting?"

"Because one of these days that monster will return and I need to prepare for what comes next," Leonardo said with pain in his voice. "There is only a little few left in my family. How am I suppose to protect humanity if I can't protect my own?"

The live Kanjigar was taken aback by this even Tally and Jim. Talia could sense the sadness of her ancestor because it was the same pain she had gone through ever since she'd lost her parents. Both Kanjigars completely understood Leonardo and knew that he must somehow be suffering.

Kanjigar calmly looked at the Silver Lion took a deep breath and said, "Alright. . .look. I know this goes against any Trollhunter or any Silver Lion. . .But what if we. . .joined forces?"

"Excuse me," Leonardo surprisingly asked.

"Just me, Vendel, and your family will know about this," Kanjigar explained. "If we work together, protect both our worlds and our people, we may have a chance."

"You're willing to help me kill Gunmar?" Leonardo asked.

"I am asking you to help us prevent the world of Gunmar," Kanjigar said. "I do not know if this book has what you need, but I do know is that many of my predesscor's have tried and never succeed. And I know your kind hasn't as well."

Leonardo crossed his arms and thought for moment if this was the best option or not. He looked back at Kanjigar studied him seeing if he was being serious. Leonardo admittedly extended his hand out offering him to shake, "Deal."

Kanjigar took his tiny hand with his big thumb and index finger and the two agreeingly shook on it. The two warriors busted the door down and entered the secret tunnel trying to catch up to Strickler.

"And you said a Trollhunter works alone," Jim said with his both fists on his hips at Kanjigar.

"You formed an alliance with Leonardo?" Talia surprisingly asked the ghostly Trollhunter.

"He and his descendants have helped me for sometime, but. . ." Kanjigar looked at the girl giving him a bright look of hope on her face. He knew what she was thinking and wondered how to respond. Kanjigar did not want Talia to feel sad knowing that the rest of her family had officially been purged by the Janus Order so instead he said, "We've stopped working for each other."

"Why?" Talia's face dropped to confusion.

"That I do not know," he lied shaking his head.

Jim stepped in changeing the subject and said, "So I'm guessing after from Strickler hightailed out of Europe he brought the book to America, and locked it away hidden in his office. Where it nearly stayed for eighty years."

"Until you and your allies obtained it," added the phantom Kanjigar. "I know not if this encounter aided in your efforts to rescue Blinkous. But my sinceres hope is that you find him, you two, and then find a way to rid this world of _The Book of Ga-Huel, _once and for all."

"It's hard to say," said Jim as they started drifting back to the Void. "I doubt I'd know any helpful information if I saw it. I'm not even sure what questions I should be asking."

Jim took one last look at the disordered library around them. He didn't know what he was going to tell Arrrgh, Claire, Toby, and Marshall when they get back. This Void Visitation seemed like their last hope of determining the Polymorf's true identity-and finding Blinky-but now Jim and Tally were going back empty handed and-

"Wait!" shouted Jim. "Kanjigar take us back!"

Talia looked at Jim curious as if he was onto something, "What is it?"

The ethereal Troll's Amulet flashed, and they returned once more to the library. Kanjigar's ghost asked, "What vexes you, young Trollhunter? There's nothing new to see here. My memory of this library ended at the exact instant my body left through that passageway."

Jim knew Kanjigar was right, of course. Even now, the library around them appeared static, like someone had pressed the pause button on a video of the past. But Jim turned and faced the last thing he saw as they started heading back to the Void- the red Janus Order banners on the wall. His eyes narrowed, and Jim said, "There may not be anything new, but there is something we haven't seen before, Kanjigar. Look."

Jim pointed to the farthes banner, and the spirit beside him now perceived a face peeking out from behind it-the pig jowled face of a Troll wearing crystal spectacles.

"The Dishonorable Bodus," breathed Kanjigar's ghost. "He was her in this library! He saw everything-yet I did not see him!"

"Don't beat yourself up, Kanjigar," said Jim, walking closer to Bodus's unmoving form. "You were kinda busy fighting an entire castle full of soldier and chasing after Strickler. But you must've seen Bodus out of the corner of your eye, even for a second, for him to subconciously register in this memory."

"But I don't understand. ," Talia said. "We both saw him killed while witnessing Boraz's memory. If he's still alive then-"

"Then whose remains did Boraz the Bold inter at the Colosseum?" asked Kanjigar's spirit.

"I think that's the question we were looking for," said Jim. "Now let's answer it."


	27. Chapter 27

Secrets

Chapter

27

Body Double

Arrgh left Trollmarket for Rome at midday. But by the time his gyre reached the Colosseum ruins, it was already night, thanks to the difference in time zones. The tourists and street performers in the chintzy gladiator costumes had long since left the landmark, so Arrrgh was free to lope onto the arena floor. He started digging his huge paws into the spot Jim and Tally had mentioned. After a few minutes of excavating, the gentle giant hit pay dirt.

"Bingo," said Arrgh.

"How's my favorite strongman-slash-emotional-anchor doing?" asked Claire as she and Marshall emerged from a shadow portal behind him.

Marshall took a quick view of this ancient battle arena. He remembered looking at one of the pictures of these ruins in one of his textbooks in his World History class or traveling around the United States with his father before he'd moved into Arcadia. But being here and now took a whole new level of amazement for him. Claire was thinking the same thing he was. She had never been to Italy before -heck, she'd never even been outside of Arcadia, with her mom's busy polictical career keeping them local. But Claire hoped the next time she was in Europe, it'd be under less morbid circumstances.

Arrrgh tossed the broken, disinterred body of the Dishonorable Bodus onto the ground before their feet. Claire nudged the stone remains with the tip of her shoe and said, "Is it him?"

Arrrgh picked up one of the flinty pieces and sniffed it. He stuck out his tongue and shook his head, as if reacting to a pungent scent, then said, "Not Troll. Smell like fake Draal. Smell like Polymorf."

Marshall put the pieces together, snapped his fingers and said, "Of course! It all makes since."

"What makes sense?" Arrrgh confusingly asked.

"Bodus was never truly dead." Marshall said. " Don't you see? This Polymorf was just a decoy to cover his tracks, making everyone believe he was dead, so he would continue writing his book throughout centuries. That would also explain why we've seeing it in one of our history books back at the library when Uhl gave us detention."

Arrrgh and Claire looked at him surprisingly impressed of Marshall's point of observation.

"Wow," said Claire. "Detective Cadden, maybe you should consider job shadowing Darcy's dad he's a cop."

Marshall chuckled scratching his bashful cheek and said, "Well, believe it or not. I enjoy mystery and uncovering scandals such as this. I actually want to become a lawyer one day, and. . .maybe one for trollkind."

"Seriously," Claire asked still surprised.

"Yeah, but let's stay focus here. We still have another problem. We now know Bodus's true motives, but if he used this polymorf to fake his death and stay hidden from Gunmar, then he must have hired another polymorf to infiltrate Arcadia Oaks High and stal the Book of Ga-Huel from Strickler's office, just after you guys found it before it could." Marshall exhaled and place his hands on his hips looking at the stone remains. "The problem is, since Uhl wasn't the imposter we've been looking for, we still don't know the true identity of this new polymorf. If we can figure out who it is, we might be able to save Blinky."

"Let's go tell the others," Claire said.

. . .

Jim and Tally watched them through the afterlife's floating, circular windows as Claire, Marshall, and Arrrgh returned to the gyre and sped home. They were both so engrossed, they didn't even notice Deya the Deliverer's translucent spirit manifest behind them. She studied the young Trollhunter and the orphan cub for a moment, just as they studied their friends, before saying, "You two seem to really care for them. I can tell from the way you peer through the Void's scrying portal."

"They. . .they're everything to me," said Jim. "All my friends are."

Talia cross her arms and exhaled, "If anything were to happen to them. . . .I just. . .don't know what to do without them."

It's true these two young heroes care deeply for their loved ones. Including NotEnrique to their surprise.

Normally, the little Changeling irked them. But after the Void Visitation and sent Arrrgh to confirm a hunch at the Colosseum, Jim asked NotEnrique to check on his mom and the real Draal. The Trollhunter half expected the impish Changelings' retort to be some sort of punch line. But NotEnrique suprised both Jim and Talia- and maybe even himself - when he said, "I'll guard 'em withme life. No joke, Trollhunter."

At a loss for words, Jim and Tally watched NotEnrique, Jinx and Chompsky dutifuly depart for his house before the reentered the Void and found this scrying portal. It was as if this strange realm anticipated what the Trollhunter wanted before Jim even did.

"Say, Deya, these scrying portals don't show you everything, do they?" asked Jim.

Specifically, he was concerend about their ability to spy on him during potentially embarrassing moments. Like when Jim would sing slow jams in the shower, for example.

"Not everything, Trollhunter," Deya replied. "We do value some modicum of privacy."

"Oh good," said Jim, trying to mask his great relief.

"What about me?" Talia asked curiously. "Did you guys by any chance watch me during my time in the Darklands?"

"As a matter of speaking yes," Deya looked at the young girl. "You took up quite a lot of risks working with enemies, especially with Amos. We were afraid the dark realm's influence would corrupt you, but you manage to remain the person you are today." Deya's mouth then curved into a smile remembering one of her favourite moments. Allowing that thought reveal itself showing them a memory of Talia during her fight with Gunmar kicking him in the Gronk-nutts.

"That was quite a remarkable stunt you did on the Skullcrusher," said Deya.

Jim had witnessed the whole scene and slowly turned his head towards Tally with a big-bug eyed astonisment.

"You kicked Gunmar in the Gronk-nutts!" Jim shouted.

"Heh. It was his fault for leaving himself wide open," Tally shrugged.

Jim then shook it off and returned to the main point of view. "Uh, hey, Deya? Don't suppose you've had any run-ins with _The Book of Ga-Huel _too?"

"No, I cannot say I ever spied its pernicious pages," Deya replied. "Yet I remain all too familiar with enemies who trade in deception. From Changelings to Polymorfs to Trickster Trolls to Glamour Masks that conceal one's true identity, it has ever been difficult for Trollhunters to tell friend from foe."

"No kidding," said Jim, crestfallen. "I onc met the Heetling named Rob, who - Deya?"

Jim became abruptly aware of the fact that Deya's ghost had vanished. He turned around, not seeing her anywhere in the Void. Only Talia remain present.

"Oh, no," Tally said noticing her surroundings and back into her armor. "Jim? Are you seeing this?"

"Yeah," Jim replied, seeing them both now in a dark space giving him goose bumps. Jim looked down and saw that he once again wore the Eclipse Armor.

The Void evaporated beneath their feet plunging them down into the Darklands for what felt like an eternity.

Jim's flaing amrs reached out and - just as before - snagged a series of coarse hanging chains. The Trollhunter broke his fall, catched Talia grabbing her hand, both of them swinging like a pendulum over the bottomless black pit.

"This isn't real!" Jim said to himself. "This has to be another waking dream from the Void Visitations!"

But no matter how hard he tired to convince himself. JIm remained hanging there holding onto Tally like bait on a lure. His metal - covered fingers started to slip on the links, and he thought he heard the slither of a nearby Nyarlagroth.

"Or not!" Jim said with rising panic.

"Tally grab the chain!" Jim said.

Talia grab ahold and let got of Jim's hand allowing him to summon both of his Glaives - both black and red to match the Eclipse Armor. Gripping one blade in each hand, Jim swung his right arm upward and wedged to the Glaive into the open center of link over his head. He pulled himself up and repeated the same motion with his left arm. Bit by bit, link by link, Tally followed him using her claws to help climb up the chain, the Trollhunter and Silver Lion hoisted themselves up the chain until they reached the Darkland's Changeling nursery. They clambered onto the same bassinet from his previous nightmares, more inconsolable baby cries ringing in their earys.

Jim and Tally clamped their eyes shut in a feeble attempt to drown out the plaintive wails, but still they came. But when they reopened their eyes, they saw a gold glint again. It reflected off the small metal plate screwed into the opposite end of the bassinet. The Trollhunter and Silver Lion both squinted at the gilded rectangle and, this time, they could discern letters on its surface.

Ignoring the baby shrieks and the roars of oncoming Nyarlagroths, Jim and Tally pulled themselves into the empty bassinet and read the words etched onto the golden name plate.

"Of course!" said Jim, thunderstruck with sudden understanding.

"What's that, Trollhunter?" asked Deya the Deliverer.

Both startled, then find themselves back with Jim in his Daylight Armor and Talia in her white gown and in the Void with the fallen Trollhunter's see-through spirit.

"Deya! You're back!" cried Jim. "I'm back! We're back!"

"But neither of us ever left," she said, not quite following him.

"We were in the Darklands! Again! I mean, sorta! babbled Jim, his mind racing.

"Ah," said Deya in dimay. "It would only make sens for you to experience flashbacks from your ordeal in that dismal dimension. I, too, suffered fitful dreams for years after the Battle of Killahead Bridge."

"No, it's not like that," Tally replied, her eyes wide with insight. "At least, not only like that. I think the Void wanted us to have these visitations to one of our own memories."

"And I think we've just solved the mystery of _The Book of Ga-Huel!" _Jim said.


	28. Chapter 28

Secrets

Chapter 28

If This Be My Tomb

Six bleary eyes fluttered open. Their pupils dilated, trying to focus on an unfamiliar setting. With a groan, Blinky tried to sit up, but found himself bound to an ornately carved stone table.

"A Gumm-Gumm sacrificial altar," Blinky rasped in recognition.

"It dates back to the Mayan empire," said a being outside of Blinky's blurred field of vision. "You might find it interesting to note that your previous protege, Unkar, also occupied that altar, until Bular- ah, but what kind of author spoils the ending to a story? Oh, did I forget to mention that he was also urinated by that drunken imbecile of a lion?"

Blinky turned his head and saw a potbellied, bespectacled Troll shuffle into view.

"The Dishonorable Bodus," Blinky sneered.

"Not much as far as pen names go, is it?" replied Bodus. "But I'll take it - and take so much more. Starting with this. . ."

Bodus held out Blinky's Horngazel key and began writing with it along the walls, tracing over some old Trollspeak graffiti on the cinderblocks. The faded words suddenly glowed red, as if refreshed. Blinky shivered, recognizing the writing on the walls from that dreadful page in _The Book of Ga-Huel. _

"That's the only problem with these Blocking Spells- they need to be rewritten every few hours," Bodus said, appraising the crystal key in his hand. "Still, what a curious implement, the Horngazel. It likely draws from the same inexplicable inkwell as my own quill of choice. I'd best jot down this finding in the appendix."

Blinky watched Bodus waddle over to a dim cornere of the enclosed space, where _The Book of Ga-Huel _sat open on a desk of human origin. Bodus set down the Horngazel, retrieved his crystal pen, and began drawing with it upon his own protruding belly. Blinky gawked in confusion as he watched the writing disappear from Bodus's belly and then appear on _The Book of Ga-Huel's _next blank page. The parchement blazed with blinding light, forcing Blinky to turn away from it. But Bodus's eyes remained unaffected behind his crystal spectacles.

"Then it is you who has been adding pages to that book of late," Blinky said.

"With some help," said a German-inflected voice.

Blinky craned his head and saw the patchwork Polymorf lurking in the cinderblock chamber. Troll horns wreathed Uhl's head like antlers and a Troll dagger gleamed in his hand. Fluorescent liquid coated the blade, a fat drop beading onto the knifes' point.

"Creeper's Sun," said Blinky, recoginizing the toxin that once turned Arrrgh to solid, lifeless stone. "If this be my tomb, then get on with it, Polymorf. All I ask is that you spare my friends' lives when they come to grieve over me, as predicted on that profane page!"

"Do you really think you're in a position to make requests?" asked the Polymorf, the accent wavering. "And there's no way your friends will ever find my secret lai-"

The Sword of Daylight thrust between two cinderblocks an inch from the Polymorf's nose. Using the wide blade like a lever, Jim pried open a hidden door in the wall from the outside.

"Master Jim!" Blinky exclaimed

The Trollhunter slashed away the ropes tying Blinky to the altar. Toby, Claire, Talia, Marshall, Draal, and Arrrgh barged in after him, the Arcadia Oaks High School library visible behind them. Toby looked at the bookcase disguising the other side of the cinderblock door and said, "Guess Strickler's office wasn't the only room with hideout built into it. Our school is weird."

"And tagged with Trollish Blocker Spells," added Claire, identifying the words Bodus scrawled along the walls. "No wonder I couldn't 'feel' Blinky with my Shadow Staff."

Draal cornered Bodus while Arrrgh swallowed up Blinky in a great bear hug. The horned Uhl went red in the face and yelled at the teenagers, "You five delinquets will be expelled from this school - and from life!"

"You can drop the Uhl act now," Jim said to the Polymorf.

"Yeah, although I was hopeing you were Uhl." Talia said. "But we know who you are." Toby and Claire looked at her confused wondering what she'd meant by that.

"You can't hide the truth," Marshall said raising his amber glowing hands.

"Turns out I've known I've known ever since Talia and I read it from the Nursery back in the Darklands. Isn't that right . . .Eloise Stemhower?"

"The Polymorf's smirk faltered before its entire body shrank and sculpted itself into the petite, red-headed frame of Ellie, the new school librarian. She snorted another adorable laugh and said, "Gosh, guys, you can just call me Ellie. All my students-slash-victims do."

"What do your bosses in the Janus Order call you?" asked Claire, tightening her grip on the Shadow Staff.

"Just because they're Changelings doesn't make 'em my bosses," said Ellie. "I sell my protection, infiltration, and execution services to the hightest bidder. And nobody's been more desperate to pay me than ol' Bodus here. We've been thich as thieves ever since I smuggled him outta Berlin. I mean, who could possibly be a better double or triple agent than a Polymorf?"

"I . . . I think I'm gonna be sick," Toby groaned, his cheeks puffing with nausea, then deflating. "How come you didn't get exposed by the Gaggletack? I saw you touch it with your bare hand! Your delicate, porcelain-skinned bare hand. . ."

"What, you mean this hand?" asked Ellie, holding up her dagger wielding left arm.

The revealed Polymorf then held up her right, which transformed into its true form - a mechanical, prosthetic arm, not unlike Draal's - and said, "Or this one?"

"I guess I meant the one with out the potenetial murder weapon, but they're both pretty bad," Toby said, his heart sinking.

"Aw, sorry, kid." Ellie mock pouted. "Gaggle tacks don't work on metal, even when it's made to look like flesh. But at least you'll all be dead soon. Starting with your biggest target!"

The rest of Ellie's body reverted to its actual state-that of reptilian, chalk-white Polymorf Changeling her poisoned knife at Arrrgh.

"No!" cried Blinky.

The six-eyed Troll stood protectively in front of his much larger teammate, shielding Arrrgh with his own body, and prepared for the worst. The dagger closed in on Blinky's heard - before bouncing off Jim's raised shield. The Trollhunter glared at the albino Polymorf and said, "I don't -eue

"Typical," spat Bodus. "Everyone's a critic!"

The Porcine Troll held open the tome at Team Trollhunters, shining its dazzingly bright light at them. They all ducked behind the altar, but the glare left Toby, Claire, Talia, Marshall, Draal, and Arrrgh groping in the dark.

"Can't see!" grumbled Arrrgh.

"Me neither!" said Toby. "Now I know how Nana feels without her glasses!"

Claire blinked a few times and said, "I think it's just temporary! We didn't look directly at it. We just need enough time for our eyes to adjust!"

"Then it is time you shall have!" declared Draal.

He hunched into a tight ball and blindly rolled around the cinderblock chamber. His spiked body missed the Polymorf but bowled over Bodus, knocking _The Book of Ga-Huel _from his hands. Jim watched the piggish Troll scurry into a corner, the bright spots now fading from the Trollhunter's recovering vision. He next saw the Polymorf lunger for Blinky, and pulled his six-eyed friend clear of her metal hand.

"We gotta get you someplace safe!" said to Blinky.

But the Polymorf tackled both of them behind the desk while Bodus, still unseen in the corner, put down his crystal pen and picked up the dagger. Arrrgh, Toby, Claire, Talia, Marshall, and Draal's sight all returned, but they still couldn't see much of the struggle on the other side of the desk.

"Now, Blinky!" shouted Jim.

The six-eyed Troll sprang up from behind the desk and made a break for the library - only to run into the poisoned dagger held by Bodus. His four amrs grew rigid. Blinky took one last look at the horrified Team Trollhunters before his body turned to stone and fell apart.


	29. Chapter 29

Secrets

Chapter

29

Ghost Writer

"Spoiler aler, Trollhunter!" cacled Bodus. "_The Book of Ga-Huel _is never wrong!"

Jim rushed out from behind the desk and knelt beside Blinky's fratured husk. Claire, Toby, Talia, Marshall, Arrrgh and Draal all gathered in mourning around him, tears streaming from human and Troll eyes alike.

"What did he ever do to you?" JIm said bitterly to Bodus.

"Nothing," smirked toe bespectacled Troll. "But if one is to destry a team, it only makes sense to start with its most learned member."

Arrrgh tried to fit Blinky's pieces back together, but they just crumbled to dust in his paws. Toby and CLaire hugged his furry back in sympathy, in grief.

"Without the sage guidance of Blinkous Galadrigal, you and your allies with perish in short order," the Dishonorable Bodus continued. "I will juse that victory to make up for all the bad things I wrote about Gunmar and reenter his good graces - 'good' being a relative term, you understand. Ah, but I digress! My deeds will impress upon Gunmar the need to call off his assassins. I won't need a Polymorf bodyguard ever again! In time, the Gumm-Gumm king will come to see me not as a liability, but as the oracle who shall foresee his violent path to victory."

But then suddenly the sounding a little snort caught the Dishonorable Bodus's ear looking towards to Team Trollhunter's. _Who could be laughing at this sort of thing, _Bodus thought. The girl with the silver hair raised her head laughing and said, "I'm sorry heh, heh, I couldn't help myself but hearing you talk is like the dumbest villains speech I have ever heard."

"What?!" The bespectacled Troll's eyes widen.

"I would have to agree with Lady Talia," announced a rich, sonorous voice recognized by every surviving member of Team Trollhunters.

Boded turned toward the desk and found Blinky staring back at him. The Troll crossed his four arms and grinned with the confidence of someone at a superior advantage. Stunned speechless, Bodus looked at the others. Toby, Claire, Draal, Marshall, and Arrrgh dropped their said pretenses, and Jim held aloft the stone Blinky head. The Trollhunter pulled on its face, tugging free an odd, Tiki-like Troll mask.

"A Glamour Mask!" seethed Bodus.

Beneath the mask, he saw the pretrified grimace of the Polymorf once named Eloise Stemhower - Ellie, to her students - slash- vicitms.

"She didn't even realize Jim had placed the Glamour Mask onto her during our struggle," said Blinky. "How's that for a plot twist?"

Bodus backed away from Team Trollhunters and stammered, "B-but I saw your faces! Y-you wept for your friend!"

"Acting!" Toby yelled dramatcially.

"We made it look so convincing to even fool you," Marshall said.

"And we had a good teacher," said Draal.

He clapped his mismatched hands in applause while Claire took a modest bow. Bodus gaped in bewilderment before Blinky shoved him against the cinderblock wall. He cocked his hands into four fists, and Bodus squealed, "You wouldn't hit a Troll with glasses, would you?!"

"Not normally, no," admitted Blinky. "But six eyes are greater than four. So, in your case, I'll make an exception!"

Blinky socked Dishonorable Bodus clear across the face, knocking off his spectactles. He embraced his teamates and said, "Now that the future foretold by _The Book of Ga-Huel _has come to pass - more or less - we needn't run from it anymore, my friends."

"Who doesn't love a happy ending?" Jim said as he fist-bumped Blinky four time over.

"This isn't how it ends!" shrieked Bodus.

Jim and the others returned their attentions to the defeated author. He scrambeld across the floor for his crystal pen, then began scribbling furiously on his belly again. The writing disappeared from Bodus's flesh, and he held _The Book of Ga-Huel _in front of his face to see it transcribed across a blank page.

"Forgetting something?" said Arrrgh.

He pointed to the pair of cracked spectacles by his large foot before stomping on them. The Dishonorable Bodus's unprotected eyes looked back in horror upon _The Book of Ga-Huel, _and the intense glare of its newest page was the last thing he ever saw. The tome grew too havy for the brittle hands that held it. Bodus's fingers crumbled, and the book dropped into his still, stone lap, where it stopped shining.

Jim, Talia, and Blinky braved a look at the latest entry in _The Book of Ga-Huel. _It bore a single image of a potbellied Troll, his porcine face frozen in a scream, an open book resting in his still, stone lap.


	30. Chapter 30

Secrets

Chapter 30

Left of Today

After the Saturday sun set over Arcadia, Blinky requested that Team Trollhunters gather in Jim's backyard. Jim, Claire, Toby, Marshall, Talia, Arrrgh, and Draall were present. Yet only three remain missing.

"Where are Chompksy, Jinx and NotEnrique," Talia asked Marshall whispering into his ear.

"I don't know," Marshall shrugged whispering to replie. "NotEnrique said they had to find a big scoop or something."

"Big scoop? What is that suppose to mean?" she raised an eyebrow looking confused.

"My friends!" Blinky announced startling them grabbing their attention.

Blinky took in a big deep breath and continued, " The events of this past week have taught me a lot about life. About how fragile and precious our existence truly is."

The teamates all looked at one another by Blinky's sentiments. Jim and Claire held hands. Toby cozied up beside his Wingman. Marshall slowly reached out his hand for Tally's and gently taking hers. Talia felt Marshall's warm soft strong hand in hers, looked down and gave him a warming affectionate smile. She then cuddle up resting her head on his shoulder making him blush.

Although some might argue that each sunrise and sunset only brings us closer to our inevitable demise, I now see that each day is a new opportunity as well," Blinky continued. "A chance to be with those we love and to aprreciate the very priveilege of drawing in breath for even one more hour, minute, or second. And so, my friends, I can think of no better way for us to celebrate life together. . . than to mindlessly detonate melons with minature novelty explosives!"

Everyone cheered as Blinky rolled out an enormous watermelon and lit the fuse poking from its rind. Arrrgh leaned closer to Blinky and whispered, "What's in it?"

"Dwarkstone grenades," Blinky whispered back.

"Three! Two! One!" the group counted down.

The melon hit critical mass, exploding like a supernova star, and Team Trollhunters frolicked in the shower of juice and seeds. Jim felt his cell buzz in his back pocket and saw a text message from his mom on its screen.

R u ok? Just heard a really loud bang all the way at the hospital, read Bara's text.

Bang? What bang? Jim texted back, while Blinky lit another fuse. All good in the neighborhood, Mom.

Glad to hear it, read Barbara's response. Love U.

Love u 2, Jim texted back before getting drenched by another melon wave.

Claire almost slipped in a juice puddle whil walking over to him. She combed some pulp out of JIm' hair, saw his smile, and said, "You look relieved."

"I am," Jim admitted. "I mean, I guess I need to make peace with the fact that I'm always gonna worry a little about the people I love. But Blinky's alive, my mom's safe, and the Polymorf that was stalking her is history. So I'm gonna try to enjoy what's left of today and deal with tomorrow . . .well, _tomorrow."_

"Wow. Very mature, Lake. Almost makes up for you drooling after the evil school librarian," Claire said, imitating Ellie's snort. "

"C'mon, Nunez, I said I was sorry," said Jim with a laugh. "And she wasn't even my type. Seriously! I like girls who. . . . who are fearless. And into Papa Skull. With blue streaks in their hair. And who wield arcane shadow powers through a haunted staff they stole from a soulless Troll killer. Y'know, typical teenage girl stuff."

Claire self-conciously tucked her blue streak behind her ear and said, "Wow. Hearing the way you describe your type, she sounds kinda . . ."

"Awesome," Jim said. "She kinda is."

Jim leaned his face closer to Claire's, their lips almost touching when-

"Hey, did anyone else have bits of melon land where the sun don't shine?" yelled Toby.

Claire and Jim cringed as Toby walked awkwardly past them, his body making disturbing squishing sounds with each step. Toby stopped midsquish, saw Jim and Claire glaring at him, and said, "Oh. Uh, sorry?"

"Well, if that didn't kill everyone's appetite, I'm firing up the grill," announced Jim. "Who's hungry?"

"I am," Marshall raised his hand.

"As is Draal the Deadly," added Draal.

Jim arranged a pyramind of charcoal briquettes inside his barbecue, squirted them with lighter fluid, and lit the entire thing with a match. Flames grew and crackled, But Jim knew there was only on thing left to do. He took a look at the Book of Ga-huel with the thought of burning the thing down into ashes for all of the trouble it has put them through or. . .he turn towards Marshall who was sitting on the doorstep texting his father. Jim approached him the the Gumm-Gumm book in his hand.

"Hey. . .Marshall?" Jim said.

"Hey, what's up?" Marshall said

Jim takes a deep breath and said, "Listen I- -I'm sorry for being so harsh on you. And despite that, you still helped me. Why?"

Marshall put away his phone in his back pocket and said, "Because I know you were just trying to keep Talia safe. . . even after you've learned that I've been keeping her well-being in the Darklands a secret."

"Marshall, I've know her since kindergarten. We're best friends. Why shouldn't I be concerned?" Jim asked.

"And I get that more than you know. Look Jim, I know you probably don't want to hear this, but. . .Talia didn't wan't me to tell you in the first place, because she also wanted to protect you." Marshall pointed it out.

"From Gunmar? Amos?" Jim asked.

Mashall shook his head in response and said, "From yourself."

Jim surprisingly stares at him with wide eyes. Marshall stands up and said, "Talia knows you better than anyone. She knew if you learned the kind of danger she was in, you would've rushed in unprepared and get yourself killed."

"Well, I found the last Triumbric Stone and unlocked the Eclipse Blade, didn't I?" said Jim.

"But if Strickler 'didn't have the Eye of Gunmar?"

Jim opened his mouth and pointed it out to argue back. but then he paused and realized something. Then he became more conflicted understanding of what he'd mean't.

Looking the expression of his face and said, "Let me guess, 'that' never crossed your mind?"

"Uh. . .um. . ." Jim said speechless.

"Jim, I know what I did was wrong, but honestly, I 'was' goint to catch up with you once we find the last stone. But then the big guy sent Jinx and Chompsky delivering you a threatful message of killing your loved ones and Talia's evil ancestor hunter her down for blood. When you went into the Darklands alone that night, it proved that we were right all along. Even if you didn't have the final piece, you would've gone in without the one weapon of killing Gunmar. The point is, Jim. Whenever your loved ones in danger, you jump in and do whatever it takes. In a way, I don't question that's an honorable trait, but because of that, you don't think things through whenever you choose to face that danger and save the people you care about."

Jim glancing down speechless, "I just- - thought if. . .if Talia knew that- -" He face palms himself feeling like an idiot. "Oh, man, I never thought of it that way."

Marshall places a hand on his shoulder, "Hey. It's notthing to be ashamed about." He walks him away from their friends. "Let me tell you something. My father once told me before I moved here. A man is well-meaning if their heart is in the right place, but they have quirks they must learn to control, or that weakness they burden deep inside will lead them to their doom. Mine, you could say, is. . .defensiveness. Whenever I do something, I try to justify my actions, no matther how wrong they seem. Like how I defended my reasons for lying to you about Talia's situation in the Darklands. . .but that's still no excuse."

"What do you think my quirk is?" Jim asked.

Marshall rubs his chin taking a good look at him, "Hmm. . . Hmm. . . honestly, I'm not sure if I'm the right person to tell you that. I think that's something you could find out for yourself, like Talia."

Jim smiles gratefull for his advice and said, "For someone who's so 'defensive,' that wasn't a bad pep talk. Which is why. . ." He holds out _The Book of Ga-Huel _to him. "I'm intrusting you to look after this."

"_The Book of Ga-Huel? _No way, Jim," Marshall raise shaking his hands in denial. "You've found it. It's yours."

"And I almost got Blinky killed by its unpredictable auther and his polymorf librarian lackey. Between you and me and no offense. But the trolls obviously need to work on their common sense, and honestly, so do I. I think it's best if a wizard like you could protect its dark magics from the wrong hands."

Marshall smiles and was about to take the ancient tome, but Jim pulls it back and added, "Ah! For emergencies only."

Marshall raises his right hand and puts the other behind his back and said, "I solemnly swear on the Heartstone. If things get out of hand, I will talk to you about it if it's absolutely neccessary."

Jim smiles satified by his promise. He hand the ancient tome of Gumm-Gumm history to Marshall. He takes the book and stuffs it into his backpack.

"And Jim." Mashall said with a change tone of voice. "I really hope this means you'll take back of what you said about me not being a part of the team. 'Cause that was kind of out a line."

"Yeah," Jim said scratching behind his head. "Sorry about that." He extends his hand holding it out for Marshall to take.

Marshall smiles again taking his offer and shakes his hand rekindling their friendship.

"But. . ."Jim said. "If you get any ideas of getting close to Tally, I hope you like a taste of Daylight."

"And if you get any ideas of doing that, I'll turn you into a cat and feed to to the trolls," Marshall said.

Jim chuckles and grins with a friendly rival look on his face as they tighten their grip and go face to face. "You know I think I feel the need for a challenge, Trollhunter," Marshall grinning. "How about we have little sparing match at the Hero's Forge first thing tomorrow?"

"I gladly accept your challenge, Magus." Jim said.

Talia was chatting with Claire and Toby still concern of about NotEnrique and the others not showing up at the party.

"It's not like him to miss out a party awesome as this," Toby said. "Where do you think he's doing?"

"I've trying texting and calling him," Claire said. "And I still haven't- -" Then suddenly she felt her phone vibrate from her pocket and grabbed it to look and find a text message sent from her missing fake-baby brother, NotEnrique.

"Jim! Marshall! Get over here," she called out to them.

Jim and Marshall jumped in for the last second hearing her alarming voice.

"What is it?" Jim asked.

"I just got a video message from NotEnrique, come take a look." Everyone gathered around curious of the little changeling's of whatever he'd brought them. Claire pressed the button on the screen and the video start playing.

The sounding of a familiar mischievous smirk in the back ground of the video was heard while the video played of him sneaking inside the Hearstone.

"Oh, boy. This one's is gonna go Argyle!" The excited chattering sound of Chompsky's voice was there too. "Shh! Quiet!" Jinx hushed them.

"What are- -" Talia was about to ask before Claire hushed her too.

NotEnrique turned the camera towards himself and quietly said, "For those of you who don't believe me. We're about to show you proof.

"Proof of what?" Jim asked confused

"Just keep watching," Claire said.

The three of them peeked over from the crystal ledge, above the Tribrunal with Vendel, Usurna, Bork, Wumpa and Gatto's floating head discussing the matters of whom? Jim and Talia.

"They're not telling us the whole story," Usurna said.

NotEnrique points the camera towards Jinx, "Alright Pussycat. You're up."

Jinx gave him a confirmed solute and jumps over onto a tall crystal right where he wants her.

"Usurna, be reasonable." Vendel insistenly said. "The Silver Lion and the Trollhunter would never even think about intentionally releasing Gunmar onto the surface."

"Not unless they're just telling us to save their own skin," she argued. "I thinky they know more thant what they're telling us."

Jinx then starts to scratch letting his black fur shed showering down towards above the council like pollen.

Bork sniff the air and notice something, "Does anyone smell cat in here

Usurna turn towards her startled. "Wha-? What do you. . ." She then smelt a familiar unwanted smell. Her nose began to twitch, her eyes then started to swell, she tries so hard and desperately not to make a scene and for them not to find out of her big deep dark secret. But the pressure was all too much and so- -"Ahh. . .Ahh. . .AH-CHOO!" Everybody turned surprisingly towards the Krubera Queen. . .sneezing right in front of them. Usurna uncontrollably nose continued to sneeze. Her watering eyes could see very clear that they were all watching. Usurna then quickly hid her face away from the Tribrunal and rushed out of the room.

Jim and Talia's eyes bulged out big and wide of what they had just witnessed.

"Usurna's allergic to cat's?" Talia surprised.

"Unbelievable," Jim shook his head in disbelief.

There was a moment of silence before everyone turned into a burst full of laughter at Queen Usurna's most embarrassing and yet humiliating thing in her entire life.

The Tribrunal stood there completely dumbstruck of what had just happened.

"Did. . .I miss something here?" Gatto confused.

"Uh. . .Wumpa do not want to know," Wumpa leader said. She, Bork, and Gatto walked out of the room leaving Vendel alone by himself. NotEnrique turned the camera towards Vendel just as they all cleared out from the room. Vendel slowly curved into a smile knowing what truly happened here in this room just a few seconds ago, covering his mouth trying to contain his laughter. But it was all too good for him to hold back and burst into laughter big and loud just like Team Trollhunters were having.

. . .

"Well who would've thought," Unkar the Unfortunate said not expecting something like this watching from the scrying window. "The Queen of the Krubera's has weakness such as this."

"Ha, ha, ha! I've never felt this much laughter since one of my many feasts prepared in my honor during trollkind's greatest holiday - Boraz the Bold Day."

Kanjigar the Courageous and Deya the Deliverer ignored Boraz's haughty laughter and went back looking at Jim and Talia through serving portal in the Void. Their viligant spirits watched as they and their friends went into Jim's kitchen and raided the fridge for food to grill.

"The children grow in skill," said Deya.

"Indeed," Kanjigar replied. "Out of our entire host of Trollhuntrers, only they've proved capable enough to solve the longstanding mystery of _The Book of Ga-Huel." _

"I had my doubts about his worthiness to wear Merlin's Amulet, and the Silver Lion's capabilities of using her gifts to help not just to mankind, but to trollkind's as well," Deya said. "My only hope is that he does not carry with him the burden that plague all Trollhunters, for they are legion. Nor that the girl will lose faith and fight to believe what's right."

Kanjigar gestured into the mist. They scrying portal fast-forwarded a few hours and provided them with a lens into Jim's bedroom. The ghostly Trollhunters watched Jim sleep peacefully, while Barbara sat in her scrubs on the corner of the bed, having just returned from work she kissed her son lightly on the forehead and whispered, "Sweet dreams, kiddo."

"No nightmares trouble him this evening, which bodes well," said Kanjigar's spirit. "Jim Lake Jr. has successfully fought the future, but need rest before confronting his next challenges in the past."

They scrying portal view shifted. It pulled outside of Jim's bedroom window and looked down at the backyard, where a pair of yellow eyes shone in the night. The belonged to a lurking figure- the ver same who had spied on Barbara nights ago. The figure stepped out of the dark, and Walter Strickler stood revealed in the moonlight.

" You're right Kanjigar. James Lake Jr. will face the challenge," Deya said, as she opened anoter scrying portal revealing her standing firm and tall alone in the Hero's Forge. "But Talia Sturges's heart will be put to the test." But the vision played out of her getting ready to fight against their most fiercest enemy, Gunmar the Black, now in gold. "Will her light rise against the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow her? Only she has the power to decide her fate."


	31. Chapter 31

Secrets

Chapter 31

Hero With A Thousand Faces

Part 1

In the home of June Sturges of Heartstone Trollmarket, the witch had on her protective goggles, organized ingredients set on the table, and her cauldron all hot and boiling whatever magics she is formalting. While her apprentice, Marshall Cadden, sat in on the chair focused in on reading the rules and regulations of Troll law that he'd been studying for these past few weeks. As he continued reading on towards to the next chapter the strange smell and sight of steam in the room caught his eye. He glances up from his book to his mentor and ask, "Whate exactly are you making, Ms. Sturges?"

"I'm making a stamina elixir for Jim next week." She responded as she add in another ingredient. "He wanted to help me test it out for his obstacle course training in the Hero's Forge. . ." She sighs and continued, " And believe me, I don't blame him for wanting a more appropiate juice to cheat his way through a course like that. But don't worry, I've made plenty of these elixirs when I was young, so he has no reason to be wary. And between you and me, I actually slip a tiny drop of these things into the typical human medicines I make on the surface."

Marshall looked over the cauldron and back at her surprise curious of about her history. "Really?" he asked. "If you don't mind me asking, do you- -"

Suddenly sounding of a chime of June's ring tone brought their attention. She picks it up from her table and answers, "Hello?"

"June? Where are you? Master Jim and Lady Talia will be her shortly for their training. We need to get the Forge ready when they arrive."

June takes off her goggles and rubs her irritated eyes, "Oh, no. I forgot."

"Vendel is too busy here with us to fetch the reliquary box from his workshop in the Heartstone. The gears in the Forge need to be tweaked if it ever malfunctioned on them." Blinky explained over the phone.

"Alright, Blinky, just hold on. I'll be there as soon as possible," she said before she hangs up her phone.

"What's the big occasion?" Marshall asked.

"Today, Vendel's going to supervise Jim and Talia in their next level of training. They're going to test out the powers of the remaining gemstones the Trollhunters before Jim and use them to unlock their hidden abilities."

"Awesome," Marshall said. "I bet Jim's been waiting for this moment."

"But apparently, the trolls are too busy trying to fix the Forge. I'm gonna go help them out. Would you go to the Heartstone and fetch the Trollhunter's Reliquary box in Vendel's workshop? It should be right on the table when you find it." she said.

Marshall closes his book before he leaves the labratory, "No problem."

Marshall walks across the bizarre streets of trolls from far and wide over to the bright shining warm giant stone in the center of their home. As he enters the Heartstone a familiar eerie voice rang in his ear, "Sweet boy. . ."

Marshall halts to a gasp and quickly turns around with his hands glowing amber in defense. "Who's there?!"

He glances around, but there was nobody there nothing in plain sight. He takes a few deep breath and calms himself lowering his hands as the amber aura fades away. He turns back towards the entrance, but still remain completely cautious. Feeling a bit more paranoid than ever he could feel the chills as he enters the workshop.

He finds the box June had mentioned but then was stopped to a halt hearing the sound of mysterious voice once again. "Such power. . .what a waste." Marshall clamped onto head trying to drown out whomever this wicked woman's voice taunting him. "What makes you worthy?"

"Stop it! Leave me alone." He breathes deeply as he slowly removes his hand from his head. He looks around to find whoever's stalking him, but there was no one there. He shakes it off as he approaches the table opening the box finding numerous of glowing gems inside glistening in light filled with power. He sighs as he gently closes the box and was about to take it until. . .

"Do I scare you?" the voice taunts him again.

Marshall yells in anger and suddenly fires a beam of amber magic. Vendel yelps in surprise and quickly ducks his horned head. Marshall's magice blasts off a good chunk of the Heartstone as tiny debris rains down on Vendel. Marshall gasps as he looks down at his hand producing amber aura.

"Boy! What in Deya's grace?" Vendel sternly concerned.

"Vendel!" Marshall glances between the elder troll and his hands. "I-I-I didn't see- - -I didn't know that. . .that you- -I was just- -" He hides his amber glowing hand behind his back. "I am so sorry, Vendel. I didn't even know that I could do that. There was this- -" He stops and calms himself down. "Nothing, nothing. I just thought that- -"

"The Trollhunter and the Silver Lion are here, young sorceror. We've been waiting for you." Vendel said.

"Oh, right. I was just. . .on my way to the Forge," Marshall said, s he grabs the box making haste out of the workshop walking right past Vendel without even looking at him.

Vendel looks at the book and strokes his beard, suspicious and yet also concerned of the boy's power growing in ways he could never imagined. He follows him out of the Heartstone and onto the traininig grounds.

In the Hero's Forge, Jim holds out his amulet while Talia stares down at her pendant.

"You have unlocked the might of the Triumbric Stones, Trollhunter," Vendel said.

Jim flips his amulet around and opens his gemstones compartment, revealing the Triumbric Stones and the Eye of Angor Rot. "And you have become familiar with this particular subject, Silver Lion. This proves that you two are ready to begin the next level of training, mastering the powers of our rarest elemnents. Say your incantations."

Jim closes up the amulets compartment and recite the enchantation, "For the glory of Merling, Daylight- -"

"No, the other one," Vendel interjected as Blinky, Arrrgh, and June shook their heads.

"For the doom of Gunmar, Eclipse is mine to command," Jim said as the amulet shined red.

"For the pride of the Lions, evil shall fall before my might," Talia recite the enchantation of her pendant as it glows silver.

Jim and Talia both rise into the air, surrounded by the colors of their respective auras, their amors emerged and embedded upon themselves onto the young warriors.

"Marvelous! The legends made real." Vendel approach the teenage warriors as they both land with their armors and weapons in hand. Merlin's amulet and Leo's pendant are relics of unfathomable power. It is said when they forged them, they made them each malleable so that each Trollhunter and Silver Lion can combat the darkness even their creators could no forsee."

Talia turned to Jim to explain, "Basicallly what he means is that Merlin knew that each Trollhunter wouldn't be the same, so he designed the amulet to help it adapt to a new wielder. It's also pretty much what Leo did with my pendant. New stones, new power ups."

"Cool," Jim turned towards Vendel. "What else can it do?"

"Blinkous," Vendel announced.

Blinky places an artifact at the center of the Forge. The lights go out as Vendel places a gemstone on top, showing the warriors the classic Periodic Table.

"Your 'Periodic Table' is amusing. Uncovering but a few elements, but in truth. . ." He said as he presses on the table as the room is filled with spheres of hundreds and thousands of hidden gemstones in existence, the chapions gazi in awe at whay they were seeing. "There are mor than you can ever imagine."

"Whoa. . .I had no idea there were this many elements in the world," Talia amazed.

"Maybe we should consider a career in excavating to update the Periodic Table," Jim muttered making her chuckle.

June approaches them with the reliquary box of gemstones. "We have in our possession in a few remaining stones that Trollhunters past have used to unlock their potential." Vendel said. June opens the reliquary, revealing the glowing gemstones within. "Stones that will grant swiftness, a glimpse into your enemies mind, even the power to walk in daylight."

"Um, I think we're good with that one," Jim said as he removes his amulet.

Marshall picks out one of the gemstones and presents it to Jim, "Alright. Let's see which power best suits you."

Jim places the orange gemstone int an extra space, shuts his amulet as it glows yellow, and he resumes his Eclipse Armor. He was then told to try and walk up a large scythe. Surprisingly, he walks vertically up it as if he was still walking on the floor, though he had trouble keeping balance.

"This stone was used by Araknak the Agile," Vendel described. "There was no obstacle he could not traverse."

"Just make sure you keep you focus!" Blinky shouted.

"What?!" Jim apparently did not hear him. "Wha-what'd you say, Blinky?!" He loses his footing and falls.

Marshall quickly reacted and cast his spell , "Nulla gravitatis!" His hands glowed amber stopping and saving Jim from crashing onto the floor and was now hovering like he was swimming in outerspace. Jim chuckles with an awkward smile as he hangs upside down.

"Yeah, maybe not that one," Marshall said looking at June and Blinky.

Blinky picks the next stone from the box presenting it to Talia, " Um, perhaps it's best Lady Talia should have a turn.

Talia was now in her beast form, sliding on the floor like it was a slippery ice, trying to keep her balance as she tried to take one step at a time. "I've never been much of a skater, Aunt June!" she says as she tumbles before regaining her balance.

"This is the Labentia Stone, used by Salrasla the Swift." June explained. "She could maneuver swiftly out of surrounding enemies that crossed her path, and even catch them by surprise."

Talia begins to magically skate across the floor, as if she were actually riding on skates.

"Just be weary of the walls, Lady Talia," Blinky said. "You could- -"

Before he could finish, Talia ends ramping up the wall as she screamed. Vendel, Marshall, June, Blinky, Arrrgh, and Jim crane their necks up and watch as she clumsily flips off the wall and plummets downward. Marshall rushes off to catch her, but they both end up crashing making everyone flinch. Jim sighs, crossing his arms, and shakes his head disapprovingly at where Talia and Marshall crashed into.

"- -as the humans say, 'ramp it up like a rocket on a half-pipe'." Blinky finised.

"I'm okay," Talia groans.

"Nobody ever says that, Blinky," Marshall painfully groans.

After Talia and Marshall recover from their little stunt, Blinky gives Jim a new stone to try out. Arrgh lifts a large boulder over his head, looming over Jim.

"Come on, super strength," Jim said to himself. "I'm ready!" He raises his arms as Arrgh places the boulder on top, but he immediately loses balance.

"Use you legs, Mast Jim," Blinky suggested.

Jim begins to tumble back, "Little help? Little help?!" He falls back as the boulder crushes him, makng them cringe.

Arrrgh throws the boulder off of Jim's limp body and lifts him up by his hand, now exhausted.

"Are you alright, Jim?" June concerningly asks.

"Um. . . mayber we should probably take a break from all of this," Talia suggested.

"Yeah, I think I just pulled my everything," Jim groans.

"Hmm, perhaps you two are not quite ready to handle the power of these new gemstones yet," Vendel said as he takes the box from Blinky. "Very well, Silver Lion, we shall revisit this another day when you and the Trollhunter are less distracted."

Vendel glances over the young apprentice wizard, Marshall, with a brief look of concern before he turns toward June. "Witchling, I would like to have a word with you alone, please." He says as he leaves the Forge with June.

. . . .

At the gates of the Hero's Forge, Jim is in his Daylight Armor, trying to relocate his injured should while Talia and Marshall walk beside him.

"Here let me," Talia grabbed a hold of his shoulder and pulls it as it cracks Jim grunts from the pain. . .and exhales feeling his shoulder back in place. "Thanks, Tal."

Claire and Toby approach them with their respective weapons. "Hey guys, how was training?"

"Not too bad," Talia said. "We've been testing out magic stones to unlock new powers, but. . .let's just say it didn't go exactly as whe thought it would."

"Talia literally ramped up the a wall and Jim got himself crushed by a giant boulder," Marshall chuckles before he frowns as something came up in mind. "I have to go back to June's dwelling. . I. . Uh. . .have to look after the stamina potion she's been brewing for Jim's obstacle training."

"You mean the training Vendel wants me to run through?" Jim asked as he sighs relieved. "Oh, thank goodness. I really thought she was kidding when she said she'd help me keep up with those arros, but. . ." Jim raises his eyebrows confused and realized something. "that's not until next week."

"Well. . ." Marshall paused with everyone looking strangely at him to make a good excuse. "I still have to look after her other elixirs in case a troll tries to steal them. I also need some time to think for myself a bit. So -uh I'll. . .see you guys later." He walks down the entrances hall while they still stare at him.

"Okay. . ."Talia said confused.

"Mmm. . .have you noticed Marshall's been acting a little weird lately?" Toby says to Claire.

"To be honest. . .yeah," Claire confirmed.

"Weird how?" Talia curious of Marshall's behavior.

"Ever since the Janus Order, Marshall's been acting. . .kind of edgy." Toby explains.

"Edgy? How?" Jim asked Toby.

"Like he's seen or been hearing ghosts," Toby answered. "Almost like he's being haunted or something."

"One time, when Uhl gave us detention while you guys were in the Void, Marshall told us that he'd heard voices." Claire explained, as they all looked back to where Marshall walked off.

"I hope he's okay," Talia worried.

"Marshall is quite the accomplished, yet solitude apprentice I've come to respect in such short notice, Lady Talia." Blinky came up to his pupils. "Sometimes even a wizard's own magic has a way of messing with them unpredictably. I think it's best to just let him be. Now, I must go orgaize my library. Enjoy your training without me." He said as he leaves the teens alone.

"You wouldn't by any chance wanna come to my parents 'barbacoa'?

"Barbecue? Like hotdogs, and burgers? Sure." Jim gladly accepted.

"My mom throws this neighborhood thing with the teacher's union to drum up support for her re-election." she explains before sighing. "It's such a drag. It's cool if you don't wanna. I know Tally and a few others I know are vegans, so I asked my dad if he could whip up some vegan burgers and products. NotEnrique will be gone for the day, so it'll just be me there. But- -"

"I said I'd love to," Jim assured her.

"You'll do it? Thank you so much!" she kisses him on the cheek.

"I guess I trying out a vegan burger would be nice," Talia said, as he raises her hand. "Count me in!"

"You're the best, Tally!" Claire high fives with her before she runs into the Forge to train with Arrrgh. "It starts at noon. I'll let my parents know you're coming. Don't be late!"

Jim smiles absentmindedly as Toby elbows his limp arm, "Aw, snap, JImbo! You know what this means?" He said as he walks with him and Tally out of the Forge. "You're officiallymeeting the parents. You're being vetted."

"Vetted?" Jim asked Toby.

"Answer me this, has she ever called you her boyfriend?" Toby asked.

Jim looked back at Claire chasing Arrgh with her Shadow Staff, "Uh, not that I can remember."

"Does it even matter?" Talia asked. "I saw you two kiss, right on the lips. It's obviously official if you ask me."

"But Claires' parents don't know that yet." Toby explained. "So, this will be Jimbo's chance to make a good first impression. Because if he wins her parents over. . ."

"I can be her boyfriend," Jim said.

Talia places her hands on her hips and says, "Well, I'm not saying that's weird, but considering our luck when it comes to bringing magical troulble into our normal lives. . .let's just say you should be cautiouslly optimistic about it."

"Exact-a-mondo, Siver Amazon." Toby agreed. "And in other words, think of it this way: screw this up, and her parents will never let her see you again." He taps his warhammer on Jim's breastplate.

Jim's amulet suddenly starts to glow, catching the trio's attention. Without warning, Jim gets blasted away from the force knocking him straight into an empty barrel.

"What did you do?!" Talia rushes over with Toby to the barrel. "It wasn't me!"

"Holy schnikies! What was that?" Toby asked, as he pulls Jim out of the barrel.

"I don't know," Jim climbs out of the barrel. "The amulet's been on the fritz all morning."

"Take it off, it's glowing again," Toby said noticing the amulets abnormal reaction. Jim removes it from his breast as the armor disappears. "You better put that bad boy away. Well, I gotta train." His Warhammer glows as Jim and Talia duck before it coult hit their heads. "Catch you two on the flipside!" he says as he walks off.

"Later, Tobes!" Talia waved

Jim turns to Talia smirking, "You seriously never had a veggie berger before?"

"Eh, after eating nothing but those disgusting Nyarlagroth eggs for two whole monts, the best thing I can do is get back on the vegan streak is to try something else."

They continue this conversation as they walk down the streets of Trollmarket. "You know what I find pretty ironic here?" Jim said. "What's that?" Talia asked. "You're lion, and lions hunt animals to find meat for their appetite. Yet you dedicate your life avoiding animal products." Jim said.

"I actually have a good reason for that, Jim," Talia said.

"Hey, Draal!" Jim notice his protector assissting Bagdwella tugging on the rope.

"Ah, the mighty Trollhunter and the Silver Lion," Draal greeted.

Talia turn back returning back to their conversation, "Don't telly anyone this, but. . .the thing is. When I turned twelve, I've delevoped these weird cravings for raw meat. I don't know whether it was my feral instincts acting up at the time, but I had no context for it either way. So. . .you know. That's why became a vegan."

Then suddenly the barrel that Jim recently crawled out of popped up another Jim but in yellow and he had big wide goo-goo baby eye dolls. He rushes over to Draal, who looked confused. "You again?" he asked.

"Excuse me, equisite trolls," Romantic Jim said dramatically as he gave a polite bow.

Draal looked back at wher he last saw Jim and Talia walked off togethere. "Back already? I thought you left with your lion comrade."

"Have you seen the Fair Claire? I cannot live in a world without her." Romantic Jim asked.

"She just left." Bagdwella replied while Draal looked weirded out by 'Jim's' odd behavior.

Romantic Jim twirled around like a ballerina. "Ha-ha! Then, I will let my heart guide me until I win her parents' favor. Because nothing, nothing is more important than love! Ahh!" With that, he ran off, leaving Draal and Bagdwella alone.

Bagdwella sighed affectionately. "I used to feel like that. . .once." She said.

Draal froze, still weirded out and realized what she had meant. "Um. . ." He slowly stepped away from the female troll awkwardly.

. . .

June was back in her Troll home accompanied by Vendel, preparing tea for him on the stove. It was a good thing she had the right ingredients, because she knew very well that trolls have a peculiar taste in ways the human world would not understand. The boiling water from within the teapot steamed a whistle indicating the heat was ready. She removed the pot from the stove and poured its hot water in two pairs of cups one for Vendel and one for herself. She places the big one next to vendel on the stone table and takes her seat next to him.

"Your protege has been growing quite the skill with his magic lately," said Vendel. " I must say that I'm impressed. But to which also concerns me."

June takes a sip of tea and said, "Yes. I have been noticing that myself as well. He does seem to be an acceptionally powerful wizard even in developing in his own pace. But can assure you Vendel, Marshall is no danger to anyone."

Vendel stokes his long goatee beard with deep thought, "I believe you my dear. But. . .recently before training. Back at the Heartstone, I saw the boy acting strange before he shot me with his magic." June raised her head from her cup which caught her attention. She sets up cup down back down on the table. "What did you say?"

"Have you noticing anything strange about the boy during one of his lessons?" Vendel asked.

"No. . ." she said. The June thought for a moment trying to look back anything from Marshall's recent studys and training. All she could remember is him reading the regulations of Law and Order for both human and troll kind. Then again. . .she has been noticing him being distracted during her one of her teachings. It was as if something or yet. . .someone was contacting him.

June's face turned all serious and knew where this was heading, "Although he did mention of hearing voices during one of his trollhunting missions. Which has been quite putting him on the edge lately." Then she was becoming just as concern as he was, "You don't think that _She _is plotting something? Do you?"

Vendel shook his head, "I do not know. All I know is that dark forces are rising and we need to be prepared now more than ever. Even if _The Pale Lady _is coming. We will need you and your pupil's power if we are need for survival."

. . .

At the Janus Order, Otto Scaarbach had all of his subordinate made ready for the Dark Underlord's welcoming to their secret bas with everyone gathering all the skulls for his brutal amusement.

"All must be perfect," Otto said. "Skulls. We need more skulls."

Then the sound of the elevator at the entrance door. Otto turns toward the doors excitedly, "Our Underlord is here." The big door slides open entering Gunmar the Black with his face as cold and hard as always. The Changelings kneeled before him in respect with his throne made ready just how he liked it from the Darklands. The blind six-eyed troll, Dictatious with the support of the remaining Gumm-Gumm that followed them.

"This way, mein Kaiser," Otto respectively insisted. "For centuris, we have prepared for your return. We've even crafted an exact replica of your throne. Here, sit, sit."

Gunmar temperly growls grabbing the two changelings next to him, "I've sat long enough! But my hunger. . " He sniffs smelling the fresh raw meat coming the stench of these human imposters, "This place only smells of Impures," He says as he releases the quivering fools. "Where is the flesh to eat?" He angerly demands. Dictatious blind eyes looks at the worried Impure with a sly look on his face satisfied by his expression.

"Underlord, I have procured a tast of something very special that should rejuvenate you." Otto assured him as Gunmar takes his seat upon the prepared throne of skulls. Scaarbach presents to him removing the cloak revealing a Heartstone carved into a staff made only for the one true leader of Trollkind.

"Living Heartstone," Gunmar gasps with his only wide eye. Otto takes the staff and delivers it before Gunmar. "What? How did you acquire it?" Dictatious surprisingly asked.

"Enjoy, mein Kaiser." Otto said, as Gunmar takes the staff absorbing the power restoring what he had lost centuries ago. "You will need your strength." The elegant beauty of the light from within the staff dies out into nothing, but a lifeless rock. "I need more." Gunmar insists throwing the staff away sitting back down upon his throne. "A taste is not enough."

"Of course," Dictatious assured. "The Heartstone itself is within reach. We shall march on Trollmarket at once."

"We should not be so hasty, lest we suffer the same as your reckless son," said Scaarbach.

"You dare speak ill of Bular?" Dictatious questioned.

"Bular was impulsive," said Gunmar.

"Why risk taking Trollmarket when it could be handed to you?" asked Scaarbach.

"I would not listen to the Impure," Dictatious insistingly said.

"Silence," Gunmar demanded Dictatious, before turning back to Otto. "You have my attentnion, counsel. Tell me how Trollmarket will fall."

. . .

At the Nunez residence, everything was decorated with party banters, filled with music raving and all sorts of gourmet barbecue food all set on the table. Ophelia Nunez was talking bragging with her guests laughing, " Well, if you ask me, there are three kinds of people in this town. Those who are good at math and those who aren't." Everbody all laughed at her joke.

Claire walks over to her father cooking on the grill with veggie dogs and and burger patties on a tray. "Mom says you have to make these vegan products."

Javier Nunez groans disgustedly at the sight of these non-animal products. "Those thing. . ." He twirls and sets his tongs on the side of the grill and crosses his arms defiantely. "Aren't touching my grill."

"Not everyone likes chorizo, Papi." said Claire.

"Everyone likes chorizo!" Javier argued.

"Not me." Talia walks up towards them with a greeting smile.

"Tally! You made it!" Claire sets her tray on the side and comes up hugging her. "Where's Jim?"

"He told me he's running late, but he'll be here." Talia confirmed.

"Ah, Talia Sturges," Javier said. "Claire speaks so highly of you. . .but I also heard that you've been quite rude and aggressive around my daughter."

Talia shrinks down in shame and filled with embarassment and in shame. Thinking Claire must've told him when back when Talia over reacted believing that she was messing with Jim's feelings seeing her hitching a ride with Steve on his vespa towards one of Papa's Skulls concert.

Claire wrapped her arm around Talia's shoulder and said, "That's in the past now, Papa. It was all a misunderstanding and now we're cool." Talia smiles greatfully by her support.

Then Ophelia walked up to her husband asking, "Why don't I smell anti-animal products sizzling? There are vegans and vegetarians we have to please. Remember ever vote counts."

Javier sighs in defeat, brush the meat sausages to the side and places the vegan food untop of the coal burning grill. Ophelia tuns towards her daughter, but when she notices her with Talia, the sight of her hair caught her off guard.

"Oh, my!" she jumped in surprised making Talia flinch. "Oh. . .sorry. I just never seen- -Who might you be, dear?"

Talia scratches behind her head nervously before extending her hand to shake, "Oh. . .uh. . .Talia Sturges. I'm a friend of your daughter." Ophelia kindly shakes her, but still a abit uneasy by the color of her hair. "Nice to finally meet you, Talia. Forgive me, Claire has told me all about you, but. . .she failed to mention. . .the hair."

Claire cringes and said, "It's not what you think, Mom."

"Oh, no!" Talia said touching her hair. "It's nothing like that at all. This is my natural hair color.

Ophelia decided to change the subject and talk to her daughter, "So Darling. . .where is that boy of yours?"

"First off, Mother, he's not my boy. And he should be here any minute."

"I hope he's as well-behaved as you say he is!" Javier said.

"Mr. Nunez, Jim is the most nicest person I know. He'd never do anything to hurt Claire," Talia clarified.

"There he is." Ophelia takes notice of the young man with the other girls at the table. "He certainly looks like he's winning over the guests."

But it was not the same Jim that they know. It was the strange odd behaviour look a like back from Trollmarket with a discomforting flirting persona. Yet the girls were flattered and allured by his charming words even the math/drama teacher; Ms. Janeth.

"Lady, Janeth, I don't know what's more exquisite. Is it your marvelous intellect?" He stands up flips his hair dramatically, and twirled around the drama teacher. "Or is it those beautiful celestial spheres orbiting around a radiant star?"

Ms. Janeth giggles as her face blush, "Ohh! I do use a leave-in conditioner."

"Jim, you made it," Claire smiled coming up to him. "Thank you."

Romantic Jim gasps taking notice of by Claire's presence, "Claire, my darling! Your mere presence takes my breath away."

"Very funny," Claire chuckled.

Romantic Jim dramatically gasps offended, "Our love is no joke." He places his fingertips on her her cheeks.

"Umm..." Claire weirded by his behaviour.

Talia raises an eyebrow, because she's never seen her best friend act so overly dramatic before, and she too is weirded out by his unusual behaviour.

Ophelia walks up to him, "Hello, James. Good to finally meet you."

"The pleasure is mine to support a pillar of the community," he twirls. "Council woman Nunz, if I may say so, you are the beating heart of our fair town."

"My, my, my," Ophelia says to Talia. "Your friend here might have a future in politics."

Romantic Jim gasps taking notice of Talia, "My dear, sweet, sister-in-arms." He takes her hands in a brotherly way. "Has anyone ever mentioned how your fine hair shines like glitter under the silver linings of clouds as the sun's rays glistens on your spiritual silk?"

Talia's face turned all red genuinely touched by his words, "  
Wow," she tucks a strand of her hair behind the ear. "I never knew you thought about my hair that way before."

The one true Trollhunter finally arrives at the girl of his dreams house with a pot of white lovely daisy's in hand humming a cheerful tune. He takes notice of Claires' famous guac, takes a tortilla chip, dips one in and takes a bite. He was about to eat some more until he turns and finds. . .himself dancing with Talia. Jim freezes, his eyes widen, and the guac drips staining his blue jacket.

"Oh,no. No, no. Oh no!" He screams running around the kitchen hysterically. "No! Oh, no!"

. . . .

Blinky's phone rang and buzzed on the table. Arrgh picked it up and answered, "Hello?"

"It's crazy!" Jim's voice said over the phone. "There's another me at the barbecue, and there' weird juju. I'm freaking out, man." Arrrgh handed the phone over to Blinky, "For you."

"Master Jim, how are you?" he asked

"How am I?! Therer's tow of me," Jim freaked.

"I'm not quite following," Blinky said.

"I'm telling you, Blink, there is another me at the party." Jim tried to explain.

"Another Master Jim?" Blinky and Arrrgh laughed as this were some kind of Joke. "Good crackles. You're certain he's an exact duplicate? Humans do all look alike."

"I mean, he looks like me, but are my legs really that skinny?" Jim said over the phone looking outside from the house still dancing with Talia. "Why hasn't anyone told me my legs are that skinny?"

"Well, the Glamour Mask is accounted for, and you've no secret siblings as far as we know." Blinky turned toward the table and took notice of the stone. "Wait. Jim, this morning did you remove the Aspectus Stone from your Amulet?"

Jim sighs and said, "No, I guess I forgot." He took out the Amulet to open the compartment. "Let me just- -" He quickly hid it behind his back from another person passing by, flipped the amulet, and try to take out the stone. But the Amulet sparked stinging his fingers unable to take open it up." Ow. It won't come out."

"The stone must still be active with your double in play," Blinky said. "Hmm. I'm starting to suspect Maddrux the Many did not use it to grant him the strength of a thousand, but to summon one thousand of him."

"A thousand me's?" Jim asked with a pitch of squeal in his voice. "Two me's are bad enough!"

"But of course. I would cherish a personal tour of the Nunez manor."

Jim turn looking over from behind the wall seeing his flirting doppel-ganger with Claire, her mom, and Talia.

"Are you sure you're alright, Jim?" Talia concerningly asked. "You're acting super weird."

"I've never felt more alright, Talia," he said. "Onward with the tour."

Jim rushes upstairs and hides in Claire's bedroom. He pulls out the amulet and glares down at it.

"Amulet, I am the Trollhunter. Fix this right now!" The amulet frizzles and then explodes a blue light right at his face, knocking him back against the nightstand. "Not again!"

Then another Jim wearing a dark green sweat jacket appears as he hops onto Claire's bed, with a bold glare on his face.

"Trollhunter answers every call," he says.

"What? Are you serious?!" Jim stands up. "I don't need another me!"

"Or. . ." Hunter Jim said. "am I exactly what you need?" He jumps off the bed, strikes a few battle poses, and then goes up to Jim's face. "I'm the best shout you got, boy." He holds up his hand over Jim's mouth when he hears voices outside the door. "Get down!" He grabs Jim and hides.

Ophelia, Claire, Talia, and Romantic Jim enter the bedroom.

"And this is Claire's room," Ophelia said.

Romantic Jim twils at the center of the room, "Ah, this room never ceases to amaze me."

"Wow, what a weird thing to say since you've never been here before." Claire said.

"Maybe we should continue?"

Everyone leaves and closes the door. Hunter Jim and Jim came out from hideing behind the bed with the clone covering his mouth.

"Whoa," Jim said. "That was a close one. Thanks."

Hunter Jim walks up towards the window, "This is a huge liability. Your need to impress Claire has summoned that monstrosity. Now we have 'love-drunk Jim' threatening to expose troll magics to the world."

"Wait. So, you don't like him, either?" Jim walks up to him.

Hunter Jim sighs and explains, "Let me break it down for you. A Trollhunter's mission is to protect our secret." He turns back towards him. "So, no 'skinny legs.' I can contain the threat, you keep the civilians distracted. Can you handle that?"

"But how are you gonna get rid of him?" Jim asked Hunter Jim.

"I don't know," Hunter Jim turns back toward him. "Better give me the Amulet."

Hang on," Jim halts him for a minute. "How can I trust you?"

"Because I am you, big head," Hunter Jim said poking his chest. "Atleast the Trollhunting part of you. There's no better soldier for this mission." he chuckles.

"And you're absolutely not gonna ruin the barbecue and my life?" Jim asked.

Hunter Jim groans," I've no interest in human affairs."

Jim pulls out his amulet still having second thoughts, "Uh, I don't know." But Hunter Jim snatches the amulet from his hand, "GLORY!" He places the amulet on his chest as it glows bright blue summoning the armor as it attaches themselves upon Hunter Jim as he roars feeling the amazing flow of its power.

"Whoa," Jim amazed. "I never knew I could look so cool."

. . .

Outside in the backyard where the party is being held. Romantic Jim sits on a cooler, eating a soy do with Mr. Nunez grilling more vegan and soy products.

"S-O-Y, soy. Why I've never tastd anything better!" he said.

Javier groans and turns away. Before Romantic Jim could take another bite, Hunter Jim suddenly ceases him and hides him behind the bushes. The real Jim jumps onto the cooler.

"But is that chorizo I smell?" The Hunter Jim covers Romantic Jim's mouth and hushes him. " 'Cause let me be clear, that is way better than soy."

Javier looks back at him and satifsfied with his change of mind, "Ah, I see you've come to your senses. Come here, smart boy."

Hunter Jim now had his Romantic counter part all tied up to a tree.

"You, you brute," Romantic Jim said. "You cannot bind the human spirit. What crimes have I committed but from earnings of the heart?"

"Unsanctioned use of troll magic, hindering a Trollhunter in his duties, and altogethere wussiness." Hunter Jim said as he comes out from behind the tree and then looks over the bushes with his fingers over his eyes. "You will be detained until we determine how to get rid of you,

"Rid of me? But are we not brothers, cut from the same cloth?" Romanic Jim asked.

"Oh, I am nothing like you," Hunter Jim stated.

"But I am part of Jim, too. His love of Claire and his bond with Talia created me! Just look how much he needs them."

Hunter Jim turns back to Romantic Jim, "You're right, he's lost focus. No wonder he needs me." He summons the Sword of Daylight into his hand preparing to strike at the romantic clone.

"If he wants to get rid of me, what do you think he'll do to you?" This stops Hunter Jim and rubbs his chin thinking his romantic clone was onto something. "Cut me free, we can help each other and protect the Silver Lion from the trauma she's endured from facing that vile beast."

"You're right," Hunter Jim said. "Talia has grown soft, and she'll surely be hunted by Gunmar. . ." Hunter Jim thinks for a moment, before agreeing to Romantic Jim's consideration. "Looks like my mission has changed. Let's talk Romeo.

Hunter Jim hold Daylight right at Romantic Jim's face, which causes the blade to glow and the romantic clone of Jim disappears from the rope.

"Whoops," he stares down at the amulet and twists the sword in his hand. "That wasn't supposed to happen.

. . .

Marshall was back at his mentor's troll home, stacks of books were sitting on the table. Even though he had been studying both human and troll law, but he also needed to keep up with his studies in magic and alchemy, and even school work. But the boy's nose were not focused in on the books. His mind was lost wondering. . .thinking from hearing all of the voices that had been ringing in his ear from these past couple of weeks. He sets the book in his hand down on the table rubbing the temples of his head suffering from the pain of migraine before covering his face moaning in frustration.

"Well that's not a good sign."

Marshall turns around fining June coming in from the entrance door, "Infact. . .you've been on the edge lately," before entering the house. "Oh. . .hey Miss Sturges." He turns away crossing his arms and leaning his head on the table. June walks up and takes a seat right next to him. "Marshall, something's bothering you. What is it?" asked June.

Marshall looks at her at first, before stubbornly turns away crossing his arms looking down on the ground. But June was not going to give up so easily. She looks at him trying to get his attention, "Marshall. Whatever it is I want to help." Marshall keeps turning away not wanting to admit from all of the weirdness happening to him. "If this has to do anything with what happened this morning or about your powers I like to know. I'm not just your teacher, Marshall, I'm your friend. And if there's anything on your mind you can tell me." She insistantly said. Marshall looks back at her with a scared look, looks down at the floor, and admittedly sighs, "When I was. . .at the Janus Order. When we were looking for answers of bringing Arrrgh back. Before we caught. . . .There was this. . . voice."

June raised an eyebrow curious and said, "Voice?"

Marshall looks at her and continues to explain, "I was trying to reach out for Blinky. But then it freaked me out and then. . . ." he snaps his fingers. "It hit me like a truck. Then when Claire, Toby, and I were investigating the mystery's of _The Book of Ga-Huel_ I've been hearing more coming right into my brain sending me. . .a warning or something. I don't know."

June looked at him serious and was even more curious than ever before and continued, "What did they say?"

Marshall thinked hard trying to remember, "I don't know something about. . .Danger. . .Night falls. . .Eldritch Queen."

June's eyes turned wide eye hearing the last part,_ Oh, god. She is up to something. If she's trying to get into his mind because of his growing powers. Then I will have to step up is training if he ever hopes to resist her temptations and control. _"What does it all mean?" Marshall asks his teacher. June didn't want to scare the boy, so the only best thing she could do right now is help him. She rises from the table and stated, "I believe it's time we level up the next part of your training."


	32. Chapter 32

Secrets

Chapter 31

Hero with a Thousand faces

Part 2

Jim and Claire were now sitting next to each other at the table. He squirt some ketchup on his hotdog and sets the red bottle on the table before he took his first bite Claire response was, "Surer there's nothing wrong? You've been acting super weird. Maybe this was a bad idea."

"No, it was just my nerves," Jim assured her. "But I'm okay now, I promise." He looks up finding his hunter clone signaling him to come inside the house before slamming the door.

"Would you excuse me for a moment?" Jim politely asks making his way towards the house.

. . .

Hunter Jim stealthly walks up towards the stairs with Jim just walking up the steps following him.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Jim asked.

Hunter Jim kicks every door checking each room making sure everything was clear and no one was in sight, before Jim closes them.

"He's gone," Hunter Jim responds as he checks the next room using the Amulet projecting a ligh ray of blue light like a scanner. "I returned him into the Amulet."

"Really? Great. How'd you do it?" Jim asked, shutting the door behind him. "Hopefully it wasn't too painful.

"Sorry," Hunter Jim said in his fight pose preventing him touching the Amulet. "But my work's far from done."

"No, you're definitely done," Jim confirmed. "I say so. I'm the Trollhunter."

"Hardly," Hunter Jim said. "You creatd this mess, distracted by your ridiculous infatuation with Claire. You have forgotton your duty. You don't deserve the sacred responsibility of the Amulet."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Sorry, you feel that way. But hate to break it, you work for me." Jim said, before his Hunter clone points the sword of Daylight at him.

"I hoped it wouldn't come to this." He said. "I'm taking command." Hunter Jim steps in closer pointing the sword at him. "Don't worry this won't hurt, Troll-weenie."

"Oh, no, no, no!" JIm freakishly repeated realizing his clone has gone completely rogue.

"I am the Hunter now," Hunter Jim said, as he raises the sword.

"Are you freaking kidding me!"

The turned finding Claire in the hallway, before turning all confused s.

"Claire, I can explain," they said, before turning back glaring at each other.

"One of you, what is going on?" Claire demanded to know.

"Claire, I can- -" Jim was about to explain before his clone interrupted.

"Claire, let me say this, short and sweet, I've decided I cannot see you anymore," Hunter Jim said. "Our relationship is interfering with my duty as- -"

"This is the worst day of my life!" Jim shouts out loud.

"That's the real Jim," Claire said stating the obvious of the one wearing the blue jacket. But Hunter Jim scoffs without a care, as Jim walks up to her with his hands together, "Claire, I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen, epsecially not here." He assures her. "The amulet, it's malfunctioning and creating other me's Or parts of me, I guess."

"Which part is he?" Claire asks with her arms crossed. "The jerk part?"

The door creaks open, they turn to find Hunter Jim missing and out of sight with the door wide open.

Jim groans, "He keeps doing that. Come on. We gotta find him before he ruins the party." Jim and Claire were on the move hoping to find him in time before things get worst.

. . .

Talia was still at the party and had been waiting in line with all of the other vegans for a long time, and now was finally able to make her plate with the last remaining veggie burger on a bun, side of salad, and potatoe wedges. She went over to one of the picnic tables to take her seat, Talia took ahold of her sandwich; her first veggie patty ever, brought it up to her face, was about to take her bite before. . ."Tally!"

She jumped as Jim came up at her from behind making her drop the last veggie burger from her hands on the ground. "Aah! Great! Now look what you made me do." Talia snapped glareing at Jim. "Do you know how long I've waited in line for a veggie patty? Thirty-minutes! And it was the last one from the table!"

"Sorry, Tal. But now is not the time to worry about your veggie meat," Jim said, grabbing her arm picking her up from the table. "We got an evil clone on the loose." He dragged her along.

Talia raised an eyebrow confused, "Say What?"

. . .

Hunter Jim stealthly walks around the fences and hides before anyone suspects him.

"Oh. . .send me back? I am the hero Trollmarket and Arcadia needs," he says removing the Amulet along with the armor. "If I'm gonna sever all ties, I'll need a strategic diversion." He grips onto the Amulet. "Those fools can't stop me if they can't find me."

. . .

Claire walks up finding another Jim sitting alone at the table wearing a brown jacket. She grabbed him and said, "Got ya, you little. . ."Then suddenly he panics screaming hiding his head in the bucket, "Please don't hurt me." He whimpers as every looks at him weird. "Everything's scary out here. Strangers. Pollution in the air. Bears in the woods."

"Oh, boy. You're not, Hunter Jim," Claire realized.

. . .

Jim and Claire toss Cowardly Jim into her from preventing anyone to suspect another look a like at the party.

"He made more?" said Jim, as he pinched his eyebrows together in frustration. "Of course he did. Why'd I'd have to be so clever?"

"Okay, you call for backup," Claire said, as she shuts the door leaving the whimpering clone all alone in her room. "And keep an eye on Scaredy Jim while Talia and I search for the others."

Scaredy Jim lifts the head from his bucket and screams, "No, no. I'm afraid to be all by myself."

. . .

Marshall was in a criss-cross seating position, he was sitting in a cirlcle with a small black box with horned- skulls carved on it infront of him while June circles around explaining the lesson she was about to teach him.

"Your powers are evolving and are somehow connecting to the spiritual realm," June began. "Kind of like the fortune teller Gypsies. This is a very resourceful and rare gift. But it can also be very dangerous." She magically summons a stick with a small hook on it. "Wicked spirits, even demons themselves take advantage that by possessing their hosts."

"So, what does this box have to do with it?" Marshall curiously asked with a nervous tone. June points the box with her stick as she continues to explain, "This is box contains one of the demons my. . ." she hesitated, "my teachers had caught in the past. They use these things to help strengthen our minds to resist any evil temptations even the most powerful ones. Once I open this box the dark spirits will be released. You must resist their influence or they will try to control you."

Marshall looked at the box wide eye feeling a bit uneasy with all of this. "That does not sound safe."

"Don't worry, they won't run loose in Trollmarket," June assured him. "Which is why I drew this spell-binding circle to prevent them from leaving this room. And if anything goes wrong I'll just put them back in the box."

Marshall cringed in fear with a sweat dropping from his forehead, "I'm still not sure this is a good idea."

"It's your only option, Marshall," said June. "Your powers are growing and you're invunerable to spirits. If you do not master this you could end up hurting someone even you closest friends and love ones."

Marshall looked at her and back at the box._ This is crazy! She's giving me some kind of suicidal lesson here. I don't want to be turned into some kind of demon meat-puppet, _he thought. He then remember that evil woman's voice earlier from the heartstone the same voice back from the Janus who knocked him out cold. _But then again. . .if I don't do this. Then I won't be able to get whatever that's been haunting me out of my head and really hurt someone. . .even Talia._

Marshall took a deep breath and agreed, "Alright."

"Good," said June as she places the hook on the stick through the hoop of the ring ontop of the box. Marshall clenched his fists nervous and afraid of whatever force comes out of that box. "Just try to keep focus. Think of the one thing that keeps your light flickering in the dark and try to find a way to. . ." she slowly lifts the lid with her stick, "make it brighter." Three black flying smokes popped out from the box swirling around inside the spell-binding barrier with nothing, but only Marshall with them. Marshall saw their faces form a skull of a raven, a dog, and a deer, with glowing red eyes like fire. Their eerie voices filled the room so lout it was like a boom box from back at the school spring fling dance.

_"What is this?", _the skull dog said. Marshall began to sweat. _"Looks like a scared little child," _the deer said. "_Isn't that the witch boy who let the girl for dead in the Darklands?", _the raven crawled up behind Marshall taking form grabbing his shoulders breathing it's fowl breath onto his face.

. . .

Blinky, Arrrgh, and Toby were at the library. Blinky was reading through his books as Toby was demonstrating his magic tricks to Arrrgh with two magician hats putting his one hand into one as his hand came out the other on the table.

"What up?" said Toby smiling flickering his fingers.

"Bloody magic?" Arrrgh amazed.

Blinky's phone buzzed and rang on the table, Blinky hushed them as he answered the phone. "Ah, Master Jim."

"Blinky! The other Jim clones, it's out of control. Now they're all- -"

"- -Yes, yes, we were expecting this call," Blinky sarcastically said, as Toby and Arrrgh chuckled under their breath.

"You were?" Jim confused.

"The real Jim already reached out to us and explained a clone might call," Blinky said. "We had strick instructions to ignore anything he, or rather, you, may say."

"No, wait!" Jim trying to explain over the phone. "I'm the real Jim."

"Of course you are," he laughed amusingly, Toby and Arrgh still chuckling. "Now get back int that Amulet you dirty doppelganger." He immediately hangs up and tosses the phone into Toby's hand as they all laugh hysterically before giving Blinky a fist bump. "Pound it."

. . .

Jim was in Claire's room with his scaredy-cat counterpart clinging to his leg like a frightened little kid.

Talia searches through the house looking for Hunter Jim, but instead she finds another clone wearing a red jacket with Coach Lawrence dancing in the kitchen, and being lound and obnoxious.

"You. . . have. . .got. . .to . . .be. . .kidding me!" She cringes under her breath in frustration.

Party Jim break dances on the floor as Coach looks at him weird at one of his strange students, before he came up leaning his elbow on his shoulder, "Coach, hey. I've decided I"m your new captain of the wrestling team."

"Tryouts aren't till spring, kid," Coach walks away.

"No prob." Party Jim said. "I'll do it now."

Talia tackles him onto the floor before he pulls a stunt on their gym teacher. Coach turns back watching the two duking it out on the floor. Talia headlocks him behind his back, "This is ridiculous!" the clone slips through her clutches, wraps both his legs around her torso grabbing her legs. "See. . .I can even take on one of your top students" he said. Talia breaks free, climbs onto his back grabbing one Party Jim's legs into another hold. Coach Lawrence brushes it off and walks away, "I'll let you two alone."

. . .

Talia was finally able to bring Party Jim up to Claire's room and putting him with the rest of the clones as Jim shuts behind the door.

"In the dog house already," Party Jim said.

"Please don't hurt me! Please, please, please!" Scaredy Jim begged.

. . .

Claire find's Sad Jim with Senior Uhl and Talia finds Rude Jim sitting on the coach in the living room with a bowl of Guac, "Music's too loud. I don't want guacamole."

"How about we leave, then?" Talia insists.

"I don't wanna get up," he said.

Talia grabs him and drags him up toward the stairs, "Too bad."

. . .

NotEnrique shows up climbing up the window to Claire's room, "Hey guys, I'm back. I forgot me. . ." He stops finding what he could not believe his bulging eyes. Multiple Jim's everywhere across the room in different variety of colors with different persona's.

"Booyah! In your face," Party Jim slammed his cards on the bed.

"You can't use jokers," Jim said.

"It's so unfair," Sad Jim dramatically whines.

"Shut up," Party Jim said.

Then Spanish Jim pops up in NotEnrique's face, "Hola, Enrique. Como estas? Que' tal?"

NotEnrique blinked and slowly backs up, shaking his head, "Uh, I'm not dealing with this." He jumps off the roof onto knocking off one of the trash cans scaring off a stray cat.

Talia shoves Rude Jim into the room with the rest of the clones.

"Ow! Ah! My back hurts!" he said with his arms cross.

"Im starting to get sick of myself," Jim said.

. . .

Talia continues his search for hopefully the last remaining clone, Hunter Jim. She walks down the stairs and made her way into the backyard with every guest outside, and Ophelia Nunez preparing to make her speech grabbing everyone's attention.

"Arcadia Teachers Union, thankyou so very much for joining me today," she speaks tapping her glass. Talia listens to the council woman, " With your votes, I can lead Arcadia to a brighter and safer tomorrow." As she continues, Talia was grabbed from behind and her mouth covered by someone's hand, and dragged away. Then she was slammed against the tree behind the bushes away from the crowd, finding herself with the clone they had been searching for.

"You!"Talia said.

"Shh!" He silenced her. "Listen up good, Talia! We both know that Gunmar the Black is free from the Darklands and is out hiding somewhere in the shadows and who knows plotting his revenge. And he will stop at nothing! Nothing until he has what he wants including you!" He comes up pointing at her face. Talia glares and smacks his hand away from her face, "You're insane. The bridge collapse right after we escaped the Darklands there's no way that guy got out."

"Don't let yourself be fooled girl!" He snapped. "Jim is not strong enough, not capable of protecting the innocent, because he's too weak, too distracted with all these ties holding him down."

"And what does that make me?!" Talia argued as she stands back on her feet.

"You let yourself grown soft after your time in the Darklands!" Hunter Jim said. "You need to be brutal once more, so we can protect Trollmarket and Arcadia together."

"We? No, way." said Talia. "Jim has made plenty of mistakes in the past. Even I've made mistakes. Not everyone is perfect."

Hunter Jim stands defiantely and turns away listening to the sound of Ophelia's speech makes him sick to his stomach. "What are you doing?" Talia said.

"That Council Woman does not know the meaning of the word protection," he said. "So I'm going to show these people, no tell them who should really be in charge of this town."

Before he takes a step further, Talia grabs his hand and stops him. "No, no. Wait!"

Hunter Jim looks back at her confused. "You're right." she admits. "My time in the Darklands has changed me. Maybe I have grown soft. I think it's better that if you and I discuss these matters to ourselves. But. . .let's go somewhere private."

Hunter Jim smiles at his sister full of pride. Glad to finally see her come to her senses and agrees. So he follows her into the house.

. . .

As they enetered the house Jim came down from the stairway armed with a house lamp bringing it down on Hunter Jim. But Hunter Jim dodges it in time before he could land a strike.

"I was hopeing it would not have to come to this," Hunter Jim said. "Glory!" He grabbed the amulet summons the Daylight armor. Hunter Jim attacks the real Jim, he quickly moves out of the way, and make it towards the front door. Hunter Jim pursues, then finds him climbing up on the roof, and follows.

Hunter Jim tries to land a blow on Jim, but Jim quickly evades in time before the sword could reach him. "You should've allowed me to be the Trollhunter, Lake." Jim crawls back on the roof and nearly slips as he climbs up. "But now, you'll be nothing." He brings down his sword again, and misses. "We both know what's coming," he said, as he chases after him. "Why you need me."

Jim slid down on the roof with Hunter Jim still behind with weapon in hand. "If those blood Goblins got out, maybe Gunmar did too! Maybe you let him out!" He jumps down and swings the sword of Daylight.

"No, that's impossible," Jim said.

Hunter Jim lunges at him again and pins him down to the roof, "Enjoy your stay in the Amulet with all the other weak parts of you." Hunter Jim points the sword of Daylight to his face, sucking all of the life force or his existance. But Jim grabbing onto the the pillar above his head and swung right at him breaking free, and bringing down against his weapon kicking him off, and taking back the sword.

"Guess what?" Jim said pointing the sword right at him as he tosses the pillar to the side. "I can use it too."

Jim swung his sword again, but let his guard down as Hunter Jim grabs the sword, comes up at him, jabbing Jim hard in the back making him yell in pain. Hunter Jim tries to take it back, but Jim grabs his leg and slams him down taking back the sword again and bringing it down. Hunter Jim slides away donning his helmet, and stand with his maniacal laughter, "I'm untouchable!", he slams right at Jim, knocking him down sliding on the roof. Jim raises his head with Hunter Jim with the sword in hand, "Get back up and face me!." But Jim looks back down and slides back crawling away.

Jim makes his way back into Claire's room, all alone and quickly grabs a book stand from the self as the only weapon he could find before Hunter Jim jumps right in through the window.

"Ha! Not even close to a fair fight," Hunter Jim pointing the sword right at him. Jim walked back as Hunter Jim was about to finish him.

"You're right." he said, as he turns the nob. "It isn't!" Clone Jim jumped and ambused right ontop of Hunter Jim pinning him to the floor.

"What?! No! You traitors!" Hunter Jim said.

"You got sacked, yo!" Party Jim said.

"No, he's too strong," Scaredy Jim cried. "He'll kill us."

"I just wanna make things right," cried Sad Jim.

"I don't like your face," Rude Jim said.

"Adios, Zapatero!" Spanish Jim said.

"Why are you helping him!" Hunter Jim struggled.

" 'Cause they realized the same thing I did," Jim walked up to him. "We're all stronger together. Even with you."

"Lake! You can't get rid of me," Hunter Jim struggled. "I'm a part of you. There will be a time when you realized you can't balance both worlds and you'll have to choose, then. . . then you'll see I was right."

Jim takes the sword of Daylight in his hand and absorbs each and every Jim in the room and removes the Aspectus stone from his amulet.

. . .

Jim, Claire, and Talia were in the living room relieved from having all of this crazy clone business finally over.

"That was the weirdest day of my life," Talia said.

"Thanks, for stopping my hunter self from ruining the party, Tal. That was a close call," Jim said.

"And hopefully, Jim's other clones did not make a bad scene infront of your parents, Claire," Talia said.

Claire affectionately grabb onto Jim's arm and said, "They just don't know the rest of Jim yet."

"Claire? Is Jim still here," Ophelia called out. The teens were freaked out at first thinking that they were in real trouble now, but instead- - "We still haven't finished knowing one another."

"Yeah, I would like to know more of his recipes," Javier called. "His cooking was phenomenal."

They all sighed in relief, "Well. . . I'll let you guys get to it then." Talia takes her leave at the front door looking back at her surrogate brother and his girlfriend laughing out with her parents feeling proud of him more than ever.

As she walks down the side walk another thing was on his mind; Marshall. She took out her phone texted his number.

Hey Marshall, she texted. You wanna hangout. I've had a really crazy evening.

. . .

Marshall walked out of June's most terrifying training session of his entire life feeling a bit exhausted from all of the experience. He suddenly felt his phone from his back pocket vibrate and takes it out and reads a text from Talia.

**Hey Marshall. You wanna hangout. I've had a really crazy evening**.

He smiles and texts right back, **Where do you want to meet? **

**Zen smoothie. she responded See you there?**

**Of course ****He texted right back****. **


	33. Chapter 33

Secrets

Chapter 32

Magical Evening

Part 1

Three hours during the Barbecue at the Nunez residence. Marshall was on his knees clinging onto his head. Trying so hard desperately to block out these demon shadows trying to dig inside his brain. June pays close attention to her pupil inside of the barrier fighting off the black skull-face ghosts she casted to prevent them from escaping. _He's not focusing enough. He's letting these things use him like a punch bag. If he does not master this. The Pale Lady will surely win and take over his mind, _she thought seeing the boy struggling as if he were in pain.

_How can anyone be so selfish? _the raven pushed Marshall hard on the floor. _Why bother? He's just a coward! _the dog said. _So weak! _the deer said. _And he's swore a dedication to protect his friend's? When he cannot protect himself? _

"Shut up!" Marshall yelled at the mean spirits before one of them smacked him across the face making him fall. Marshall leans himself forward as he tries to get back on his feet. June then decided that he's had enough and immobilized the spirits from continueing any further and throws them back into the box with her telekinetic powers, seals the box, and casts down the barrier. Marshall breathed in and exhaled hard due to all of the exhaustion from the nightmare. June walked up to him and offered him her hand, and helped him up, "You're not even trying," she said. "You're letting them win over powering you with their words. You can't let them get to you or you'll lose yourself completely."

"But how am I suppose to ignore something that?" Marshall asked in frustration. "Didn't you just see what they were doing to me back there? It was like they were psyphoning my life and toss me around like somekind of ragdoll!" Marshall groans and pinch between his eyebrows. "I just don't know that I have what it takes."

"Don't beat yourself up," June said putting a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "I wasn't good for my first try either. It took my three whole years to resist these dark magics. But you. . ." Marshall looked at her with disbelief. "Your magic has excel than any witch or wizard that I have ever seen. You just have to believe in yourself and believe in the others that believe in you." Marshall looked down at the floor still uneasy of about all of this

. . .

Marshall walked out of June's humble abode and was thinking about going home until a text message ringed in his pants pocket. He took it out and saw that it was a message sent by Talia. He read the text saying, **Hey Marshall. You wanna hangout? I've just had a really crazy evening.**

Wait? Is Talia. . .asking him out on a date? Does she like him? This was a big suprise even for Mashall. He was hoping of asking her out himself without Jim or Draal getting in the way. Marshall reluctanly smiles and texts right back, **Where do you want to meet?**

**Zen smoothie. See you there?**she texted.

**Of course**. He replied.

. . .

Talia smiled as she read Marshall's response from her phone. She went into her garage, opened the door, grabbed her bike and start pedaling straight into town. After from dealing her struggle of surving a dark interdimensional prison, fighting off her cursed traitorous ancestor, a tyrannical warlord that have been hunting her, and help Jim control the clone madness. Maybe a nice normal night with the guy who had been helping her would be nice and probably help Marshall shake off whatever it is that's been bothering him lately

. . .

The pale green lotus flower looking lightpost sight that read, Zen Smoothie shined above a building painted with mandala symbols, and people inside with a room that was filled with bright colored indian looking curtains, with small round tables set with Buddah and funny zen meditating animals, where people sat enjoying drinking their smoothies. Talia made it to her favourite place, parked her bike on the bike rack, and locked it with a chain. She waited outside the door waiting for her wizard friend and heard someon call her name.

"Talia!" She turned her head finding Marshall unexpectedly coming up towards her on a red Classic Vespa PX125 as he slowly parks it infront of the side walk.

"You have a vespa?" Talia surprisingly asked. Marshall takes off his helmets places it on the handle bar, pulls out the brake to park the bike, and shuts it off saying, "It's an old hand me down my dad let me have," he said. "But still in good shape." Marshall takes a good look at the indian cultural looking building admiring the appearance, "Wow. This sure does looks like a neat place." He looks at her with a smile ready for their night, "Shall we?" he offered.

"Yes, we shall," Talia joked.

. . .

They waited in line for a few minutes and got their smoothies. They both sat at their table enjoying their fist sips, but for Marshall - -"Ahh!" he clutches his head. Talia raises her head and looks at him, "What's wrong?" "Nothing. Nothing." Marshall brushes it off chuckling. "Just a little brain freeze." "You ever had a smoothie before?" Talia asks bending her straw. Marshall shakes his head in response, "Honestly. This is the first smoothie I've ever had."

"You're kidding," she chuckled a bit surprised. "No. It's true," he said twirling his straw. "My dad and I never had a thing for ice cold meals or treats such as this. We usually prefer hot meals like hot dogs, burgers, fries, pizza, fish, or steak. . .". "Shh!" Talia hushed him. "I wouldn't say stuff around here. The vegetarians here are really sensitive of about. . .animal products." Marshall looked around the room noticing everyone around them were looking at him either weird, disgusted, or comfortable. Probably heard him saying those things out loud before they turned away back to their tables.

Embarassed his face turned a little red and should've thought about that. "You'r not offended by that are you?" She smiled and said, "No. I had to deal with eating. . .that kind stuff in order to survive a nightmare dimension and it was not the best meal in the world. One of the reason why I'm a dedicated vegetarian. We all have our differences so there's no shame of that." Marshall sighed in relief. _Oh, good. I was afraid she might end up hating me. Next time I should think before I say anything. _

_. . ._

Jinx was on an evening stroll down by the streets scavenging for some food with his other feline none familiar friends through the garbage finding some fish thrown away from a restruant. "Seriously." he said picking his fangs with a fish bone. "While we were covering the Trollhunters. The queen sneezed right when my fur was shedding while I was clinging on a chandelier petrified about the book. And blimey her sneezed was so big and loud I could've sworn there was snot coming out from her nostrils." They meowed hissing as if they were talking and laughing with him. He walked down the alley with his companions as he continued, "I know right?! We even recorded it on camera and sent it to everyone in Trollmarket. I sure hate to be the queen now."

. . .

Jinx was right about one thing. The krubera queen was not enjoying her time down at Trollmarket right now. The trolls were smirking, chuckleing under their breath, trying to hide their smiling faces. Usurna stroll down the streets of Trollmarket with her two loyal body guards. Her sharp sense of hearing could've sworn one of them was talking behind her back saying, '_She must of been born with a bad nose if she's allergic to a bunch of felines.' 'I bet if she swallowed one whole her body would burst into an oversized balloon like that human movie we saw the other night.' _Usurna groaned and slightly growled cursing under her breath, "Human technology."

. . .

"Oh, boy. The video we shared gave us over six million views," Jinx said taking out his phone showing his friends even though they don't understand. Jinx looks back at his phone at the dumb look on Usurna's face in the picture as they carelessly walk down the side walk.

A man that owns Stewart Electronic's was closing up the shop locking the door. He turns towards his van before finding a blackcat walking on two hind legs holding a phone in his paw with other felines walking on all fours across from the street. His eyes turned all bug eye at first, shakes his head rubbing them to wake himself up, but they were still right there.

"I've got to stop watch so many movies late at night," he shrugged saying to himself getting into his van.

. . .

Jinx was coming around the corner he looked right and stopped himself from moving any further finding not just civilians at a smoothie shop, but his mistress's niece, Talia, talking with Marshall.

"I gotta hand it to you, Tally, that Kale Blueberry Blast was the best thing I ever tasted" Marshall said.

"I'm glad you like it," she said. " 'Cause it's also healthy and nutritous for you. Maybe you should think of about considering bringing your dad here it might be good for him too."

"Heh, hopefully he won't get a bigger brain freeze like I just had," Marshall joked.

Jinx blinked and could not believe of what he was seeing. The last remainig Silver Lion blood and a young wizard. . .together? "No way. This isn't happening. . .is it?" he whispered to himself.

"So you wanna go on a vespa ride?" Marshall offered her a seat on his scooter.

"I don't know," Talia said unsured. "I brought my bike hear with me. And I was not expecting you to come here with that- -"

"Don't worry," he said. "I'm magic remember? I'll just poof it right back in your garage by morning. I promise." Talia looked back at her bike still locked on the rack for a minute a bit concerned and then Marshall. He has kept his word before, so what's there a reason not to trust him? "I guess it couldn't hurt."

Just like that Talia got on the back of the seat with Marshall taking the wheel, started the ignition, removed the brake, and slowly drove off holding onto his back

Jinx was still hiding behind the building watching the two ride on the street with Marshall's vespa. "I gotta tell NotEnrique." He pulled out his phone and dialed the changeling's number.

. . .

NotEnrique was down at Trollmarket's pub chatting with Gnome Chompsky and the other trolls at the bar before his phone rang in his diaper. He picked it up and answered, "Hello?"

"NotEnrique, I was just strolling down town and you're not gonna believe of what I just saw," Jinx said.

"What? Is it another truck carrying of one of your favourite cans of tuna?" NotEnrique teased.

"No. . .Well yes, but something else," Jinx said.

"What is it pussy cat?" he asked.

"The Silver Lion is hanging out with June's wizard apprentice," Jinx said.

NotEnrique turned all wide eye when he heard this and froze for minute before he slammed his hand on the table shouting, "No way! Jim's sister is on a date?! Well call the paparazzi! 'Cause this is definately a big scoop!"


	34. Chapter 34

Secrets

Chapter 33

Magical Evening

Part 2

Marshall and Talia continue their ride down on the streets on his classic vespa. Talia was enjoying the warm fresh air brushing against her face throuh her hair. Marshall quickly looked back and smiled seeing her looks so happy, and decided she would like a little acceleration, "Hold on tight." He said as he twist the handle and speed up. Talia hung on tight and cheered with excitement.

. . .

Out across the outskirts of the city, a group of little gnomes recieved word from their bosses to got out and take the big scoop of one of Trollmarkets famous people, the Trollhunters, so they can make a story for their official website of Trollmarkets first ever internet, _The Troll Gossip_. Three of them climbed up on one of the traffic lights with a phone attached with a lens accessory good enough to zoom in on the two young teenagers speeding up on a red vespa. They try setting the camera as they argued fighting a game of Tug of War, the two pair were speeding up fast and were about to miss them, the third gnome was the only one who took notice of this and took action right away. He jumped pushed the two arguing gnomes aside, took the phone, quickly zoomed in on the two teens, and took the shot as they pass through their position. And just like that they got the scoop.

. . .

Out at the pub, Draal was having a little drink alone at the table to have a little independance time. After from a long day of hard work and. . .Jim's weird behaviour 'til he found out it was actually a clone made from the aspectus stone Jim had in his amulet that made it go haywire. He thought it would help clear his mind from all of that.

"Hey, check it out what's new on _Troll Gossip."_

Draal turned overhearing one of the trolls at the table next to him. "Troll Gossip?" he curiously asked himself.

"Isn't that the witch's niece and her apprentice?" one of them said pointing at the picture on the screen of the tablet.

"Listen to this. _Two different species once bitter enemies from the past, but now here in the present day these two youths. A wizard and lion are now under a power magical spell. . .love." _said Bagdwella with the two trolls sitting at her table, as she hugged the computer tablet to her chest dreamily. "How romantic," she fluttered her eyes.

"Isn't it forbidden for a wizard and a lion to mate?" one of the guy trolls said.

"I don't know," the other troll said shrugging. "There's never been a wizard in love with a lion before."

. . .

Draal's ears were opened and clear while he listened overhearing their conversation. His anger rise boiling hot as his metal arm clenched his mug-shot hard cracking the cup as he snarled growling under his breath and his eye twitched. He rose up from the table slammed his drink crushing the mug, stomped over to the table, and snatched the tablet from Bagdwella's hands and looked at the post himself.

"Hey!" said Bagdwella defiantely.

Draal ignored her and read the article on the tablet carefully and saw Talia with her arms around Marshall taking a ride on his vespa, and saw that this was just taken minutes ago. He began crushing the tablet, cracking the screen like he did with his beverage. "That little weasel. . .IS WOEING WITH THE SILVER LION?!" He yelled out loud destroying the tablet making Bagdwella and the trolls flinch. Draal stormed out of the pub and stomped his way through the streets of trollmarket.

. . .

The red Classic Vespa was parked in the middle of the woods, but Marshall and Talia were not on the ride. They've arrived somewhere outside of town where there were less city lights to brighten up the night. Marshall held onto Talia's hand as they walked through the dark forest. "Marshall? Where are we going?" Talia asked.

"You'll see," Marshall said.

As they continued down on their path, Marshall and Talia were out of the woods and stumble upon a cave.

"A cave?" Talia asked bewildered not expecting this.

"Your aunt and I came here once. We came here into these woods searching for some herbs as part of my alchemy lessons." Marshall explained as they continued making their way towards the cave.

"And. . .what does that have to do with this?" Talia asked confused. Marshall used his other hand letting his amber aura flow to shine light as they entered.

"Just hold on tight to my hand and you'll find out soon enough," he said.

Talia's face turned blushed, bashful yet also feeling a bit flattered. She wasn't sure what was happening or why this was happening. All she did was ask him out for a smoothie. He took her out on a ride and now this. She cannot help wondering . . . why her heart was beating so hard.

The two went inside as Marshall light the way. But unbeknownst to them in the woods a creature in the darkness hiding in the woods with a small group of goblins had been watching them. The vermin menacingly cackled whispering, as the troll whose cat-like eyes glowed focusing on the two humans wondering inside of the cavern.

. . .

After from having a successful night with the acceptance of the Nunez family. Jim crashed on his bed and sighed in relief with the biggest smile on his face. He was afraid that the clones would ruin his chance of impressing Claire's parents, but he managed to pull through. And now he's officially Claire's boyfriend. He thought maybe of telling his two best friend's, Toby and Talia, crossed his mind. Jim took out his phone to text until - - BAM! Draal came bursting into his room.

" Draal?!" Jim jumped from his bed dropping his phone. "What the - -"

"Get your armor on, Trollhunter! We have an emergency!" he shouted.

"Emergency?! Now?" Jim asked. "But I just- -"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" They turned finding Jinx climbing in from the window. "What's with all of the yelling big guy?" He jumped off and walked his way in.

"Jinx? What are you doing here?" Jim asked.

"Just though I drop by and say congrats. On stepping up your relationship with Claire," Jinx said. "And it looks like you're not the only one having a thing."

Jim looked back at Draal and then back at June's black cat familiar. "What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you hear the news of me, NotEnrique's, and Chompsky's official blog in Trollmarket? Tal- -" Jinx said.

"Wait?!" Jim raised his hand halting him. "Trollmarket has internet now? Since when?"

"Since now," Jinx said. "After we posted Usurna's embarrassing secret on video. It's been a real big hit, so we decided to make our on offical paparazzi app/article _Troll Gossip. _We even sent out used tablets we've found in recycling and fixed them so everyone can look us up anytime they want."

"You guys have a blog now? No way! Hmm," Jim surprised yet curious how an underground city was capable finding such technology or equipment to do that.

"Yes. But pay attention!" Jinx said. Jim returned listening to the black cat as he has something to say. "As I was saying. . .Tal and Marshall are hooking up."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Jim screamed out loud from outside of his house.

. . .

Marshall continued to light the way watching their each step carefully down on a steep path. Still holding onto her hand tight so they wouldn't get lost. "Marshall, how much further do we have to go?"

"Just be patient," He insisted. "We're almost there." Their trail finally ends at the end of the cave leading them nothing but a dark empty cavern. Talia used her nocturnal eyes to help her see in the dark, but did not find anything special but rocks and water. "This is it? There's nothing here." she stated. "Ah-ah." He raised his glowing amber hand pointing his index finger. He concentrated forming a amber glowing sphere and tossed it into the air. Then the light divided into multiple of spheres placing eachselves to different corners of the cave, and then . . . the water shined gold and the dark room turned to light with crystals shining above like the Hearststone, but in a white-gold color instead.

"Aaah," Talia's eyes widen with amazent. "Incredidble." She let go of Marshall's hand, walked up towards the water to get a better view of the crystals. Talia has seen plenty of crystals before, but bigger in multiple colors, but this. . .this was different. "Ms. Sturges also included this place as part of my training." Marshall explained. "She had me stand over there on that rock pillar over there, with a plank to help me find my focus and balance," he showed pointed at the rock coming out from the water with a pointy spike. "When I struggled on the plank, I fell multiple of times and had to endure the harsh cold temperature of the spring water." Talia turned towards him raising an eyebrow and chuckled. "She made you do that? How many times did you fall?"

Marshall turned his eyes away cringing his face, couldn't even keep track of the numerous cannonballs splashing into the spring and answered, "You don't wanna know. Trust me. You would not be able to handle the cold." Talia's face turned to a sly grin and said, "Oh, really?" She caught him off guard, grabbed his arm and pulled him with her.

"AAAAAaaaahhh!" he screamed as they splashed into the water.

. . .

Jim and Draal followed the trail thanks to the paparazzi gnomes leading them to their last known location. Although Jim didn't take it to kindly finding Marshall's vespa, "No way! He has one of those two? Oh, no!" he slapped himself in the face. Draal scouted through the dirt trying to track down their scent, but instead there was something else that caught his nose.

"Trollhunter!" Draal alarmed him.

"What is it?" Jim turned to him. He looked down over Draal and saw some strange suspicous footprints in the dirt one of them he recognized as goblins, but there was something else that was with them something strange. Jim came down to inspect them at first they were human, but then they changed. . . to a troll. Jim knew right away that Talia and Marshall were being stalked by a changeling. "We gotta find them fast."

. . . .

After from having their little swim, Marshall came out shivering in his wet, cold, soaking clothes, tattering his teeth and holding on tight to his shoulders. "You weren't kidding about the water," Talia said not bothered by it at all. She lit flames from her hands and shot the fire into some wood she found. "How can you not be cold by this?" Marshall tattered. Talia sat down by the fire and said, "I've endured this kind of temperature during two month in the Darklands." She crawled in closer and leaned in next to him. Marshall blushed and said, "What are you doing?" "Keeping you warm. I thought it might help keep you from getting sick." Talia looked at the fire at first and then at him. She was having a really good time with him, this was the most fun she had ever had. But then she remembered earlier from this morning after her training of him being paranoid and on the edge, and Toby mentioning to her about him seeing ghosts. This really concerned her and wondered if it was bothering him, so she asked. "Marshall?"

"Hmm?" He looked at her.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked.

"Yeah- -just cold. I'll be fine," Marshall responded.

"Actually. That's now what I'm asking," she said.

Marshall looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

Talia took a deep breath, "Toby said that. . .you've been hearing voices. Seeing ghosts. What's got you all scared?"

Marshall looked at the fire hesitant, he stared at it reminding him of the skull face demons he'd been dealing with as part of one of his lessons preparing to face whatever evil that has been haunting him. Enduring their cruel words ringing into his ear corrupting his heart and soul fearing that he maybe too weak. Not strong enough to protect everyone and not be able to protect Talia.

"Marshall?" Talia said grabbing his attention.

Marshall sighed, and admittedly confessed, "I'm afraid that somehting big is coming and I don't know what. And that I'm. . .not capable enough facing it on my own."

Talia placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "You're not alone." The two stared looking deep in each other's eyes. Something was pulling them together their faces were coming close, their eyes slowly shut as they moved closer and. . .

Talia's lion instincts perked up hearing a whistle in the air alarming her and could sense that it was sharp, fast, and deadly. "Look out!" She pushed him out of the way in time before it could hit them. They looked up and found a throwing knife on the ground next to them and turned to look up finding who it belonged to. A changeling hanging from above like a bat grinning malicously at the two teens.

"How delicious," he said in a german tone of voice. He was red, had wings, small horns, razor sharp claws, and fangs. He fell, flipped and landed gracefully on his feet. "I was out hunting for scraps. And then I find myself a young wizard , and. . .ooh! What's this?" He studied taking a good look at Talia. "The last remaining soul survivor of Leo's spawn? Oh, this must be my lucky night."

"Who are you?!" Talia demanded to know.

"Goodness. Where are my manners?" he scoffed. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Alwin Dredd."

"What do you want you human skin wearing freak!" Marshall snapped at the Changeling as they got into a defensive position.

Alwin gasped as if he were hurt offended by his words, "Such hurtful words! My dear boy as I said, I was only out searching, scavenging for good. I did not expect to find you two here." His face turned into an evil grin, "But now that I have. . .I'm pretty sure you all will do quite nicely for the master." He reached for the back of his belt.

Talia's ears perked up and curious of what he'd meant by that, "Wait. . .what?"

The changeling opened up a bottle from behind his pouch, and few zig-zagging light flew out. "Pixies!" Marshall said in alarmed. "Pixies?" Talia asked confused. "Cover your ears and nose! These things fly into your brain and give you nightmares!" Marshall warned, covering his face with a mask and plugging his ears with plugs, giving her some too. Talia grabbed the plugs from his hand and covered her ears, and nose as well. The Changeling looked at the glowing sphere in the cave and smirked, "Neat little light spell. But let's see how you handle in the dark without any of your magic." He tossed an orb in the air and sent a shockwave blacking out the entire room noting but pixies glowing zig-zagging.

. . .

Jim was on his vespa in his armor driving through the woods following Marshall and Talia's tracks with Draal right behind him. They reached outside of the forest to where the trail leads them and found the cave. "They must be inside there," Draal said. Jim parked and got off his vespa, and summoned the Sword of Daylight into the palm of his hand, and rushed inside with the blade glowing bright blue.

. . .

Talia tried summoning her lion's spirit's power, but she was unable to somehow. Whatever it was that Changeling assassin used must've disabled her power even Marshall's. For he could not use any spell to light the darkness or help him find the impure. Even though Talia could not see with out Dawn's help, but her blindness reminded her the training she had with Skarlagk made her remember her senses. The pigment sense of her skin felt the Changeling coming and moved out of the way in time before he could slash her. Talia sent him a round-house kick, but she missed him.

Marshall could only see the pixies as the main source of light in the room. He shielding both of his ears trying to prevent the changeling from letting those things near his brain. He cannot suffer another hallucination like from what happened back from school surviving Angor Rot. Then suddenly something kicked him from the back behind. Marshall fell forward crashing into a nearby rock knocking out one of the plugs from his ears. The wizard apprentice was now completely vunerable. One of the pixies shot straight through to her ear and now was in a trance.

. . .

Jim and Draal walked in the cave trying to hurry up and reach their friends before they're too late. "Why would they send a changeling after Talia," Jim rushed with the Sword of Daylight in hand lighting the way through the cave. "Probably want to claim her power for themselves." Draal suggested. But Jim didn't think so. What if Hunter Jim was right? What if Gunmar did get out and now he's after his best. If anything were to happen to her he don't know what he do. But right now he needed to stay focus. He has to make it in time before the changeling captures her.

. . .

Marshall was somehow back in Trollmarket, everything and everyone was acting normal too normal. He looked around spinning hopeing to find Talia. He spotted her the young girl just up ahead and reached out for her, "Tally!" He rushed up placing a hand on her shoulder. "Tally? What's going on? Why are we- -" When she turned Talia suddenly hit him right across the face knocking him down. "Talia?! What are you- -" He raised up looking at her and saw that both of her eyes were blind. She transformed into her beast form and slowly walk straight towards him. Marshall crawled back afraid, he then heard the sounding cries of screams, and then looked at Trollmarket being invaded by Gumm-Gumm's raiding the town, capturing trolls, and everything was coming up into flames. He looked back at Talia and tried reaching out for her, "Tally! Snap out of it! Look around you! Can't you see what's happening?!"

Then something grabbed him from behind and tossed him into smashing the crates. He cringed, rubbed his head, and looked up finding the Skullcrusher with his Decimaar blade in hand. "Your friend is no longer with you." He points his sword towards him. "You've failed Trollmarket, Ar-cay-dee-yah, your mentor, your allies, and your people." Talia walks towards him standing by his side with her claws out and sharp ready to pounce. "Now. . .I have all the power I need to claim back the surface." Gunmar saids pointing his blade towards her.

"No," Marshall shook his head as he stands up from the debris. "This isn't real. The pixie's in my head again!" He banged his head multiple of times. "Come on! Wake up! Wake up!"

. . .

"Marshall!" Talia tries to searching for him. "Where are you!" She spins around trying so hard to see through the black pitch room. "Dawn, come on! I need you! Help me out!" she implores her lion spirit. Then suddenly her eyes adjusted into her ice-cold beastly eyes once more. Talia can see through the darkness again. She saw Marshall clinging to his head trying to get the pixie out of his brain.

"Marshall!" she rushed up towards him.

"Oh, no you don't!" the changeling knocked her down preventing her to aid her friend. Talia raised up turning back into her beast form and struck back. But the Changeling flew up keeping his distance from her. He brought out some needles and threw them right at her. Talia smelt a familiar scent on one of the needles and could tell that they were coated with gravesand. She dodged each and everyone of them in time. Talia looked at Marshall still trying to fight off the hallucination, and quickly thought of a way to help him. She turned towards the changeling with a sly smirk, "You know you just made the biggest mistake of your life, fly boy!" The changeling looked at her confused. " 'Cause I'm gonna give you taste of a wizard's full potential!" The Changeling squealed and shielded himself, and coward. She slammed her fist to the ground to try and channel her energy to Marshall's. The energy flowed straight to him but. . . it stop and retracted itself back to her. Talia was now completely confused, she looked strangely at her hand, "Wha. . ." she tried again, but Dawn still did not respond aiding Marshall. "Dawn? What the? Why won't you- -"

"Oh, woe is me!" The flying changeling dramatically spoke. "I must face the death of a fully powered wizard." He then turned into a hysterical maniacal laughter. "Foolish girl. What didn't Skarlagk or Vendel teach you anything." Talia looked upon the changeling unsure of what he meant, "There's a law. . .a limit with great power. Powerful ancients spirits only aid to those who don't carry magic and your boy here. . .is a wizard," he clarified. He threw a small ball at her. Talia didn't react in time so the ball exploded creating a massive smoke. Talia shielded herself trying to prevent herself to breath it in, but. . .the gas was starting to make her drowsy.

. . .

Marshall tries to breat free from this horrible nightmare. But all of this was creating too much pressure the dream felt almost too real. He endured each blow from the brainwashed Talia. Each time he gets back up she keeps bringing him down. Marshall was becoming exhausted and beat up. He breaths in deep there was harly any ounce of strength. He lifts himself looking down on the floor, his vision a little blurry. But then he realized something. This was just like his lesson the one from earlier with June, the skull demons. _Focus. Think of the one thing that keeps your flickering light shine in the dark and find a way to make it brighter. _Marshall raised his head high, took a big deep inhale, and focus. He cleared his mind, picturing of the tiny little ember as himself the only light in the dark, and then try to think of what can make him shine brighter. His first thougtht was his father, Jim, Toby, Claire, Blinky, Arrrgh, Vendel, Draal, NotEnrique, Barbara, his mentor June. . .the ember starts to grow into a flame. . .Darcy, Mary, Eli, even his teachers from Ms. Janeth, Coach Lawrence, Senior Uhl. . .the flame burned even more. . . Talia of course, but most of all his mother, Destiny. The memory of her sweet loving face came to if alive giving him a warm affectionate smile showing him how much she loved him turn his flame into an erupting blaze.

. . .

Marshall's power banished the pixie from his mind, his aura erupted into an atomic blast, brigtening up the area, and the changeling notice turning towards the wizard seeing this awesome power shine bright as the sun his skin was turning into stone. Talia saw this too as the gas cleared away from her stopping whatever was in it making her tired. The stone turned changeling fell from the air and his small thin body crashed shattered to little pieces.

Jim and Draal arrived in time and saw what was happening and could not believe of what they were seeing. Marshall snapped out of his overflowing power and woke up from his trance like state before he fell onto his knees. Talia rushed over and caught him he could pass out. "You ok?" Marshall weakly smiled as his light radiating body slowly dies down, "I was going to ask you the same thing." As Marshall's body was turning back to normal, Jim and Draal came up towards with the Sword of Daylight glowing bright blue shining in the dark. "Tal. Marshall."

"Jim?" they said surprised.

"Hey, I'm here too," Draal raised his hand a bit offended.

. . .

They came out of the cave safe and sound with no injury. Talia discussed everything of what had happened to them during thier fight with the Changeling, Alwin and fear that the only reason he attacked was so he could kidnap them.

Jim crossed his arms with deep thought and concern, "Yeah, that defiantely does sound like Gunmar got out."

"How do we explain this to the Tribrunal?" Draal asked.

"We don't," Marshall stated. They turn towards him surprised of what he'd just said. "We keep this to ourselves and find out where he is until we figure out a plan to get rid of him before anything gets worse."

"So, we just keep this whole thing a secret?" Jim asked.

"Yes," Marshall said.

"Just one more thing?" Talia asked turning towards Jim, "What were guys doing here in the first place?"

Draal crossed his arms and glared back at the young wizard remembering their mission. Marshall could sense the bad vibes coming from the big deadly troll and knew the answer right away. "Which brings me to the point." He grabs ahold of Marshall shaking him. "Who in the right mind were you thinking sneaking off with our Silver Lion? You little punk!"

"Draal!" Talia shouted defianetly as the went over to stop him. "Put him down right now."

Jim would join in with Draal and give Marshall a good lecture too, but now was a good time for that. Now that they know Gunmar is out there somewhere plotting, thinking of a plan to strike and bringing chaos upon Arcadia. But if he is to find him. . .where could he be hiding?

"I said put him down!" Talia demanded. But Draal did not heed her words. He continued shaking and yelling making Marshall dizzy.

"I TOLD YOU ONCE! AND WARNED YOU ABOUT THIS, BOY!" Draal yelled.

"It- -was- -nothing- - Draal- -we- -were- - -just- - -hanging out." Marshall tried to make an excuse.

Jim raised an eyebrow weirded out of them fighting one another. Thinking maybe next time he'll talk to Marshall first before letting him date with Talia.


	35. Chapter 35

Secrets

Chapter 34

Just Add Water

Part 1

Early morning at Heartstone Trollmarkt, Talia came to the Hero's Forge to get a some excersize before school starts. The Silver Lion leaped from axe to axe, come down in with a somersault, clawed and slashed through some dummies. The Krubera watched the girl performing with discipline and grace. Yet they were not quite thrilled about it. Their eyes filled with hate and contempt for they hold a very strong grudge against her and her kind. The Krubera remember them being enemies with the Silver Lion's once before. The war, the spite, the blood that was shed on the battle field for the surface created the monster they know and will remember forever more.

The beeping alarmed sound off on Talia's watch indicating her that it was time to hurry back home and get ready for another day of school. She jumped off high from the platform, dived into the air, leaped from platform, to axe, and made a gracefull landing reaching to the controls, pressing the troll sized button, and shutting off the stage.

The Krubera then made their move, as the waltz their way right into the forge towards the young girl grabbing a dring of fresh water, and drying herself with a towel. Talia heard some giant footstep coming from behind, but she knew and could tell right away that they weren't friendly because she could sense it. She turned around and met the eyes Arrrgh's tribe towering over her.

"Can I. . .help you?" asked Talia uneasy.

The Krubera glared and snort at the young cub as if it were a joke. "Just because your friend is the Trollhunter you think, you have every right to be here." One of them said.

"Pardon?" Talia raised an eyebrow.

The other circled her glaring down at the girl's tiny body, "Let's make this one thing clear, cub. We don't like you or your kind around here. Neither your human friends."

"You lions are better off extinct," the previous one poked his finger at her chest.

Talia looked up at the krubera offended and swatted his finger away. "Look!" she said. "I don't have time for this. Whatever it is that you have against my ancestors that's ancient history. I'm already fixing their mess's as we speak." Talia turned her head away and huffed, "Now. If you don't mind. I have class to attend to." She was making her way towards the exit. But the two stopped her from doing so.

"Well if you think you're so tough and can handle the responsebility," the first one said as he pounded his fist into his hand. "Let's test that. . .shall we." Talia backed up from the two brutes coming straight for her making her step back into the arena once more.

"Enough!"

They turn back finding Vendel coming displeased by the troll behaviour with one hand behind his back and staff in the other. Just because the Tribrunal are here counciling does give you trolls the right to go push everyone around." The Krubera moved aside as he stood beside the girl. "I do not care of what grudge you may carry. But this child has nothing to do with what you have endured long ago." Vendel turns to Talia and said, "Silver Lion." "Yes, Vendel?" Talia said in her response. "If you must. . .I believe you are needed else where." He offered showing her the way to the door. Talia smiled gratefully for his help, "Oh! Of course. Thankyou." Just like that Talia left the arena with out any casualties.

. . .

Usurna watched the girl coming out of the forge from the side lines. The idea of having human's associating with trolls disgusted her especially this one. The queen sent her one of her own to test the girl's abilites. She had already seen the Trollhunter's skills and she only saw her performance once at _The Killahead Bridge. _But maybe she needed a different approach.

. . .

Talia continued walking through the streets of Trollmarket with numerous of crowded trolls along the way. She heard a text from her phone, pulled it out seeing it was from her aunt,** Where r u? **

**At Trollmarket just finished up training from the Forge. I'm coming back home to get ready for school. **Talia texted back. The distraction from her phone caused her to bump into one of the civilians making her fall back. "Oof!" she cringed rubbing her head. " Oh! Sorry. My- -"

"Silver Lion," a sophisticated female voice announced. Talia looked up to find the Queen of the Krubera's before her. "Queen Usurna?"

"I've just recieved word. And I am terribly sorry for my guards most disrepectful behaviour," she offered her hand to assist her up. But instead Talia lifted herself up dusting the dirt off her clothes. "Were they always that rough?" Talia asked.

"Well, after the loss of our young. It impaled them directly to their hearts. That's what made us Krubera sworn to do whatever it takes to protect our own, even those not from our tribe," Usurna clarified.

"Like how you guys trashed the bridge leaving me and my friend for dead at the clutches of the Skullcrusher?" Talia retorted crossing her.

Usurna clenched irritably at the girl's words, but she remembered to remain calm and said, "Let's not bring up the wounds of the past. Anyway. I was hopeing I can ask you a favor?"

"What is it?" Talia looked at her curiously.

"Your lion spirit. The Power of Enhancement," she said. "I would like to see it."

"Why would you want that?" Talia asked feeling a bit suspicious.

"I'm well aware of its capabilities and of what it can do," Usurna said. "You're able to control it, yes? If so- -" She reached out her hand towards her. "May I?"

Talia looked at her hand feeling a bit uneasy. What is with the troll and what is she up to? She then quickly looked at her watch say six fifth-teen and she knew that she was running late. "I have to go. I can't waste anymore time." Talia moved around the queen and ran. Usurna leered at the girl and cringed of not getting of she had wanted.

. . .

Today at Health Class, Coach Lawrence had made everyone a very special important assignment with education of. . .Parenthood. With the use of bags of flour as everyone's very own baby.

"Here it is," he announced with a bag in hand as he begings setting them down at his first students desk. "For the next 24 hours, this is your baby."

Mary gasped, "Are we gonna learn how babies are made?"

"At the flour mill, apparently?" Coach Lawrence continues. "Your assigntment is simple. You will name it. You will care for it. You will never leave it out of your sight. Look who you are seated beside. That is your partner." He set's another on Jim's table, fortunately for him he's paired up with Claire leading them to a fist bump. He sets the next on Marshall's, he looks at his partner finding Talia right next to him. Talia blushed pulling her hair behind her ear flustered remembering their night together at the cave. "If it doesn't. . .you fail." He places the last one on Toby's table. Toby smiled leaning back with his hands behind his back feeling confident, "Ha. Piece of cake."

"It's not cake! Don't eat it, Domzalski!" Coach roasted making everyone laugh.

"So you cheaters don't turn in a fake, personalize your babies to begin the joy of parenting." he finished.

Everyone got onto their crayons and markers making their own baby. Toby and Darcy were partnered up and declared husband and wife. Toby brought out a red marker and came up of the idea for their baby, and start drawing. "I'm really kind of worried," Darcy said. "Toby, I really need to pass this class, or else I lose my mascot position.

"Don't worry," Toby assured her. "We're team Darby! We got this!"

Then suddenly Steve Palachuck came in opening the door with a disturbed look on his face. " I'm great with ki- - -" Steve bumped into Toby making him pierce the marker into their assignment poking out their kid's eye. Darcy sighed slamming her head against the desk, "I am totally gonna fail."

"Sorry I'm, u. . .late, coach," Steve said uneasy takeing his seat. "Things got a little weird."

"It's about to get weirder," Coach agreed. "You're raising a baby with Pepperjack."

"What?!" the two unlucky pair said.

"Ugh," Eli sighed disappointed.

Jim colored up and finished making the final touches, presenting Claire their baby, "It has your eyes." "It has your nose," Claire poked Jim's nose making him chuckle.

Mary saw them all mushy and sticked her tongue making a disgusted face sign to Darcy making her laugh. Toby rubbed his hands together gently removed the marker and cover the hole with bandaid before the flour leaks out, and smiled is if he was giving his kid a remarkable recovery, but Darcy on the other hand still had her doubts and slams her head on the table again.

"So what do you think our baby should be? Boy? Girl?"Marshall asked. Talia pinched her chin for a moment, "Well. . .if I were going to be a mom. . .I guess. . .can't decide. . . maybe a boy?" "I was thinking we should. . .have a girl, but if you want it to be a boy- -" Marshall suggested before Talia came to conclusion. "No." she stated. "A girl would be nice." Marshall grabbed a grey marker coloring the top of the bag, drew out the eyes, a tiny nose, and smile. "Hey look. She's a spitting image of you." he showed her their baby. Flattered Talia poked Marshall's face and said,"But she has your smile."

. . .

Claire, Darcy, and Toby met up at a diner grabbing a burger for a bite to eat. Darcy cradled their flour baby in her arms as Toby took a picuter with his phone, "I think our baby looks good as a pirate. Huh? Arrgh!"

The waitress comes in with her tray at their table with a disapproving voice, "No outside food!"

Toby gasps and wraps his arm around Darcy, "This is our son, Sir Isaac Gluten!" He takes another shot of themselves with his phone. The waitress walks away rolling her eyes annoyed.

"Did you hear?" Darcy said to Claire. "Logan and Mary already killed theirs. They gave Dwight D. Eisenflour a bath, and he turned into mush."

"That's horrible," said Claire. "Why didn't I think of that name?"

"Mary just killed her kid? And you still haven't come up with a name for your baby?"

Talia and Marshall arrived with their flour sack baby wrapped in a teal cloth strapped around her upper body. Claire raised an eyebrow with a fists on her hip, "Oh? I suppose you have a better name?"

"Indeed I do. Marshall picked it out. Our little one's name, is Destiny Flora Faye," she said patting the back of their pretend baby.

"Destiny?" Claire's questioned.

"I thought it would be cool to name her after my mom," Marshall shrugged. They watch them walk over to the next available table and took their seat. "Mom?" Toby curious. "He never mentioned anything of his mother before." "Yeah," Claire nodded her head.

Jim then pulled into the parking lot on his vespa, removed his helmet, and almost nearly forgot about their baby before she was about to fall off the seat. He came into the diner and sat right in next to Claire with everyone at the table, and took Claire's beverage from her hand without thinking, "Oh! Milkshakes!" he took a sip from the straw. "Jim! Are you crazy?" said Claire. You let her ride on that without a helmet?"

"Her?" Jim asked holding their child. "I think you mean 'him'. I've been calling him 'Jimmy Lake Jr. Jr."

"You can't call your kid junior twice, Jim!" Marshall overheard them from the table.

"Her name is Petunia," Claire snacthed their flour kid. "Because she's a flour. Get it? Like 'flower'?" she tried to expain it as a joke.

"Boo!" Talia gave her thumbs down as everyone looked at her shaking with a head of disapproval.

"Okay, maybe it's not the best name," Claire said taking her back her milkshake looking away a bit embarassed.

"Do you mind if we take Sir Isaac Gluten, Petunia, and Destiny to a rock show tonight?" Toby asked Darcy taking their baby.

"A rock concert?" Darcy looked at him weird. "Is that really appropriate?"

"No." Toby began to explain. "A rock show at the museum. I'ts an exhibit of gems and minerals." He reached over for his backpack, "As Jim and Tal knows, I've had my own collection since I was eight, and I'm hoping to finally get it appraised by the experts." He opened his bag and began presenting one of his collection. "Look, little guy, here's anthracite, obsidian, oh this is from Bular. . ." Jim and Claire looked at him freaked out of him mentioning that name and one of the remainig pieces of the Son of Gumar out in the open especially infront of Darcy. "Uh. . .I mean, Bular-ium-ite." Toby tried to come up with a lie to cover for them as he puts it away in his backpack. "Yeah, that's a rock."

"Well, a rock show sounds kinda cool," Darcy agreed, her phone vibrate off from her pocket and saw that her mascot schedule was due. "Shoot. Of course. The stupid hacky-sack team made it to semi-finals. I gotta mascot the match tonight."

"That's okay," said Toby as he grabs the flour sack. "I can watch him." Him trips over his backpack, and Sir Isaac Gluten went flying in the air, Darcy reached out to grab him but missed, but Toby got him without a scratch. "Got him!" Toby chuckled as he sighs with relief. Darcy steps out of the table unassured about this. "Yeah, no. Maybe I can fit him into my mole suit." Toby raised his hand and swear, "I promise, nothing bad is going to happen to our little one."

"Toby," she said with her hands pressed together, "I really need to pass."

"Don't worry," said Toby. "I will not let you and Sir Isaac down.

. . .

Later close to a nearing dusk, Jim, Toby, Claire, Talia and Marshall walked down the side walk with Toby pulling a red wagon carrying their little ones.

"It's okay," Jim said. "Doesn't mea we're gonna fail as flour parents."

Claire leaned over and reached for a rock, "Isn't it kind of crazy to think. . ." Her face grew a little concern and depressed. "we might be parents someday?" Jim looked at her strange, "Not like that." she explains, "I'm just saying, have you ever thought about what'd it'd be like, raising a teenager?" They continued walking down the sidewalk over the bridge with cars passing by. "All I know is, I won't be like mine. My mom cant even remember my birthday without checking her scehdule first." She threw the rock from her hand frustrated. Jim looked at her and completely understood what she'd meant. His father abandon him when he was five and the only one he ever idolize was his history teacher before knewing he was a bad guy. "Well, the closest thing to a dad I ever had turned out to be a changeling. And then he tried to kill me."

"Comin through!" Toby came charging in with the wagon passing through everyone.

"At least we have parents," Jim smiled.

Toby cuddled his flour sack baby snapping a photo them together. "What about you T.P?" Claire asked. "Do you remember your mom and dad?"

"Only the stuff Nana tells me," Toby answered.

"You know when Tobes was two, they won the state lottery," Jim mentioned.

"For reals?" she asked.

"They didn't win bazillions, but it was enough," Toby explained. Then he turned all sad as he put Sir Isaac Gluten back in the wagon and said, "To celebrate, they went on a cruise together around the world. There was a storm, and. . .they never made it back." "I'm so sorry." Claire apologized. "I didn't mean to- -"

"It's okay," Toby said. "My nana says they're watching over me." He looks up at the sky with only one star shining above them. "Sometimes when good things happen, I like to think it's because of them."

"It's good that you feel that way, Toby." Talia walked up next to them. She twirled her hair thinking of the thought of her family, "As you and Jim know I only knew my parents for a short time. When I turned five we went out at our family spot for a picnic to celebrate my birthday. But then my dad lost track of time, it was getting dark, we were driving home late and then. . .Bular killed my parents." Claire looked at her astonished and horrified hearing this, before she turned to Jim, "Did that really happen?" she whispered. Jim nodded clarifying that it was true.

"Well for me. . ." Everyone turned hearing Marshall's sad tone of voice. "I never got the chance of getting to know my mom. She died after giving birth to me. The only stories my dad ever told me about her is that she was a great person. How they met and fell in love, but he never even bother telling me the rest of her story."

"Oh, man. Mashall. I'm so sorry," Jim feeling pity for him.

"That's ok," Marshall said, before turning into a slight smile looking over at the sun reminding him to the fire and the memory of his mother's face that save him and Talia from that Changeling the other night giving him warmth, hope, and comfort. "Like Toby, at least I know that her spirit is with me too."

But unbeknownst to them, a stranger wearing a hat and long leather jacket was lurking in the shadows behid the column watching the young teens passing by and disappeared by the blinding light of a cars headlight.

. . .


	36. Chapter 36

Secrets

Just Add Water

Part 2

"Come on, I'll walk you home," Jim said to Claire. It had finally reached to the point of dusk. Team Trollhunter's were going back to their natural homes. "You don't need to, Mr. Macho." Claire teased as she takes her pretend baby. "I'm doing it for Petunia," Jim insisted.

Without Jim or any of them looking Marshall put an arm around Talia's shoulder, "So what do you say, Tal? You want me to accompany home? Don't want another stalker following you." "Marshall," she laughed assuring him. "I can take care of myself." "I know you can but after what happened last night- -" Marshall try to speak. "Marshall. We were caught off guard and I promise that I won't let it happen again. And besides somebody's gonna have to keep watch on Toby." She turn looking at her tiny chubby friend. Marshall looked at her and him then understood, "Oh. Good point." Talia took Destiny from the wagon and followed Toby. "I'll text you when I get back home."

"Okay. . .well. . .just be careful," Marshall said as he walks with Jim and Claire. Maybe that it was the best for him, because Marshall was three blocks away from Claire's house.

"See you tomorrow, guys," Jim said. "Don't eat the baby, Tobes."

"Don't bake yours," Toby teased.

"Night, guys," Talia waved. "Good luck with your bundles of joy."

. . .

As Team Trollhunters split, Talia walked along side with Toby carrying both their babies down the sidewalk leading them straight towards home. "Sooo. . .I hear that you've been getting along with Marshall alot lately," Toby teased giving her a weird expression.

Talia retorted and said, "Tobes, stop. We were only just hanging out."

"Two friends, a guy, and a girl hanging out, Tal? Come on. You guys are totally dating," he pointed out. Talia would have bonked him in the head right now, but then he noticed that something was off. Seeing her looked all distracted from their conversation and worried. "Hey. . .what's wrong?"

Talia raised her head looking up at the night sky and said, "Earlier this morning. I had a run in with Usurna and the Krubera."

"What?" Toby raised an eyebrow with his eyes turn wide.

"I was training at the Forge, a couple of them showed up, saying 'I'm better off extinct and that my kind don't belong in their world.' They also tried to pick a fight with me, if Vendel hadn't showed up."

"Ah, you got tangled in a hate crime," Toby understood.

"Yeah, and then Usurna bumped right into me. And the strangest thing was. . .she was being all nice to me," Talia continued explaining.

"Okay, now that ain't right," Toby said in disbelief.

"She was all like '_My apologies for my guards most disrepectful behaviour,"_ said trying to make her voice sound like Usurna. "And then she was hoping that she would like to have a taste of my power. I tell yah, there's something about that troll I do not like and I see it right through her aura."

"Tal, relax. You shouldn't let those guys get to you. Remember when we first arrived at Trollmarket? It was not the most humble welcoming committee. Jim was able to get through to them proving himself every step of the way. All you can do is do the same."

Talia took a deep breath and sighed, "You're right." She remember another part of Usurna's conversation of her people suffered a great tragedy of losing their young, so she turned to him and asked, "Hey Toby? Did you or anyone by any chance learn anything of their history?"

"Huh?" Toby looked at her. The creature that have been stalking them continued watching waiting for the right moment to take the sweet delicious smell making it's moisture body drool as it crawled up behind them.

"The queen also mentioned something about. . .losing their young and it. . . really hit them hard. Do you know anything about that?" she asked. The sound of a suspicous snarling was heard. They turned around finding nothing in plain sight. "Did you hear someting?"

"I hope not," Toby said uneasy. They walked slowly, feeling sense of paranoira, Talia and Toby looked back and saw a stranger wearing a hat and leather drench coat. Toby panicked and they quickly made a run trying to keep distance from whatever was chasing them. Just before they could reach further to his house, they turned drawing out their weapons to face it. But the stranger was no where in sight. . .again. Talia shifted into her feral state and smelt something strange in the air. Toby could sense the creepy feeling run up his spine as if only this time for sure it was behind them. They slowly turned their heads. . .and found it as it screech. Toby screamed so loud Jim, Claire, and Marshall could hear him from a distance.

. . .

"Oh,no!" Jim alarmed. "That can't be good," Marshall said. "Toby!" Claire said, as they all made a run to reach their friends in trouble.

Jim pulled out his amulet and pronounce the enchantation, "For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command." The armor of Daylight materialized and embedded itself onto Jim's body making him float and spin in the air before back to running. "Take Petunia!" Claire tossed their flour bag to him. Jim almost slipped, but caught it. Claire draw out her shadow staff, and conjured up a portal as they all jumped in.

. . .

"Raaah!" Talia slashed through the ugly, yellow, slimey creature but it dodges each of her strikes. Toby then came in at it with his hammer, "Eat hammer! Buttsnack!" He tried smashing it, but the monster slipped away, grabbed him from behind and tossed him down rolling on the road.

"Ow! Ow!" Toby cried.

"Hey!" Talia summoned her armor to her will and pulled out her dagger to stab the thing, but it grabbed her wrist and swung her away.

Toby saw the monster coming for him, he ran over to cover Sir Isaac Gluten, before it grabbed him again. Jim, Claire, and Marshall appeared through the portal arriving just in time.

"I'll grab him!" Claire said as she pulls Toby away from the thing.

"What are you?" Jim grabbed it's shoulder pulling to face him. It struck its arms barely hitting him. "Oh, man, you are ugly." Jim pointed out his sword at it.

"No kidding," Marshall conjured up his scythe weapon.

Jim and Marshall jumped in it's way from going near Claire and Toby slashed the thing down to pieces but instead. . .it's remains turn to slim and crawled it's way back merging with it's body, regenerating it's limbs.

"Oh, boy," Jim's only choice for words.

The thing punched Jim, pushed Claire, and Marshall coming straight for Toby.

"Why's it going after me?" Toby squealed crawling back. "You're the ones slicing it!"

The monster grabbed ahold of Toby and tore his bag off from his back casting him aside, and then it went searching his backpack. Everyone just stared looking at it confused watching it digging through Toby's bag and the way it's sound was. Almost as if it was chowing down on something.

"It wasn't trying to hurt you," Claire said. "It only wanted what's in your bag."

"My rock collection?" Toby shrieked.

"What is that thing?" Jim asked.

"Something that doesn't belong in Arcadia," Claire stated.

"What would it want with a bunch of rocks?" Marshall asked.

"I don't know," Talia said. "But we should probably take it to Blinky he'll know what it is."

Claire agreed and was about to conjure up another portal to bring the creature with them. But the sounding of a screeching tires of a vehicle alarmed them, and saw a van coming at high speeds.

"Guys! Your armors!" Toby told Jim and Tally. Jim removed his amulet as Talia deactivated hers before the car came right at them, they quickly moved out of the way, and could've sworn they saw Steve and Eli inside as they pass through.

"You think they saw anything?" Toby asked before they all turn back where the creature was before, but it was gone. They saw it's hat onto of a sewer latch before. . .it snatched it back making it's leave.

"Well, that happened." Jim said. "Is everyone okay?"

"Besides our kids needing therapy, I think they'll live," Toby scoffed.

"We need Blinky," Claire stated.

. . .

Blinky, Arrrgh and Draal were over at Jim's house in his basement playing the famous game for all myths such as themselves _Dungeon and Dragon's. _Blinky looked at his friends back and forth feeling the tension between each other as he tries to come up with a plan. "Adventurers, you both stand before a massive cathedral," said Bliny. "Magic fills the air. Clearly the chalice you seek is inside."

"If we are to conquer this realm, we must show no mercy!" Draal yelled. "I'll charge the doors and tear them limb from limb!"

"Careful." Arrrgh insisted. "Guards will notice."

"That does not matter if none survive to tell the tale! I will split them with my axe!" Draal argued.

Blinky shook the dice in his hands, "This role-playing game is addictive." He rolls the dice on the board and achieved the numbers he needed. "Ah! The strategy works." He moves his piece. "My, you are on a killing streak today." He said to Arrrgh. "Next time, I get to be the wizard."

"Blinky!" Jim came down stairs with everyone.

"Ah! Master Jim." Blinky greeted.

"Tobes and Tal were just attacked near his house by some thing." Jim tried to explain.

"It was like sludge, but smart." Claire said. "Smart sludge?"

"I'm concerned about this smart sludge, but more alarmed you're stockpiling flour," Blinky pointed out. "Are you expecting a shortage?"

"No it's my baby!" Jim said. "It's for a health class. About babies."

"It's a project adult parenting experiment," Talia clarified.

"Ah! So, that's why they were always refer to it as 'a bun in the oven.'" Blinky said as if he knew what the figure of speech mean't.

"That's. . .not what it means," Marshall said.

"No, this smart sludge, it was slime," Claire explained.

"Ate my rock collection," Toby finished making Blinky gasp turning towards Arrrgh.

"Uh, oh." he said.

"You didn't happen to have troll remains amongst your collection?" Blinky asked.

"Yeah, a piece of Bular. Why?" Toby answered.

"Oh. . ." Blinky turned to Draal, "Uh. . ."Draal turned to Arrrgh, "Ooh. . ."

"Guys come on. What's with the silent treatment," Talia asked.

"Stop with the looks. You always do that when you're hiding something," Jim said.

"Sounds like a gruesome to me," Draal said.

"What's a gruesome?" Claire asked.

"Feeders of the dead," Blinky informed. "At the first signs of war, they gather to await the carnage. After the bloodshed, gruesomes would devour the troll remains left on the battlefield. They are the carrion of trolls."

"Sounds quite similar to our crows," Marshall said. "But what would a gruesome be doing here? There weren't any battles in Arcadia."

"Because Gunmar could be out," Jim stated.

Blinky gasped and said, "I told you, Master Jim, that's impossible."

"It's not." Talia said grabbing everyone's attention. "I know because a changeling said so. . . right before he tried to capture me." Marshall put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Lady Talia, I don't know what that changeling told you," Blinky said. "But we will investigate this later. Currently we have a gruesome that must be dealt with."

"But how do we find it?" Jim asked.

Toby then realized something and pulled out a paper pamphlet from his backpack, "What if my rock collection was just an appetizer? He could be going for the main course." He showed Blinky museum article of a rock show in Arcadia. "Look! The rock show at the museum! The jewel of the collection is some large piece that I sworde looked like some troll arm. A guy found it outside of town last week!" Blinky took a good quick looke of the photograph imprinted on the pamphlet and realized that Toby was right.

"Great Gorgus! That is a troll arm! Who could be so carelss to lose an arm?"

Draal was making a weird look on his face with his hands together in a really bad awkward position. Talia looked at him suspicously 'cause she knew he was hiding something, "Draaaaal."

"Not mine," he lied.

Jim stepped in and said, "Then we're gonna be ther tonight to make our stand." The takes the pamphlet and places it on the table. "There's gonna be people at the museum, people that can't see this thing. We have to stop it."

"Then I know just the thing to get rid of it," Blinky said.

"Jim, I'm home." The sounding of Jim's mother, Barbara Lake was heard coming in the house.

"I'll be right up!" Jim called out to her. "Just working on my assignment! Don't come down!"

Then a metal clank alerted Arrrgh coming from behind the window. He turned around to look to see whatever it was and could find no sign of anyone or anything.

. . .

Meanwhile at the Janus Order, Otto Scaarbach guided Gunmar the Black to the theatre room to show him a little demonstration of one of their orientation video that Strickler made himself.

"Gunmar the Black, the Vicious, the Skullcrusher, Welcome to the 20th century."

Gunmar was not familiar with this modern technology and was all too strange, too alien for him, in some ways he did not understand. It freaked him out causing him to be aggressive. He summoned his Decimaar Blade and was about to swing his sword at the screen. Otto stopped him in his tracks, "Wait, my Lord!"

"What magic is this?" Gunmar asked demanding to know. "How did the impure become so large?"

"this is just a projection," Otto explained. "Bitte, we made this for you, My Dark Underlord. Much has changed over the centuries."

"Ah. . ." Gunmar understood, as he sat back down in his seat as he continued to watch.

"Today, there are over six billion humans. . ."

"Closer to 7.4 billion." Otto informed him.

"More to eat," Gunmar licked his stone lips.

"Humans now live in cities, kingdoms that stretch past the horizon."

"I understand the world is different, but my plan remains unchanged!" Gunmar yelled as he leaned into Otto's face. "Why isn't the Heartstone mine?!"

Otto turned to one of his associates to signal him to stop the film, before he turned back to Gunmar, "Machinations have already been put into place. Whe have a spy in Trollmarket, who knows a way to disrupt the Trollhunter and his team. Your Heartstone will be unguarded und ripe for the taking. And who knows. . .you may have enough power to even the odds with the Silver Lion and claim her for yourself."

Gunmar holds his chin in deep thought as Otto continued, "Mm, my only concern is Dictatious. A trusted advisor must be able to forsee all possibilities, but alas, Dictatious cannot see anything."He turned away chuckling sinisterly with the thought of killing the six-eyed blind troll, before the door behind them suddenly opens entering with none other than himself; Dictatious.

"My Darkunderlord, I have had visions," he laughed. "My brother may have stolen my eyes, but she has blessed me with sight!"

"She?" said Otto. "She's spoken. . .to you?"

Gunmar stood up for he was all ears, "Tell me what you see."

. . .

Everyone was at the museum with a large banter of the special rock show just like Toby had described.

"I can't believe that Draal had forgotton to look for his missing limb after our last fight in this place," Talia annoyed.

"Blink, did you got to RotGut's?" Jim asked Blinky.

"Did I ever!" Blinky said as he reached for his pouch. "Feast your eyes on this!" He presented them an average looking stone.

"A rock?" Toby not impressed.

Marshall eyes widen as he recognized what it was, "A Dwarkstone?! That's your idea?! You wanna risk us blowing up the museum?"

"Wait, what?" Talia looked at Marshall.

"It's the only way to expel a gruesome, Marshall, once you get in close enough a firm shake will activate, when it starts glowing run." He offered it to Jim.

"Goes. . .Ka-boom," Arrrgh said.

"Now, very delicately tuck it away and make sure it counts," Blinky specify.

Jim carefully sets the grenade rock in the wagon secured in with their flour sack kids.

"We only have one," Blinky said.

"Come on! Let's go rock this rock show!" Toby stated.

. . .

Team Trollhunters enter the facility, gems and stones shining in multiple colors being displayed inside protective glass preventing anyone from touching and Draal's missing arm was set on a marble stone column and wide open. Toby always obsessed with stones and minerals became real excited noticing every rock he knows.

"This should be easy," Claire said seeing not that much of a large crowd. "There's only six people here."

"I know. Crazy right?" Toby said as he took another selfie with him and Sir Isaac Gluten.

"Okay, let's fan out and find this thing," said Jim.

"There you are T.P.!"

They turned around and find Darci unexpectedingly arrive but at a very bad time.

"Oh, hey, Darce!" He nervously jumped by surpised. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, the footbag tourney ended," Darci said taking the flour bag-baby. "I thought I join you and little Sir Isaac." Toby turned to his friends on what he should do. They signaled him on weither find a way to get her out of the museum and get back to their mission.

"Oh, better put him to bed right now," Toby spoke trying to get Darci to leave. "He looks tuckered. Go home with Mommy."

"Really? Well, I thought we'd stay and check out the show with you," Darci said making this more harder for them. "Spend some quality family time." Toby looked back at his friends once more.

"Just stall her," Talia whispered as she jutted her finger.

"Then allow me introduce you to the wonderful world of quartz," Toby extend his arm out for her to take as the walked away.

"I'll take the north wing. You check the south," Jim said to Claire. "Got it," she said, making her move. "Tally, can you use your nose to sniff this thing out?" Talia smiled nodding her head. She takes out a pair of sunglasses to cover her eyes preventing anyone from seeing her eyes change color and hid her hands in her pocket to conceal her claws. She went the other way to began searching. "Marshall, you take the east." Jim commanded. "Yes, sir!" Marshall saluted.

Claire had her eyes search the area keeping watch for anything suspicous. When she turned and saw a guy looking at a rock contained withing the box wearing the exact same outfit. She walked up and grabbed his shoulder, "Hey, ugly!" But instead with was just an ordinary man. "Oh, sorry! I thought you were someone. . .uglier."

"Hm. . .hm. . ."He looked at her offensive.

"You're fine," she cringed. "You're beautiful."

. . .

Jim stepped carefully and watched his surroundings keeping a good observation, but then suddenly out of no where.

"You. . .die!" Steve came out of nowhere and spilt a cup of slush onto Jim's jacket.

"Ugh! Watch where you'r go- -" Jim looked up and saw the school bully wearing a black t-shirt, a bike helmet and his face smudged with black ink. "Steve? What are you doing here?" He turn back at the mess he caused, "And- -Ugh! What is this?"

"What? Why didn't you, uh. . .? Steve looked confused.

"Steve. . ."

Steve froze still as a chill went up his spine, he slowly turns looking back towards the most fearsome girl in the whole school glareing at him behind her shades sensing some real bad juju coming from her vibes. He nervously chuckled as she cracked her knuckles, "How many times do I have to tell you? Don't. . .ever. . ."Steve swallowed his throat," ever. . ." she slowly walks up towards him, "ever. . .mess. . .with my friends." Steve's face grew pale white completely frozen with fear as she came up towards him and whispered into his ear, "This is the part where you run and hide." Steve was still for one minute before he zipped out of the area.

"If there is ever one thing Gunmar taught me- -" she wiped her hands. "Is getting inside your enemy's head," she finished with her hands on her hips in triumph. Jim brushed off the stuff from his jacket and looked at her impressed, "Not bad. You're really keeping control of your temper." Talia shrugged and said, "I try." But just then they heard a familiar snarling sound. They turn to where the source was coming from and spotted the target slouching and walking straight towards the restroom.

"There!" Jim pointed out. Jim and Talia pursued the disguised gruesome walking into the mens room. Talia stopped her tracks and said, "Jim I can't go in there that's the boys room." "Don't worry I got this," Jim assured her as he went in alone.

. . .

Jim entered the restrom to find the hat and coat on the floor and the room completely quiet. The lights suddenly shut off turning it all dark. Jim kicked the first door finding nothing but the toilet seat. "I know you're still here. . ." Jim said as he went to the next. "and I know you're hungry. But you have to leave. I will protect Arcadia." Jim heard the snarling from behind and turned to find the gruesome before it suckered punched him dropping his flour baby. Jim saw Petunia down and defenseless. He looked up and moved out of the way in time before the gruesome could strike again. Jim took out his amult, "For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command!" He shouted as it lit up summoning his armor. Jim came right at the gruesome throwing a punch, spinning round kick, and series of punches. But the gruesome was too fast and flexible. It escaped hiding behind one of the doors. Jim searched for the gruesome, but it had disappeared, before it jumped right at him from behind knocking him down. The gruesome sunk itself back down in the toilet like a worm. "Hm, this is highly unhygienic." Jim said disgusted before he turned and realized his baby was still on the floor. He crawled right over to Petunia in his backpack. But then the gruesome snuck up on Jim from behind once again and grabbed him, dropping the flour and threw him across the room straight into a wall. It came over Jim and tried to hit him, but Jim manuevered it's attack, flipping right over the gruesome, and slide across the floor saving his baby.

"Ha-Ha! Stay." He set Petunia down in a sink just to be safe. The Gruesome stretched one of it's arms throwing a punch, Jim quickly dodged in time before it could hit him, he took the Dwarkstone from his backpack and shook it, "You like rocks? Rock this!" He placed the grenade in it's stomach but. . .the gruesomes quick thinking made a hole missing his chance. The stone fell into the sink the flour baby was in, the gruesome slowly walked over Jim, the stone blinked as it shooked the room, Jim quickly react summoning his shield, then the whole room was blown up in dust.

Jim lowered his shield and coughed by the dust surrounding him. He turned toward the Gruesome and saw the slimey creature. . .drying up by the flour. The gruesome sunk down in the drain cowering away.

Talia and Claire opened the door, "Where's the gruesome? Did you just blow up our child?" Claire gasped.

"You okay?" Talia asked.

"I'm sorry, but she did not die in vain," Jim apologized. "The flour in the air, it hurt it. We need more flour."

"But we only had one." Claire's eyes widen remembering who flour turning towards Talia.

"Oh, no!" Talia crossed her arms. "You are not sacrificing my only child!"

"Tally," Jim said seriously, before he gasped. "Sir Isaac Gluten!"

. . .

The alarms in the museum notify the police and triggered the lights flickering red making every civilian leave the premises.

"Where's Claire?" Darci asked.

"I don't know, we should go," Toby quickly suggested, before Jim radiod him, "Tobes, where are you?" Toby pulled out his walkie talke from his pants pocket and made Darci hold on just for one second.

"Did you get it?" Toby responded.

"The gruesome's hurt, and flour can kill it. We need your baby," Jim said.

Toby looked back at Darci smiling holding Sir Isaac Gluten. He smiled awkwardly and returned to their conversation, "No way! Darci needs the passing grade. Why don't you use Talia's instead?!"

"Care to repeat that again, Tobes?" Talia said threateningly. Toby cringed in fear not wanting to get on his friends badside. Because he knows how she is when she's angry. "I'll bring him over to you now."

. . .

Just like that Toby snatched Sir Isaac Gluten from Darci and ran back inside the building.

"Jim, I got him where are you?" Toby spoke over through the walkie talkie.

"We're trying to find it," Jim responded. When Toby turned to the next corner he saw the gruesome in the rocks and mineral section devouring the arm. "Bingo!"

Toby hid behind the wall taking big anxiety breaths, Jim called through his walkie talkie, "Tobes, where are- -" But Toby turned it off and spoke to himself, "Come on, Toby you can do this." He takes off his backpack and takes one last look at his baby, "I'll never forget you Sir Isaac Gluten," he kissed the flour's drawn face.

Tobes tiptoed his way over to the gruesome stealthly over the first column containing a rock, then rolled onto the floor, slowly walked over to the slimey creature- -"Tobes where is it?" Jim called through the walkie talke. Toby tried to turn it off, but then the gruesome heard it and turned around and found Toby. He screamed, closed his eyes and tossed Sir Isaac Gluten for the gruesome, the flour exploded, Toby tries to runaway, but it grabbed his ankle and tripped him. The gruesome came right for him, but the flour quickly was starting to dry it up turning itself into clay, and still before. . .it burst into powder. Toby whimpered crawling back away making quick deep inhales and exhales, got back on his feet dusting himself off.

"Tobes!" A hand touched his shoulder by surpirised. He jumped screaming, before turning back around finding Jim and the others.

"You killed it!" Jim said.

"Oh, it wasn't me," Toby placed a hand on Jim's shoulder. "It was Sir Isaac." He sighed disappointedly and said, "Now to break the news to his mother."

"Don't be too sure." Everyone turned towards Marshall confused. "Those bags of flours weren't really exactly our projects."

Claire raised an eyebrow suspicously, "What do you mean?"

Marshall continued to explain, "I learned a trick from what I learned from a magic show on television and found a spell quite similar to a magicians trick, and casted it on our assignments if anything should happen to them- -" he magically appeared their flour projects in the red wagon before them. "They be switched back safely somewhere else. I call it the switch-a-roo technique."

"Petunia!" Claire happily picked up her flour baby giving her a hug, before hugging Marshalll.

"Marshall, you sneaky little genious!" Jim slapped him on the back. But there was something missing. "But. . .I don't see Sir Isaac," Toby sadly said. He was right his flour baby wasn't in the wagon. Talia put a hand on his shoulder, "Oh, Tobes." Marshall scratched his head confused, "I don't understand. . .I made sure I got the spell right." He turned back toward him in remorse, "Tobes I- -" "It's okay, Mar. Not every thing can go as planned," Tobes said.

. . .

Tobes walked up to Darci sitting on the stairway with the cops still securing the area, "Darci."

"What was that?" Darci exclaimed. "Why did you run off? And where is our child?"

"There's something I need to tell- -" before he could finish Claire came up surprisingly with Sir Isaac to them.

"Sir Isaac," Daric picked him up.

"When the fire alarm went off, Toby's first instinct was to get his child to safety." Claire came up with an explanation. "After handing him off to me, he ran back in to try to save Petunia." Toby looked at her confused wondering how this was possible. Claire just shrugged and was unsure herself.

"And not only that he save Petunia. He also save my little Destiny," Talia said coming up to support Toby holding her flour baby.

Darci cradle and coed, "You hear that? Your daddy's a hero." She turned towards Toby and said, "Thanks T.P. I misjudged you. You're a pretty good partner."

"And an above-average kisser?" Toby making a cocky smile.

"Easy." Darci said uneasly, "One step at a time T.P." She carried off with Sir Isaac leaving Toby with not only a big smile on his face, but a sign there was hope for him having romance. Then Jim carrying Petunia in his bag and Marshall came up noticing this too and couldn't believe it themselves.

"Was that Sir Isaac?" Jim asked.

"I thought that my spell failed." Marshall said. "He survived the gruesome? How?" They all looked up at the stars and wondered. "No, it can't be." Jim said in disbelief. "There has to be another side to this," Claire suggested.

"Then how do you explain?" Toby asked Jim. "I told you, when good things happen. . ."

"Gotta be a logical explanation," Claire suggested.

"I guess there are miracles do happen after all," Talia said. Another night was a big success not only did they stop and destroy a gruesome preventing the world finding the magics and the existance of trollkind.

. . .

The next morning, Sir Isaac, Petunia, and Destiny were presented on Coach Lawrence's desk before the class. Everyone was ashamed of their complete and utter failure. All except, Jim, Toby, Marshall, Claire, Darci, and Talia.

"Three babyies survived?" Coach said holding out three fingers before he shouted. "There all bags of flour! And none of you could've kept them alive fore 24 hours?"

"I'm sorry," Eli whined. "My mom threw it away 'cause I'm allergice to gluten. She wrote a note to explain."

Coach crumble up a piece of paper to calm his nerves and said, "You all fail, except for, Scot, Domzalski, Lake, Nunez, Sturges, and Cadden. Congratulations. Your all competent enough to just barely pass this assignment." They all looked at one another proudly of their success and fist bumped. "I weep for your offspring and pray I'm retired by the time they reach high school." The bell rings bringing them to the end of the class.

Claire and Jim look at Toby curious and could not figure out what really happened last night on what saved their lives. "I don't know," Claire said. "Maybe Toby's parents are watching over him."

They grabbed their bags leaving the classroom, "And we weren't so bad." Jim said. "It was hard work, but despite all the hardships, I enjoyed being a father. Who knows? Maybe, one day, I'll be a good dad."

"You nearly blew up our baby," Claire reminded him as he chuckles. Talia walked up from behind them and placed her elbow on Jim's shoulder, "Well. I can't wait to be a parent one day. Infact. . .I'll start having a legacy of my own. . .a new generation of Lion's." Marshall followed them from behind looking at Talia's warm beautiful smile and shining silver hair.

"And I'll be with you. . .all the way," he whispered.


	37. Chapter 37

Secrets

Chapter 36

Creepslayerz

"Steve, take out the trash."

"I'm doing homework!" Steve yelled back.

Unlike Jim, Steve has the utmost disrespect towards his mother. He's always been like this ever since his biological father left when he was very young. It was hard on him it turned him into the bully he now is today. Always picking on the weak like Eli Pepperjack and always bothering Jim Lake. But he always ends up getting beaten by the most fearsome girl in Arcadia oaks High School, Talia Sturges. Now his mom is dating his High school gym teacher, Coach Lawrence, which needless to say he did not expect. As a matter of fact he does not enjoy.

"I can hear the game on the TV!" she yelled knewing he was lying.

"Fine!" He grunts bursting out the front two with two loads of large bags closing the door with his foot. "Stupid bag."

He walks over to the trash cash muttering under his breath in disapproval, "Mom. . .Homework. I'll do it. Okay."

Coach opens the door marching right up to his would be step-son not tolerating his bad behaviour, "Palachuk. . .you mother doesn't deserve that attitude."

"Whatever, Coach," Steve irritatingly sighs.

"Hey, this is new to both of us," Coach grab his shoulder to face him. "But just 'cause your dad's no longer in this house doesn't mean his hostility has to be." Steve just rolled his eyes not even bother to try and listen. "Look, things are gonna be different now. I'm here if you wanna hug it out." He offered his arms wide open, but Steve looked at him weird and denied shoving a trash bag right in front of him, "Hug this." He walks right over to the trash cans shoving the bag in.

"Have it your way," Coach sets the other bag next to him before he walks right back into the house.

"Stupid. . ."He irritatingly tries to close the lid onto the can.

A sudden clang, coming from his garage caught his ears in alarm but then thought it was nothing but raccoons digging inside for scraps. "Raccoons." He rubbed his hands together feeling the urge to hit something.

He comes up and opens the garage door, with his cell-phone lighting up the room, he heard another crash, and looked. Then another, until he saw the critter crawling on the floor, and then knocked over a glass bottle. Steve chuckled sinisterly filled up with his own aggressive nature, "Come out, come out, wherever you are." He points his phone still showing light trying to find the sneaky vermin in the shadows, but when a pair of yellow glowing eyes caught his. . .Steve now started to become afraid of whatever it is in his garage. He shrieks runs up to the door to pry open. The creature threw cans at him making him drop his phone now blind and more frightened in the dark. But the dim light showed him a nearby laundry basket giving him the advantage to capture the monster and defend himself. The creature charged crawling up right at him, but Steve reacted in time and caged it in time. While struggling to keep it still, Steve grabbed his phone and pointed the light of whatever it was inside. "What. . .are you?"

. . .

The next morning, Steve ran late for school from his weird, strange, and scary experience he had from last night at his home.

"Up high, Pal-champ!" one of his friends raised a high-five for him. "That goal you scored in the game. . ."

But Steve just ran past him not even noticing him, "Okay, let's talk about it later," making him let down.

Steve slid a streak making a turn in the hall reaching towards his Health class over hearing the coach talking. He opens the door seeing every with flour sacks on their desks. He walks over to his desk while coach takes notice of his presence, "Good of you to join us, Palchuk."

"Sorry I'm, uh, late, Coach. Things got a little weird," Steve's only response.

"It's about to get weirder," Coach said with his arms crossed, " You're raising a baby with Pepperjack."

"What?" They said looking at each other in an awkward stage.

. . .

Eli was at his locker grabbing his books with their flour sack baby. Steve suddenly jumped him from behind grabbing his shoulders, "Hey, Pepperjack, listen." Eli freaked and tried to sheild himself from any of his violence he would bring upon him, but instead he got an unexpected response. "Didn't you say one time, like, you saw, uh, monsters?" Steve asked.

"If you're gonna shove me in a locker, just get it over with," Eli confessed put himself inside the locker slamming the door. Steve opened the door and spoke to him, "What are you doing? Seriously, I need to talk to you."

"Palachuk!" Coach came up from behind taking notice believe Steve up to no good again.

"What?" Steve answered pulling Eli out from his locker. "I was just talking about the assignment with my new partner. Right buddy?"

"Just because we share a roof doesn't mean you can waltz in late like that," Coach cleared.

"Won't let it happen again, Coach," Steve confirmed in a salute.

"Good," Coach yelled before he walks away.

Before Steve could talk to Eli Coach came back to finish, "By the way, stopping by the store later. Want me to pick up more of those extra-strength pimple pads that you use?"

Steve tried hushing him after saying that outloud drawed everyone's attention and what's worst Marshall and Talia were in the same hallway chuckling and smirking like everyone else.

"Yeah, that'd be great." Steve slapped himself in embarrassment. "Bye, Coach."

"Wait," Eli taking notice. "Coach Lawrence is dating your mom?"

Steve aggressively grabs his shoulders hard making him start panicking, "If one word ever slips your lips, I swear you'll spend the rest of your life in there." He pointed it out to his locker. "Never mind," He let go. "I need to know, are monsters real?" This caught Eli completely off guard. First he makes fun of him seeing the surpernatural he's been seeing his entire life and now he's curious? The bell rang indicating that school was over.

"I'm coming to your house," Steve stated. "I need to show you something." Steve was about to take off, but Eli reached out for him and said, "But. . .what do we same our baby?"

"I don't give a flip!" Steve called back still running.

. . .

Dictatious Galadrigal's bad eye sight was giving him a hard time to see he needed the walls to help guide him along with a cane through the halls. As he continues traveling to where ever the blind eyes could take him. An unexpected someone made him trip making him fall onto the floor. "Oopsie," Otto he sarcastically said. "My mistake."

"You think I am not wise to your schemes, impure?" Dictatious turn towards him. "After a thousand years at Gunmar's side, you will not replace me as counsel."

"Oh, really?" said Otto leaning over to him with his hands on his knees. "Because I believe I already have. May I remind you back in the Darklands you stupidly poisoned the girl. His Hearstone, another key he could've used to open one of the portals to lead him towards freedom along with his army,and take back the surface lands? Once the vicous one realizes he has no further use for an old, blind troll. . . I- -well" He sinisterly smiles holding out his thumb points it across his neck to signal him. Dictatious blinks confused by his silent treatment, "Well, what? You know that I can't see."

Oh. I moved my thumb across my throat," Otto explained. "It is, as we say, a killing motion."

"You dare threaten me?" Dictatious exclaims. "When I inform my Dark Lord of this treachery, it will be he who will kill you." He slams a fist into one of his other hands. "And let me be the first to say, I will enjoy every minute of- -" But then he now senses and realize that he was all alone. "Oh. You're no longer here, are you?" He continues to find his way through the hall. "I am no longer safe here. I must leave this lace at once."

. . .

"Okay, Flip, here are some ground rules to my room," Eli was back in his house with his flour sack baby in his room. "No crying, no making messes. . .and definitely no- -"

"Eli you have a visitor," Mrs. Pepperjack called out to him. "Shall I add another table setting?"

"No, Mom, he's just here for school," Eli call out to his mother whimpering.

"It's really not bother," she insisted. "It's great to finally meet a friend of yours."

"He's not a friend!" Eli snapped slamming his head into his door. "Just send him to my room!"

"Elijah Leslie Pepperjack!" she denies his response.

"Send him to my room, please," Eli appropiatedly said.

Steve came running opening up the door to let himself in and slams it shut with his backpack making him flinch.

"Leslie?" Steve scoffed. "Guess we both have a secret."

"So I know us being partners isn't ideal," he scratched behind his head. "But I worked out a parenting schedule to limit our interaction."

Steve closed the blinds on the window turning the whole room dark, "Shut up, Pepperjack." He took his arm, placing his backpack on the table, "And tell me what this is." The zipper slowly opens.

Steve backs up shielding Eli in a defensive response, Eli looked over at the still slightly opened bag, and looked at Steve all frightened making him quite confused. Steve held out his pencil to poke through the zipper to slowly open up the bag. The creature slowly crept out revealing his green scaley little fingers growling licking it's lips. Steve and Eli waited for a response and. . .the monster revealed it's pale yellow eyes and jumped right out catching them by surprise. The startled boys moved as the goblin hops and jumps all around the room like a cricket and started to cause havoc thrashing and throwing things. But when he comes across a lettering board, " 'C' is for 'cow'." This made the goblin curious as he presses another letter, " 'Z' is for 'zebra' ". It chuckles sitting back now taking complete interest of this device.

Eli and Steve came up from hiding behind his bed, "You. . .You caught one?" Eli speechless.

"Caught what? Do you know what this is?" Steve looked at Eli. "I'm not super smart like you, but his isn't normal, right?" Eli crawled out extastically amazed of what he was seeing before his eyes, "You caught one! Incredible!"

Steve crawled to the side of his bed on the floor, "Okay, yeah, so you've seen one of these?"

"It's a creeper," Eli described holding out his candy to lure the goblin.

"Creeper?" Steve asked.

"Things that creep in the dark," Eli explained. "Monsters, stone creatures, shape shifters." The goblin crawls down sniffing the bar from Eli's hand before it snatches it from his palm. Then starts hissing taking notice of their flour-sack assignment.

"But monsters aren't real," Steve stammered, before he grabs ahold of Eli's shoulders shaking him. "You're freaking me out, okay? Tell me what's going on."

"Are you sure you wanna know?" Eli looks at Steve carefully. "Once you do, there's no going back." Steve looked at him for a minute before he gives him an assured nod.

Eli turns off a one of his light switches and takes his flashlight into his hand lighting it up to his face as he begans to explain, "For years, I suspected, and for years, I waited. . .patiently. Then, on one fateful night, I saw them." Remembering the night seeing the trolls running across his street.

"Saw what?" Steve asked.

Eli removes his oversized glow-in-the-dark alien poster from his wall revealing a charted board of mysterious sightings: Aliens, Wizards, and Trolls. This however caught the goblin in a bad position when he saw the charts as it tries to crawl away, "Arcadia is a hotbed for supernatural activity. Some confirmed, some I've yet to scratch the surface of. Yes. Right now, I've got more questions than answers. But now that we have proof, so many possibilites are open to us." Steve continues to star looking at the triangular supernatural chart making him twitch, before making him fall on his knees, "What? Are you kidding me? This is nut-oid. Why- -why haven't you told anybody?"

"I did," Eli reminded him. "You shoved me into a locker. There's a whole other world beneath our feet we know nothing about. Creatures living in shadow. . . monsters living amongst us. But what do they want? Are they friends?"

"Or. . .not friends?" Steve suspicously asked.

"Whatever they are, someone or something in Arcadia is at the center of this, covering it up." Eli stated. Why does no one know? Who's hiding the creepers from the world?"

"Whoever it is, they gotta be stopped, before these things eat our faces or something," Steve proclaimed, before he realized the goblin started nobbing on their flour baby. Steve snatches it back from the thing making it fled into hiding. "Who's behind this?" Eli questioned.

"J. . I. . .M." The goblin chuckles sinisterly answering their question.

"No, it can't be," Steve said in disbelief.

"There could be other Jims." said Eli, before it presses another letter. " 'L' is for 'lake."

"Jim Lake?" Eli in disbelief. "Jim Lake's behind all this? No, no, that doesn't make any sense."

"It makes perfect sense," Steve stated grabbing him, "Ny nemesis wants to destroy the world."

. . .

Later, Steve and Eli got into his mother's car with the goblin locked inside a dog kennel in the back driving on their way over to the authorities to show them proof.

"I don't know, Steve," Eli said sitting in the passenger seat. "I don't like any of this. I've never stolen anything."

"Aw, grow a pair, Pepperjack," Steve snapped. "We're not stealing your mom's car. We're borrowing it for an emergency. I can't fit the four of us on my Vespa."

"I just can't believe Jim is behind all this," Eli said. "He's such a good guy."

"Mustache back there told us all we needed to know," Steve scoffed. "Jim is a shape-shifter that's leading a creeper army. He's a maniac that's gotta be stopped. And so called sister is probably one of them too. They way she beats me. . .it's obvious she's a monster no girl possesses that kind of strength."

"But why?" Eli asked. The goblin moves the cage typing the key board making Eli more freaked out. "Kill Jim. Kill Lion."

"Jim would never hurt a soul. He's the only one nice to me and- -wait?" He turns back looking at the goblin. "Lion? What does he mean by that?" He looks back at Steve confused before it pressed more letter's. "T-A-L-I-A S-T-U-R-G-E-S."

"I knew it!" Steve stated. "And all of those others butt-snacks that are with them are in on it. "Clair, Toby, and Marshall! After we take Mustache to the police - -" The goblin overheard this and knew far too well he can't allow himself be seen in public if it thwarts Gunmar's plan. "and he explains everthing to them on that kiddie talk box, I can finally expose Jim Fake and end him once and for all." The goblin struggles moving the kennel trying to break free.

"The police? I don't know," Eli worried.

"What the-Why is he spazzing out?" Steve looks back at the goblin. "I don't think he likes your plan," Eli theorized.

"You sure that cage is secure?" Eli cautiously asked.

"Don't worry," Steve chuckled. "I locked it myself." But he couldn't be more wrong. The goblin manages to break free from his prison without a trace in sight. "Where is it? Where is it?" Steve panicked. He looked down between his legs finding a familiar pair of yellow eyes before it pounced right onto him. Eli tries pulling it off and Steve begins to lose control as it grabs the wheel.

. . .

Jim, Claire, Toby, Talia and Marshall saw the incoming vehicle driving right towards them like crazy.

"Guys your armor," Toby said as Jim and Talia deactivates their battle ready suits, as they all quickly move out of the way.

. . . .

The boys continue the struggle with driving the car and controlling the goblin, before they catch eye with Jim and the others passing through them.

. . .

"You think they saw anything?" Toby asked concerningly watching the car still speeding.

. . .

The goblin then finds a can on the floor and sprays it right at their faces.

"What is he- -Aaah!" Steve wails in pain.

"My mom's pepper spray," Eli squealed as the goblin maniacally laughs. "It's for safety. Why, Mustache? I thought we were friends." Eli wipes the sustanence off his glasses, before it kicks him right in the face knocking him out, and lowering the window.

Steve tries to reach for him, "He's making a run for it." The goblin jumps out of the window to make his escape.

Before they return their burned eyes back on the road Steve and Eli both scream crashing right into a pile of trash on the side of the road, and turning into a light post. The car makes a long loud honk, as the engine blows giving off steam, an airbag in the passenger seats blows right into Eli's face, Steve laughs at first before another blows right into his. They both got out feeling a bit dizzy at first before looking at Mrs. Pepperjack's now totally in complete damage. "What the. . .? My mom's car! She gonna kill me!" Eli freaked.

"Forget your mom," Steve slams the door. "Without the creeper, where's our proof?"

"Well. . .there is one lead left," Eli said.

"Jim," Steve smirks. "We'll got straight to the source and stop evil from where it's born. Let's go Pepperjack. The world needs us." Steve then starts running.

Eli went into his mom's car to grab their project, "But what about our assignment? ANd what about my mom's car?"

"I don't give a flip!" Steve yelled while running.

. . .

Meanwhile at the Janus Order, Dictatious continues to struggle in the halls begging for someone, anyone for help. "Please. Please, changeling." he begs as he squints his blurry eyes reaching for the moving person. "I need your help. The exit- -"

"Sorry." he said as he breaks away from him. "We aren't allowed to talke to you."

"On whose orders? Scaarbach's?" said Dictatious.

But then a voice of a whispering conversation caught his ear. He walks over to the quiet little voices and carefully listens.

"Are yo absolutely certain you have heard nothing from her?" Otto asked.

"It's been weeks and she hasn't sponen a word," Allana said. "Not since Gunmar's return." As one of the agents still continue messing with the old record player.

"But we need the Pale Lady's guidance more than ever," Otto panicked. "That old relic must be broken! _Nein, nein_. We must have faith. If it is her will, she will find a way to speak to us again." After overhearing this Pale Lady's silent treatment. This however gives Dictatious an opportunity to save not only his reputation with Gunmar, but also saving his own skin.

So later on, after Otto Scaarbach's video display Dictatious enters, "My Dark Underlord, I have had visions. My brother may have stolen my eyes, but she has blessed me with sight."

. . .

After from a quick resilent recovery from their car crash and failing to bring the goblin to the authorities as proof. Steve thought of the best way of defeating his nemesis is going to the source: his home. Eli chased after him on foot all the way to Jim's front porch.

"Maybe we should think this through before we kidnap Jim?" Eli suggested.

Steve turned to him and said, "I don't think. I act." He tried busting down the door, only end up hurting his shoulder. "Ow." So instead he tried twisting the knob finding it locked and decided to go around back.

When they walked around the house they heard voices from below the house with a light shown through the window basement. The boys knelt down to get a better clear ear of what or who were talking.

. . .

"To conquer this realm, we must show no mery!" Draal yelled. "I'll charge the doors and tear the men limb from limb!"

"Careful," Arrrgh reminded him. "Guards will notice."

"That does not matter if none survive to tell the tale!" Draal exclaimed, while Blinky shook the dice in his hands. "I will split them with my axe!"

. . .

"It's a creeper den," Eli gasped looking at Steve. "I"ve never seen so many in one place."

"You didn't tellme they got that big," Steve frightfully squeeled. "I thought they were all like the little green guy. How are we supposed to take Jim down when he's got those rock apes as bodyguards?"

"Master Jim." they heard.

"Did you hear that?" Steve asked turning back to the window. "That thing just called him 'Master.' "

Then a light was shown and the sound of rolling tires behind them with the car's headlights.

"Abort! Abort!" Steve moved Eli into the bushes as the car parked into Jim's driveway.

"Killing streak, conquer, Master?" Eli freaked with disbelief.

"Get ahold of yourself, Pepperjack." Steve put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's true. Jim's is one of them," Eli gasped. "This whole time, it's all been a lie. The greatest guy in the world is out to destroy it!"

"I told you he was a fraud. And that Talia. . .Ugh! She's his right arm monster sister! Why didn't anyone believe me?" Steve questioned.

"He's planning some kind of creeper invasion," Eli said. "We gotta call the police, the military, UN Special Forces!"

Steve pushed Eli's head down as Barbara came to the front porch unlocking the front door. The boys stealthily crawled their way back toward the basement window to listen in on more of the conversation.

"Look, the rock show at the museum." Toby said.

"Rock Show? What's happening at the rock show at the museum?" Steven curiously asked.

Eli hushed him and said, "I'm trying to listen." Eli turned back towards the window to get a clear ear.

"Then we're gonna be there tonight," Jim said.

"Tonight? It's happening tonight?" Steve squeeled.

"I can't hear them with you yelling in my ear!" Eli said.

. . .

"Jim, I'm home!" Barbara called out to her son.

"I'll be right up! Just working on my assignment. Don't come down!" Jim said walking upstairs.

Arrrgh thought he saw and heard something from outside of the basement window and peeked through to see, but did not see a thing.

. . .

"Don't you get it, Eli?" Steve said to him in a serious voice smearing black ink on his face. "We're the last line of defense. We have to be the heroes."

"If there is no time to call in the big guns, you must become one," Eli agreed.

They both changed into black clothing attire with black helmets with a large 'Z' on the sides. "There's only one thing I care to know about creepers. How to kill 'em." Steve pounded his fist into his hand. Eli went over to his chest and open up the lid, "Good thing I've been saving these for a rainy day." Eli reveals a case full of fireworks and a pair of ninja shurikens. "Whoa!" Steve said impressed taking out a bat as Eli took out his shurikens. "Whoa, nice. What else you got?"

. . .

"Zip slippers," Eli showing off his lighting shoes. "Never been worn. When my mom saw how dangerous they were, she never let me near 'em. Not tonight." He said as he rolled his shoes. Steve grab him and asked, "Okay, but what do you got for that shape-shifter Jim? This'll never be over until he goes down."

Eli rolled over to his table and brought out some contenants mixed them together and poured a milk carton into a red cup. "I called this dead by cocktail 'the Last Resort.' It's got every monster deterrent I could find: Garlic powder, silver, holy water." "And in case he's an alien. . ." he slurred his throat and spat into the cup as he sinisterly laughs, "human germs."

"We don't know what we're gonna be up against tonight," Steve packed his gear into his bag. "So bring everything you can carry."

Eli picked up his flour baby and looked it in the eye before tucking him in, "Sorry, little guy. This adventure is for grown-ups only."

Eli looked at Steve and said, "All you things that creep in the night, watch out, because the Midnight Boys are comin'."

"We're not calloing ourselves 'the Mignight Boys." Steve stated. "Look at us." He pointed to their reflection. "Look in the mirror, Eli. What do you see? A pair of cool dudes. We're the Creepslayerz. With a 'Z'." They showed off some silly poses just trying to make them look cool feeling excited for tonight's big mission.

. . .

They made over to the Arcadia museum where the Rock Show was being held.

"These rock nerds have no idea this place is about to be crawling with creepers," Steve said to Eli. "Eli, you get the normies outta here. Leave Jim to me." The maded their way into the entrance and make their move as the door hits Eli behind the back. Steve searched the area for Jim while Eli zip line trying to escort everyone out. "Pardon me, ma'm, but the museum's closing." he said to the lady. "No, the rock show's just begun," she said moving past him. "And why on earth are you wearing a bike helment?"

"I don't know. Uh, bye," Eli stammered having a hard time making an excuse. When he turned he took notice and saw Talia. He raised an eyebrow noticing her wearing shades over her eyes and looking very suspicous.

He zip lined to follow the girl with her taking notice. But once she stopped he quickly hid behind a column and looked over his shoulder. He watches Talia looking both ways and. . .sniffing. Eli was now completely more curious. He pulled out his shuriken aimed it carefully and aimed it right at her face. But then suddenly Talia caught it, but her sunglasses fell off. Eli's eyes grew big and wide as he when he saw her's all pale and blue like ice. Talia shook her head as her eyes turned normal and looked to find Eli on the floor, "Eli?!"

Eli squirmed and ran away in a panicked leaving Talia all confused and weird. He hid behind a wall gasping for big deep breaths all freaked out of what he just saw. The girl who had been Jim's best childhood friends is actually a monter he thought. He knew that he needed to get everyone out right away but how?

. . .

Steve looked over from his shoulder behind a column seeing Jim walking by. He sinisterly smirked filled with confidence feeling the urge to finally take down his highschool rival. He moved from one column to the next getting ready, "Adios, Lake." He slowly removes the lid, "I . . .hope. . .you. . .die!" He splashes the contents from the cup all over Jim.

"Ugh! Watch where you're go- -" he looked up to find the highschool bully in his strange attire. "Steve? Whate are you doing here? And ugh! What is this!" he said disgusted.

"What?" Steve said confused. "Why didn't you. . .?"

"Steve."

A chill ran up in Steve's spine recognizing the sound of the one girl's voice as he slowly turns his head looking up her deathly glare.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't. . .ever . . ."Steve swallowed his throat,"ever. . ."she slowly walks up towards him,"ever. . .mess. . .with my friends." Steve's face grew all pale white completely frozen with fear as she came up and whispered into his ear, "This is the part wher you run and hide." Steve was still for one whole minute before he ran screaming.

. . .

"You've gotta be more aggressive, Eli," he said to himself zip lineing through the halls. "Lives are on the line." He zipped right over towars a stranger in a drench coat and hat, "Mueseum's closed, mister. If you don't get out of here right now, there's gonna be big trouble." he poked his finger at his back. The stranger turned around revealing not to be a human being, "Big trouble." he muffled. Eli screamed as he fell back, he tried crawling away as it followed him, Eli brought out his walkie talkie, "Creepers are here! Creepers are here! What do I do?"

"Hold 'em off. I'll be right there," Steve said over the comm. Elie turned back towards to face the creature and begin throwing shurikens at the slimey creature, but it did not faze him. "How do you kill this thing?" He threw the walkie talkie right at it's face and swallows it whole.

"Leave him alone, buttsnack!" Steve yelled.

"Buttsnack," the gruesome muffled turning towards Steve making him scream alarmed.

"Get out of the way!" Eli shouted as Steve dodged the gruesome as it runs away.

Eli walks up towards the frightened Steve to check on him, "Are you okay?"

"What's that smell?" Eli gagged. "Did it hit you with some kind of paralyzer venom?"

"No! I'm covered in your stupid Last Resort goo!" Steve snapped. "Didn't work on Jim, and now I smell like baby vomit!" He grab ahold of Eli's helmet still a bit truamatized of what he saw, "Could you see that thing?" Eli brushed his hands off his hand, "We're totally underprepared! We're gonna die here! We're gonna die!" He dramatically screamed.

"Get a hold of yourself, Steve!" Eli snapped at Steve. "We're the Creepslayerz! We gotta slay some creeps! Now, go clean yourself up. I'll find a way to hand Jim. . .somehow." He assured Steve as he zip line in pursuit of Jim.

. . .

Steve rushed over to the men's room all gross and freaked out. He turns the water on hot as he washes himself off. He stresses out all scared as he says to himself clinging his head, "Come on, Steve, get it together." He then hears a voice now fully alarmed and hides behind one of the doors sitting ontop a toilet, "No, not again, no." The lights turn off, he picks up his feet clinging them to his chest, "Not that thing again." Then there was a sudden bang.

"I know you're still in here." Jim's voice was heard.

"Jim?" He said.

Jim kicks down one door at a time, "I know you're hungry, but you have to leave. I will protect Arcadia." Steve slowly opens the door to peak, but then was shut close with a bang. Steve looked down watching Jim's feet move, and the slime monster again.

"For the Glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command!" Steve creeked the door open once more and saw Jim in his armor, he presses himself against the wall in disbelief, "Jim's a . . .good guy?"

He then heard a slure below his seat and saw the gruesome coming out from the toilet and panicked as it muffled, "Buttsnack." Steve quickly uses his foot to turn the switch to flush the toilet sending it down. He takes big inhale major gasps with a slight relief of survival.

. . .

Eli continues zip lining until he crashes right into one of the colums with a rare stone inside. "There's too many bystanders here," he said. "Need to evacuate." He turned and then takes notice of a fire alarm attached to the wall, zip lines over, and pulls the lever sending a red alert alarming everyone to evacuate.

"This is not a test," the voice said as the earth shook. "Please remain calm and evacuate the building." Just like that everyone was making their leave.

"Think, Eli. Think," he said. "if the Last Resort didn't get rid of Creeper Jim, how do you stop him?" Then he frustratingly yells to himself, "Why are you talking to yourself? You're Elijah Leslie Pepperjack." He walks back and forth to think, "You're a Creepslayer. Act like it." He then walks over to a knight's armor wielding a mace and takes ahold of the heavy weapon, "Sorry, Creeper Jim. Time to knock you out.

. . .

But Toby will never let us use his baby," Claire said walking out of the bathroom full of dust followed by Jim and Talia. "Don't take this the wrong way," Jim said. "It's just a bag of flour. I'm telling you, it's the only way to get rid of that gruesome. Come on." They followed Jim.

Steve then came out as soon as they were out of the way coughing out the flour from his lungs. "To think we were about to tak him down. . .Oh, no. Eli." Steve then realized.

. . .

"Tobes, where are you?" Jim talked through his walkie talkie.

"Did you get it?" Toby answered.

Eli watched Jim passing by and was about to make his assault with his new found weapon before Steve grabbed him and hide.

"Eli, stop," Steve whispered, he looked over to make sure the coast was clear. "Something happened in the bathroom."

"Isn't this something you should keep to yourself?" Eli asked uncomfortably.

"No! I think we got it wrong, Eli," Steve said. "Jim Lake. . ." He stresses with stubborness with no desire of admitting it, "Is a. . ." he gags, "good guy."

"I don't understand," Eli confused. "We saw him with monsters. I saw Talia's eyes change."

"I don't know what's going on, and I don't even know who or what Jim or Talia are, but I thinkg it's pretty clear we're in way over our heads here," Steve admitted.

"Maybe you're right," Eli agreed as they walked away. "Let's get outta here before anything else wierd happens."

"You know what, Pepperbuddy? From now on, I should probably think a little before I act," Steve said.

"And I should thnk twice before knocking ou a classmate with a medieveal mace without know all the facts," Eli said, as they both burst into a humorous laugh until. . .they ran into a familiar face.

"Buttsnack!" muffled the Gruesome limp on over.

Eli and Steve screamed and quickly hide in terror, as the gruesome came upon the Draal's missing severed arm and began devouring it.

"Oh, my gosh," Eli squeeled. "There's now way out it's gonna eat our faces."

"Why does this keep happening to us?" Steve asked himself.

"What do we do?"Eli looked at Steve desperately.

"We need flour," Steve said pulling up his backpack. "We need Flip."

"You brought him!" Eli said surprised.

Steve aimed for the gruesome and counted, "One. Two. Three!" Steve threw the flour above the gruesome and made a direct hit before it could reach Toby turning it to dust. Steve and Eli watched and saw the work they did and cheered, "Eli, we did it!" he fist bumped the air victoriously. They laughed cheerfully with excitement break dancing, "We did it!" Eli cheered. "Oh, yeah. We didt it. Uh-huh."

"I did it. I did it," Steve sang before he headbutted Eli's helmet holding out a 'C' shape hand, "Creep. . ."

". . .slayerz." Eli finished doing the same hand sign.

. . .

After from their first night mission success, Steve gave Eli a ride home on his Vespa and drove him home, and parked right infront of his house.

"Thanks for the ride," Eli gladly appreciated.

"That's what Creepslayerz do," Steve said.

"You know, Steve," Eli got off his Vespa. "No matter what everyone else thinks, you're not a bad guys."

"Neither are you. . .Leslie," Steve teased, making him feel embarassed. "Hey kid. Don't worry your secret's safe with me." he promised.

"And I won't tell anyone about Coach," Eli promised.

"I appreciate that. So the adventure's over," Steve sighed disappointed.

"For tonight," Eli stated. "Arcadia is still in danger. Jim and Talia might need us."

"I can't wait to rub it in their faces!" He cracked his knuckles before looking to find Eli with a disapproving looking face. "After we figure out what's really going on."

"Good idea," Eli agreed. "Think before we act, operate from the shadows, and strike when Arcadia needs us."

"Like secret superheroes. I can did that," Steve smiled before saying his goodbyes. "Stay safe, Eli."

"Does this mean we're friends and you'll be nice to me at school?" Eli asked.

Steve punched his shoulder, "Sorry. Gotta keep our cover. Later, buttsnack." Steve started the ignition and took off shouting, "You're still a turd!"

Eli rubbed his hurt shoulder and smiled a Steve's new change of nature until. . .his mother found him outside, "Eli, were you just on a motorcycle?"

"It's a Vespa, Mom. Now, got to bed!" Eli snapped.

"Elijah Leslie Pepperjack!" she said.

"I'm sorry, Mom," he apologized running back inside the house. "I don[t know what got into me."

"Wait a minute," Mrs. Pepperjack said, "Where's my car?"


	38. Chapter 38

Secrets

Chapter 37

The Reckless Club

Part 1

Late one night, Team Trollhunters were sent on a mission to stop a bunch of small group of gnomes scouring around Arcadia causing trouble. Now they've just stole themselves a ride driving through the streets like crazy, Blinky on the other hand has found himself one too, now they're in a middle of a car chase.

"I know the allure of operating one of the noble machines, but stop this instant!" Blinky yelled his head out the window at the thieving vermin. But instead of pulling over they knocked Blinky aside and pressed down hard on the gas pedal and took the wheel.

Jim was hot on their tail with Claire holding tight, while Marshall and Talia ran jumping from rooftop to rooftop from above following them.

"Got 'em?" Jim hollered.

"Got 'em," Claire pulled out her staff conjuring up a portal in the middle of the road. But the wild rogue gnomes saw it and drove around the portal dodging their trap.

"Uh, don't got 'em," Claire said.

. . .

Arrrgh with Toby on his back rolled in with the gnomes coming their way. "Then leave it to the professionals." The truck was at full speed, the gnomes didn't have time to react, Arrrgh used his mighty strength and grab hold of the truck, and stopped them in their tracks.

"Yeah, look at us!" Toby cheered.

Jim stopped and parked his vespa, and ran up towards the truck opening the driver's side stopping the gnomes. "Feeze, you pint-sized punks!"

. . .

Jim and Talia grab hold of the trouble makers and stuffed them into a bag officially now arrested.

"You two take the gnomes back to Trollmarket," Jim said. "We'll get Senor Uhl's truck back before anyone notices that - -." But then the sirens of a police car was coming their way with Blinky and Arrrgh out in the open. The trolls quickly rushed back into the shadows and hid while Jim and the others were caught red handed.

"Oh, no." Talia deadpanned.

The police cab pulled over right in front with red, blue and white lights blinking, and their least favourite teacher in the passenger's side.

"Hands where I can see them!" the Officer demanded. Jim, Toby, Claire, Talia and Marshall raised their hands high in the air.

"Great," Talia sarcastically said.

The officer came out of the car and slammed the door behind him coming up towards the teens, "Looks like your little prank is gonna get you serving a little time." He turned toward Uhl and said, "You wanna press charges?"

Senor Uhl came out of he passenger's side with a quick moment to think for himself and reached a decision with a sly smirk on his face, "No, I have something far worse planned for them. Saturday detention." Everyone was completely flabberguasted and none the less completely disappointed in themselves for getting caught by another of Uhl's cruel punishments. Talia glared, gritting her teeth, and muttered, "I hate you Uhl."

. . .

Saturday morning at Arcadia Oaks High, where the classrooms were completely empty with no student or teacher in sight, and the clocks ticking slowly. All of the teens sent to Saturday detention were being dropped off by their parents outside.

"You've never got detention before you met this boy," Ophelia said as she pulled up in front of the school building.

"Jim had nothing to do with this," Claire said rolling up her eyes annoyed. "I can screw up on my own, you know."

They looked up in the review mirror and saw Barbara's car pulling in behind them, with Jim, Toby, and Talia inside.

"We'll talk about this later," Ophelia sighed, as Claire got out of the car slamming the door.

. . .

"I don't get it," Barbara said to Jim. "Were you pulling a prank to impress that girl Claire?"

"I don't think Senor Uhl's truck would impress anyone, Dr. L," Toby said.

"It wasn't a prank," Talia said pouting with her arms crossed. "It was a mere stupid coincidence finding that truck and bad luck. And mostly was Uhl's stupidity."

Barbara turned and looked toward Talia and said, "Hey. I know that you don't get along with your Spanish teacher. But try not to take this the wrong way. It's only for today and it will go by fast."

"I sure hope so," Talia said as they all got out of the car walking right towards the building.

. . .

Mason then pulled up toward the building with his car and Mason on the passenger side.

"That's her?" Mason looked towards Talia walking with Jim and Toby. "Hmm. She sure does look peculiar. I never seen a girl in gray hair before. And also. . .what were doing in your spanish teacher's truck any way?"

"Like I already told you, dad. It wasn't us. There were these hi-jackers we saw driving Uhl's car and they bumped right into us leaving the truck making us look guilty right before the cops pulled in," Marshall tried making an explanation.

Mason looked at his son and said, "Marshall. I don't know what happened last night, but let this be a lesson to you and your friends of not letting yourselves get involved in any dangerous situations again okay?"

Marshall admittedly sighed, and nodded, "Alright dad." He opened the car and said his goodbyes before closing the door behind him.

. . .

"Hey," Claire greeted everyone. "Ready to get this over with?"

"Are you joking? We're spending an entire Saturday without the slightest possibility of almost getting killed. This is a vacation." Jim extastic.

"A vacation with our most hated teacher in the history of worst teachers ever?" Talia raised an eyebrow with her hands behind her head.

"I told you I don't need a ride!" They turned around finding Steve argueing with their gym teacher, Coach Lawrence, dropping him off from his truck.

"Yeah, love you too, pal," Coach snapped.

"Is that Coach dropping off Steve?" Toby surprised.

Marshall whispered into his ear, "I heard rumors around the school. Talia and I witnessed it ourselves about him asking Steve for more clog-pore strippers. And it was confirmed that Coach. . .is dating his mom." He snickered.

"No, way!" Toby awestruck.

"Great," Jim sarcastically said. "Vacation canceled."

"Actually," Talia smirked with the itching urge of kicking Steve's butt. "This might actually be a good day after all."

. . .

Everyone was seated at their assigned desks: Jim, Toby, Claire, Marshall, Talia, Eli, Steve, Mary,and Shannon were all in the classroom. Uhl walked over to each of their desks with a box in hand making them turn in over their cellular devices, "There are no cell phones allowed. You can survive without your texts, and your apps and your beepy-boops. Your facey-spaces and tweety flaps." He turned over towards Mary doing a selfie snap shots of herself and try snatching her phone. But Mary stubbornly held on to her device from Uhl trying to take it away from her, but he got away with it. "Nein! For your transgressions, you are to do homework the entire duration."

"What if I already did my homework?" Eli raised his hand.

"You will sit and stare at the wall," Uhl declared. "You will not leave this room. If I find one of you has left without permission." He slammed the box down on the table. "Then you will all face punishment. Do you understand."

"Yes," Everyone said.

"Looking at your face is punishment enough," Talia muttered rolling her eyes with her arms crossed.

Uhl then takes notice of Toby's large breakfast in hand and pointed, "What is that, Mr. Domzalski?"

Toby stopped before he could take a bite of his burrito and said, "Oh, this? Uh, a Diablo Maximus Breakfast Burrito"

Uhl took a big whiff of the delicous smell, "Ah. Diablo Maximus Breakfast Burrito. Smells delicous."

"It's my favorite," Toby stated.

"Oh, your favorite, you say? You steal my favorite truck. . ." He walked over with his hands behind his back."

Toby could sense his bad vibes and look at his only breakfast with a frown on his face. ". . . I steal your favorite burrito." Uhl takes it out of Toby's tiny stubby like fingers. Toby whimpered reaching out for his favorite meal. "As they say, fair play is turnabout. Detention will start now!"

. . .

At the hours ticked by Uhl sat on his desk reading his book. Marshall clinged to his head feeling a bit painful migraines running through his head and then started to hear voices again.

"_Eldritch queen. . . Eternal night. . .war. . .deaaathhh."_

Marshall clinged to his head with his other hand trying to block out the ringing from his ear. But then he suddenly picked up his pencil and opened his notebook.

Toby tummy grumbles once more staring at his burrito in the hands of their prison warden, "I used to eat when I'm worried, but now I can't do that? Curse you, Senor Uhl."

"Diablo Maximus Burrito. Hmm," He sniffs the burrito about to take a bite until he laid eyes on Marshall doodling on his notebook making him suspicous. "Mmm. . ." Uhl stands up and approaches the boy not taking any notice of him as Mary hides her backup phone. "Mr. Cadden, doodling is not what I meant by sitting and staring at a wall." But Marshall still did not respond and still continues to keep doodling, making Uhl grow more irritated. "Mr. Cadden."

Still no response as everyone in the classroom turn their attention towards him. Uhl raises an eyebrow and snaps his fingers in front of his face, but still doesn't react.

Claire was sitting right next to him seeming a bit kind of worried, "Uh, Marshall?" She waves her hand infront of his face. But nothing was getting the young wizard's attention. Marshall was deep in a trance like state drawing vision's playing in his mind showing him a woman's hand, a bloody red sky, an armada full of Gumm-Gumms and goblins everywhere.

Toby then realized what was going on and whispered to Jim and Talia, "Oh, no. He's acting weird again."

Steve and Eli watch Marshall closely and suspicously, trying to figure out his strange and paranormal behaviour. "What's up the the newbie?" Steve said quietly. Eli only shrugs without the slightest clue.

Uhl grunts and slams his hands on his desk, "Mr. Cadden!" But still no response. "Ay-yi-yi." He sighs walking up towards his desk, pulls out a megaphone, and turns it on as everyone covers their ears. "MR. CADDEN!"

Now finally snapping out of his trance like state making him jump screaming in alarm waking him up from his nightmarish vision. Marshall crash back down taking several big deep breaths and glances around, finding everyone staring at him.

"You think your yoga meditation shall help you race the clock?"Uhl questioned. "Well think again." He returns to his desk with Toby's burrito.

Marshall pants still in shock, before he turns to his friends who are all still stareing at him.

"Uh, sorry. I. . .I must've fallen asleep," He slightly chuckles. "I guess I'm just a little zonked out from last night, but I'm fine." But they weren't all real convinced of what just happened.

"Uh. . .Marshall." said Claire. "You weren't asleep.

Marshall stares at her confused. She gestures her eyeballs towards the paper on his desk in front of him. He looks down. . .and his eyes widen with complete utter shock. It was a drawing of a right talon hand that appeared to be femme, emerging out of water with a staff. . .the Shadow Staff, more specifically, within it's grasp.

Claire took a good look at the drawing, "Is that my staff?"

Marshall quickly crumbles up the paper tearing it tot shreds nervously. "Uh-um. . .Nothing! Jus a. . .figment of my imaginatio. Sorry, I just. . ." He then sighs and rests his chin on his hand. "Have a lot on my mind no, I guess."

"You're not the only one," Talia sighed. "Believe me. I still feel guilty just sitting here when there's a chance that Gunmar's still out there."

"Look, Blinky and Arrrgh are already looking into it without proof that Gunmar's escaped, there's no point causing in. . ." Talia then notices something, and turns finding Eli eaves dropping in on thier conversation. She clears her throat, gesturing her eyes at him, as he looks back towards his book pretending to look like he was reading.

"Eli, seriously? Eavesdropping? You know you're better than that. Don't stick your nose in where it doesn't belong." she lectured.

"Sorry," Eli shamefully said.

"What are you- -? Steve said behind his teeth. Talia turns towards Steve giving a deadly glare making him jump and quickly turns his head back towards his homework. Once Talia made sure that none of them were spying on them, she returns back to their conversation, "It's not that brute I'm worried about, Jim. It's Usurna and the Tribrunal. Ever since we escaped from the Darklands, the queen's been doing but watching our every move. Heck, she seems to more than she's supposed to. If she's so concerned about keeping trollkind safe? Why is she so interested in interrogating us?"

"I don't know, Tally, but one thing's for sure. . . we need to be prepared."

Uhl took a good look at the oversized burrito, "It can't be that spicy." Then takes a bite out of it.

"It is spicy!" Toby gasped, as their spanish teacher eats it up. It took me three years to build up the balance for a single bite, and he's harfing it down in one go!"

"Ah. Das gut," he says enjoying the taste until his stomach starts to grumble causing him pain before he belches. "Oof. Oh. Got a bite of a kick, ja?"

"Steve. . .I'm starting to think Jim and the others aren't here on 'official business.'" Eli confirmed.

"Wait, are you saying we gave ourselves detention for nothing?" Steve flabbergausted.

"Why is everyone gossipbing, and not gossiping with me?" Mary said to herself before she gasped grabbing her face in shock and thought. "Oh, my gosh Are they gossiping about me?"

"There's mor to conversation than gossip, Mary," Marshall overheard her.

"What's your point, Marsh?" she said.

"Stop squabbling!" Uhl demanded. "From now on, not another word!" His stomach then comesback for another painful round of symptoms before he lets out gas. "Oh! Ay-yi-yi! Oh!" He rans out the door along with the iron-runs leaving everyone in the classroom alone.

. . .

At the Janus Order, Gunmar sits upon his throne made from the skulls listening in on his blind advisor's message he brings in regards of the Pale one.

"My Underlord, the Pale Lady has blessed me with another vision," Dictatious kneeled before his master. "The surface on fire. A war. When the flames die out, darkness. Only you remain."

Gunmar taps his fingers intrigued, but still has one question on his mind," And the flesh child?"

"He has many friends to protect him," Dictatious clarified. "Before the Trollhunter succumbs, you must lay waste to his guard."

"That is exactly the plan that I have set out," Otto pointed outloud. "This is not prophecy. It is plagarism!"

"How dare you besmirch the Pale Lady's wisdom?" Dictatious accused Otto grabbing ahold of his shirt and pushed him away.

"Sire, you must be hungry," Otto desperately try to change the subject, "We have prepared a feast of Siamese- -"

"Cats?" Gunmar yelled, as he steps off from his throne and approach him, before he walks away. "All you have to offer is cats and empty words."

"Wait, My lord," he stammers following him. "You mustn't leave."

"Ugh! You may advise me, but I take orders from no one," Gunmar stated leaving him alone with Dictatious.

. . .

Arrgh, Draal, and Blinky were at the library looking in on wether Gunmar has truly escaped the Darklands. Then Vendel enters with his finding Arrrgh and Draal eating in on video tapes knocking one of them out of Draal's hand bringing them unfortunate news. "Queen Usurna demands to see the Trollhunter and the Silver Lion."

"And I've demanded a pair of reading glasses," Blinkous said looking into one of his books. "But has anyone dared to craft those? Hardly." He scoffed. Vendel knocks the book from his hand and said, "It has come to her attention that Blood Goblins and gruesomes have been sighted in Arcadia."

"What?" this caught Blinkous undivided attention. "Why did you tell her, Vendel?"

"I didn't. I wasn't even aware of these developments," he said, before turning to Arrrgh and Draal. "She also knows that the Bridge was left unguarded during your rescue mission."

"She knows alot," Arrrgh stated.

"So, it is true," Vendel clearly sees looking upset.

Draal grunts lookind down in shame as Arrrgh backs away. "Whoever is telling Usurna these things isn't important," Vendel stated accidently hooking his staff on his horn pointing it at Blinkous and Arrrgh. He takes it off and continues, "What matters' is she's making a case to prove a conspiracy. Before this blows up. . .I suggest you retrieve the Trollhunter and the Silver Lion. And while you're at it, find my staff." Vendel concluded with his hand behind his back walking away leaving the trolls.

Draals sighed and said, "I shall return to the forest for any evidence of Gunmar I may find." Draal exited the premises.

"How ironic," Blinky said feeling ashamed. "After all this, I have become part of a conspiracy." Arrrgh placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

. . .

Everyone was still sitting in the classroom in a boring dull silence now that their teacher warden is absent with a bad stomach from having that maximus burrito.

"He hasn't been back in a while," Toby said to Jim as Steve tries to listen in. "You think something happened?"

"Like what exactly?" Steve suspicous. "You know something we don't?"

Jim got up from his seat attempting to walk to the door. "Where are you going?" Claire asked. "Just to see where he went." Jim replied.

"We're not supposed to leave," Eli said.

"I'm just peeking my head out," Jim clarified. Jim slightly opened the door, looked out the hallway, and listened in on Uhl's painful agony from the men's room suffering from the intense power of a burrito's flaming hot sustanence.

"Whoo! Too spicy!" Uhl moaned.

Claire and Talia popped their heads out from the window and looked for themselves. The sounds of Uhl's farts made her snort under her breath, "This is way too good."

"It's like a broken yogurt machine," Claire said feeling bad for him.

Mary popped her head infront of them listening in on Uhl's bad stomach, "Ew! Sounds like lasagna getting shot out of a T-shirt cannon."

Then Toby, Marshall and Steve came in. "That burrito had three ghost peppers in it." Toby said. "Too much spice for his delicate Austrian stomach."

Then finally Eli and Shannon joined in. "He could be in there all day," Claire said.

"All day?" Mary smiled liking the sound of that.

Talia knew what she was thinking and liked the idea, "Well. . .the schools empty. And all to ourselves."

. . .

Just like that everyone was roaming through the halls enjoying the greatest moments of their Saturday detention. Eli was on his zip-lines sparking in the the halls with everyone on their bikes following his lead with joys full of laughter and fun. Mary was in the dressing room where there's a closet full of outfits and costumes even the ones from their last play rehearsal of 'Romeo and Juliet' taking selfie pictures posing shots of herself. Shannon, Claire, and Talia were lying ont he floor reading in on some books. Toby then joined in on Mary's self modeling pose. Steve was on the floor with a set full of trophies dreaming himself as the state champion until Talia scared him with their school mascot's mole mask making him scream like a little girl. Then they found some old school year books finding the youthful faces of their school teachers in them. They even did some video recordings filming themselves dancing and having a good time, and grabbed themselves a grand buffet for a bite too eat. While everyone was enjoying themselves Talia and Marshall looked at one another and thought that this was the perfect moment of finding them. . .some alone time.

. . .

Talia used her sharp claws to pick the lock on the door knob and open a dark room with sheets covering stuff like used furniture from an old attic. "What's this?" Marshall asked curiously. Talia raised her finger to hold on for just one minute. She went over to a nearby what looks like an big table, grab a hold of the giant sheet, pulled it off and find. . . "A piano?" Marshall raised an eyebrow.

"That's not all." she said, as she continued to pull each sheet off to find other various musical instruments: Violin, Cello, Harp, xylophone, flute, clairinet, saxophone, and various there were clay head statues of inspirational artists like Beethoven, some wood tri-pod paint stands, acrylic paints, brushes, color pencils, painting boards, and large papers.

Marshall had only been to this school for months and he had never been in this room before. Infact he did not even know that there was even an art room. "Wow. . ." Marshall gasped amazed brushing his hand on the giant paint board. How long. . .How come this room wasn't opened?"

Talia sighed as she sat on the stool next to the piano, "School budget. Our last principle. Before Strickler took over. Before Uhl. Couldn't make anymore funds to raise the money for one of our classes and decided to shut down this one. They were planning on throwing out this stuff, but it never happened."

She lifted the dashboard and began tapping keys in a sweet melody. "I always loved coming here in this room. Learning new things, sharing details with others, coming here to one of our group meetings, playing orchestra, painting, and drawing. Heh, those were the best moments of my freshman year."

Marshall looked at her in pity. How could they let something like this happen to their school and let their students down? Sure there's still the drama club, but this. . .this is just upsetting. He looked over at the oil paint and brushes, and cans of air spray paint, and back at the giant paint board behind him. He looked back at Talia sitting on the stool still playing the piano. Then grab a brush right next to him and walked right up to her. "Tally? Could you show me how to paint?"

Talia stopped playing and looked up at him with a brush in hand, and smiled.

. . .

They laid one of the sheets on the floor, Marshall used his telekinesis to grab some pouches of multi colored oil paint, and acyrlic brushes. Talia then began to demonstrate of how to get started. "First, we picture of what we want to create with our minds. Something that inspires us."

"What inspires you?" Marshall asked.

"Well. . .my mom and dad are all I ever think about," Talia scratched behind her head. "My lion, Dawn."

While Talia continue explaning, Marshall pinched his chin and thought for a moment. Those first few words were the only ones he'd processed and sort of gave him an idea.

. . .

Draal was out searching the woods where they last have seen Killahead Bridge and succeeded on their rescue mission. Or so they thought. Draal sniff the air and followed the trail, then spotted a massive foot print on the ground. "So, it is true." he said before he heard screams of terror.

Draal looked for the source of the frightful shriek and found not a human being in peril, but a car crashed into the tree blinking lights, and found a womans hand-bag on the ground. When he turned around. . .the Skullcrusher appeared wiping the blood off from his lips.

"So, you are out," Draal said.

"And you are a long way from Trollmarket," Gunmar said.

The two trolls engaged in combat, Draal rolled in igniting sparks againts Gunmar's invulnerable stone skin induring his attack. Gunmar then smacked him down, jumped high in the air, and came down on Draal. But Draal quickl moved out of the way before he could slam down against him. Then Gunmar threw in a left hook, Draal dodged and gave him an uppercut punch, but then the Skullcrusher grabbed onto his face along with his nose ring, Draal tries to shake him off, but then Gunmar tore off his metal arm as Draal screams in agony dealing with such a brute strength. Gunmar then threw Draal right up against the tree and came charging in right for him. Draal looked up and used his quick thinking, slammed his fist against the tree making the car fall from the tree crashing right ontop of Gunmar. Draal was about to check and make sure he was down, but then find the Gumm-Gumm warlord rise lifting the car from his shoulders and threw it right at him. Draal rolled out of the way, but then Gunmar pinned him right up against a nearby boulder.

"You should've run," Gunmar stated.

"I do not run," Draal said. "I am Draal. Protector of James Lake, the Bular Slayer. And Talia Sturges, the Silver Lion."

"Protector of Jim? Talia?" Gunmar intrigued. He gives off an evil smirk, and sinister laugh as he summoned his Decimaar Blade at the palm of his hand. Pointed it right towards Draal's face and begins to corrupt his mind and soul.

. . .

Blinky, Arrrgh, and NotEnrique were down at the pub discussing to the mysterious matter of Vendel informing them of the Queens suspicous of their secrets.

"Who else could have told Queen Usurna of our recent escapades?" Blinky questioned aiming one of the gnomes at the target interrogating.

"Listen, Mr. More-Eyes-Than-Brains I ain't no snitch," NotEnrique said.

"If it wan'st you, the how does Usurna have such intimate knowledge of our undoings?" Blinky asked.

"Whoa, ixnay on the Queen-say," NotEnrique said taking notice of the queen with her arms crossed and her guards.

"Ah, Queen Usurna," Blinky surprised, trying to act natural. "To what do we owe the exquisite pleasure?"

"I demand the Trollhunter and the Silver Lion." She said. "You cannot hide them forever."

"Master Jim and Lady Talia both had academic matters of utmost importance to attend," Blinky said.

"The Trollhunter and the Silver Lion has until sundown to surrender themselves to the Tribunal, or we'll have no choice but to issue a warrant for their arrest," Usurna stated taking her leave.

"Wow, what cat peed in her corn flakes?" NotEnrique said.

. . .

Marshall used his telekenisis to levitate a cup of water and clean out the brush from all of the continents of the paint as it turns blue. Talia and Marshall had been going at this for a while, drawing out the picture, painting the background in cool colors, spattering it with white, even had sort of a messy little paint fight, now finishing up the final touches, and their work is complete. The two teens took a step back and looked upon their creation. Two white spiritual looking lions both male and female sitting onto of the edge of the mountain looking upon the horizon as if they were watching beyond the heavens. The sky filled with billions of stars with a rainbow colored aurora, and a full moon to top it all.

Talia smiled looking at the two lions thinking of them reminding her of her parents made her leak a tear from one of her eyes. Marshall looked and notice wiping her eye with her paint covered hand. "You okay?" he asked concerningly.

"I'm fine," she said as her response. "Thankyou. . .Marshall. This is the best work I've ever made in my entire life."

Marshall smiled wrapped an arm around her bringing her to a hug, "I'm glad you like it."

Talia and Marshall looked at one another, feeling both of their hearts pounding with excitement, they slowly bring their faces toward each other, close their eyes, and. . .their lips touched. They cling each others hands holding onto their kiss.

Mary and Shannon were running outside of the hall fooling around like everybody else, until they stopped finding the condemned classroom's lights on through the window and both of them seeing the lion and wizard alone together. Mary and Shannon were both speechless, but who knew that they would find them like this. Mary pulled her phone out from her pocket and took a quick picture with a smile on her face, as she tapped her fingers on her screen away, "Hash-tag Tashall. . .no Marlia. Yeah, definately a Marlia!" she squeeled.


	39. Chapter 39

Secrets

Chapter 38

Reckless Club part 2

While everyone was goofing off enjoying their Saturday Detention as their strick teacher wastes away in the toilet from having a spicy burrito. Steve was rough housing with Eli to toughen him up, by giving him some wrestling lessons. Which to much of Eli's disliking.

"Okay, Steve. . .Stop!" Eli gasped tapping his leg in a choke hold position. Steve released him letting Eli breath. He stood up and offered his hand, and helped Eli off from the floor. Eli leaned in on his knees gasping.

"You were pretty slippery there, Pepperjack," Steve complimented putting his hand on his shoulder. "Let's say another two out of three."

"Oh, no, please!" Eli whined.

Their phones ding with an alert notification by their social media app. They pulled out their phones from their back pocketts and saw that it was an update from Mary. When they opened their screen they looked at her post of a picture with Talia and Marshall together. . . kissing. Eli and Steve's eyes bulged out finding the school's most fearsome female with the boy that had only been here for two months now making out with Jim Lake's childhood friend. "Talia. . .and. . .Marshall?" Eli spoke. "Oooh! Jim's gonna have a surprise one fore this," Steve chucled with a sly grin.

. . .

Jim, Toby, and Claire were in the library stacking books into towers and buildings. The idea came to them when last time when Marshall used his magic to stack them into European's most famous historical monuments: The clock tower of London and the Eiffel tower. They wanted to see if it was possible if they can do it by hand.

Jim was tiptoeing on a foot stool reaching high above the tower stacked books. Toby teethed on his nails nervously praying that he makes it while Claire has her phone out in hand recording their video.

"Come on, Jim, you can do it," Toby squealed.

Jim was calm and in complete focus, stretching his arm high above with the textbook in hand almost reaching for the top. . .a chime bell made him lose focus and balance, making him fall knocking over his book stack tower.

"Aww, Maaan!" Toby wailed.

Jim rose out from books buried ontop of him and chuckled, "I guess I had that one coming didn't I?"

"It's an another update from Mare. It says there's a new couple in town." Claire announced as they walked over to see for themselves. Claire touched the message Mary sent on her phone and opened up the page of their social media finding two familiar faces that they were not expecting. Their mouths dropped wide with their eyes bulged out completely speechless of what they were seeing. Talia and Marshall were in their once former art class covered in paint kissing. They looked at one another as they read the hashtag. "Hastag, Marlia?" Toby said.

"Hmpf. I was wondering when those two would be together," Claire smiled before turning to Jim. Jim's eye twitched feeling the same tension he had with Strickler with his mother. Although Marshall maybe their friend and has earned back his trust. But. . .he still does not feel ready for him stepping up.

. . .

Marshall's hand glowed and with a gently swift the splattered paint on his and Talia's clothes washed off like a cloth. Then he raised it using his telekenisis to put everything back to the way it was before they started except.

"How are we gonna move our painting without Uhl realizing?" Talia asked looking at the marvelous worked they've done. Marshall snapped his fingers, the portrait glowed bright yellow and shrunk down to the size of a key chain, and landed ontop of Marshall's hand. Talia smiled and cocked an eyebrow, "Of course. Duh."

They exit out of the room into the empty hallway until they heard something. Voices, whispering, snickering somewhere in the hallways. Talia and Marshall listened in and followed who ever it was hiding. They come up along the nearby lockers, look down, and find. . .both Mary and Shannon sitting down the floor with her phone in hand. "Twenty views so far." Mary whispered as she presses the refresh icon.

"Look at that! Now's up to seventy!" Shannon said.

"What are you doing?" They jumped finding Marshall and Talia right beside them.

Mary hid her phone behind her back trying to act all innocent. "Oooh. Nothing!" she smiled.

Talia crossed her arms, cocked her eyebrow looking at her suspicously knowing something was up. "Maarrrry. What were you and Shannon doing here in the middle of the hallway just now?"

Marshall heard a ding from his phone and pulled it up looking at the noticfication finding Mary's update, his eyes turned all wide eye when he saw the photo, he turned looking at Mary showing it to her and said, "Nothing, huh?"

Talia looked at his phone and saw a picture of them in the art room, covered in paint, and the two of them together kissing. Talia furrowed her eyebrows looking angry turning towards Mary, now feeling in real major trouble right now. Mary then took off running along with Shannon to make their escape. "Mary delete that right now!" Talia chased right after them. "Oh, real mature you guys!" Marshall pursued after them as well.

. . .

Talia and Marshall chased right after the two snoops into the gymnasium. With the attempt of snatching Mary's phone from her clingy fingers. "I'm not telling you this again, Mary! This isn't funny! Give me that phone right now!" Talia trying to take her phone.

"Oh. Come one, Tal!" Mary avoiding Talia from taking her phone. "This is a real major deal for you. You the most fearsome girl in all of highschool who make bullies fall and tremble on their knees. Marshall the strange mysterious boy who had just moved into town for only two months and has been crowned Spring Fling King. This will make you popular."

"Mary! I don't care for popularity. Infact you shouldn't be going around snooping in on people's business." Talia still trying to take her phone chasing her around the gym.

Mary tossed her phone over to Shannon and caught it. Marshall now chased after her trying to take the phone from her. "Shannon, come on. You know better than this. Just give me the phone, please!"

"Awww, feeling embarassed. Cadden."

Marshall stopped finding Steve sinisterly smirking leaning up against the benches with Eli next to him. "Don't tease me, Palachuck. This obnoxious attitude of yours has gone on way too long enough. When are you gonna ever grow up."

"Me?!" Steve defiantely said. "You are the one always wanting to pick a fight with me, Newbie!" He walked up poking at his chest. "Only because you started it!" Marshall argued swatted his hand away. "Always being an abnoxious jerk thinking he's so superior. Using force and showing off his big fat ego!" The two boys pressed their heads hard against each other growling like territorial wolves.

"Hey. . .Guys. . .come on." Eli said trying to break up the tension. "I thought we were here to have fun. Not fight."

Talia, Mary, and Shannon put a halt on their keep away game witnessing the two boys confronting each other with little Eli in between. Then Jim, Claire, and Toby showed up in the gymnasium.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Toby asked.

Marshall turned noticing the look of Jim's disapproving face with his arms crossed. _Oh,no. Jim must've seen the photo too!_ Marshall smacked himself in the face now feeling like he's in real major trouble. Jim came up now confronting him this time as Eli and Steve step aside. Marshall took a deep breath and tried to explain. "Jim. . .listen. . .I know that I-"

"No, Marshall," Talia came up to him. "There' no need for you to apologize." She turned towards to face Jim. "Jim. I know that you're just looking out for me. Like I always do for you. But I'm growing up. We all are. We can't be kids forever and you know that too, right?"

Jim's face soften and said, "You're right. I guess. . .after from all the times you've been protective over me. I just wanted to do same for you because. . .you're my best friend and the closest thing I have for a sister." Talia's lips curved into a smile and place a hand on his shoulder appreciating his careing nature.

"So. . .does this mean you're not angry with me," Marshall asked.

Jim looked at him in a dull expression on his face and raised an eyebrow at him. Marshall sweatdrop in an awkward position, "I guess I'll take that as a no."

. . .

A couple hours later, Steve was dribbling playing basketball pretending like he was in an actual game with Jim playing the bad guy. . .as always.

"So is it true?" Mary asked Jim, Claire, Toby, Talia and Marshall. "Did you guys really steal Senior Uhl's truck?"

"Technically, we didn't steal it," Toby responded. "We were just, uh. . .uh."

"Yeah," Claire interjected. "We were- -"

"Guys, this town is a snoozefest," Jim said. "Nothing ever happens here. What else did they expect us to do? Read a book?"

Mary and Shannon laughed admiring Jim's sense of comedy.

"I mean, come on," he sarcastically said.

"What about you Mare?" Claire asked.

"My only crime was love," Mary answered. "Miss Janeth caught me making out under the bleachers with Tight Jeans Hank."

"Why would you make out with someone from our rival school?" Eli surprisingly asked.

"He's forbidden fruit." Mary said. "You wouldn't understand."

"Heh!" Steve dribbled his ball listening in on their conversation. "Is there anyone you haven't kissed?"

"Jealous?" Mary teased.

"What freshmen did you beat up to wind up here?" Claire asked.

"What? What makes you think I beat someone up, huh?" Steve asked. "Well, did you ever consider maybe I'm not just a bully? That maybe I can be a good guy?"

"Well you sure don't act like a good guy." Talia pointed it out. "If you want to prove what everyone says that you're not. You should start with by watching that big attitude of yours."

"Says the girl who never watches her own temper," Toby teased, as everyone laughs. Talia smacks him behind the head to not encouraging them.

"I don't know why we all have to be so mean to each other," Shannon spoke. "You know, everyone goes through stuff. So we act out. Only reason we're here is. . . 'cause we weren't smart enough to get away with it. We should be nicer. I mean. . ." She scoffs, "who are we kidding? None of us are perfect. The least we can do is be honest for once. Maybe then we can help each other out, you know? Make this world tolerable." Everyone was so moved by her speech which all leads them up to question. "Whate are you in here for?" Claire asked.

"Embezzlement," Shannon answered. "Apparently there are limits to my power as Student Body Treasurer."

Steve makes the shot behind his back and makes the hoop, "And the game is over! Jim's booed out the stadi- -" a red dodgeball hits Steve right across the face making him scream like a little girl.

"I thought that you were done with that?" Jim looked at Talia.

"What? Listening to him squeal like that? Never." Talia smirked.

Mary looked at the time on the clock and gasped, "It's almost three o'clock. We better head back to class before Uhl returns."

Everyone got up from their bleachers and made a run for it until Jim and Talia heard a noise. "Pssst."

Blinky popped his head out from the shadows from behind the bleachers accompanied with Arrrgh, "Master Jim. Lady Talia." Knowing finding Blinky and Arrrgh here cannot be a good sign.

"Uh. . . We'll catch up with you guys." Jim said.

"Yeah, I just dropped my pendant," Talia finished, as everyone leaves the gym.

Jim turn towards Blinky, "What are you doing?"

"Usurna plans to interrogate you both about inconsistencies in our stories," Blinky explained. "Don't worry. I have a foolproof plan. We'll lie like the wind."

"No, Bloodgoblins," Arrrgh said.

"Exactly," Blinky agreed. "We'll say the Blood Goblins were of a local variety. And the gruesome was lost- -"

"Tourist." Arrrgh said.

"Yes. And as for Draal leaving his post. . ." Blinky continues.

"She knows Draal left his post?" Jim gasped.

"How can that be?" Talia questioned. "I mean. . .how could someone know who was not even there in the first place know?"

"It doesn't matter," Jim said. "We should be honest for once. We need to tell Queen Usurna everything. I rather she hear it from us."

"No! We were the ones who plotted this rescue mission," Blinky stated.

"Which you only had to do because Talia fell and I chose to go into the Darklands alone," Jim said. "Any consequences should fall on me."

"No, any consequences should fall on me." Talia said. "The whole reason Gunmar exists in the first place was, because of my ancestors mistake. And I have to fix what they started."

"You two will be emitting to treason against Trollmarket," Blinky said worried.

"I'm still the Trollhunter," Jim rose from the bleachers.

"And I'm the last remaining Silver Lion," Talia said. "We'll stand before the Tribrunal even if they don't understand."

. . . .

As everyone runs through the hallways watching each and every corner of the hallway making sure that their spanish teacher doesn't spot them out of class. Their first check was the bathroom he was previously in. Steve opened the door, the room was dark, and completely empty.

"Where'd he go?!" Eli freaked.

"Quick. Back to class!" Mary insisted.

As they ran, Steve halt them when they've reached a corner finding Uhl on his knees by the air vent drinking down a carton of milk.

"Oh, I can't feel my lips," Uhl gasped trying to cool himself down. He turned when he could've sworn he heard something, but found nothing. Everyone hid behind the wall leaning up against the lockers gasping for exhiliration from a close call of getting caught.

"How are we suppose to get to the classroom now?" Shannon asked.

"We can cut through the cafeteria," Toby suggested, before Mary grabbed him.

"Wait! Where's Jim and Tally?" she asked.

"They're probably already there. Come on!" Claire said. But Marshall could sense that something was not right and knew that he had to be sure. As they ran Marshall took off in another direction without them looking. Steve on the other hand knew too as well. He grab Eli behind the pants and pulled him back, " 'Jim and Tally are already there?' Yeah, right."

"Time for some Creepslayerz recon?" Eli excitedly asked.

"I'll hunt Jim and Tal," Steve said. "You keep the plebes in the dark." They gave each other a thumbs up in confirmination as Steve rolled into action.

. . .

"Then it's set." Jim said, as he walked discussing the plan with Blinky, Arrrgh, and Talia. "When we get outta here, we'll go straight to Trollmarket to tell Usurna everything."

Then a big uprupt growl echoed the hallway, they turn to find what they were not expecting to see here; Draal.

"Draal?" Blinky responded. "You scared the great morkus out of us."

Talia squinted her eyes looking at Draal carefully seeing that there was something different about their friend. When then she takes notice of a familiar ominous glow in his eyes just like the Stalkling's back from the Darklands. Her eyes widen and shook her head in disbelief, "No."

"What's Draal doing here?" Jim asked.

Draal slammed his fist on the floor aggressively like a raging mad bull.

"No," Talia choked upset.

"What's wrong, Tally?" Arrrgh looked at her.

Talia shook her head and close her eyes tight frustrated refusing to believe it. "No, no, no, no! Not Draal. Not Draal!" Then Draal came in charging right at them.

"Why is he charging at us?" Blinky now feeling scared.

"That's not Draal!" Talia said. "It's- -"

Arrrgh quickly stopped Draal in his tracks keeping him from Jim and Tally.

"Of course! He's been touched by the Decimaar Blade," Blinky said.

"The Decimaar Blade?" Jim looked at his rampaging guardian as he got back up on his feet. "Then Gunmar is out."

Talia transformed into her beast form and recite the enchantation, "For the Pride Lion's, Evil shall fall before my might." Her armor appeared and embedded itself upon her body. As Jim does the same, "For the Glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command!" Both armed and ready with their armor shinning bright.

. . .

Jim had his shield out bouncing Draal back from charging at him, Talia jumped over Jim, kicked his face, knocking him back, as she flipped back landing on her feet.

"Draal! You're being controlled!" Jim tried reaching out for his friend hopeing to bring him back.

Talia stood in front protecting Jim from Draal's incoming attack, giving him a jab, cross, upper-cut punch, and finishing it with a side-kick.

"Jim, that's not Draal anymore!" Talia said.

"She's right, Master Jim!" Blinky called out to him. "He cannot hear you."

Arrrgh grabbed Draal from behind restraining him from reaching the two teens, "Dark magic too strong!" Arrrgh stuggled to hold on, the possesed Draal broke free from Arrrgh's grasp, tosses him off, and sends him crashing right into Blinky.

"Steve! Is that you?!"

The trolls looked up recognizing the voice and a familiar silhoutte. "It's Uhl, the Unforgiving!" Blinky gasped.

They immediately shut and barricading the doors preventing him from seeing them out in the open.

"Eli? Who's behind here?" Uhl tried to look through the glass window, but could not make out the commotion going on behind the door.

"Do I hear fighting? Open these doors!" Uhl banged the door with his fist.

"Look out!" Blinky notice the sunlight shining through the windows.

"Oh, no!" Arrrgh moaned.

Talia and Jim continued their struggle with their fight with Draal. Weither it was his brute strenght or their weakness of not being able to fight one of their closests friends that's holding them back.

"I refuse to fight you!" Jim called out to him. "Fight it, Draal. Fight it!"

"Guys!"

But Draal still could not hear him. He struck again throwing a punch and another, as Jim dodges his attacks. Talia jumped Draal from behind and grab onto to his horns pulling him back.

"Open these doors!" Uhl yelled.

"Hurry!" Blinky said. "We cannot hold these doors for long."

Draal reached his back grabbing Talia and threw her straight to Jim, and charge knocking them both dragging across the hall. Talia was ontop of Jim moaning with her head hurting, Jim looked up behind him finding something he was not expecting. Someone dressed in their Mole mascot suit sneaking in the halls. When the mole noticed them, he looked to find Talia in her beast form which gave him quite the scare making him scream. Talia shook her head and could've sworn he heard that familiar screech somewhere before. "Steve?"

"Talia, move!" Jim yelled warning her of the incoming Draal. They both leap and dodged out of the way in time, before he could hit them.

"Open these doors right now!" Uhl demanded with Arrrgh and Blinky still blocking his path. Uhl then huff and said, "Fine! I'll find another way." Blinky and Arrrgh sighed and slid down in relief.

. . . .

"Draal! You idiot! You went off alone and face Gunmar! What were you thinking?!" Talia said out loud. Draal smacks her away knocking her out cold leaving him nothing, but him and the Trollhunter. Jim summoned Daylight into his hand in defense as Draal slowly walk up towards them.

"Not another step," Jim warned. "I don't want to have to do this." As Draal approaches, Jim tightly grips his sword ready for the worst, but instead he implores him again, "Please. I'm not going to fight my friend." He puts away his weapon, "I can't fight my friend." Draal stops, his mouth opens with strange blue wisps leaking from his mouth as the electricity burns out each and every light bulb in the room.

"Guys!"

An amber lasso slithered and constricted Draal restraining him from his movements. Jim looked back behind him and saw Marshall running with his hands glowing of his colored aura and quickly leap ontop of the struggling Draal trying to break free. "Draal! I'm doing this for your own good!" Marshall said, as he grasp onto his head. Marshall's eyes turned yellow, his mind race through into Draal's corrupted state hoping to find any trace of Draal's conciousness. Draal's eyes began to flicker from ghostly blue to normal. Jim's eyes widen with hope witnessing this, "Marshall. Whatever you're doing. Keep going. It's working!" Marshall's forehead began to sweat from all of the tense pressure of this overwhelming dark force. He underwent through flashes racing across his mind. Memories either Draal's childhood, Gunmar's cruel harsh training with his son, Kanjigar lecturing Draal to study more instead of only relying on brute strength, Gunmar raiding villages, stealing other tribes children and turning them into pawns, there was even more dark cruel memories of Gunmar's evil doings more than he can count, and when he reached the last memory he saw was the woman in golden armor wearing a mask. Marshall's head began to spin, his body burnt with exhaustion, his eyes rolled up, he passed out and fell onto the floor. Draal's restraints were released. Jim approached Draal to checked if Marshall's magic did the work and to see he was free from the Decimaar Blade's control.

Draal quickly raised his head stareing at him with his blank ghostly eyes and startled him with a roar. "Jim!" Talia snaps out from her unconcious state coming at Draal with a roaring fury from high in the air. But Draal grabs her in time using his remaining arm, slamming her down on the floor, and steps on her with his foot keeping her still. turns towards Jim and says, "Your friend is gone." He then slams him right up against the lockers, "You fight everyone else. "Even the Tribrunal is against you."

"What?" Jim looks at him confused.

"I am Gunmar." he says. "These aren't my only eyes."

"We'll save him," Jim threatened. "And we'll stop you, Gunmar."

"You can't eve kill this broken husk that threatens your life," Gunmar argued. "Kill this one-armed trash, or else it will be used against you again."

"What do you wan't from me?" Jim grunted. "If you want to fight someone, fight me!"

"I rather kill you with my own hands," Gunmar said, as he releases him dropping him onto the floor. He looks down at the young sorceror below his feet slowly regaining his concious, "I remember you." he said to him, "You tried to stop me once. I'm impressed. No one has ever matched up to my dark magic before. Such a shame with such a skill to be wasted on saving mortals."

Gunmar then turn his attention down towards the feline hybrid below his feet. "And you." He steps off, grabs her be the throat lifting her up to face him. "You've grown soft. I was hoping to expect that you would finish this shell off. But it would seem that the Darklands and the gravesand has done more damage to you than I thought." Talia struggled to break free. "And how pathetic is that all this time the last remaining bloodline would be under the care and protection, being pampered by that so called loyal guardian of a witch, Emelia Wickens." Talia's ears perked up and stopped moving when she heard him say that. Marshall was till recovering, but he listened to every word and was also entrigued by this. "How- -how did- -" she choked. "Like I said. These aren't my only eyes." He throws her crashing against the lockers. Talia reverted back into her human form and her armor dissipitated as she slides down. Jim rushes over to check on her making sure she was okay. He turn towards the in-control Gunmar and yells at him in rage, "Fight me! Not Draal!" He lowers his head and sighs, "No, not Draal." He fell on his knees as his armor disappears.

Blinky and Arrrgh came around the corner finding Jim, Talia, and Marshall on the floor and the damaged caused by Gunmar's doing. Blinky rushed over to check on Jim, "Are you injured?"

"No, I'm fine," Jim depressingly responded. "But what do we do?"

"I suppose another Saturday detention will do you no good," Blinky said. "I would suggest that you collect yourself and get back to class."

Marshall picked himself up from the ground and clinged onto his head still in pain from all of the mind-control battle. Talia was conconcious and hurt mental, but not pyschically. She was distraught from witnessing and dealing with the thought of having to fight one of their own friends turned against them thanks to the work of Gunmar's magic.

. . .

Uhl had finally manage to reach the hallway through another door. He searched for any sign of his teenage delinquet student, but only found himself damaged lockers that looked like they've been crashed by a car. "What is this?"

. . .

Jim, Tally, and Marshall made a run for it and made a turn for the next hall and hid behind the wall, before Uhl could catch up to them.

"Who's that?" Uhl yelled. "Who's over there?" The spanish teacher made a run again.

"Come on!" Jim whispered, leading Marshall and Talia back towards their homeroom racing against their tyrannical spanish teacher down through the halls.

. . .

Uhl opened the classroom and pointed out to the only remainig students sitting at their desks, "Alright! Where's Lake! Sturges, and Cadden!"

"Right here, Senor Uhl," Jim came from behind the door with his pencil in hand, "Just needed to sharpen my pencil."

"And I was just helping Marshall with his math," Talia said up at the chalkboard demonstrating the formula.

"I understand now," Marshall chuckled, as they all walked back to their desks.

"I heard screaming and fighting," Uhl said. "Which of you left the room?"

"We didn't hear anything," Shannon said.

"You told us to stay here," Toby said.

But Uhl did not believe them. He crosses his arms and march across the room, "If no one is going to come forward, then all of you will have detention next week!" He turned looking towards the nervous wreck boy; Eli. "Ah. Mr. Pepperjack, you are a smart young boy with a promising future," He tried to play nice. "Possibly no detention next week. Who left the room?" Eli chewed his finger stomping his feet nervously with all eyes and tension on him his only response was, "Nobody?" Uhl's face turned from smile to a disappointed frown. "You said we weren't supposed to get out of our seats." Everyone smiled and sighed in relief.

Uhl stood up straight and said, "So, you think you kids can take me for a fool?"

"Maybe," Talia smirked under her breath.

"Well, you know what? I have proof! Come with me. Now!" He demanded, as everyone got up from their seats to follow.

. . .

Uhl brought them to the damage lockers with red graffiti paint on the surface.

"Who did this?!" Uhl demanded to know.

"Looks to me like a prank from our school rivals," Steve said pounding a fist into his hand. "I hate Arcadia Oaks Academy."

"Probably Tight Jeans Hank." Mary believed. "He was pretty P.O.'d when I called it off." Everybody just shrugged not sure themselves.

"Very well," Uhl sighed. "You may leave." As everyone walks away one of them made a farting sound to make fun of his first ever spicy burrito which made him pretty upset.

"Who did that?" Uhl demanded to know as everyone laughed. "I'll find out if it's the last thing I'll do!"

. . .

With Team Trollhunters now finally alone and away from the crowd. Jim discussed the plan with everyone, "Alright. So the Tribrunal is on and wants to interrogate me. Our best option is that we come up straight some things out hopefully that they'll understand."

"I have to go find Aunt June," Talia said. "Maybe she can reason with them."

"Okay, Tal," Jim said putting a hand on his shoulder, "But be careful. Remember that they're after you too.

"Jim trust me. There's no one better observant here, but me." Talia assured him.

. . .

Talia ran through across the town of Arcadia Oaks, the sun was setting and the sky was getting dark. She took a shortcut through the streets and allies that she knew would lead her straight to home. But what she didn't know was a pair group of yellow eyes were watching her from the shadows. As she climbed and jumped over the wired fence making a graceful landing on her feet. Her neck was nick pierced by something sharp. "Aah!" she yelped. Talia picked whatever stung her from behind and finds a needle with a familiar stench of gravesand. "Oh,no. Not again." Then suddenly mysterious figures in black wearing masks with a one-eyed symbol jumped in and whipped their ropes at her. Talia tries to dodge them, but the of the ropes lassoed on her arms and took ahold of her legs making her trip. Talia attempts to bring out her lion spirit, but the gravesand's affects were kicking in fast slowing her down. The assassins jumped onto her tying her up restraining her movements.

The struggling lioness continues to persistantly fight and break free. But when one of them electrocutes her with a taser, she fells on her knees in pain and down on the ground completely immobolized from the shock. A pair of black leather dress shoes before her and looked up with a blurry vision finding a german looking man dressing in a leather hat and coat with glasses showing of an evil grin. "A pleasure to be meeting you at last, Princess." he said. "I am Otto Scaarbach. And I am here to escort you to the master." The poison was catching on and thanks due to the electric shock, Talia's eyes rolled up and passes out.

. . .

"So, Draal is. . .?" Claire asked.

"No, he's not," Toby said. "We can save him, right, Jimbo?"

"I tried using my magic to help break the spell, but it didn't work," Marshall said.

"And to make matter's worse, Steve saw the whole thing," Jim said.

"What?" Toby aghast. "Steve saw you and Tally?! He knows?!"

Suddenly a Krubera came up behind him with a spear, Jim quickly reacted summoning his armor, "For the Glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command." Everyone drawed out their weapons in defense as more Krubera came up cornering them. Then their queen appeared, "Under the authority of Trollmarket, James Lake Jr., you are under arrest for the release of Gunmar." This caught off by surprise. The guards grabbed ahold Jim, "Breaking your sacred oath, and treason against trollkind." The Krubera took him away leaving Claire, Toby and Marshall behind.

"This can't be happening," Marshall said.


	40. Chapter 40

Secrets

Chapter 39

Unbecoming

Part 1

At the Omni Beach building, lies a secret base trolls that where human skin to live among the mortal realm to gather and plot to take over the world under the service of there dark master. Now they've captured the one thing that would save themselves from the Darkunderlord; Gunmar the Black's, wrath to satify his hunger, Talia Sturges the Silver Lion.

The changelings ambushed her and nicked her with Gravesand, her one and only weakness. Her body was so numb she could hardly move her legs the rubber on her sneakers squeaked against the cold, clean, shiney, marble floor. As they continued down the hall, Talia was slowly regaining her concious her vision started off with a bright, white, blur. Even though she could hardly feel at the moment, but she could sense that she was being handled by a pair of hands while being dragged. As her vision cleared up, she saw the changeling she met in the alley when they ambushed her leading her captives. Talia looked at her sides and saw the two individuals wearing masks with an eye like symbol. That was when she knew right away that these were not actual people.

They've reached at the end of the hall with nothing but a blank wall, until the changling, Otto Scaarbach pressed his hand against it, revealing a scanner, the wall slides open a secret panel, and presses a button. The secret door slides open and reveals a hidden empty bunker. The changelings roughly threw Talia in as she grunts from the impact. Otto walks in with his hands behind his back with with a sly grin on his face as he enters the room looking down upon the helpless child, "My apologies of bringing you here on such a short notice. But you must understand. . .it was necessary. You see. . .A certain blind baffoon believes he's leading Gunmar to glory, but clearly he's leading him astray and taking it for himself."

Talia finds the strength to slowy picks herself up, facing him as she chuckles, "You know it's funny. I know that you guys are back stabbers. But I never thought that you guys would be desperate enough to poison me and ruin Gunmar's chance of revitalizing himself. This goes to show that you're no different from Strickler."

"I watch that tongue if I were you, child! And do not even compare me to that failure." Otto snaps.

The polymorph takes a deep breath and relieves himself from the tensions. "I will have the antidote be made ready for you as soon as possible." Just before he walks out toward the door he takes one more look at the young lioness. "In the mean time. Stay here, be a good kitty, and be quiet."

"Otto, please! Listen to me!" Talia implored, before Otto could reach the panels. "You don't want to do this. If you keep this up, you'll just end up signing your death warrant." Otto turns towards her with a stern face. But one of the other changelings that's with him listened as she grew concerned. "Once he's accomplished his goal and get what he wants, he's just going to get rid of you all. Believe me. I've seen it for myself. He doesn't care about you, the changeling, or rest of troll-kind. It's not too late to do the right thing, Otto. Please cure me and I promise I'll help you and your agents before he even gets the chance."

The female changeling heeded the girl's words processing this all at once grewing more afraid than worried. She could tell by the look in the young girl's eyes and she knew that it must be true. Even though she does admit, Gunmar shows no respect for her kind. "Otto, what if she's telling the truth?"

Otto turned toward his second-in-command, unfazed by Talia's warning. "What? You're simply not going to believe the words of a child and doubt my instincts are you, Allana?

"No, sir, but. . .she does make a good point," she clarified. "Gunmar and his followers call us nothing, but 'impures', our Lady Creator has been silent ever since the Skullcrusher's return. . .it can't be a coincidence!"

"Otto narrowed his eyes toward her seething his breath, "If you wish to keep your position as my second-in-command. You will help me win Gunmar's graces. This girl is just trying to make fools out of us, so she could try to escape and warn her friends." Otto makes one final look at the Silver Lion, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must prepare Gunmar's very special buffet I have planned just for him." His face grew into a malicous smile. "You're not just the guest of honor. You are the main course." He presses the button closing the door leaving Talia all locked up in an empty white room all alone.

But suddenly the door slides open with only but Allana. She came kneeling before Talia, grab ahold of her shoulders in desperation to get a good look in her eyes, and said "Is it true? Will Gunmar really turn on us?"

Talia was confused at first, shocked is even more like it. A changeling truly taking heed of her words. "Yes. . ." Talia first response. "I've seen how cruel and merciless he is. He tortured Nomura and when we held in the dungeon back the Darklands. She told me he killed his changling advisor, Kodanth, feeding him to the Horde against his will."

Allana closed her eyes, cringed her face, lowering her head as she sadly breathed, "Kodanth. . ."

"Do you know him," Talia asked.

"Yes. . ."she responded heartbroken as tears leaked from her eyes. "He was my friend. I hoped to see him again when Gunmar returns. But now he's. . ." her sad expression then turned to anger. Allana faces Talia once more with determination and said, "Heed my words, Silver Lion. It maybe too late for us, but for you. You must carry on the fight, because there is something bigger coming, bigger than you've ever face before."

Talia's eyes widen as her ears perked up, "What are you talking about?"

"Bringing Gunmar was the first part of our mission. . .under the orders of our lady creator." Allana said. "And I hate to tell you this. But Trollmarket is already in danger. Gunnmar has an agent there right now, planning to kill the Trollhunter and overtake troll-kind's safe Haven."

"An agent in Trollmarket?" Talia gasped.

"Yes. The one truly responsible for freeing Gunmar. You and the Trollhunter are innocent, but the Tribrunal won't help, because she's already influenced their arrogance and fear to listen."

"She? Who are you- -" A monsterous roar shook the building echoeing through the halls along with terrifying agonizing screams. Then there was a loud gigantic rumbling sound. "Gunmar!? He's been here the whole time?!"

"There's no time!" She pulls out a luminous pill and hands it over to Talia, "Here take this. It maybe enough to cure you. But atleast it'll slow down the poison to keep you alive until friend's come to rescue you." Allana picks herself up and runs up opening the door.

"Allana, wait! Don't!" Talia reaches for her.

"Stay quiet! Gunmar does not know you are here!" She said. Allana turns to face her one last time, "Avenge us, Silver Lion, avenge your family, avenge your friends that have fallen to Gunmar. And give him the death he all so deserves." Allana closes the door shut leaving her all alone again.

Talia did not have the strength to get back up from all the pain in her body of the poison's effect. All she do is hear all of the various rackets on the other side of the door. She swallows the pill while listening to the sounds of a snarling roaring monster knewing without a doubt, Gunmar. Talia stares at the door covering her mouth to keep quiet as she continues to listen to the horrors of what cruelity he is inflicting upon his subordinates, his servants, his minions, and to all who had been loyal to him. There was loud crashing, debris falling, lights flickering, and more, more, screaming.

"Run! - He's gone mad! - -He's turning on us!- -HELP! SOMEONE HELP! - - - Please don't kill me! - -AAHHH!"

"Master, please! Have mercy! I'll give you whatever you want! Anything!"

"You are of no use to me anymore!" Gunmar's voice was heard.

Talia still covers her mouth as she heard the sounds bodies being slashed by his blade. Followed by the most disturbing sounds of him might actually be . . . chewing, devouring them all one by one as more cries of scream and terror filled the base. Tears came down upon Talia's face listening to their cries and her state made her feel completely helpless. But she knew she must remain still, hidden, if she wishes to survive and warn her friends of the danger about to happen to Trollmarket, if they could ever find her.

. . .

Usurna storms into the stronghold of Trollmarket, where Jim was being kept prisoner.

"Lower the Prisoner," Usurna ordered.

Jim's cage lowered as it touches to the ground, the gates open as the Krubera guards cease his arms, shoving him to the queen's feet.

"Are you still refusing to admit your friends had any hand in this?" Vendel asked.

"It's my fault," Jim responded. "I'm responsible. Everything they did was for me and Tally."

"Then this is beyond eve my authority, I am sorry," Vendel remorsefully said.

"James Lake Jr., you stand accussed of unleashing Gunmar on the world and failing to protect trollkind, and . . .allegedly hiding, harboring the last remaining bloodline of our bitterest enemy."

"If you let me out, Tally and I can fight him," Jim implored her. "You've seen what she's capable of - -"

Usurna raised her hand silencing him, "You will face trial in front of the Tribrunal for your crime. If found guilty, as you say you are. . ."

Vendel with a look of regret on his face, "The consequences could be. . .death."

"But. . .there is an offer of mercy on the table," Usurna suggested. "If you surrender the amulet to be destroyed, you will be exiled."

"And your life spared, along with the rest of your friends, including Talia," Vendel said.

"I don't understand," Jim confused. "There there won't be a Trollhunter."

"For too long, we trolls have relied on Merlin's antiquated magics to shelter us. As for the evil we face tomorrow, that is up for our own race to decide, not some human child." Pointer her staff at Jim's chest. "However. . .there is but one other offer of mercy I shall grant you."

Vendel's ears perked up looking at the Krubera queen confused, "Beg your pardon?"

"What's the other option?" Jim asked.

"Surrendering the whereabouts of Talia Sturges," Usurna answered.

Jim gasped in shocked upon hearing that request in desbelief, as well as Vendel.

"You will be granted full pardon and resume your duty as the Trollhunter with the Silver Lion in your place as the accused and face trial."

"What?!" Jim flabbergausted.

Vendel raised his voiced outraged by this, "Usurna! We never agreed to this! I implore you, the girl is of no threat to Trollmarket. Let alone the boy."

"Her power is too great. Far too dangerous to be exact," Usurna raised her voice. "As we are all aware. She has unlocked the Power of Enhancement, she will surely lead Gunmar into Trollmarket and stop at nothing till he gets what he wants. A mere cub is not worthy of possessing such gifts. . .and responsibility."

"Please!" Jim begged. "Leave Tally out of this! I told you, I take full- - "

"Enough!" Usurna slamming her staff silencing them both. She looked into Jim's eyes once more and said, " She's lucky that she isn't here with you now, boy. If she were you'd both be facing trial together. And I wouldn't even grant you this offer."

"No. . ." Jim voiced filled with distraught with a slight tear in his eye.

"I'm aware these are terrible choices, young one, but it is solely yours to make," Vendel said.

"The trial begins at dawn." Usurna said. "You have until then to decide.

The queen leaves the stronghold as a Krubera guard shoves Jim back into the cage as Vendel looks upon the boy in pity and regret, with the thought of failing him and the girl, as he watches the cage rise up from the ground.

. . .

Late at night, Jim sits in his cell miserably while other prisoners, including the Krubera guards, sleep peacefully. Jim stares down at the amulet, which had brought him nothing but trouble since the day he'd found it. Now he grows far more resentful to this ancient relic.

"Is this what you wanted?" He said to his amulet. "To hurt everyone? To ruin not just my life, but Talia's? If you even knew that she's a lion, then why choose me, huh? If trolls and lions had such a rocky history together?" But the amulet did not respond to him. It still remained in silence, so he just looks away from it. "I wish I never picked you up in the first place." Jim stands up and throw the amulet out of the cage without a slight care of the mantle that cannot be rejected. The amulet lands outside of the stronghold where the Krubera guards stand guard sleeping on the job. "You've made a mistake."

Jim slides down with his back against the bars, as he sits down holding his knees to his chest. "Tally. . .I'm sorry. . .so, so, sorry. If your dad were still here. He never let you go through with all of this. I'm sorry, Mr. Sturges," He buries his face into his knees hugging his legs.

. . .

The amulet glows and clanks before a blue ball of light flies out of the amulet. It flies into the Hero's Forge and hovers over the statues of fallen Trollhunters. . .and it settles with Unkar's, making it glow. Another ball of light flies into Jim's cage, taking him by surprise.

"So the amulet made a mistake, eh?" it said. "You would be the first."

"Who are you?" Jim raised to his feet.

"Forgotten about me already, kid? Perhaps a hint or two. I didn't have much luck being a Trollhunter, either. Trained by Blinky? Couldn't last a day? Ripped limb from limb? Urinated by that imbecile of a lion, Hugo the Wanderer?"

Jim grimaces of that last part, before he realized recognizing him now, "Unkar the Unfortunate?"

"That's really what stuck?" he said." I was hoping for 'Unkar the Ultimate'."

"Why are you even here?" Jim asked.

"You wish you never pickied up the amulet in the first place?" the spirit of Unkar asked. "And wished that Talia to never had gone through the trauma she endured without you? Well, I'm here to offer you what I never had. . .a second chance."

Then a bright blue light flashed as the amulet ticks backwards as time itself was backing up, before everything went black.

. . .

Jim suddenly wakes up finding himself back in his bed removing a vespa magazine from his face. His alarm was beeping with the time sayin six o'clock a.m. Jim gasps and suddenly realizes that he was in his bedroom and not in the stronghold's cage.

He turns off the alarm and looks down at himself. "This should not be happening. I'm in a cage. But where is the cage." Then he notices the picture frame on his desk as he picks it up and sees a picture of himself, Toby and Talia. "Wait. . .where are Claire and Marshall?"

Jim nervously peeks out of his door and rushes past his mother's door. He finds the same sticky note she left for him and opens the door, finding her sleeping in on her bed from working late, just like he found her before. He runs into his living room, exactly as it was.

"What is going on right now?" Jim completly utterly confused.

. . .

At the garage, he got his helmet on and picks up his bike as the door opens. He sighs and finds the trash knocked over on the driveway. "Not raccoons."

"We're late for school, Jimbo." Toby said as Jim picks up the trash, then notices something was off. "No lunch?"

"No. What?" Jim asked.

"You said you were making something special for me this morning. Nah, maybe it's for the best. I am on a diet."

"You've been on a diet for the . . .past four-teen years, Tobes," Jim said.

"Long-ter goals. My body's still changing. Come on, Tally's running late, too." Toby said.

"Oh,no, Tally!" Jim gasps as he rushes over to her house next to his.

. . .

Jim creaks the front door open, hearing voices.

"Stayed up late again, Talia?" June asked.

"Oh, morning, Aunt June." Talia greeted finishing her smoothie.

Jim sees Talia pouring her breakfast smoothie into her thermas cup and notices that her hair was long. He remembered it being short during their times in the Darklands and had been growing it back ever since they've escaped. But now it is completely long.

"I know you dream of becoming an artist someday, sweetie, but you need to take better care of yourself and focus on your homework if you ever want to graduate to get a good college for that."

"I know, Aunt June, but don't worry." Talia assured her. "My grades are find and I've been doing well on my studies." Before her face turns into all irritated with the one though of her least favourite person. "Even though my spanish teacher is a pain in the butt."

"Tally, I'm pretty sure he's not as bad as he seems and is just trying to help you learn." Aunt June said.

"Like when he took Toby's Diablo Maximus Breakfast Burrito at detention?" Jim walked. Talia and June turned towards Jim not expecting him to be in their house.

"Jim! I was just on my way," Talia said picking up her backpack. "Sorry if I kept you guys waiting."

"Detention? What?" June asked stareing at the boy confused. "Why would you be in detention,Jim? You never harmed a soul in your life."

"What?" he said, before looking at Talia. "Tally, you said you were gonna get your aunt to help talk some sense into. . ." Jim paused before he went into a realization. Talia and Jim exchange looks, genuinely confused as Jim turns away thinking.

"Are you alright, Jim?" June worried. "You seem a little bit on edge this morning."

"So. . .you don't that I'm the Trollhunter. . .and you're a Silver Lion. . ." Jim stammered.

"The what?" Talia looked at him confused.

"Jim, Tally! Come on! We're gonna be late for school!" Toby called out to them outside of the house.

"We're coming!" Talia shouted, as she rushes out the door. "Let's go, Jim!"

"Right behind you." Jim falters as he looks down, before he glances back at June before he follows his friends.

June was at complete and utter lost hearing from what he had just heard from the young boy of the one word she had been trying to conceal her niece for many years. And the other she had not hear from a very long time. "How. . .how did he. . .?" she stammered to herself.

On the streets, the trio ride off on their bikes towards school.

"Let's take the canals!" Toby said, pedaling on his bike.

"I'll race ya, Jim!" Talia excitedly said.

"The canals." Jim briefly thought for a moment before coming into light. "A second chance!" He catches up to his friends and said, "Let's take the long way, guys. I don't feel like taking the canals today."

"Youre call," Toby shrugged.

"Killjoy," Talia lowered her shoulders in disappointment.

Jim, Toby, and Talia pedaled their way accross the bridge together on the safe side of the sidewalk with the sounding of the school bell going off.

"Final bell! We're so late, our kids are gonna have detention!" Toby squealed.

Jim looked over from the bridge and sees the amulet with it's shining blue light underneath Kanjigar's remains, but the strange thing about it was. . .it was not calling for him.

"Something the matter, Jim?" Talia asked checking on her friend.

Jim shook his head and responded, "Uh. . .nope."

. . .

In Strickler's classroom, their history teacher gives his students the exact same lecture of Pelopennesian war. Jim was still confused with all of this dejavu happening to him, going back to the same day before his trollhunting journey began. . .but only this time he does not have the amulet.

"I can't believe this," he said quietly to himself. "Everything's the same. . .but not the same."

"What's going on with you, dude?" Toby said to him. "You've been acting, like, super weird all morning."

"And you just barged into my house and called yourself the Tro- -"

"SHH! You want the whole world to know?" Jim hushed her.

"Sorry," Tally raised her hands as in no offense.

"I don't eve know how to explain this to you guys. Let's meet up with Claire and Marshall, and talk." Jim explained.

Talia and Toby gave an incredulous look at him as they glance at Claire sitting upfront at the class.

"Claire? Like 'secret crush' Claire? You taking crazy pills?!" Toby still not believeing in him. "She barely knows you exist."

"And who's Marshall?" Talia totally confused.

After their response Jim realized that deosn't even know Claire personally yet, and that Marshall has not moved into Arcadia Oaks until after Talia had got herself stuck into the Darklands.

"Oh, right," he said.

"Jim, would you agree with Herodotus. . .?"

"Strickler!" he said full alert. Strickler's eyes widen as everyone in the entire classroom gasps astonished. With everyone looking Jim tried to act normal, "I mean, uh, uh. . .Yes, yes. Absolutely." he stammered.

The bell rings as the students laughs as the left the room while Talia waits for him outside in the hall.

"Jim, may I have a word?" Strickler said.

Jim tries to stuff his notebook into his backpack, but knocks it over, dropping his stuff. He bends over and quickly picks up as Strickler tries to assist.

"Jim, you seem distracted. I believe I'm overdue for a conversation with your mother," he said.

"No! No, no, no, no. Stay away from my mom!" Jim snaps snatching his book from Strickler's hand and storms off from the classroom leaving him surprisingly shocked, yet also confused.

Talia watched the whole scene from outside of the door and was feeling the exact same as their history teacher. She follows Jim rushing down the hall away from the class, "Since when did you start disliking, Mr. Strickler? You always believed in him, idolized him, and get along with him than all of the other teachers."

"He tried to kill me and worst of all he hit on my mother, right in front of me." Jim said angerly.

"Wait," Talia said in disbelief. "He met your mother and started dating her? Man. . .talk about a wolf in sheeps skin."

. . .

Once gym class had started, Jim looks around finding Toby dangling on the rope with Coach Lawrence yelling at him and Talia working on her martial arts. He then looks over to Claire sitting on the benches talking to her friends. He takes a deep breath and exhales as he walks over to her. Talia looks over her shoulder and notices, "Come on, Jim, you can do it." Talia quietly cheered feeling proud of her friend taking courage of finally talking to another girl.

"Claire! Claire, we need to talk!" he said. Talia's eyes widen surprised of him not using his espanol for an introduction.

She scratches her head confused, "Uh. . .since why didn't he speak in spanish?"

"Uh, what?" Claire said confused. "Sorry, have we met?"

Jim facepalms himself, "Oh, right. You know who I am. I mean, you do, but. . ." He stammers. "I mean, you will!" He chuckles before he winks pointing at her.

Darci stepped in not liking the way he was acting and talking to Claire, "Yeesh! Date your sister!"

Talia overheard this and was completely dumbfounded, before she comes storming in by those offensive words. "What was that Scott?!" Talia said in outraged.

Darci and Shannon both jumped afraid by the girl's aggressive, fearsome approached they cringed their faces both hugging each other afraid. Even Claire too was frightened by Talia.

"Sorry. . ." Darci's first and only response was, before she picks Claire up from the bench, "Come on, Claire, let's go!" she urgently said taking her away.

"No, wait!" Jim said, stopping them in their tracks. "Your brother's named Enrique, but, pretty soon, he'll be NotEnrique." Talia look's at Jim raising an eyebrow in complet confusion on what he'd mean't by that or how he knows about this girl's brother.

"What are you talking about?" Claire asked suspicously.

"Sorry, we were just leaving," Darci said nervously as she walks away.

Jim grabbed the flyer from Claire's hand, "Shakespear! You're Juliet and I'm Rome. . ."

Claire snatches back her flyer and walks away leaving him alone with Talia without even giving him another look or giving him a chance to talk. Talia walk's up to him and tries to say something to him, but Jim points his finger hushing her before she could do so. "Not. . .a. . .word."

. . .

After school, Jim meet's up with Toby at the school yard grabbing their bikes as he continues to try and explain his Trollhunting life. "I'm telling you, Tobes, in my other life, she's my girlfriend. And Talia starts a guy named, Marshall Cadden, and he's a wizard."

"Man, you dream big," Toby still not believing in him. "Even in my imagination, I'm only a duke. And I don't think magicians are exactly Tally's type."

"I'm not imaginning this, " Jim pointed out. "And he's not a magician, he's an actual wizard, who can do real magic. And he was able to talk to her in a dream."

Then another Devaju happened, the one where he forgot until the sound of a poor familiar defenseless kid, Eli Pepperjack, being shoved into a locker by none other than the school's bully, Steve Palachuck. "Tell me abou the creatures and mayble I'll let you out," Steve said.

"Okay," Toby trying to ignore the scene, "Nothing to see here.

"Okay, wait," Jim stopped him. "Last time, I intervened and Steve fights me."

"Better Eli than you," Toby said, still not believing in him. "That kid's performing public service."

But Jim didn't listen, "Until Tally comes in and threatens him to back off."

"You were telling me about the monsters you saw this morning with fangs. And. . .what was it again?" Steve said to poor Eli stuck locked in a locker.

"Stone for skin." Eli answered. "In the Canal."

"If I do nothing, Steve won't be on my case. I won't have to worry about him anymore. Unless. . ." he looks over and sees Talia outside the building, unlocking the chain from her bike and walked away. "Tally!"

Talia looks up and noticed Jim coming her way, and not taking notice of Steve bullying Eli. "Hey, Jim. You feeling any better? I'm sorry that I ruined your chance with Claire, I- -"

"No, no, it's fine," he said brushing it off. "You were just defending me." He puts his arm around her as the trio walks away. "Let's just go home."

. . .

They continue their walk towards home as they cross the bridge.

"So, tell me again, I have a warhammer?" Toby asked.

"And you're a duke," Jim said.

"And I have an ancient lion spirit living inside of me?" Talia raised an eyebrow.

"And you've been talking to a boy named, Marshall, a wizard apprentice that can communicate with you in dreams. And believe it or not, he's. . ." He struggles to say it. "He's tough like you."

"Mmm. . ." Talia pinches her chin interested. "Do you know him."

"Well, um. . .he doesn't actually live here yet," Jim cleared it out. "He doesn't even move into to town until you. . ." He falters to a terrible memory of Talia sacrificing herself falling into the portal through the Darklands, making him shiver. "I don't wanna talk about it." He looks over to the pile of rubble. "Yes!" He smiled. "I can prove it! Tobes, Tal, come on." He rushes down the canal to the stone pile hopeing to find the amulet, but the only problem is. . .it's no longer there.

"No, it was right here," He sighes and crosses his arms, "Maybe someone else was chosen."

"Well, Jim," Toby reached to a conclusion, "This has been memorable. And since somebody forgot my lunch today. I'm gonna go home and eat. See you guys tomorrow." He walks away, leaving Jim and Talia alone. Tallia turns back towards Jim and puts her hands on her hips having to had enough of his weirdness, "Okay, yesterday, you were just fine, and now you keep babbling on about lions, amulet, magic, wizards. . .you even talked to Claire without even speaking in spanish! So, what the heck is this all about?!"

Jim looks over to her and sighs, "I'm sorry. Everything's just been so weird to me lately. I. . .I just. . ." He pauses not haveing the right choice for words. Talia stares studying his behaviour, before he suddenly grabs her, and pulling into a hug to her surprise.

"Whoa. Okay? I- -" she pauses, before she slowly wraps her arms around him returning the affection, but yet still confused.

"I just needed to do this, Tal," He said as he releases and place a hand on her shoulder. "You've always been there for me, I just wanna be there for you now."

Talia looks at him and slowly smiles, "Well, what are friends for, Jim?" She slowly turns and said, "I gotta go back home. Aunt June's probably gonna wonder where I am. Later" She waves goodbye running up the canals.

Jim smiles up at her, before he frowns turning back at the rubble remains of Kanjigar the Couragous. Wondering where or who could possibly have the Amulet of Merlin now. Then a familiar blue ball of light came up out of nowhere and startled him. "Aah!" Jim shrieked.

"It's mundane life, but at least you are alive, eh?" Unkar said.

"You could've helped me out," Jim stated.

"Oh, they can't hear me. . .except for you lion friend," he said. Jim raised an eyebrow confused of what he'd mean't by that. "A Total head-scratcher, I know. Besides, what would I have said? Talking ball of light says, 'Listen to the boy. He once possessed a magic amulet'?"

"But then who has the amulet now?" Jim asked concerned.

"Oh, that is the Trollhunter's concern," Unkar clarified. "Remember, you are just Jim Lake Jr. You're getting a second chance.

Jim thought for a moment, until he realizes, "Then. . .Tally won't fall into the Darklands?"

"Exactly!" Unkar finishes before he flies away.


End file.
